Errance
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: FIC ABANDONNEE ! Elle a tout perdu, elle est seule. Pourtant quelqu'un va se réveler à elle sous un autre jour et l'aider. Comment son pire ennemi peut devenir son meilleur ami...et plus...JPLE
1. Nobody's Home

Errance

Cette fic m'est venue à l'idée le 1er janvier 2005 (pas à minuit, vers 14h) ! C'est en écoutant "Nobody's Home" d'Avril Lavigne qu'elle m'est venue à l'esprit (alors que je l'avais écoutée bien des fois auparavant, faut croire que la nouvelle année commence bien !). Fic sur James et Lily (en ce moment, je pense qu'à des James/Lily). J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

1. Nobody's Home...

La pluie bat dehors, la nuit est noire, c'est une belle nuit, les étoiles brillent de tout leur éclat, mais le ciel pleure. Il pleure, pleure de même qu'une fille dans la nuit, une fille perdue, une fille qui n'a plus personne.

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, **_

(Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi elle l'a senti de cette façon)

_**She felt it everyday.**_

(Elle l'a senti tout les jours)

_**And I couldn't help her, **_

(Et je ne pouvais pas l'aider)

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

(Je l'ai juste regardée faire les même fautes encore)

Se réfugier, trouver un endroit où s'abriter, marcher en oubliant le froid, juste marcher, ne pas s'arrêter. Trouver. _Ses parents étaient morts._ Marcher, ne pas s'arrêter. _Dans un accident de voiture._ Ne pas penser, juste avancer. _Elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller._ Oublier le froid. _Elle était orpheline._ Oublier ses souffrances. _Orpheline._ Avancer. _Sans parents._ Ne pas souffrir. _Seule._

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**_

(Qu'est-ce qui est faux, qu'est-ce qui est faux maintenant ?)

_**Too many, too many problems.**_

(Trop, trop de problèmes)

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

(Ne sait pas où elle appartient, où elle appartient)

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

(Elle veut rentrer chez elle, mais personne n'est à la maison)

Personne à la maison. Abandonnée. Seule.

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

(C'est où elle ment, brisée de l'intérieur)

_**There's no place to go, no place to go.**_

(Il n'y a pas d'endroit où aller, pas d'endoit où aller)

_**To dry her eyes - Broken inside.**_

(Pour sécher ses yeux – Brisée de l'intérieur)

Plus de mère pour la réconforter. Plus de père pour lui dire d'être forte. Juste une sœur pour l'insulter, la détester, vouloir sa mort et la rouer de coups. Alors elle ment, pour sauver sa vie, dire qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière, dire qu'elle n'est pas la fille de ses parents. Pour vivre. Exister.

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why**_

(Ouvre tes yeux et regarde dehors, trouve les raisons pour lesquelles)

_**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**_

(Tu as été rejetée, et maintenant tu ne peux pas trouver ce que tu as laissé)

Elle avance, mais sans savoir où aller, cherchant pourquoi. Pourquoi vivre si on a plus rien ? Elle marche, sous la pluie, larmes du ciel, triste d'abandonner son enfant. Elle a froid, mais ne sent rien, elle marche et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_**Be strong, be strong now.**_

(Sois forte, sois forte maintenant)

_**Too many, too many problems.**_

(Trop, trop de problèmes)

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

(Ne sait pas où elle appartient, où elle appartient)

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

(Elle veut aller chez elle, mais personne n'est à la maison)

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

(C'est où elle ment, brisée de l'intérieur)

_**With no place to go, no place to go.**_

(Avec nul part où aller, nul part où aller)

_**To dry her eyes - Broken inside.**_

(Pour sécher ses yeux – Brisée de l'intérieur)

Elle pleure, pleure sa souffrance, vide son cœur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas insister, pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas empêcher de partir ? C'était sa faute. C'était elle qui les avait tués.

_**Her feelings she hides.**_

(Ses sentiments qu'elle cache)

_**Her dreams she can't find.**_

(Ses rêves qu'elle ne peut pas trouver)

_**She's losing her mind.**_

(Elle a perdu sa pensée)

_**She's fallen behind.**_

(Elle est tombée en arrière)

_**She can't find her place.**_

(Elle ne sait pas trouver sa place)

_**She's losing her faith.**_

(Elle a perdu sa foi)

_**She's fallen from grace.**_

(Elle est tombée de la grâce)

_**She's all over the place.**_

(Elle est hors de l'endroit)

Elle voit une petite cabane. Peut-être qu'elle pourra y passer la nuit ? Elle est trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, elle avance, pousse la porte. Elle n'est pas fermée. Il n'y a personne. Elle voit un vieux lit de camp, elle y passera la nuit, le temps de trouver un endroit où vivre. Elle s'alonge, il fait froid, elle est gelée. Il y a un petit âtre et du bois à côté. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire un feu ? Elle sort son briquet de sa poche, elle ne fume pas, mais elle a toujours pensé que ça pourrait lui êre utile. Elle approche une branche sèche et y met le feu. Elle la met dans l'âtre, y rajoute des branches. Elle reste près du feu, il fait bon maintenant, mais elle a toujours froid. Elle s'endort doucement, à l'abri.

« Papa ! Maman ! » elle rit, elle voit ses parents, ils sont en vie, sa sœur n'est pas là.

« Désolé ma puce, on a été retardés sur la route » lui dit son père, en souriant.

« On t'a apporté un cadeau » dit sa mère, joyeuse de revoir sa fille.

Elle lui tend une belle chaine en argent, une petite croix y pend. Sa fille est contente, elle sourit. Elle la passe à son cou, la regarde encore, puis fixe sa mère, elle lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse.

« Merci maman »

Elle se réveille, cette scène est vieille, elle appartient au passé, quand ses parents étaient encore vivants, il y a à peine deux jours de cela.

Elle sent quelque chose de froid dans son cou, sur sa poitrine. C'est sa chaîne, celle que sa mère lui avait donnée, enfant. Sa famille avait toujours été très croyante, elle aussi du coup. Mais maintenant, où était Dieu ? (Nda. : je ne cherche pas à discriminer les autres religions, j'ai des amis laïques, musulmans, protestants, mon père est bouddhiste et je suis catholique ! Mais vous ne me verrez jamais vous parler du pape !) Où était-il quand elle avait besoin de lui ? Il l'avait abandonné. Elle était seule, personne ne se souciait d'elle. Elle n'avait personne. Personne.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

(Elle veut aller chez elle, mais personne n'est à la maison)

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

(C'est où elle ment, brisée de l'intérieur)

_**There's no place to go, no place to go.**_

(Il n'y a pas d'endroit où aller, pas d'endroit où aller)

_**To dry her eyes. Broken inside.**_

(Pour sécher ses yeux. Brisée de l'intérieur)

Elle pleurait toujours, elle était seule. Jamais personne ne se soucierait d'elle, elle allait devoir vivre dans la rue, attendant de mourir de faim, de fatigue ou de froid. Elle n'avait même pas la volonté de vivre, plus personne n'était là pour elle. Si elle rentrait, sa sœur la chasserait. Elle arrêta de pleurer, sécha ses larmes. Cacher ses sentiments. C'est sa faiblesse. Plus de rêves. Ils ne se réaliseront jamais. A quoi bon espérer si c'est pour vous aveugler et vous cacher la réalité ?

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh.**_

(Elle est seule à l'intérieur, seule à l'intérieur...oh oh.)

**_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh oh._**

(Elle est seule à l'intérieur, seule à l'intérieur...oh oh oh.)

(Nda. : Je précise que c'est MA traduction, donc si elle est pas bonne dsl !)

La pluie avait cessé, le soleil brillait, comme joyeux. Mais elle, elle n'était pas joyeuse. Elle était perdue. Elle errait, tout simplement.

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? Review please !**


	2. Laisse moi t'aider

2. Laisse-moi t'aider

Un jeune homme se dirigeait vers la cabane au fond de son jardin. Ce matin, il était sorti pour voler, quand il avait vu de la lumière là-bas. Ils ne se servaient presque pas de cette cabane. Quand il était petit, il aimait jouer dedans avec ses amis. Mais maintenant, il était grand et ne jouait plus dedans.

Il voulu regarder aux fenêtres, mais il ne voyait rien, ces fenêtres avaient reçues un sort qui permettait de voir de l'intérieur mais non de l'extérieur.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa.

Aucune réponse, il frappa de nouveau.

Toujours rien.

Il se décida à pousser la porte, elle n'était jamais fermée.

La jeune fille n'entendit pas les coups à la porte, trop fermée sur elle-même pour faire attention à quoique ce soit de l'extérieur. Quand elle vit de la lumière se refléter sur le mur en face d'elle, une ombre en plein milieu, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle allait être chassée, encore. Elle ne bougeait pas. Attendant qu'on lui ordonne de sortir.

Mais personne ne le fit.

Quand il entra, les yeux du jeune homme durent s'habituer à cette obscurité, mais ils ne pouvaient se tromper. Quelqu'un était là. Peu à peu, il commenca à s'habituer et put distinguer un corps assis, lui tournant le dos. Une silhouette féminine se découpait dans l'obscurité, il voyait une cascade de cheveux auburn. La femme ne bougeait pas, alors seulement il la reconnut. Cette silhouette qu'il avait si souvent regardé, rêvé aussi. Et elle était là, devant lui. Lily Evans.

Evans ? dit-il, ne pouvant cacher son étonnement.

Elle sursauta, quelqu'un venait de l'appeler, par son nom. Elle connaissait cette voix. Cette voix qu'elle haïssait, moqueuse et supérieure. Elle détestait l'être à qui appartenait cette voix. James Potter. Entre tous les êtres de la Terre, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui la trouve. Mais le fragile espoir qu'elle avait senti en entendant une voix s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle n'était plus seule, mais c'était avec _lui_ qu'elle se trouvait. Elle avait espéré quelqu'un de bienveillant, faux espoir. Il allait la chasser comme les autres, alors autant faire face. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait, il ne faisait rien, pas un geste, pas une parole et le ton de sa voix était surpris, il n'y avait aucun signe de malveillance dedans. Alors elle se retourna.

Il vit le spectacle le plus triste qu'il lui eu était donné de voir. Les yeux de son ange étaient rouges et des traces de larmes étaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient ternes, sans éclat, éteints. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ternes. Elles avaient de larges cernes sous les yeux, encore pires que ceux de Remus en période de pleine lune. Enfin, son regard, son regard d'habitude haineux et colérique était maintenant triste et indifférent. Elle était encore plus maigre qu'avant et sa peau d'habitude blanche était maintenant sale.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il, sans s'en rendre compte.

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement.

Il ne lui avait pas dit "Fous le camp" ou "Dégage de ma vue" ou encore "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?". Juste "Qu'est-ce que tu as ?", comme s'il était inquiet. Il ne l'avait pas insultée, frappée ou chassée. Il lui avait juste demandée ce qu'elle avait. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait jamais insultée, frappée ou chassée. Il n'avait jamais été violent avec elle, justement il la défendait souvent. Alors pourquoi le détestait-elle ? Il ne lui avait rien fait.

Elle ne répondit pas, comme si elle était incapable de parler. Il vit son air étonné et penseur. Il la vit soudain trembler. Pourtant on était en plein été, il ne faisait pas froid. Elle fermait les yeux, sur le point de pleurer.

Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? demanda-t-il gauchement, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux mais les détourna, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir comme ça, ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il se rapprocha doucement, elle ne fit aucun geste pour reculer. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et fit partir la larme de sa joue d'un geste de la main. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec étonnement et douleur.

Pourquoi était-il si attentionné ? Quand elle le regarda dans les yeux elle ne vit rien de ce qu'elle aurait cru voir. Dans ses yeux marrons, il n'y avait aucune lueur de moquerie ou de cruauté. Ses yeux reflétaient la compassion et la douceur. Elle posa le regard sur sa main, celle qui avait écarté sa larme. Elle détourna à nouveau le regard, loin de lui. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était inquiet pour elle, qu'il voulait l'aider. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas, ça détruirait toutes les idées qu'elle avait sur lui, qu'il était un macho arrogant sans cervelle et sans cœur. Et aussi, bien qu'elle ne se l'avouait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'un nouveau faux espoir naisse en elle. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il allait l'aider et qu'ensuite il la lâche comme les autres, détruisant ainsi son espoir. Elle l'entendit de nouveau parler, toujours de cette voix douce et bienveillante.

Viens, je t'emmène chez moi, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Il la prit délicatement par le bras. C'était étrange cette chaleur...Elle recula. Elle vit qu'elle l'avait blessé mais il tint bon.

Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il se leva et voulu l'aider à se lever, toujours en tenant son bras. Elle le regarda, étonnée. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Elle essaya de se lever mais elle tenait à peine debout, tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Elle croyait qu'elle allait retomber lourdement sur le sol, mais il la retint par la taille, l'entourant de ses bras. Il la remit sur pied et mit son bras (à elle) autour de ses épaules (à lui), pour la supporter. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se tenir debout, il essaya une autre métode. Il s'agenouilla et lui tourna le dos.

Tiens-toi à mon cou.

Elle le fit. Il prit ses jambes délicatement et les passa autour de sa taille. Il se releva en chancelant.

Il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, il trembla légèrement. Mais il la transporta jusque chez lui, arrivé devant la porte, il se trouva face à un gros dilemme : comment ouvrir la porte sans main ?

Lily, je vais te lâcher deux secondes d'accord ? Si ça ne va pas, tu t'accroches à moi.

Elle hocha la tête. Il lâcha une de ses jambes, elle serra celle-ci autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma. Il reprit sa jambe. Arrivé dans le hall il se demanda que faire : la déposer ici ou dans une chambre ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il monta les marches une à une. Au bout de quelques dizaines de marches, il se dit qu'il était vraiment long cet escalier. Enfin arrivé, il se dirigea vers une des chambres inoccupée. Il relâcha la jambe de Lily et elle se ressera à sa taille. Il voulu ouvrir la porte, elle était fermée.

Merde ! Où j'ai mis ma baguette ?

Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et la trouva.

_- Alohomora !_

Il y eut un déclic et il put ouvir la porte. C'était une vaste chambre, dans les tons bleu pastel, les meubles étaient beaux et anciens. Il déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce.

Je reviens, lui dit-il avant de sortir.

Il se dirigea en toute hâte vers la cuisine, il prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : jus d'orange, chocolat, biscuits, pomme, eau. Il remonta alors avec le plateau chargé de victuailles. Il frappa à la porte deux coups et l'ouvrit.

Elle entendit deux coups à la porte. Elle paniqua, et si ce n'était pas lui ? La porte s'ouvrit, alors qu'elle paniquait. Elle le regarda, surprise, entrer avec un plateau de nourriture.

J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim, dit-il pour explication en haussant les épaules.

Il s'approcha du lit et déposa le plateau à côté, sur la petite table.

Si tu veux te laver, il y a une douche à côté, il montra la porte située sur sa gauche. Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre c'est la troisième au bout du couloir, enfin, où il est marqué James Potter dessus. Bon ben voilà, je te laisse, repose-toi bien.

Et il sortit de nouveau.

Elle regarda le plateau avec envie et mangea et but tout son content. Quand elle eut fini, elle voulut prendre une douche mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements propres. C'est là qu'elle entendit deux coups à la porte.

Elle ne dit rien.

Et il entra.

J'ai oublié de te donner des vêtements propres, dit-il en rentrant. Je ne sais pas si c'est ta taille mais c'est tout ce que j'ai dit-il en montrant, désolé, les vêtements qu'il avait dans ses bras. Ma cousine les a oublié la dernière fois, dit-il comme excuse. Quand au pyjama, je te le passerai ce soir, tu devras te contenter de mes affaires, je n'ai rien d'autre. Et si tu veux, tu peux descendre, j'ai expliqué ta présence à mes parents.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

Il sortit. Elle soupira lourdement et sourit. Elle alla prendre une douche et mit les vêtements que James lui avait passé. C'était à peu près sa taille. C'est là qu'elle se rendit réellement compte qu'elle était dans la maison de _James Potter_, le mec qui l'avait tant énervé il y a à peine un mois. Le mec qui lui demandait toujours de sortir avec lui. Le mec qui l'embêtait et la considerait comme un défi, parce qu'elle lui résistait. Mais aussi le mec qui ne l'avait pas chassé, qui l'avait aidé. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester pour le reste des vacances ? Elle n'avait nul part où aller. Et il avait été si gentil et compréhensif.

C'est justement ce moment-là que choisi le mec qui l'avait tant énervé il y à peine un mois, qui lui demandait toujours de sortir avec lui, qui l'embêtait, qui la considerait comme un défi, qui ne l'avait pas chassé, qui l'avait aidé, qui était gentil et compréhensif pour frapper à la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte mais n'entra pas.

Salut. Je vois que c'est ta taille, dit-il en montrant les vêtements qu'elle portait.

Elle ne répondit toujours rien.

Il resta à la porte, gêné. Puis ayant visiblement pris une décision, il entra alors et ferma la porte. Comme il ne savait pas trop s'il devait rester debout ou s'asseoir, il hésita quelque secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

J'imagine que tu ne veux pas trop en parler, mais...Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ?

Lily détourna le regard.

Bon...je vois..., dit-il, un peu déçu.

Un silence pesa entre eux.

Si jamais tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas.

Et il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir non sans un dernier regard vers sa belle.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais là-bas ? demanda-t-elle doucement, la voix brisée.

Il resta immobile et tourna la tête la regardant un peu étonné.

Pour tout t'avouer, oui j'aimerai savoir, seulement si tu veux bien me le dire...

Un autre ange passa.

Mes...mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, il y a peut-être un jour ou deux, je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Et je ne peux pas retourner chez moi, donc...j'ai marché, je ne sais pas combien de temps, ni vers où quand j'ai vu cette cabane dans ton jardin et j'y ai passé la nuit, il pleuvait dehors, j'étais fatiguée, je n'avais nulle part où aller et je ne comptais y rester qu'une nuit. Ma...sœur ne veut plus jamais me voir, parce que...je suis une sorcière et que c'est de ma faute que mes parents sont morts...et...et..., elle éclata en sanglots.

James s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter.

Je...je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent...J'aurai dû les empêcher, j'aurai dû insister...Ils ne seraient pas morts à l'heure qu'il est si je l'avais fait, elle pleura de plus belle et s'accrocha à James, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Celui-ci l'écoutait, troublé et la serrait plus dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, lui carressant le dos et les cheveux.

Tu peux rester pour la fin des vacances ici, de toutes façons mes parents ne te laisseront jamais partir s'ils savent que tu ne peux aller nulle part.

Ne me laisse pas, reste avec moi, murmurait-elle frénétiquement, s'accrochant encore plus à lui. Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît.

Je reste, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, je suis avec toi.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, enlacés. Quand les sanglots de Lily s'éspacèrent peu à peu, James se détachait doucement d'elle. En apercevant cela, la jeune fille prit peur et le retint par sa chemise.

Me laisse pas, pars pas, supliait-elle.

James sourit.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste. Je reste.

**Pour ceux qui me lisent (et il n'y en a pas bcp) et qui aiment Underworld (même si vs avez pas vu c pas grave) ou du moins qui aiment les vampires, je vous conseille Romance vampirique de Lowen, elle est géniale cette fic !**

**Sinon Naelia : Merci ! Et tu ne te trompes pas, c un James/Lily, d'ailleurs il est marqué avant le premier chapitre. Le 2ème est écrit, comme tu peux le voir, le 3ème est en finition, il ne va pas tarder ! ;-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Alors ?

3. Alors ?

Elle resta dans sa chambre le reste de la journée, ne le demandant pas et lui, la laissant tranquille. James n'avait pas vu Sirius de la journée, ayant passé tout son temps au quidditch pour s'échapper. Mais son ami ne l'avait pas cherché non plus. James supposait qu'il le faisait exprès, sachant parfaitement que si James ne le cherchait pas, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Le soir, alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus.

Alors ? lui demanda-t-on

Alors quoi Patmol ? Et lâche-moi s'il te plaît, je vais étouffer.

Il sentit le poids le quitter et se retourna, un jeune homme lui souriait à pleine dents et le regardait d'un œil malicieux. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs lui tombaient sur ses yeux gris avec élégance. En deux mots : Sirius Black.

Tu sais très bien de quoi ou plutôt de qui je veux parler mon cher, dit-il gardant toujours ce sourire malicieux et exaspérant.

James savait bien de qui Sirius parlait mais c'était avouer quelque chose qu'il pourrait mal interpréter.

Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Mmmm...d'accord, admettons. Mais oh ! S'il n'y a rien, pourquoi ce sourire ? Il me fait penser à celui que tu arbores quand...oh...je ne me souviens plus de son nom...Ne serait-ce pas Leïla ? Non, Lila peut-être ? Non, Liliane ? Oh mais oui ! Je me rappelles ! C'est le sourire que tu arbores quand Li...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, interrompu par un oreiller en pleine face.

Quand Lily est dans les parages ! réussit-il à finir, sous l'œil boudeur de James, arborant un sourire vainqueur.

Bon, dit-il redevenant sérieux, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle est ici et où tu l'a trouvée ?

James resta un long moment silencieux. Devait-il lui dire ?

Il soupira lourdement.

Assis-toi mon vieux, dit-il à son ami d'enfance.

Celui-ci obtempéra et s'assit, James était sérieux, il ne fallait pas le provoquer.

Je l'ai trouvée ce matin, dans la cabane. Elle y a passé la nuit. Elle a perdu ses parents il y a quelques jours et sa sœur ne veut pas d'elle, alors, elle a marché sans réfléchir et est tombée ici. Je sortais pour faire du quidditch quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière, je suis entré et je l'ai vu. Elle était faible, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, alors je l'ai ramenée.

Il se tut, regardant son ami perdu dans ses réfléxions. Il soupira lourdement à son tour.

Je comprends...

Puis, voulant y mettre le peu de gaieté qu'il pouvait :

Faut croire que ta baraque est faite pour les errants !

James essaya de sourire...sans succès.

Sirius, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? lui demanda-t-il, murmurant.

Laisse-lui le temps, qu'elle se remette. Je crois qu'elle est face à un gros dilemme...

Sous le froncement de sourcils de l'autre Gryffondor, il s'expliqua.

Eh bien...Tu sais qu'elle ne t'a jamais apprécié et là, elle se retrouve seule et la personne qu'elle voit en premier c'est toi...Comme je le pense, elle a du s'accrocher à toi et te supplier de ne pas la laisser et de rester avec elle.

James hocha la tête, ignorant jusqu'à lors que son meilleur ami connaissait bien plus la vie que lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu serais sans moi, hein ? lui demanda son ami, moqueur.

Je serais sûrement bien tranquille..., soupira James, riant légèrement.

La tranquillité ne te va pas mon ami ! lui répondit Sirius, lui donnant affectueusement une claque sur l'épaule. Bon, on ferait mieux de se coucher, tu trouves pas ?

Ouais, vaut mieux, j'suis crevéééééé, dit-il dans un long baillement. Good Night Patmol.

Bonne nuit, rêves pas trop à Evans comme même..., lui fit-il, taquin.

James grogna et Sirius rit.

Le soleil se coucha et tous les occupants du manoir dormirent tranquillement.

Lily garda le silence pendant plusieurs jours, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle _vivait _normalement. Une femme lui apportait de la nourriture tous les jours et veillait à ce qu'elle se sente bien. Elle était renfermée sur elle-même et la nuit, faisait d'affreux cauchemards. Une nuit, alors qu'elle hurlait vraiment, James vint dans sa chambre et essaya de la calmer.

Il lui posa une main sur son bras et elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Elle recula, effrayée.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure paniqué.

James soupira et regarda vers la fenêtre, c'était la nouvelle lune, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière.

Je t'ai entendu crier, je ne dormais pas et je m'inquiètais, alors je suis venu.

Elle le fixa, peinée.

Tu t'inquiètes pour _moi _? demanda-t-elle, un rire sans joie dans la voix.

James était abasourdi. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiètait pour elle ! Il n'était pas comme elle le pensait un macho sans cœur.

Tu es différent de ce que tu es vraiment. Tu joues la comédie pour m'amadouer peut-être ?

En prononçant ces mots, elle vit qu'il était blessé et elle regretta aussitôt de lui avoir dit cela, pourquoi l'aurait-il recueillie s'il n'était pas bon ?

Je suis différent de ce que tu penses que je suis vraiment, nuance. Et je ne joues absolument pas la comédie. Je m'inquiètais vraiment pour toi, quoique tu puisse en penser.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit. Elle ne put rien faire pour le retenir et pleura silencieusement pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, elle sortit de sa chambre pour la première fois pour aller déjeuner (Nda. : petit déjeuner pour les Français). Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la cuisine mais l'odeur des toasts la guida. Elle poussa la porte timidement et vit les parents de James, leur fils et Sirius attablés. Elle pensa à repartir quand elle entendit la voix de la mère de Potter.

Lily, entrez donc.

La jeune fille se figea et hésita longuement avant de pousser la porte, elle prit la première chaise qu'elle vit et baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son assiette. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit le regard appuyé de la femme.

Vous ne mangez donc pas ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Puis se rappellant la situation de Lily, elle ajouta :

Faîtes comme chez vous, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez comme le vous a sûrement dit mon fils.

Lily hocha doucement la tête sans oser relever les yeux. Elle entendit un doux rire, le premier qu'elle avait entendu depuis longtemps. Elle leva la tête et vit la mère de James sourire.

Ne soyez pas timide, servez vous !

Lily sourit à son tour et se servit.

Ce qu'elle ne remarqua ou qu'elle ne voulait pas remarquer par contre c'était que quelqu'un lui jeta de rapides coup d'oeils pendant tout le déjeuner.

Il y avait des traces rouges sur ses joues qui partaient de ses yeux. Elle avait pleuré. Était-ce à cause de ses parents ? Oui, sûrement. Il entendit sonner. Il releva la tête et demanda la permission de quitter la table. Son père lui accorda. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Une jeune fille se trouvait là, elle devait avoir son âge, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés ondulés qui lui allait jusqu'au milieu du dos, elle avait un beau visage et ses yeux étaient bleu nuit. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que lui et elle portait une cape bleue foncé, comme ses yeux.

Elle resplendissait dans ce paysage pourtant magnifique. Tellement belle que James perdit l'usage de la parole un moment.

Suis-je bien chez les Potter ? demanda la voix d'un homme.

James sursauta, il ne l'avait pas vu, pourtant, il était juste à côté de la fille. C'était un grand homme, dans la quarantaine. Il avait les cheveux bruns, ses yeux l'étaient également et il avait fière allure. Il se ressaisit.

Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le jeune homme.

J'aimerais voir votre père, répondit-il. J'imagines que vous êtes James ?

En effet, c'est moi. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Il ouvrit entièrement la porte et laissa l'homme entrer, la fille restait sur le seuil.

Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez, lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda étrangement, eut un sourire et entra.

Merci, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était légère, mélodieuse, sereine et calme. Un doux chant à ses oreilles.

Il la laissa passer et sentit une légère odeur de muguet émaner d'elle.

L'homme entra dans la cuisine.

Bonjour Michael, pourrais-je te dire quelques mots ?

Le père de James le regarda, surpris.

Oui, bien sûr.

Et il l'emmena vers son bureau. James vint à son tour dans la cuisine, seul. La jeune fille était restée dans le hall. Quand il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir avec lui, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle attendrait son père là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père et l'inconnu sortirent du bureau. Son père avait l'air inquiet. L'homme le salua poliment et sortit avec sa fille.

Qui était-ce, père ? demanda James après quelques minutes.

John Knight, un auror qui travaille aux Etats-Unis. Il est venu ici pour quelques temps, voir sa famille mais il va repartir bientôt avec sa fille, Vanessa. Il m'a prévenu que Voldemort prenait de l'ampleur aussi là-bas et que son pays est engagé dans la guerre.

James hocha la tête, il était habitué à ces visites incessantes. Mais il n'était pas préoccupé par ça. Il avait l'esprit vide, il y avait juste une odeur qui lui restait. Une odeur de muguet.

Sirius s'inquièta. James n'était pas comme ça habituellement. Il était...ailleurs. Il avait le regard perdu dans un doux rêve, ne regardant même pas dans la direction de Lily, la fille qu'il aimait ! Quand ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, il se dirigea vers lui, l'emmenant dehors.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Sirius

James ne répondit pas, son regard toujours vide.

Cornedrue !

Son ami ne répondait toujours pas.

Mais merde James ! Lily veut sortir avec toi ! T'auras un petit Potter ! REAGIS ! cria-t-il, perdant patience en empoignant le bras de James.

Ce denier sembla se réveiller.

Mais pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il, étourdi par le ton de Sirius.

Il se passe que j'essaie de te parler et que tu ne réagis pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

James le regarda, encore plus abasourdi.

Mais je n'ai rien, voyons !

Sirius soupira lourdement.

Tu ne réagis pas, tu n'as pas regardé Lily une seule fois depuis l'arrivée de l'auror, tu as le regard rêveur,...T'es pas dans ton état normal !

Lily ? Qui est Lily ?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être abasourdi.

La fille que tu aimes depuis ta troisième année, dont tu parle tout le temps, à tel point que j'en ai la migraine, celle qui était dans la cuisine avec nous, celle que tu regardais tout le temps il y a à peine une heure !

Tu parles d'Evans ?

Sirius soupira de soulagement, cette fois.

Dieu merci, tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire ! Bien sûr que je parle d'Evans !

Et alors ?

Alors quoi ?

James le regarda bizarrement.

Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ?

Sirius sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose.

J'ai trouvé ! James, ne me dis pas que tu m'as écouté ?

Écouté sur quoi ?

Sirius se frappa le front.

Quand je t'ai dit de l'oublier ! Tu ne m'a comme même pas écouté, hein ?

Bien sûr que non, je serais fou de t'écouter...

Hey !

Sirius sourit, soulagé mais celui-ci (Nda. : le sourire) s'évapora aussitôt.

Alors ?

Mais alors quoi, Patmol ! demanda James agacé.

Pourquoi ne la regardais-tu pas ?

James fixa un point invisible.

Alors ? demanda Black, s'énervant franchement.

Alors _quoi_ ?

Réponds à ma question ! Pourquoi ne la regardais-tu pas ?

Je pensais.

A quoi ? Ou à qui ?

À Vanessa.

Sirius regarda James, effaré.

Oh non...

Quoi, non ?

Tu es tombé amoureux de cette fille !

Un silence pesa entre eux.

Et alors ? demanda James. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Sirius manqua de tomber à terre, s'il n'était pas déjà assis.

À moi, rien. Mais penses à Lily !

Elle ne n'aime pas.

Qui sait ?

Sirius se tut et sortit, laissant James avec ses rêves.

**J'aime bien ce chapitre, mais mon préféré reste le 2ème ! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Merci Shetane pour tes reviews ! Pour la chanson, c'est pas compliqué, j'adore tout ce qui est pop-rock-punk-métal (par contre je ne sais presque pas supporter le rap !). Je vais ptêtre changer les trad (merci!). Pour James, je te le prête si tu veux ! lol. Chuis pas sûre que tu vas continuer à l'aimer après (si tu prends le parti de Lily) pcq...enfin bon, tu verra...Et j'adore ta fic en passant ;-)**


	4. Sentiments

4. Sentiments

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ce n'était pas à cause de la mort de ses parents, elle le savait. Mais pourquoi alors ? C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, alors pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas de meilleure amie. Oh bien sûr, elle avait des amies par-ci, par-là, mais juste des camarades de classe. Personne à qui confier ses secrets, ses peurs, ses joies, ses regrets, ses souhaits, personne. Mais, pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie protégée, par quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents, acceptée. Potter s'était inquiété pour elle...un certain temps...Maintenant, c'était à peine s'il ne l'ignorait pas. Même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, ça lui manquait, que Potter s'inquiète pour elle, qu'il fasse attention à elle, qu'il la réconforte en cas de besoin. Et elle, elle s'était conduite en parfaite idiote ! Elle l'avait à chaque fois repoussé, sauf lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Il avait toujours le regard rêveur et sortait souvent, elle savait bien pourquoi. Il y a un mois, elle aurait adoré qu'il la laisse tranquille mais maintenant, elle avait presque besoin de lui, de ses gestes réconfortants, de sa voix, de lui, tout simplement. Mais, lui, en aimait une autre. Vanessa. Elle l'avait entendu le jour où cette fille était venue, elle avait entendu la conversation de James et Sirius. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas tort. Elle commençait à l'aimer, inconsciemment. En se demandant pourquoi elle pleurait, elle avait eu sa réponse : James Potter. Elle se refusait à l'admettre. Mais que n'aurait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans ses bras, même pour une seule fois ? Elle l'aimait.

Quelques jours plus tard, John Knight revint accompagné de sa fille, au grand plaisir de James. Alors que leurs pères s'entretenaient dans le bureau, James s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regarda étrangement, comme si...elle l'inspectait.

Salut, fit-il, hésitant en la regardant alors que celle-ci faisait de même.

Salut, répondit-elle, cessant enfin de le fixer ainsi. Tu es James Potter, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Vanessa Knight. Enchantée.

Euh...oui, c'est moi. Enchanté de même.

Il y eut un silence.

Hum, ton père est auror aux Etats-Unis à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Oui, le tien aussi je pense, je me trompe ?

Non...

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

Désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire...

Elle rit aussi d'un rire léger et doux.

Alors ne dis rien, dit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement.

Celui-ci resta interdit quelques secondes.

Je...euh...est-ce que je rêve ou tu viens de m'embrasser ?

Parce que tu rêves de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Pour tout t'avouer, oui.

Et bien, c'est la réalité. Tu veux une preuve ?

Je ne serais pas contre.

Elle eut un petit rire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il

Lily avait vu la scène, elle les avaient entendus se dire ce qu'elle désirait tant entendre à son intention. Lily pleurait chaque soir depuis ce jour maudit où James avait vu cette fille. Elle avait laissé son amour parce qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé que trop tard. Il lui avait demandé tant de fois de sortir avec lui qu'elle ne croyait que ce n'était qu'un jeu et se refusait à l'apprécier. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir quelqu'un, elle l'avait laissé filer entre ses doigts. Pourquoi avait-elle était aussi stupide ? Pourquoi !

Les jours passèrent, et Vanessa passait de plus en plus de temps avec James, elle avait tenté de parler à Lily. Et ce qui horripilait la Gryffondor c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à cette fille, elle était...parfaite ! Bien sûr, elle enviait leur bonheur, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le détruire. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi distante ? Si elle n'était pas aussi idiote, peut-être que ce serait elle, à présent dans les bras de son aimé. Mais surtout, celui-ci, lorsqu'il n'était pas accompagné de Vanessa - ce qui était rare à présent -, ne faisait pas attention à elle. Bien sûr, elle était injuste de le vouloir pour elle seule, mais pour une fois, une fois seulement, elle voulait être aimée par quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents.

Une nuit, alors que Lily pleurait encore une fois, James passa devant sa chambre. Il l'entendit pleurer. Il s'arrêta, hésitant. Et si elle le repoussait comme l'autre fois ? Il se décida et entra dans sa chambre.

Lily ?

Cette dernière hoqueta de surpise et releva la tête, des larmes sillonaient ses joues.

James s'approcha mais il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La jeune fille recula de peur. Voyant cela, le jeune homme n'essaya plus et sortit.

Il entendit de nouveau les sanglots mais cette fois , plus forts, essayant de ne pas y faire attention. Mais il ne réussit pas.

Il rentra encore une fois, mais il resta.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ? Lui, dont elle avait tant besoin ? Lui, qu'elle aimait, à en devenir folle, même si elle se refusait à l'avouer ? Lui, qui l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle était perdue ? Lui, qui l'avait sauvée ? Lui, qu'elle avait pourtant détesté auparavant ? Lui, qu'elle avait trouvé arrogant alors qu'il était un ange ? Lui, qui enfin, l'avait tant fait souffrir et éprouver de la joie dans son errance ? Lui, qu'elle haïssait parce qu'il en aimait une autre ?

Lily ? entendit-elle, sa voix chaleureuse résonnant à ses oreilles comme un chant d'espoir.

Oui, c'était lui. Elle releva la tête, mais sa vue était embrouillée par ses larmes. Lorsqu'il approcha, elle recula, c'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise ces derniers temps, inconsciemment peut-être, qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Enfin, si, ça en avait un : elle ne voulait pas souffrir alors elle avait trouvé une solution : personne ne l'approcherait, ainsi, personne ne lui ferait de mal.

En voyant cela, il se retourna et sortit, la laissant avec son désespoir encore plus persistant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse toujours tout échouer ?

Elle s'effondra et pleura encore, plus fort peut-être, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait gâché peut-être la seule fois où il lui parlerait.

Alors, elle entendit de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et il s'avança vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, ne se releva pas. Elle sentit une main dans son dos, et encore une fois cette voix douce et chaleureuse. Elle se jeta dans les bras de James et s'accrocha à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce dernier resta stupéfait un moment mais ressera sa prise sur elle, lui chuchotant des paroles sans aucun vrai sens, juste pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans le désespoir, pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à quoi se racrocher. Il comprenait pourquoi il en était tombé amoureux, mais il ne savait se l'expliquer, aussi, ce n'était plus vers elle qu'étaient maintenant tournés ses sentiments mais vers Vanessa, en y pensant il sourit intérieurement. Il l'aimait, il n'y avait rien à dire ou faire contre cela, même si ça ne plaisait pas à Sirius (Nda. : et à mes lecteurs ;-p). Après quelques instants, il releva sa tête, de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux, une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait aimé. Il y lut de la souffrance, de la peine, des questions sans réponses et autre chose qu'il ne savait discerner ou qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas discerner ?

Amis ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, il lui sembla qu'elle était peinée mais sourit ensuite, chassant cette illusion de sa tête.

Amis, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il chassa les dernières larmes et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment.

**Plutôt court ce chap, j'en suis pas très fière faut l'avouer ! Si vous aimez, dîtes-le moi ! ça me remontera le moral...**

**RAR (j'adore ce mot ! ;-p) :**

**Shetane : Hey ! Vanessa n'est PAS une pétasse ! Et je crois que t'es encore plus dégoutée avec ce chap, nn ? Surtout que mntLily aime James ! Et de rien pour ta fic, je posterai une review bientôt ptêtre.**

**Naelia : Comment ça James est TA propriété ? Non, non, il est à Vanessa ! (et un peu à moi aussi lol !) mais tkt pas, ils vont bien finir par être ensemble (James et Lily) sinn, cmt y'aurait eu Harry ? Et bon, j'imagine que t'aimes encore moins Vanessa mnt ?**

**kmila : Merci et pour James...pourquoi vous aimez pas Vanessa ? Elle est pas méchante, bon d'accord, Lily ça ne la favorise pas mais bon... Faudra que vous appreniez à l'aimer ! lol**

**Vous allez ptêtre devoir attendre un peu pour le chapitre 5, patience ! Et si vs voulez bien lire mes autres fics et si possible les reviewer, je serais encore plus heureuse !**

**Review please !**


	5. Pensées noires

Après une semaine d'attente, voilà enfin le chap 5 !

5. Pensées noires

Elle soupira lourdement, elle ne savait si elle était heureuse ou triste. Heureuse, parce que James lui reparlait et ils étaient devenus amis, Sirius aussi d'ailleurs avait créé des liens d'amitié avec elle. Elle avait toujours apprécié Remus, bien sûr, c'était le plus calme et le plus gentil des Maraudeurs. Restait Peter, elle ne le connaissait pas en fait, elle savait juste que c'était un Maraudeur, mais elle le trouvait étrange, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas de personnalité, que c'était juste un suiveur.

Triste, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une _amie_ et encore ! Une amie parmi tant d'autres.

Une larme s'échappa et roula sur sa joue.

Ils n'étaient qu'amis, juste amis, mais il y avait un amour à sens unique dans cette amitié, qui aurait peut-être été partagé si seulement elle s'en était rendue compte à temps.

Une deuxième larme coula et cette fois, une main les chassa.

Elle releva la tête et plongea dans ses yeux chocolat.

«Pourquoi pleures-tu ?»

_Pour toi_, pensa-t-elle amèrement mais ce furent d'autres mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

«Pour rien, quelque chose de stupide.»

James sembla s'accomoder de cette réponse énigmatique, qui n'était pas fausse d'ailleurs.

Il entendit sonner et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et quelqu'un lui sauta dans les bras.

«Bonjour mon amour, dit-elle»

«Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.»

...Vanessa, bien sûr.

Elle souffla bruyament et se prépara un sourire, faux peut-être, mais un sourire.

L'autre jeune fille vit Lily et se dirigea vers elle, souriante mais hésitante.

«Bonjour Lily, elle semblait hésitante, ne sachant si l'interpellée allait répondre.»

«Salut, répondi celle-ci, faisait sourire d'avantage la petite amie de James.»

«Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller» lâcha Lily.

Elle partit vite, se foutant pas mal que c'était malpoli et qu'elle avait planté là la bien-aimée de James. A vrai dire, elle en était plutôt heureuse et fière.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? _

La réponse vint aussitôt : James Potter.

Elle accélera le pas et fonça dans sa chambre.

Elle voulait pleurer tranquille.

Finalement, elle n'était pas heureuse du tout. Elle voyait presque chaque jour Vanessa. Cette fille lui pourissait l'existence ! Si seulement elle n'était pas venue ! Ce serait peut-être elle alors dans les bras de James ! Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle en avait marre ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ! Ces semaines avaient été les pires de sa vie. Elle avait perdu ses parents. Ses parents...

A cette pensée, elle sentit un boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle se retint de ne pas hurler de désespoir.

Elle continua à avancer, essayant de ne pas penser à ses parents.

Elle percuta quelqu'un.

«Oh...excuse-moi, je ne faisais pas attention et...»

«C'est rien Lily, mais la prochaine fois, fais attention, d'accord ?»

Elle hocha la tête et tendit sa main au jeune homme qui se trouvait pas à terre.

Celui-ci l'accepta et lui fit un grand sourire.

«Tu sais que beaucoup de filles me faisaient tomber, juste pour que Sirius Black prenne leur main ?»

Lily rit nerveusement en essuyant ses larmes.

«Je ne crois pas qu'elles faisaient exprès, ta tête devrait un peu désenfler Black !»

«Non, non, pas Black, Sirius pour toi, lui dit-il en faisant un sourire charmeur, qui faisait tomber la plupart des filles.»

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux et incontrolable.

«Je ne crois pas que James serait très content si je te faisais du charme !»

Aussitôt il se tut et Lily arrêta de rire et son regard se voila.

«Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il du tac au tac, c'était une question rhétorique.»

«Oui, je crois, répondit-elle, absente. Mais lui, ne m'aime pas. »

Sirius soupira.

«Qui sait ?»

°°°

Etait-ce à cause de James que Lily pleurait ? Il ne lui avait pas posé la question de peur de la brusquer.

C'était étrange, les mêmes paroles, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes regards, mais à des moments différents, malheureusement. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Depuis que Vanessa avait franchi ces murs, tout avait été de travers, enfin, pas pour le couple, non, lui, filait le parfait amour. Il y a quelques temps, James était fou de Lily, elle ne l'aimait pas. Et maintenant, c'est Lily qui est folle de James et lui qui ne l'aime plus ! C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre !

Il soupira encore une fois et se retourna sur le dos sur son lit.

C'était tellement compliqué l'amour !

_Et tellement beau..._, lui fit une voix dans sa tête.

Une voix qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre de sa vie. Une voix qu'il haïssait et maudissait pour appartenir à la seule personne qui avait su briser la glace de son cœur. _Elle_. _Elle_ qui l'avait trahi, _elle_ qu'il avait aimé, à en devenir fou, _elle_ qui avait essayé de le tuer, _elle_ qui était morte à présent.

_Morte, morte, morte_, ces mots résonnèrent encore longtemps dans sa tête...

**Ce chapitre est nul, je le concède, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, soit j'écris des trucs nuls, soit j'écris rien du tout ! C'est au choix, le problème avec mes fics, c'est qu'il y a toujours un truc qui va pas, dans cette fic, c'est le milieu, dans une autre, c'est le début, donc impossible à écrire ! Je n'ai même pas d'idée alors bon...**

**RAR :**

**Naelia : Elle pique James si elle veut ! lol. Je ne me risquerais pas à le réclamer dans ce cas, je veux pas me faire mordre ! Dis, tu serais pas une copine à Sirius, toi ? lol. Ben, pour l'instant, elle va rester plutôt longtemps, je vais ptêtre revenir sur ce que j'ai dit, qui sait ? Moi, j'aime bien James et Vanessa ! ;-P**

**Shetane : Ouais, c bon je te pardonne ! lol. Faudra bien que t'apprenne à l'aimer ! Et James AIMEVanessapas Lily ! (ou en tt cas plus !) Je sais que c'est horrible, mais bon, que veux-tu ?**

**Si par une chance miraculeuse, vous voulez bien lire mes one-shot, et les reviewer si possible, je vous en serais plus que reconnaissante ! Si Si ! Naelia, je sais que j'ai déjà posté des reviews, mais CONTINUE C GENIAL !**

**Shetane, pareil, tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de reviewer, honte à moi. Promis je le ferais ! (je sais pas quand, mais je le ferais !)**

**Bon, le chap 6 va peut-être prendre encore plluuuuusssssss de temps (hé oui !). Donc, patience !**


	6. Confusions

Je sais, je suis impardonnable ! Excusez mon retard mais faut dire, j'avais pas bcp d'inspiration ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chap, qui arrive + de 10 jours après le 5, dsl !

6. Confusions

Poudlard. Enfin. Plus de Vanessa. Juste James.

Mais ça signifiait aussi : toujours pas d'amis, toujours seule.

Son maigre sourire tomba en miettes. Si ça tombait, James allait la renier et ne plus l'approcher ? Elle se retrouverait encore plus seule.

Une peur panique s'empara d'elle.

«Alors, tu viens ?» lui demanda une voix.

Elle sursauta.

«Je...je peux ?» demanda-t-elle timidement.

James sourit.

«Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te laisser tomber ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître !»

La jeune fille sourit timidement et suivit son protecteur à travers le train jusqu'au dernier wagon, réservé aux Maraudeurs. Il la laissa passer et pris ses affaires pour les mettre dans les filets. Il était vraiment gentil.

Il s'assit, elle resta debout, incertaine, puis s'assit.

Elle était nerveuse et jetait des regards anxieux aux Maraudeurs qui se préparaient à une partie de carte explosive.

James, remarquant cela, se retourna et la regarda.

«Ca va ?» lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

«Oui, oui...je...je reviens»

Elle se leva et sortit du wagon.

Une fois dehors, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir pour qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne la voie.

Elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux, rien. Elle profitait d'eux, elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser Potter l'emmener, elle aurait dû les empêcher de partir, elle aurait dû ne pas être une sorcière, elle n'aurait pas dû naître...

«Alors Sang-de-bourbe ? Toujours seule ?» fit une voix trainante qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Elle se figea, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment...

«Réponds !» fit une autre voix

Elle resta obstinément muette, ça ne servait à rien de répondre, à part aggraver son cas, elle ferma les yeux.

«Laissez-la» ordonna une voix.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit James qui se tenait à côté d'elle, face aux Serpentards. Un ricanement se fit entendre.

«Saint-Potter à la rescousse de la pauvre Sang-de-bourbe...Pathétique»

«C'est toi qui est pathétique Rogue.» répliqua-t-il et se tournant vers Lily il lui dit :

«Allez viens Lily, laisse parler ces imbéciles...»

Il la prit doucement par le bras et l'emmena au wagon.

Elle tourna des yeux larmoyants vers lui, elle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il s'occuppe d'elle ainsi.

«Ne les écoute pas, ce ne sont que des imbéciles.» lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle renifla légèrement.

«Il ne savent pas à quelle point tu es merveilleuse.» lui chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa, peinée.

«Alors pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?» laissa-t-elle échapper, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de ses bras et courut dans le couloir pour s'éloigner de lui.

0000000000000

Il resta là, pantois. Puis, il entra dans le wagon, il était livide.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Lily ?» demanda Sirius qui s'était levé.

Il ignora la question. Mais leva le regard vers lui.

«Elle m'aime ?»

Sirius se figea à son tour.

«Elle...elle te l'a dit ?» bégaya-t-il

Remus baissa les yeux et Peter les regarda, interloqué.

«Evans est...de toi !»

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, Peter se tut et baissa les yeux aussitôt.

«Pas...directement. Mais je crois l'avoir compris...»

Sous l'œil interrogateur de Sirius, il précisa.

«Les Serpentards l'ont insultée et je l'ai prise dans mes bras en lui disant de ne pas les écouter, que ce n'étaientt que des imbéciles et qu'ils ne savaient pas à quelle point elle était merveilleuse.»

Sirius le regarda, livide.

«Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

«Elle m'a dit "Alors pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?" et elle est partie.»

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son siège, la tête entre les mains.

«Elle a perdu ses parents, elle n'a plus personne. Elle vient chez toi, t'es amoureux d'elle, Vanessa arrive et alors "bye bye Lily". Pendant ce temps là elle est tombée amoureuse de toi et tu ne n'en t'es même pas rendu compte !»

James baissa les yeux à son tour.

«Je...je ne savais pas...Je...je pensais que nous étions juste amis !»

Sirius ricana nerveusement.

«Erreur ! TU la considère juste comme une amie ! Elle, elle t'aime !»

James se passa la main sur le visage.

«Merde ! Les Serpentards ! Elle est toujours dehors !»

Il sortit en vitesse du wagon avant qu'aucun n'ait pu répondre.

0000000000000

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle répondu ça, pourquoi ! Il ne devait plus rien y comprendre maintenant !

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un.

«Alors, nous t'avons manqués ?»

Des bras la saisirent violement.

«Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être orpheline ?»

Elle cessa de pleurer, du moins elle essaya. Comment étaient-ils au courant ?

«C'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts.»

«Des moldus, si faciles à tuer.»

«Si tu n'étais pas une Sang-de-bourbe, rien de tout cela ne te serait arrivé !»

Elle était figée. La vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils n'avaient pas tués ses parents !

«Vous...vous...»

Ils rirent méchament.

«Et si ! C'est nous ! Mais vois-tu, nous n'aurons rien ! Nous sommes de bons enfants de famille au sang pur. Et de toute façon si quelqu'un essaie de nous accuser, ou on le paie, ou on le tue. C'est aussi simple que cela !»

«Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas fini le travail la dernière fois. Ton idiote de sœur était autre part et tu avais fuis. Maintenant, nous pourrons l'achever en partie.»

Un des Serpentards leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Lily.

«_Avada Ked..._»

Il ne finit pas son incantation, quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui sous les yeux éberlués de Lily.

0000000000000

Il courait, mais où était-elle ! Il espèrait que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Il entendit soudain des rires cruels. Il courut plus vite. Merlin, que ce train était long !

Il entendit les mots fatals et se jeta sur celui qui était en train de réciter l'incantation. Il lui envoya un coup de poing en plein dans la figure, Lily le regardait avec effroi.

«Salopard ! Qu'est-ce que t'allais lui faire, hein ! Qu'est-ce que t'allais lui faire !»

Un Serpentard s'approcha de lui, l'empoignant, il n'eut pas le temps de voir le poing de James arriver vers sa tempe. D'autres essayèrent de lui jeter des sorts, il les évita à chaque fois. Soudain, il tomba en avant, face contre terre, quelqu'un lui avait tiré la jambe pour le faire trébucher.

Lily poussa un cri. Des élèves accoururent pour voir la scène, mais aucun ne l'aidait.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Vous voyez bien qu'il est en difficulté ! Aidez-le ou appellez un professeur !» vociféra un septième année qui s'était mis en charge de neutraliser les Serpentards qui arrivaient pour aider leurs camarades.

Un élève de quatrième année partit chercher le professeur McGonagall et celle-ci arriva rapidement alors que James se faisait tabasser par les Serpentards.

Elle lança des _Stupéfix_ sur tous les Serpentards belliqueux.

Une fois tous les Serpentards neutralisés, elle aida Potter à se relever, il était en sale état, il avait de nombreuses ecchymoses et il y avait du sang sur son visage.

Il resta difficilement debout et essaya de sourire devant son massacre, il avait réussi à mettre pas moins de cinq Serpentards K.O., son sourire se transforma vite en grimace de douleur. Néanmoins, il se tourna vers Lily.

«Ca va ?» demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

«T'es en plus mauvais état que moi» fit-elle remarquer.

Le professeur de métamorphose était totalement hors d'elle.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Potter ! C'est le premier jour et vous vous attirez déjà des ennuis ! Par Merlin, que vont dire vos parents !»

«Ils vont me féliciter» répondit-il, provoquant un regard noir et plein d'effroi de la part de la directrice de sa maison.

«Vous féliciter pour avoir fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor et avoir une retenue !»

Lily crut bon d'intervenir.

«Professeur, il n'a rien fait de mal ! Il me défendait, les Serpentards allaient me...me tuer !»

Le professeur McGonagall regarda son élève, pleine de rage et d'effroi.

«Ils...ils n'oseraient pas !»

«C'est la vérité, professeur ! Je n'aurais rien fait s'ils ne s'en étaient pas pris à elle !»

Elle les regarda tour à tour.

«Nous en parlerons au directeur, il saura quoi faire ! En attendant, Evans, accompagnez Potter jusqu'au wagon infirmerie (Nda. : je ne crois pas que ça existe mais bon, chez les sorciers c'est différent !)» lui intima-t-elle.

Lily hocha la tête et entraînna James avec elle, elle ne le regardait pas, de peur de lire dans ses yeux quelque chose qui la blesserait.

0000000000000

Il se laissait entraînné par Lily, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à la jeune fille de l'accompagner, elle avait sûrement compris qu'ils devaient s'expliquer.

Il n'en revenait pas que les Serpentards allaient la tuer, et si...s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Il préféra ne pas y penser.

«Merci» laissa-t-elle échapper. «Je ne serais plus ici -ou en tout cas, plus vivante- si tu n'avais pas été là...»

«C'est tout naturel»

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot. Arrivés devant la porte du wagon, Lily hésita. Mais James la devança.

«Rentre avec moi, on ne sait jamais s'il y a encore es Serpentards.»

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée.

Elle rigolait, les grimaces de James était toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres, elle savait qu'il faisait le clown pour la faire rire. Et elle en était touchée. Elle avait été odieuse de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il en aimait une autre, c'était son droit, même si ça la blessait.

Elle soupira, puis elle entendit des coups à la porte-vitre.

Sirius et Remus attendaient dehors, l'infirmière leur jeta un regard noir et ils décidèrent de rester dehors.

«C'est le premier jour et j'ai déjà un patient ! Vous faîtes vraiment fort !» bougonna l'infirmière.

«Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne faisais que la défendre ! Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !» cria-t-il alors que l'infirmière lui appuyait sans ménagement sur la tête.

«Si ça vous fait mal, ça veut dire que ça marche !» répliqua-t-elle en appliquant cette fois un désinfectant sur une plaie à l'arcade sourcilière.

Lily continua à rire face au manège de son camarade et de l'infirmière.

«Ce n'est pas drôle !» râla-t-il à l'intention de Lily.

«Si, ça l'est ! T'es une p'tite nature !» lui lança-t-elle.

«C'est comme même la p'tite nature qui t'a sauvé la vie !» répliqua-t-il en tirant l langue.

Elle repartit à rire alors que James se débattait littéralement contre l'infirmière et que Sirius et Remus étaient dehors, écroulés de rire.

«_Tout est bien qui finit bien !_» lui fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui, tout allait bien, tout allait bien...

**Suis triste, j'ai pas de reviews...:-( Pour ce chap, si j'ai pas (en total de tt mes chaps, pr l'instant j'en ai 8) 10 reviews, j'écris plus ! Donc, à votre clavier ! A vos marques...Prêts ? Taper !**

**Je ne sais pas comment vous avez trouvé ce chap et le 5 mais moi, je l'aime bien. A vous de voir (si y'en a qui me lisent).**

**Review please please ! ça m'encourage ! Sinn je mets à execution ma menace du dessus ! **


	7. Ennuis en perspective

Je sais, j'avais dit que j'allais vite le poster, mais Mère Inspiration m'a quittée en plein milieu du chap, donc...Si à partir du moment où Lily arrive, le style d'écriture vous semble différent, c'est normal ! Bonne lecture comme même.

7. Ennuis en perspective

« Alors, ça va mieux Cornedrue ? » demanda un jeune homme brun en donnant une claque _amicale _sur l'épaule dudit Cornedrue.

Ce dernier grimaça.

« Si tu éviter de me maltraiter, je penses que j'irais mieux, merci Patmol... »

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur.

« Pas de quoi, mon chou ! »

Un petit bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre de la tour, Peter alla ouvrir à un petit hibou brun.

Voyant cela, un sourire éclaira le visage de James et l'oiseau vint se poser près de lui, lui tendant sa patte pour qu'il prenne la lettre.

« Merci Idya (Nda. : aucune inspiration pour le nom dsl) »

Sirius regarda l'oiseau d'un air sombre, mais son ami ne remarqua rien. _Impossible de se débarasser d'elle_, pensa-t-il (Nda. : y'en a un qui est de votre côté -à mes lecteurs-!).

Bien sûr, il n'avait rien _contre_ elle, seulement voilà, il avait pitié de Lily. Peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas eu Vanessa, elle n'aurait rien remarqué, ou bien tard. Mais la pensée que James et Lily auraient pu finir ensemble pendant les vacances alors que maintenant James aimait une autre et que Lily se torturait pour son erreur l'enrageait.

Pendant ce temps-là, James répondait à la lettre de sa bien-aimée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dès qu'il l'eut finie, il l'accrocha à la patte du volatile qui s'envola aussitôt jusqu'en Amérique.

Le portrait bascula à ce moment-là.

&&&&&&&&&

_Respire Lily, respire. Et arrête d'angoisser aussi. Ce n'est que James, juste le plus beau mec de la Terre que tu aimes comme une dingue qui...STOP ! Evitez de penser à Ja...Potter ! Reprendre les vieilles habitudes. Souffle ! Pas comme si tu avais couru le marathon non plus ! Allez, courage ma fille !_

Et elle poussa la porte, un petit hibou venait de s'envoler et c'était James qui le tenait deux minutes auparavant !

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, elle ferma les yeux.

C'est sûrement ses parents qui le réprimande pour tout à l'heure, oui c'est ça...

« Salut Lily ! »

_Je vais tuer le mec qui vient de me dire ça ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me remarque, James va me voir ! Et moi qui voulait retourner incognito..._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa future victime. Elle avait de beaux yeux marrons et un très beau sourire...Potter !

_Je laisse tomber toute tentative de meurtre ! Ce serait la plus grave erreur du monde de tuer ce type !_

« Salut » répondit-elle timidement.

Elle rougit légèrement.

_Fait chaud tout d'un coup, vous trouvez pas ?_

« Entre, tu ne vas comme même pas rester sur le seuil de la porte indéfiniment ! »

Elle avança, gênée et fit pivoter le tableau.

« Ça vous va très bien le teint rouge pivoine », fit la voix moqueuse du tableau que heureusement elle seule avait entendue.

« Lily, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge... » fit remarquer la voix moqueuse de Black.

« Oui, je vais très bien et j'ai juste chaud. » répliqua-t-elle.

Si elle évitait de regarder James, tout irait bien.

« Au fait, tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers celui qu'elle aurait voulu éviter de regarder.

« Si Sirius ne me maltraite pas... » commença-t-il avec un sourire

« Hey ! » s'offusqua le concerné.

«...oui, je vais mieux. » finit-il, ignorant l'intervention de son _supposé_ meilleur ami.

« Et toi ? » rajouta-t-il, un air légèrment inquiet sur le visage.

« Je suis encore un peu secouée, mais ça va... » répondit-elle doucement en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, sans poser plus de questions, de peur d'embarrasser Lily.

Celle-ci, voyant que James n'allait plus lui poser de questions, remonta à son dortoir, question de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé.

&&&&&&&&&&

Bon, récapitulons : (Nda. : Je précise que c'est dans sa tête qu'elle récapitule et que les phrases en italiques sont les remarques)

_De un, t'as dit à James que tu l'aimais._

Elle rougit légèrement à cette remarque.

_De deux, tu viens d'apprendre que c'est les Serpentards qui ont tué tes parents parce que tu es fille de moldu._

Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle chassa aussitôt.

_De trois, tu allais te faire tuer._

Elle trembla légèrement afce à cette réalité.

_De quatre, James t'a sauvé la vie._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier silencieusement le Gryffondor.

_Bon, c'est tout, non ?_

Elle réfléchit, elle oubliait quelque chose, elle en était sûre, mais quoi ?

_Que tu te sentais bien dans les bras de James ?_

Elle rougit violement à cette remarque. Ça y est ! Son cerveau commençait à être contre elle ! Mais où allait le monde ?

_T'aurais pas oublié Dumbledore, par hasard ?_

Elle sursauta violement.

« Merde ! »

Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse les escaliers de son dortoir.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Seule une en particulier l'intéressait. (Nda. : de tête !)

« James, dépêche-toi ! »

Ce dernier la regarda, surpris.

« Dumbledore ! »

Celui-ci sembla comprendre.

« C'est après le banquet de ce soir qu'on doit le voir. »

« Oh. » elle ne sut rien dire d'autre.

Elle n'avait même pas pensé à cette possibilité, mais quelle idiote !

« Excuse-moi. » dit-elle, d'une voix timide.

« C'est rien » répondit-il, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Et elle remonta à son dortoir, honteuse.

Elle fut aussitôt assaillie par les filles de son dortoir.

« Tu ne nous as rien dit ! » s'exclama l'une d'entre elle.

« C'est vrai, t'aurais pu nous prévenir ! »

« On pensait qu'on étaient tes amies ! »

Lily était complètement déboussolée. Mais de quoi parlaient-elles ? Et puis d'abord, elles n'étaient mêmes pas ses amies !

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant marre de ne rien comprendre.

Une des filles s'avança vers elle, elle était blonde, très maquillée, plutôt écervelée, qui ne manquait pas d'alimenter les rumeurs de l'école et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor. Une fille superficielle quoi !

« Tu ne nous a même pas prévenues que tu sortais avec James Potter ! »

« Quand je penses que toutes ces années, tu l'as repoussé ! »

Lily les regarda, horrifiée et confuse.

« Mais je ne sors pas avec James ! »

Les autres filles ricanèrent.

« Et t'espères nous faire croire ça ! »

« Alors pourquoi ce n'est plus Potter ? Et maintenant tu l'appelles James ! »

« Vous ne vous disputez plus ! »

«Vous étiez dans le même wagon !»

« Il t'a protégée ! »

« Tu étais dans ses bras ! »

Lily recula instinctivement, les autres filles s'avançaient dangeuresement.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! »

La plus proche d'elle la gifla.

Elle resta interdite devant ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle venait de se faire gifler par une fille presque inconnue parce que cette fille pensait qu'elle sortait avec James.

Aucun sens. Aucune logique.

Devait-elle tenter d'expliquer à ces pauvres connes qu'elle ne sortait pas avec James -bien que ça lui fasse terriblement envie (Nda. : de sortir avec James), mais passons...- ?

Essayons tout de même.

« Je NE SORS PAS avec JAMES. J'ai été chez lui cet été, c'est vrai et nous sommes _amis_,voilà pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom et que nous ne nous disputons plus. »

Les filles lui lancèrent des regards hostiles.

« Tu as passé tout ton été avec lui ? Et tu oses dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! Je suis que t'as passé tes nuits avec ! »

La jeune fille resta clouée sur place, c'était complètement inutile de continuer à parler avec elles, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit précipitement.

Elle était furieuse et la marque de la giffle était encore présente sur sa joue.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement mais s'arrêta.

« Il s'avère que les filles de mon dortoir m'en veulent parce qu'elles pensent que ton meilleur ami et moi sortons ensemble ! » dit-elle à Sirius.

« Quoi ! Mais...mais on sort pas ensemble ! » dit soudainement le meilleur ami en question, complètement dérouté.

« Va-t'en leur expliquer à ces poufiasses ! » répliqua rageusement Lily.

« Hey, calme-toi, on ne t'a rien fait... » lui dit doucement Remus.

Elle lança un regard noir aux escaliers menant à son dortoir, puis les regarda.

« M'excuse... » marmona-t-elle.

« Bon, on devrait peut-être aller au banquet, non ? »

« Bonne idée Patmol. » répondit Peter.

Et ils se levèrent et allèrent vers la porte de la salle commune pour y aller quand James vit que Lily traînait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien... »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et mit son bras au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce contact. _Pitoyable..._

_Non, amoureuse_, répliqua sa petite voix intérieure.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle, James relâcha sa pression sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

« Pour pas qu'on pense qu'on sort ensemble...»

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Avant de franchir les portes, il lui souffla doucement à l'oreille :

«Faudra qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé dans le train...»

Et il franchit les portes, la laissant là, angoissée comme jamais.

**Mère Inspiration est revenue pour la récapitulationde Lily, hourra ! ;-)**

**Par rapport à ma -fause- menace du chap précédent : je n'allais pas _sérieusement_ arêter d'écrire, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un peu de succès, je vais pas arrêter ! ;-p De ttes façons, je l'adore alors je ne la laisserai pas tomber !**

**RAR :**

**Diabolikvampyr : La voilà, la suite ! J'espère que t'as aimé.**

**Naelia : C'est rien du tt ! Voilà la suite et pour James et Lily, ça arrive, ça arrive, lentement mais sûrement ! Au fait, ton pseudo, c Naelia, Naélia ou Nahélia (ou encore Nahelia ?) pcq je me demande vrmnt quoi en lisant ta fic !**

**Bonne fin de vacs (pour les Belges ! ;-p) et à j'espère bientôt ! Moi je vais en Sicile ;-P**


	8. Explications

De retour de Sicile ! Bon, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir sur la fic en vacs, donc, excusez le retard. Pour le chap 7, j'ai remarqué que j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai marqué "banquet" au lieu de "dîner". Pardonnez-moi.

8. Explications

Elle évitait de _le_ regarder pendant tout le dîner, les explications -c'était sûrement ce qu'il attendait- allaient être...plutôt embarassantes pour elle. C'était sûr. Elle soupira lourdement. En fait, que devait-elle expliquer ? Elle ne savait même pas...Si ça concernait sa...hum...déclaration, c'était pas bien compliqué, elle l'aimait.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Même si lui, ne l'aimait pas...

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces idées noires.

Qu'entendait-il par "ce qui s'est passé dans le train" ? Ca pouvait être aussi bien les Serpentard que sa déclaration !

Elle soupira lourdement.

Le dîner était fini et elle allait devoir rejoindre James pour aller voir Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'emmena en dehors de la Grande Salle.

« Tu n'attends pas McGonagall ? » demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« Non, pas besoin, elle ne m'y conduit plus depuis la troisième fois où j'ai été dans le bureau de Dumbledore. T'inquiètes, je connais le chemin, pout toutes les fois où je suis venu... » déclara-t-il nonchalement.

Elle aquiesça.

Il avança vers la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe. Qui s'avèrait être une sucrerie inconnue de Lily. La gargouille céda le passage et un escalier tournant leur fit face, James monta en premier, suivi de près par Lily.

Ils se trouvèrent devant une lourde porte en chêne (Nda. : je ne me rappelle plus très bien de tout ce qui concerne le bureau de Dumbledore, si vous voyez des fautes, c'est normal). James frappa quelques coups et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

Ce qui ne tarda pas puisque un "Entrez" impérieux se fit aussitôt entendre.

James se tourna vers Lily, puis poussa la porte.

&&&&&&&&

Un grand et vieux sorcier les regardait de sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus étincelant, non plus de leur malice habituelle, mais d'une inquiètude et d'une colère froide. Sa longue barbe argentée était parsemée de reflets dorés dûs à la lumière des torches accrochées dans la pièce circulaire. Malgré son âge plus qu'avancé, il inspirait toujours respect et crainte et c'était pour cela qu'il était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du monde.

Il hocha lentement de la tête et les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Ils obéirent et s'assirent, attendant calmement. Nerveusement pour Lily, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques à la pièce, à Dumbledore et à James.

James le remarqua et lui fit un sourire amical, ce qui la calma aussitôt.

« Monsieur Potter, Miss Evans, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce qui s'est passé dans le train. »

James inspira profondément.

« Et bien, au départ, Lily était sortie du wagon et les Serpentards l'insultaient, je l'ai ramenée au wagon et... »

Il s'arrêta et fixa longuement Lily. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour éviter de parler de la "déclaration". En pensant à ça, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Sous son regard, la jeune fille baissa la tête.

« Continuez, je vous prie. » dit calmement le directeur.

James soupira et s'apprêtait à continuer quand Lily prit la parole.

« Je suis repartie et...c'est là que les Serpentards m'ont interceptée, ils m'ont dit des tas de choses qui m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils ont...qu'ils ont...tués mes parents ! »

Elle éclata en sanglots à ce souvenir. James s'approcha aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

Le Gryffondor, voyant qu'lle ne pourrait pas continuer, parla à sa place tout en continuant à la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ils allaient la tuer quand je suis arrivé et vous connaissez la suite... » finit-il en regardant le directeur dans les yeux.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas les condamnés car ils n'ont pas tué votre camarade et que donc, ils n'ont rien fait -selon la loi - de mal. Je peux les exclure de Poudlard, mais juste pour un temps, j'en suis vraiment navré. Je vais écrire à leurs familles bien que je penses que cela ne servira à rien. Quant à vos parents, Miss Evans, nous n'avons aucune preuve, je suis désolé. »

La préfète aquiesça, pleurant moins que tout à l'heure.

« Je vous demanderai toutefois de faire très attention à vous Miss Evans, puisque vous êtes leur cible maintenant. Mr Potter, j'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance. »

Le jeune homme fit signe que oui et il s'apprêta à partir, puisuqe l'entretien était fini.

« Allez, viens Lily » lui chuchota-t-il en se levant.

La Gryffondor s'était calmée et se levait, elle aussi quand le directeur reprit la parole.

« Mr Potter, j'aimerais vous parler. Seul. »

James le regarda, surpris et dit à Lily qu'elle pouvait l'attendre dehors. Elle obéit et sortit, non sans lui lancer un regard reconnaissant.

James resta, attendant.

« Mr Potter, j'ai remarqué que vous et Miss Evans vous êtes rapporchés. » dit-il

« C'est vrai, après la mort de ses parents, elle venue chez moi -par hasard pour tout vous dire- et c'est ainsi que nous sommes devenus amis. »

Dumbledore opina du chef.

« Potter, j'aimerais que vous fassiez attention à elle, que vous lui portiez de l'attention, que vous la protégiez. Elle en a vraiment besoin et je crois deviner qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour vous. Ne lui brisez pas le cœur, Monsieur Potter, je ne pense pas qu'elle supporterait, surtout avec ce par quoi elle vient de passer. »

James resta silencieux un moment.

« Je ferais tout mon possible mais je ne puis accéder à votre deuxième requête (Nda. : oulà, ma phrase fait très "Moyen Âge" !) . » finit-il par dire.

Le vieux directeur sembla réfléchir puis lui dit :

« Bien, aurevoir, monsieur Potter. »

« Aurevoir, professeur. »

Et il sortit.

Lily l'attendait, elle leva les yeux vers lui, pour aussitôt les rabaisser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Il se rapprocha et leva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle fuya son regard mais finalement, son regard vert se planta dans le sien.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. » lui dit-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

&&&&&&&&&

La jeune fille ne le repoussa pas, trop bien lovée pour vouloir bouger. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, qu'elle profitait de lui et qu'il avait une petite amie. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle se sentait bien, là, dans _ses_ bras et seul ça avait de l'importance.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de bonheur, qu'elle savait qu'il serait court.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte avec regret et le regarda.

« Ouais. »

Il se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor quand il lui dit soudain :

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est à cause des Serpentards. »

Et ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune sans plus aucune parole échangée.

**Le chap est très court, je le concède, mais bon, l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui, dsl...**

**RAR :**

**AdelheidRe : Merci, je continue, je continue ! Et l'inspiration, elle va, elle vient ! lol**

**Review please !**


	9. Drôle de réveil pour les Maraudeurs

J'ai l'inspiration aujourd'hui ! Voilà le 9ème chap (normalement je devais le poster en mm temps ke le 8 mais ya eu un blem) ! Bon, je préviens, je pars en Bretagne mercredi (eh ba ouais, encore un voyage !) jusqu'à samedi donc c'est votre dernier chap, profitez-en bien !

9. Drôle de réveil pour les Maraudeurs

Lily se réveilla doucement le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi, puisque ses _charmantes_ camarades de chambres l'avaient encore insultée jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Tout allait mal en ce moment : elle venait d'apprendre l'identité des assassins de ses parents et ils ne pouvaient même pas être punis ; elle avait dit à James qu'elle l'aimait alors que lui ne la considérait que comme une amie ; elle avait manqué de se faire tuée et pour finir les filles de son dortoir la harcelaient parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle sortait avec James !

Elle s'effondra sur son lit et grogna un peu, elle avait cours bientôt. Elle se leva finalement et alla en direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois sa douche terminée, elle s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune où elle trouva les Maraudeurs à moitié-réveillés. Ils baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire -ou en tout cas certains d'entre eux. Sirius avait mal noué sa cravate, Remus avait mis son badge de préfêt à l'envers, Peter dodelinait de la tête et allait s'endormir sur l'épaule de James. Et James...était tout simplement attendrissant, ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude -ce qui n'était pas peu dire !-, ses lunettes étaint de travers et il avait l'air tellement tranquille, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Il dormait.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers eux et Remus, qui était le plus réveillé des quatre lui fit un petit sourire.

« Salut » dit-elle doucement.

« 'lut » marmonna-t-il.

« Saaaaaaaaaaaaalut » parvint à dire Sirius dans un formidable baillement.

Lily fit un petit signe en direction des deux garçons restants en disant :

« Vous devriez peut-être les réveiller, non ? »

Sirius regarda fixement James puis bascula la tête en arrière.

« Pas la peine, impossible à réveiller par mes moyens. De toutes façons , je suis trop fatigué moi-même, je vais peut-être repiquer un p'tit somme. Bonne nuit Lily, bonne nuit Remus. » finit-il par dire avant de se rendormir sous les yeux médusés de Lily et rieurs de Remus.

« Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, en continuant de fixer Sirius, interloquée.

« Oh, oui ! Tu pourrais essayer de réveiller James pour moi s'il te plaît ? J'y arriverai jamais et il sait réveiller Sirius et Peter. » dit-il dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux. Et de dormir !

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! » marmonna-t-elle. « Et comment je vais le réveiller, moi ? »

Elle regarda un moment son bien-aimé avant de soupirer lourdement.

_Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! _se dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement du premier Maraudeur endormi et s'arrêta quand elle fut tout près de lui.

Comment allait-elle le réveiller ?

Même Sirius n'avait pas les moyens de le réveiller, alors comment s'arrangeaient-ils pour qu'il soit toujours réveillé ?

Elle fit fonctionner sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeller les moyens qu'ils employaient chaque année.

Elle se rappellait de vagues images, ils lui chuchotaient quelques mots à l'oreille -quand ce n'était pas une fille, sa petite amie du moment en l'occurrence-, et à chaque fois, une fois réveillé, il la regardait fixement, un air déçu sur le visage. Elle réalisa soudain ce que ça pouvait signifier. Puisque Sirius, un garçon, n'avait pas les _moyens_ de réveiller James, peut-être qu'une _fille_ les auraient.

Elle trembla légèrement, non, elle ne pouvait pas...James avait une petite amie ! Elle se doutait bien que les Maraudeurs, pour réveiller James, lui murmuraient des fausses promesses où elle avait sûrement un rôle important à jouer. En même temps, elle pouvait se rapprocher de lui, sans se sentir coupable ! Après tout, c'était les autres qui l'avaient incitée !

Elle s'approcha de son oreille, son souffle chaud (à James) lui chatouillant le cou. Maintenant, elle était beaucoup moins sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'approcha encore plus.

« DEBOUT JAMES ! » hurla-t-elle.

Sans succès. Le garçon était toujours profondément endormi, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle aurait réveiller n'importe qui comme ça ! Heureusement qu'elle avait placé une bulle insonorisé autour d'eux, sinon, tout Poudlard aurait été réveillé !

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_se demanda-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, sa petite voix refit surface.

_Lui chuchoter des mots doux au creux de l'oreille ?_

Elle rougit soudainement à cette pensée.

Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Ça pouvait peut-être marcher !

Elle s'approcha une fois de plus vers lui, bien qu'elle était déjà très près de lui.

« James, réveille-toi » lui susurra-t-elle.

Le jeune homme bougea un peu. Ça marchait !

« James... » continua-t-elle.

Il bougea encore en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, son sourire encore plus grand.

« Réveille-toi » dit-elle, presque sur lui.

Ce dernier se réveilla lentement et ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. Il les rouvrit plusieurs fois avant de réaliser vraiment la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se recula vivement, se cognant contre le dossier du divan. Il grogna de douleur.

« Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement.

« Sirius ne voulait pas te réveiller et il s'est endormi. Remus, idem, mais il m'a dit que c'était à moi de te réveiller, alors voilà ! » expliqua-t-elle, confuse.

James eut un petit sourire.

« Merci Lily » lui dit-il en se rapprochant.

Elle pouvait à présent voir tous les traits de son visage tellement ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Il était atrocement mignon, son doux visage lui souriant. Avec son air toujours mal-réveillé et son petit sourire, il la faisait fondre. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches. Quelques centimètres, quelques ridicules centimètres. Elle faisait une fixation sur ses lèvres et James dû le remarquer, car il reprit la parole, d'un voix légèrement gênée.

« Mais, est-ce que tu pourrais te lever, s'il te plaît ? »

La juene fille se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours presque collée à lui et se releva aussitôt, rouge comme une pivoine.

James eut un éclat de rire et se leva à son tour et regarda ses amis. Lily brisa la bulle insonorisée et James s'approcha dangeureusement des Maraudeurs, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« DEBOUT LA COMPAGNIE ! »

Sirius se réveilla aussitôt, les cheveux emmêlés et un air perdu sur le visage.

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? Cornedrue ! »

James partit dans un grand éclat de rire, ce qui acheva de réveiller Sirius qui le rejoignit dans son fou rire et Peter se réveilla finalement, sous l'œil amusé de Remus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Celui-ci ne dormait pas en fait, il avait fait semblant afin de voir comment aller s'y prendre Lily et essayer de les rapprocher. Bien sûr, il y avait Vanessa, mais il était _sûr _que James et Lily allaient sortir ensemble, ils _devaient_ être ensemble !

La jeune fille en question le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle avait compris.

_Oups..._

Elle s'approcha dangeureusement de lui.

« Et alors, monsieur Lupin, on fait semblant de dormir maintenant ? » lui dit-elle en le sermonant avec un sourire.

Celui-ci la regarda d'un air tout à fait innocent.

« Mais bien sûr que non, ma gente demoiselle, je n'oserais jamais vous manquer de respect ! » répondit-il, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« Tu vas voir, espèce de comédien à la noix ! » cria-t-elle en levant sa baguette. Le loup-garou eut la bonne iniative de partir en courant, une furie sur les talons. Les autres les regardèrent, amusés et partirent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner en entendant de temps à autre des « Je t'aurais Lupin ! » ; « Tu peux toujours essayer, Tigresse ! » ; « Je vais te tuer ! » et autres « Je me vengerai ! » retentir dans les couloirs calmes du château.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chap ? Moi, perso, je l'adore ! ça m'a fait trop délirer de l'écrire, surtout la fin ! C'est pas ce qu'on peut considérer comme un "vrai" chap puisqu'il ne fait pas vrmnt avancer l'histoire, mais je le voulais comme ça, voilà !**

**RAR :**

**noprice : Merci, merci ! mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la première fic où les amours changent mais merci comme même ! Je suis super contente d'être dans tes fics préférées (bah oui, je fais des ptits tours sur les bios de mes lecteurs, je vais voir leurs fics, leurs auteurs et leurs fics favorites...)**

**aurélie : Merci ! Et pour la suite, tu parles de ce chap-ci ? Pcq t'as reviewé au 1er donc, je me suis demandée koi !**

**A VOS MARQUES ! PRÊTS ? TAPER !**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW !**


	10. Coup pour coup

De retour de Bretagne (en fait depuis vendredi 22/04 mais bon, ça sert d'excuse) ! Je prévois que le chap sera court et plutôt drama et violent, désolée pour ceux qui voulaient de la bonne humeur !

10. Coup pour coup

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement comparé au réveil plus que mouvementé des Maradeurs. Lily en voulait toujours autant à Remus et Sirius à James pour l'avoir réveillé pendant un si beau rêve. Peter en voulait toujours à James pour s'être levé précipitement le laissant tomber sur le divan. Remus en voulait à Lily pour avoir pensé à créer une bulle insonorisée. James en voulait aux Maraudeurs pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Et Lily s'en voulait à elle-même pour être obsédée par son beau capitaine de Quidditch.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour ça ? _se lamenta Lily.

Elle était en cours de métamorphose et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, puisque bien évidemment son attention était dirigée vers un certain brun à lunettes.

_Se concentrer sur le cours, sur le cours !_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

Un parchemin arriva bientôt devant elle.

« Dis, ça va ? T'as pas l'air concentrée. James. » (Nda. : c'est écrit sur le parchemin)

Elle ne pouvait pas voir James car il était au fond de la salle et elle, au milieu. Elle répondit au dos du parchemin et l'envoya par un petit sort à James.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

La réponse vint aussitôt.

« Ok. Préviens-moi si quelque chose ne va pas. »

Elle sourit légèrement. Qu'il était attentionné ! Elle écrivit sa réponse de son écriture fine.

« Pas de problème. »

Le cours se passa calmement et Lily réussit à se concentrer suffisament.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La fin des cours arriva trop lentement selon Lily mais au moins, elle était tranquille. En ce moment, le jeune Potter prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il n'y avait pas une minute où elle ne pensait pas à lui. Et c'était plutôt ennuyant. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle murmurait son nom dans son sommeil. En fait, c'était plutôt ses _charmantes_ compagnes de chambre qui l'avaient remarqué. S'ensuivit alors une violente joute verbale dont elle était sortie indemne, mais pour combien de temps ?

Depuis, elle avait insonorisé son lit, pour éviter toute nouvelle dispute iminente.

Mais un soir, elle n'eut pas la chance d'y échapper.

« Alors, Lily, comment ça va, James et toi ? » murmura une voix dans l'ombre de la pièce, les torches étaient éteintes, elle leva sa baguette.

« Non, non, pas de ça. _Expelliarmus_. » dit la voix glaciale d'une fille.

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains et elle accusa difficilement le sort.

« Alors, ce n'est pas assez ? » ricana une autre voix.

Elle la giffla violement. Lily tomba à terre.

« Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être avec James ! »

Lily pleura silencieusement. _Si vous saviez comme j'aimerais être avec lui._

« Je...ne... »

Les filles ne la laissèrent pas parler, elle la gifflèrent, encore plus, encore plus fort. Pendant qu'une autre lui lançait des sorts aussi abominables les uns que les autres.

« Tais-toi, sale pute ! » cria la voix de celle qui la mutilait à coup de sorts.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, tout de suite, qu'elle échappe à cet enfer. Vite, loin. Mais comment faire ?

Maintenant, les filles ne la gifflaient plus, elles lui donnaient des coups de pieds partout, comme on bat un chien. Son sang coulait sur sa robe. Elle était dans la pénombre, elle ne voyait pas le visage de ses agresseurs. Son sang se mêlait à ses larmes. Il fallait que cela cesse. Tout de suite.

Elle pria silencieusement. Que quelqu'un l'aide ou sinon, elle allait mourir.

Avant de s'évanouir, elle vit une vive lumière et entendit une voix forte, mais elle comprit jamais le sens de ses paroles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il sentait qu'il y avait un problème, un gros problème et que s'il n'agissait pas vite, quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il pensait que Lily était en danger. Pourtant, elle était dans son dortoir, en sécurité avec les autres filles de son année. _Qu'il l'ont gifflée_, fit une voix dans sa tête.

Mais il s'inquiétait trop, il se leva soudainement de son lit et alla rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Aussitôt, l'escalier se transforma en tobogan.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il.

Il se releva douloureusement, il était tombé sur les genoux.

Il retourna à son dortoir et chercha son balai, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait en tête pour y arriver, un cerf n'aurait certainement aucune chance à monter un tobogan ou un escalier !

Il survola l'escalier et arriva au seuil du dortoir des filles, il entendait des cris, faibles, mais des cris. Le dortoir était mal insonorisé.

Quand il poussa la porte, il fut surpris de la noirceur de la pièce. Les cris s'étaient tus et ses yeux s'accoutummaient à la pénombre. Une fois qu'il put mieux voir, il ne put retenir un accès d'horreur et de fureur mêlées. Lily était prostrée à terre, il y avait du sang sur sa robe, elle avait e nombreuses d'ecchymoses et elle pleurait. Une fille continuait cependant à la frapper.

« Arrêtes ! » cria-t-il d'une voix forte où sa rage s'entendait.

La fille arrêta, se retourna et le regarda, soudain plus douce.

« Elle ne te mérites pas James. »

Il s'approcha dangeureusement et la frappa avec une violence et une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Les filles restèrent choquées et clouées sur place pendant que l'une d'entre elle se relevait péniblement, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

« Coup pour coup. » murmura-t-il rageusement.

Il se tourna vers Lily et redevint beaucoup plus doux. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et sortit de ce dortoir, voyant que l'escalier était toujours un tobogan, il demanda à son balai de les transporter, lui et Lily. Voulant aller le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie, il parcourut les couloir en balai et quelques portraits réveillés le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Arrivé à la porte, il toqua imperceptiblement. Ça dura ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'une Mrs Pomfresh ne lui ouvre avec un ar mécontent et ensommeillé sur le visage.

« Potter ! Mais que faîtes-vous ici à minuit ? »

Elle vit ensuite le corps de Lily dans les bras de James. Elle poussa un petit cri et poussa James sans ménagement à entrer. Il la posa sur un des lits et Mrs Pomfresh l'ausculta rapidement.

« Qui lui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil critique aux différentes ecchymoses et aux traces de giffles.

« Les filles de son dortoir. » répondit James.

Mrs Pomfresh le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Et que faisiez-vous dans le dortoir des _filles_ à _minuit_ ? »

James ne parut pas le moins du monde gêné et répondit aussitôt.

« J'avais un drôle de pressentiment la conçernant et je me suis levé pour voir quoi quand j'ai entendu des cris, alors j'ai ouvert la porte et les filles la battait. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête et regarda attentivement Lily.

« Je vais la garder ici cette nuit mais il est hors de question qu'elle retourne dans ce dortoir si ce sont les filles qui lui ont fait ça. Je demanderai au professeur Dumbeldore d'arranger ça. »

James acquiesça à son tour et regarda son amie en triste état.

« Potter, retournez vous coucher, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Le Gryffondor ne broncha pas et retourna à son dortoir, non sans un dernier regard vers celle qui avait possédé son cœur.

**J'hallucine ! 25 reviews ! 12 reviews en plus, waow ! C'est à peu près que Jamesie-cass, mais bon, suis contente !**

**RAR :**

**aurélie : Enchantée de savoir que tu postes une review pour moi puisque c'est très rare !**

**Thealie : Ah, je sais que je la fais souffrir ma Lily (pourtant je l'adore, si si !) Promis, je vais, essayer de la rendre plus...joyeuse ! (Bon, dans ce chap-ci c râté)**

**Jamesie-cass : Oulà ! bon, je vais faire les reviews par chap sinn ça ira plus !**

**1 : merci !**

**2 : C'est vrai, que ferait-on sans mon James chéri ? lol**

**3 : Tu connais pas Trelawney par hasard ? Tout le monde déteste Vanessa, ma pauvre fille va ! Que veux-tu ? C'est comme ça les mecs ! lol**

**4 : Elle est pas MECHANTE ! Et Lily ferait tout pour se rapprocher un tant soit peu de James, elle l'aime, faut la comprendre (en fait, c'est parce que je pense que je serais comme ça à sa place...) **

**5 : Et oui, mon ptit Sirius, il est sympa et tkt il va aider Lily ! Brave toutou ! lol. Ah ENFIN quelqu'un qui a remarqué ! Tu verra bien qui elle est, pour l'instant tu sais qu'elle a un rapport avec Sirius...**

**6 : merci ! pour le "carnage" c klr que James a fait fort !**

**7 : yes yes je te comprends ! Je les ai faites comme ça (ya bcp de fics où les filles sont comme ça !) et tu verras à la fin !**

**8 : merci (j'ai l'impression que je me repète là)**

**9 : Moi aussi j'adore Remus ;-p mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas très présent dans cette fic. Et voilà la suite !**

**Titristana : Ca fait souffrir ? Ôô permet-moi de te demander koi pcq je comprends pas trop ! Yes ! James et Lily en force ! (c grâce à moi ? on peut rêver, non ?) Mais ma ptite Van vous a rien fait de mal ! Ma pauvre chérie, va ! lol Non, je penses pas qu'elle mette en péril l'existence d'Harry, quoique...;-p Et tu n'as pas répondu à mon hibou sur Poudlard !**

**Sornement vôtre, SoRN DeMoN666 ;-)**


	11. Première nuit

Chap plutôt court qui arrive assez vite comparéaux autres!

11. Première nuit

Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle voulut se lever mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle renonça aussitôt. Elle essaya de faire fonctionner sa mémoire. Tout lui revint aussitôt. Les filles qui la gifflaient, la battaient, son sang qui coulait, elle qui pleurait, les cris, les insultes, la lumière, les paroles, puis, elle s'était évanouie. 

Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout était blanc. Elle était à l'infirmerie. Mais...comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle entendit un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un venait.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillée Miss Evans ! » fit la voix de l'infirmière.

Lily tourna la tête vers elle.

« Vous pourrez dire merci à monsieur Potter pour vous avoir amener ici ! »

La jeune fille la fixa, les yeux ronds. Avait-elle bien entendu ? James l'avait apporté ici ?

« Vous n'avez pas grand-chose mais il est hors de question que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir après ce qui s'est passé. »

Lily déglutit difficilement. James savait.

« Le professeur Dumbledore trouvera bientôt une solution. » dit Mrs Pomfresh pour la rassurer.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Je pense que quelqu'un voudrait vous voir. » dit l'infirmière un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le seul à qui elle pensait tout le temps, celui qui l'avait sauvée encore une fois, James Potter.

Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » dit-elle faiblement.

Un silence pesa entre eux.

« Merci. » parvint-elle à articuler.

Il tourna un regard attendri vers elle.

« Mais c'est normal. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Plus tard, ils se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le vieux directeur les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire bienvaillant accroché à ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, jeunes gens. »

« Bonjour, professeur. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a eu un problème avec vos camarades de chambre Miss Evans ? »

« En effet, professeur. »

Lily fixa ses pieds un moment.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? »

« Eh bien, en fait...Elles croient que sort avec James et elles sont jalouses, elles m'avaient déjà gifflée une fois. Mais cette fois, c'était pire, elles ont éteint les lumières du dortoir et dès que je suis rentrée, elles ont commencée à m'insulter, j'ai pris ma baguette mais elles m'ont lancé un _expelliarmus,_ ensuite elles m'ont gifflée et on commencé à me frapper plus fort encore, une autre me lançait des sorts. Puis je pense que c'est James qui est entré et je me suis évanouie. »

Dumbledore la regarda fixement un bon moment. Il soupira, soudain très las. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas retourner dans votre dortoir, c'est beaucoup trop dangeureux et je ne peux pas vous mettre dans un dortoir d'autres années car je pense qu'il y aura le même problème vu l'effet que produisent Monsieur Potter et ses amis sur certaines jeunes filles. » Il jeta un regard oblique à James qui rougit, gêné. « Je n'ai pas encore de chambre privée à disposition immédiatement et je me vois mal vous placer dans d'autres maisons. » termina-t-il, désolé.

Lily était plutôt embarassée, où allait-elle bien pouvoir dormir ?

James se racla la gorge, Lily releva la tête.

« Professeur, elle peut dormir dans notre dortoir, si elle veut, bien sûr. » déclara-t-il.

Un grand silence fit place à sa déclaration.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle allait dormir dans le même dortoir que James ! _Si Dumbledore accepte_, lui rappella sa voix. Elle regarda Dumbledore avec un espoir difficilement dissimulé.

« Je veux bien monsieur Potter, mais où dormira-t-elle ? Et qu'en penseront les autres ? Une fille dans un dortoir de garçons, n'est-ce pas un peu risqué ? »

Lily poussau un profond soupir, James le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Nous pouvons métamorphoser un lit et s'il n'y a pas assez de place, elle peut toujours dormir dans un des nôtres. Si les autres s'attaquent à elle, nous la défendrons et sachez que nous savons nous tenir et que Lily n'est qu'une amie ! » dit-il d'une traite.

Lily le regarda, les yeux ronds. _Dormir dans le lit de James ! Au secours, je vais m'évanouir !_

Le vieux directeur sembla réfléchir un instant.

« D'accord, monsieur Potter. Mais souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit l'autre fois. » Le jeune homme se raidit face à cette remarque et lança un regard craintif vers la préfète qui ne remarqua rien. « Mais ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire. » précisa-t-il.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

Ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigeaient vers la salle commune. Soudain, James l'arrêta. Lily le fixa, surprise.

« Faut que j'annonce d'abord la nouvelle aux autres et on ira chercher tes affaires ensuite, je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec ces folles. »

La jeune fille comprit et le laissa passer en premier.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

James s'avança vers ses amis, ceux-ci le regardèrent intésement, craignant le pire. James n'était jamais aussi sérieux.

« Les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Sirius fixa son regard pénétrant sur lui. Son meilleur ami ne réagit pas, il ne saurait rien avant les autres.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent et d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

James les regarda tour à tour. Comment allaient-ils réagir ?

« Bon, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais les filles du dortoir de Lily l'ont agressée et j'ai dû aller l'emmener à l'infirmerie cette nuit... »

Les garçons continuaient de le regarder, attendant la suite.

« Et bien, elle ne peut plus dormir là-bas et Dumbledore n'a pas de chambre privée à lui fournir sur le champ. Elle ne peut pas non plus aller dans les dortoirs des autres maisons ou années. Donc, j'ai proposé à Dumbledore que Lily vienne dans notre dortoir... »

Tous le regardèrent, surpris. Puis, Sirius afficha un grand sourire, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Les yeux de Remus brillait et Peter s'était presque etouffé avec le bonbon qu'il avait en bouche.

« Sirius, je te conseille d'arrêter de penser à _ça_, j'ai promis à Dumbeldore. »

Sirius acquiesça mais continua de sourire, plus discrètement cependant.

« Alors, c'est d'accord ? » demanda James, un peu inquiet face au comportemet de ses amis.

« No problem ! » répondirent-ils.

James sourit à son tour, il sortit de la salle commune, rejoignant Lily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Celle-ci regardait la porte, mal à l'aise. _Et si les Maraudeurs refusaient ?_

Elle en était à ses réfléxions quand une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

« C'est OK ! » lui dit James en souriant.

La concernée ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

James lui mit une main sur l'épaule. La jeune fille tressaillit à ce contact, le Gryffondor ne le remarqua pas.

« Allons chercher tes affaires. »

Lily entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers son ancien dortoir alors que James allait au sien. Elle s'arrêta, elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés, interrogatrice.

James revint quelques minutes plus tard, son balai en main.

« Sinon, il y a un tobogan qui se forme et je vais tomber alors je préfères pas... » (Nda. : pas super bien formée ma phrase, je le concède --)

Ils poussèrent la porte du dortoir, heureusement vide.

Le lit de la jeune fille ainsi que bon nombre de ses affaires étaient saccagées, détruites ou abîmées.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent ce spectacle désolant qvant que la préfète ne réagisse.

Lily ramassa en vitesse toutes ses affaires intactes et se vengea sur les effets personnels des autres filles.

James écrivit un petit mot et le déposa bien en vue sur le bureau qui servait à toutes -ou plus à Lily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un coup de tonnere retentit dans la nuit. La pluie battait à la fenêtre. Elle était dans un lit transformé dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, un visage la hantait, celui de sa mère. Sa mère, vivante et souriante. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Les images de sa vie passée défilait devant ses yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Elle dû pleurer fort car elle entendit quelqu'un bouger dans son lit. Elle entendit un soupir exaspéré sortir des lèvres d'un des jeunes hommes. Elle l'entendit se lever.

Elle se retourna.

Une main chassa ses dernières larmes. Elle vit des yeux chocolats dans la pénombre. James s'approcha et la prit délicatment dans ses bras.

« Ne pleures pas. » lui souffla-t-il.

Elle se laissa bercer par sa chaleur et sa voix douce.

« Tu peux rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, les yeux fermés, enfin calmée.

Le jeune homme souleva la couverture et se glissa dans le lit.

Elle s'endormit, près de lui dans la nuit et les bruits de pluie et d'orage, apaisée.

**Plein de reviews en plus, ça fait super plaisir ! Le chap précédent c'était Jamesie-cass, maintenant c kritari chacune son tour ! lol**

**RAR :**

**Marine : merci ! et le chap 10 est publié et mnt le chap11 !**

**kritari : **

**1 : merci mais j'ai pas trop compris les 2 premirèes phrases, si tu pouvais l'éclairer ? **

**2 : C cool que t'aimes pcq après, c diff !**

**3 : Me doutais de ta réation...et oui, il est fou...amoureux !**

**4 : Elle est pas CONNE ! et ça va durer entre eux un certain bout de temps ! (dans les alentours d'1 an pcq Lily et James ont commencé à sortir ensemble au début de 7ème année) **

**5 : Eh ben t'auras un Lily/James AIME Vanessa à la place, na ! lol merci et je sais que t'm pas ce couple (tt le monde le déteste de ttes façons mais moi, je le garde !;-p)**

**6 : ouais pas de Van. lol Tu trouves ça _mignon_, toi ? °relis un coup° bon, d'accord, ça dépend des points de vue...**

**7 : merchouille (ça c moi kand je commence à déc)**

**8 : tu te casses pas la tête ;-p**

**9 : Contente que t'm ! et ouais, j'l'm bien ce chap**

**10 : ouais pauvre Lily. il le sait que Lily l'aime et il sait qu'elle est exceptionelle mais il aime VANESSA ! et il va pas trouver ses lunettes avant comme même longtemps ! et voilà la suite !**

**Thealie : et voilà, je suis encore une méchante...mais c'est pas ma faute ! c'est ma cervelle qui imagine ça ! cool que tu l'ai comme mm aimé ! lol. Je parle pas de Van tt le temps mais keske vs avez ac elle à la fin ? vous voulez que je la fasse intervenir au chap suivant ? (pdnt, av ou ap le chap), Lily va mieux tkt. (elle est même en _très_ bonne compagnie ;-) Et voici la suite !**

**J'veux dépasser les 40 alors à vos claviers !**


	12. Album photo

Nouveau chap après 2 jours ! Vous savez que vous avez de la chance ? Jamesie-cass, tu vas pouvoir cogiter ! lol

12. Album photo

La lumière filtre à travers le rideau, un corps près d'elle. Qui est-ce ? Elle panique.

Tout les événements de la veille lui reviennent en tête. C'était James près d'elle. Elle rougit brusquement. Elle était _dans le même lit que James !_

Mais elle était bien là, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Et puis, si il se réveillait, elle pourrait faire semblant de dormir, non ?

Elle était près de lui, si près...

Il remua légèrement dans son sommeil.

« Van... » murmura-t-il, toujours dormant (Nda. : vengeance sur mes lecteurs ! lol, me tuez pas !).

Le cœur de Lily se brisa. En étant avec elle, il pensait à Vanessa. Le fol espoir que ce n'était qu'un leurre s'envola aussitôt. Il l'aimait, ça n'en faisait aucun doute.

Elle sentit les bras de James se resserer autour de sa taille. Savoir que cette étreinte ne lui était pas destinée lui faisait aussi mal qu'un couteau en plein cœur. Elle bougea un peu pour se sortir de ses bras. Celui-ci le sentit, fronça les sourcils et la relâcha.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne faisait rien de mauvais mais...c'était comme si...James trompait Vanessa avec elle mais en aimant Vanessa !

Une larme coula sur sa joue, bien vite chassée par une main.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pourquoi Vanessa le repoussait-elle ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait bien senti qu'elle voulait se dégager. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Soudain, il prit conscience que ce n'était pas Vanessa à côté de lui mais Lily ! Il étouffa un cri d'horreur. Il savait bien qu'elle l'aimait et lui, il la prenait pour Vanessa ! Elle devait avoir le cœur brisé. Et Dumbledore qui lui demandait de ne pas jouer avec ses sentiments..._Dans quoi je me suis fourré ?_se demanda-t-il

Elle devait _absolument_ tomber amoureuse d'un autre. Un garçon qui saurait l'aimer, il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer un amour à sens unique. Cela la briserait.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid se coller à sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Lily pleurer. Et c'était à cause de lui.

Il chassa aussitôt la preuve du mal qui lui faisait, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda douloureusement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit difficilement. Oui, il savait et ça lui faisait mal à lui aussi.

« Parce que je ne veux pas te voir triste, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Surtout si je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore, mais d'un amour différent. Je veux te protéger, de moi s'il le faut. » déclara-t-il.

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui et tout bascula.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pourquoi devait-il l'aimer d'un amour différent ? Pourquoi devait-il être aussi tendre, aussi doux, aussi gentil, aussi attentioné ?

Elle voulut alors, même si ce n'était que pour une seule et unique fois l'embrasser. Même si elle devait se faire repousser après.

Elle leva sa tête vers lui et s'approcha de ses lèvres.

Il réalisa à temps les intentions de la jeune fille et détourna la tête.

« Non. » murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille se sentit délaissée, indésirée. Elle pleura.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit-elle.

Ler jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, la serrant, la protégeant. Elle pleura sur son épaule, les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Parce que si tu m'embrasse, ça ne créera que des problèmes et tu me détestera pour t'avoir laissé faire. Tu te détestera aussi et tu voudras en finir avec ta vie. Parce que tu te sentira impure et écoeurante. Et tout ça sera de ma faute. Et ça, je ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas risquer ta vie et la mienne par un simple baiser. » sa voix tremblait, c'était la première qu'elle l'entendait parler ainsi.

Lily cessa de pleurer et le regarda, figée et étonnée.

« Tu...? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Elle a essayé de se suicider, elle m'a adressé une lettre d'adieu comme quoi je lui ai donné de faux espoirs et tout ce que je viens de te dire, je l'ai vécu. » déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva précipitement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« J'ai promis. » laissa-t-il échapper.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec toutes ses affaires.

Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, il laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler.

Des images épouvantables lui défilaient devant ses yeux.

La lettre d'adieu, le sang, la fille inanimée. Tout ça de sa faute.

Ses paupières le brûlaient, deux larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Elle ne comprenait pas, on eut dit qu'elle l'avait brûlé et ce regard d'effroi qu'il lui avait lancé...

Elle se leva. Elle avait froid. La chaleur de son corps lui manquait.

Elle était sûre qu'il l'éviterait à présent, elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais elle en était sûre.

Les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés, elle déambulait dans la pièce quand un livre -ou ce qui y ressemblait en tout cas- attira son attention. Il était dans la commode de Remus. Elle le prit délicatement.

C'était un vieux livre, "R.J.Lupin" était inscrit en lettre d'or sur le bouquin. Elle l'ouvrit.

Elle tomba aussitôt sur une photographie des Maraudeurs en première année. Ils étaient tous les quatre en train de sourire à pleine dents, se tenant tous par les épaules. Ils faisaient tous un clin d'œil en direction de l'objectif, c'était un appareil photo moldu.

Ce n'était pas un livre, c'était un album photo.

Elle tourna les pages, elle tomba sur une photo de James, plié de rire, regardant un Sirius déjà drageur à cette époque. Cette photo-ci était animée.

Les autres photos représentaient toutes les Maraudeurs, les Serpentards malmenés, quelques conquêtes de Sirius, des paysages, etc...

Elle tournait les pages quand une photo attira son regard. C'était James. Il regardait dans une certaine direction, rêveur. Remus avait mis une note en dessous.

_James en train de regarder Lily._

La jeune fille rougit brusquement, c'était une photo qui datait de deuxième année !

Quelques pages plus tard elle voyait une fille rire avec James, chez lui.

Un sentiment de jalousie soudaine l'envahit.

Une nouvelle note de Remus accompagnait la photo.

_Ange et James._

La fille s'était installée sur les genoux de James, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Elle se dépêcha de tourner les pages, bien trop horrifiée pour le moment. _Il disait l'aimer et il flirtait avec une autre fille !_

Les photos devinrent ensuite de plus en plus rares, une avait été arrachée. Dessus il y avait Peter, James et Remus. Il manquait Sirius...

Ne cherchant pas la signification de cette absence, elle continua à tourner les pages.

Elle vit alors l'image d'un chien noir, d'un cerf et d'un rat sur la tête de celui-ci, c'était la nuit, le quartier de lune éclairant la scène. Le chien et le cerf faisait la course. _Drôles d'animaux_, se dit-elle.

Elle entendit grogner et lâcha aussitôt l'album.

**J'ai 41 reviews ouais ! suis trop contente, mnt faut dépasser les 50 ! lol faudra attendre encore un peu j'pense ;-p**

**RAR :**

**kritari : ma pauvre Van, elle est martyrisée par vos reviews ! lol. Je pense que je vais la faire intervenir bientôt, juste pour vous faire enrager ! ;-p Tkt, t'auras ton James/Lily...à la fin ! Pcq là, on est qu'au début septembre et ils ont encore toute une année, c pas beau ça ? lol Mnt mes chaps sont tous courts, manque d'inspiration ! (mon plus long chap c'était le 3, il fait 6 pages sur Word, mnt tous mes chaps font 3-4 pages !). Et oui, j'les aime bien ces moments-là, mais généralement ya tjrs un malheur après dsl, circonstance oblige (c du drama/romance, vous étiez prévenus !) Moi aussi j'adore cette fic (mm si je suis l'auteur ! ;-p) Merci pour le "bon week-end" mais il était pas prolongé malheureusement...Oulà, ma RAR est plus longue que ta review ! faut le faire ! **

**Jamesie-cass : ah...j'avais eu peur quand j'ai pas vu ton pseudo dans mes reviews, me suis dit que tu m'avais abandonnée ! lol**

**10 : oh mais de rien ! merci et oui ce sont vrmnt des salopes. Vive James ! lol Je vais retenir ta phrase (pr les baffes), ça me donnera une bonne raison de frapper ! lol**

**11 : lol, moi aussi j'aurais pas été contre (je préf Remus à James mm si je les adore tt les 2 !) ;-p Thks mais James _sait_ bien que Lily est amoureuse de lui, mais ça le...gêne. Par ex, t'aimes un mec (t'es une fille, rassure-moi ?) il ne t'aime pas, tu tombes amoureuse d'un autre et lui il commence à t'aimer, comment tu réagis ? James réagit d'une manière et toi p-e d'une autre...c tt**

**Au fait, tu te souviens du chap 5 ? ;-p**

**Thealie : encore longtemps, dsl ! je sais, j'ai pas oublié, tu vas voir ! Ils vont se mettre ensemble avant la rentrée de 7ème, promis ! (j'ai déjà prévu la fin, elle est assez...trash, on va dire...)**

**Va vous falloir attendre un peu bcp pr le chap13 dsl !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	13. Questions

Chap super super court (à peine 2 pages !)! Je m'en veux, je vous jure après les reviews géniales que j'ai reçues ! Mère Inspiration m'a lâchée mais normalement vous aurez un beau truc dans les environs du vendredi 13 (un one-shotou un beauc chap –message écrit avant la fin et le message du dessous à ne pas lire mnt !)pcq j'ai tjrs bcp d'idées et d'inspiration ces jours-là ! (Mon Grand Projet -voir bio- est né un vendredi 13 ainsi que sa suite un autre vendredi !)

13. Questions

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu...? »

La suite de sa question ne vint jamais, il avait vu l'album. Il le saissit rapidement, tournant les pages en vitesse. Il regarda vers la fin et fixa Lily intensément. Avait-elle vu ?

« Tu es arrivée à quelle photo ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

La jeune fille semblait choquée. Il n'avait jamais employé ce ton avec elle. Elle ne répondit pas.

Lui, commençait à perdre patience.

« Réponds ! »

Lily commença à trembler.

« A...à celle des...des animaux... » bafouilla-t-elle.

Le brun la foudroya du regard. Il prit l'album et se saisit d'une photo qu'il mit immédiatement dans sa poche.

Dès que James sortit de la pièce d'eau, il s'y dirigea aussitôt en lançant un regard plus qu'explicite à James et en lui désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'album et Lily.

James pâlit affreusement.

« Elle a vu...? »

« Non, elle a vu avant. »

James hocha la tête. L'autre Gryffondor alla dans la salle de bain.

James ne jeta pas le moindre regard à l'adolescente.

Il réveilla les autres Maraudeurs et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus. Celui-ci devint livide malgré qu'il soit déjà très pâle de nature.

James secoua la tête en voyant l'air effrayé de Remus, celui-ci sembla se détendre.

Sirius sortit, calmé mais il évitait de regarder Lily, tout comme James. L'atmospère était plus que tendue. Remus essaya tant bien que mal de lui sourire mais il ne réussit qu'à émettre une petite grimace.

Pour le premier week-end à Poudlard, c'est râté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ? Les Maraudeurs l'évitaient comme la peste et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Enfin, si, James, elle pouvait un peu comprendre, c'était dû à leur "conversation". Elle soupira lourdement. Et puis, c'était qui cette Ange ? Et pourquoi Sirius s'était mis dans une telle colère ? Que cachait-il ? Que cachait Remus ? Que cachaient les Maraudeurs ? Qu'est-ce que faisaient ces animaux sur cette photo ?

Trop de questions sans réponse. Hélas, elle doutait d'avoir une réponse rapidement.

Un hibou entra dans la salle commune, celui de Vanessa.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. A quoi ça servait de s'accrocher à James puisqu'elle savait qu'il avait une petite amie ? A rien.

La seule qestion à laquelle elle avait une réponse.

Elle devait l'oublier.

Elle sortit de la salle commune, une idée en tête. Elle traversa maints couloirs pour finir par se retrouver aux sous-sols, près de la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils voulaient la tuer, elle le voulait aussi, alors autant en profiter !

Un petit groupe de Serpentards la remarqua, à présent, un sourire sadique éteint peints sur leurs visages.

« Alors Evans ? Pas de preux chevalier pour te sauver la mise ? » ricana l'un d'eux.

« Non, pas cette fois. » répliqua-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que leur répondre agraverait son cas, ce qu'elle cherchait.

Les Serpentards la regardèrent, surpris, puis il se décidèrent à en finir.

Lily attendit les mots fatidiques.

« _Avada Kedavra_ » récita l'un d'eux.

Tout bascula et devint noir. Puis, plus rien.

**Hum hum...Me tuez pas ! Vous savez, j'ai bien réfléchi ces derniers temps et...je n'avais plus d'inspiration, vous savez et...voilà quoi ! 45 reviews ! Allez, encore 6 et je dépasse les 50 lol ! Jamesie-cass, ça devient une habitude d'éviter mes chaps ! lol (écrit avant la fin et le message du dessus)**

**RAR :**

**Thealie : Mais non je veux pas votre mort ! J'aurais ça sur la conscience et j'aurais plus de reviews ! ;-p Je vais _essayer_ de répondre à ta question (tu es toi-même auteur, je te signale ! je ne suis que débutante mm si j'ai commencé avant toi ;-p) Ben, je les fait souffrir pcq ce sont mes persos (je fais c'ke j'veux ac !) et que c'est dans le contexte de l'histoire et dans ma tête c comme ça. C comme si tu demandais à un prof sadique pk il l'est ! (et je ne suis pas sadique !). Bon, ma réponse est _très_ vaseuse mais je peux pas vrmnt y répondre autrement, dsl !**

**aurélie : lol c pas grave, merci et la suite, la voilà en espérant ke t'm !**

**kritari : lol, mais non, faut pas que ce soit de ma faute ! keski est horrible et ke James lui dit pcq je suis un peu perdue ! mais ils SONT ensemble Van et lui ! lol merci mais désolée de te décevoir, y'aura tjrs un peu de Van dans quelques chaps !**

**noprice : p-e que ton PC m'm pas ? lol. Merci, merci merci ! jsuis super contente, là je viens de rentrer des cours -on est lundi- et je vois une super review, rien de tel pour mettre de bonne humeur ! ;-)**

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses (attendez, je suis prise d'un doute, ya des mecs ?). **

**Review please !**


	14. Adieu

Aucune n'a cru à ma "blague" ! Pfff...j'ai râté...Bon, ce chap est pas encore sous l'influence "Vendredi 13" mais je le trouve déjà bien (il fait 4 pages !) ! je préviens : très drama ! (le titre est déjà annonceur) Allez, je vous laisse au chap 14 !

14. Adieu

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, tout d'un coup ? Et où était-elle ? Ça faisait au moins une heure qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ! Il sortit un vieux parchemin de sa poche, qui aurait pu être n'importe quel parchemin mais qui se trouvait être un des objets de la réussite des farces des si connus Maraudeurs, la carte du Maradeur. 

« Je jure solennelement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » récita-t-il.

Aussitôt, des lignes apparurent comme tracées par une main invisible. Un plan se dessina sous ses yeux, un plan de l'école et de ses environs. Il examina de plus près la carte, à la recherche du nom d'une fille qui lui faisait tourner la tête il ya quelques mois.

Il le trouva bientôt mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait...

...devant la salle commune des Serpentards...

Mais, le pire, c'était que plusieurs Serpentards étaient autour d'elle.

Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux sous-sols, empreintant maints raccourcis qui lui semblaient aussi longs que les chemins normaux.

Il arriva au moment où l'un des Serpentard prononçait les mots fatidiques.

« Avada Ked... »

James s'approchait.

« ...avra ! »

Le sort fusa, s'élançant vers la jeune fille, qui restait immobile.

Il récita une incantation juste avant que la Gryffondor ne soit touchée de plein fouet.

Elle s'écroula.

L'incantation n'avait pas marchée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les Serpentards poussèrent un cri de victoire.

« La Sang-de-bourbe est morte ! La Sang-de-bourbe est morte ! » hurlaient-ils.

James ne put le supporter et s'élança vers eux.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » cria-t-il.

Aussitôt les baguettes des apprentis-mangemorts volèrent de leur main et se déposèrent aux pieds de James, leurs maîtres allèrent s'écraser contre le mur.

L'un laissa échapper un petit rire sadique.

« Ta Sang-de-bourbe est morte, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me tuer ? Tu ne peux pas, tu es trop "bon" pour ça ! Et même si tu voulais le faire, j'aurais contribué à l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'aurais au moins débarassé ce lieu d'un indésirable ! » ricana-t-il, ses yeux fous de fanatiques roulant dans leurs orbites.

James fulminait de rage, il ne se contrôlait plus. Une puissante aura l'entoura et le Serpentard dû la sentir car il arrêta instantanément de ricaner et observait James comme s'il était un revenant.

Ne se contrôlant plus, il prit sa baguette et fit la chose la plus abominable qu'il aurait pu faire dans sa vie...

« _Endoloris !_ » hurla-t-il.

Son ennemi poussa un cri horrible et se convulsa par terre, il hurlait à la mort et son corps gesticulait dans tous les sens.

« _Endoloris ! Endoloris !_ » criait James, devenu fou par la douleur.

Le pauvre Serpentard souffrait réellement et le Gryffondor ne doutait pas un instant que Dumbledore ne l'entendit pas.

Le vieux sorcier arriva bientôt, et, voyant Lily et les autres Serpentards couchés à terre et un autre, convulsé de douleur sous l'effet des Doloris de James, il se précipita vers ce dernier et lui arracha la baguette des mains. Aussitôt les convulsions du Serpentard s'arrêtèrent mais il tremblait toujours.

James s'écroula sur le sol, se rendant compte de l'atrocité qu'il avait commise. Il s'était abaissé au niveau de ceux qu'il détestait, il avait utilisé un sort impardonnable.

Dumbledore comprit la peine du jeune homme en voyant le corps de la jeune fille inanimée sur le sol, il se dirigea vers elle et prit son pouls.

Il se releva de suite.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il à James.

Celui-ci ne releva même pas son regard vers son directeur. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas su la sauver. Elle était morte par sa faute.

Dumbledore souleva Lily et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par un James hésitant.

Entrés dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh accourut vers eux, dès qu'elle vit le corps de Lily, elle étouffa un cri d'horreur et prit son pouls.

Un air effaré apparut sur son visage et elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant de défaillir et elle allait tomber à terre si elle ne s'était retenue à une armoire non loin de là.

Elle lança un regard rapide à Dumbledore et à James.

Le vieil homme posa Lily sur un lit en regardant d'un œil navré les deux adolescents.

« Mr Potter... » dit-il, sa voix s'évanouit, pour la première fois, il ne savait que faire.

James leva un regard perdu vers son directeur, comme s'il n'appartenait même plus à ce bas-monde.

« Vous avez utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable ? » il connaissait déjà la rponse à cette question mais il espèrait, de tout son cœur que son élève répondrait par la négative.

James hocha la tête.

Dumbledore soupira lourdement. Un élève mort et un autre en prison. Qu'allait-il encore se passer à cause de _Lui_ ?

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous devrez aller Azkaban... »

James acquiesça.

« Dois-je y aller tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il, presque désintéressé, ne regardant que la jeune fille alongée sur son lit. Il ne verrait jamais plus ses beaux yeux verts s'ouvrir. Jamais plus.

« Non, vous pouvez...prendre vos affaires... » répondit le professeur, impuissant face au sort de l'adolescent.

« Je n'en aurait pas besoin en prison. » fit-il remarquer simplement.

Il se leva tout de même.

« J'aimerais prévenir mes parents moi-même. Je risque de ne plus jamais les voir. » dit-il, presque machinalement.

Le directeur acquiesça, ne sachant rien faire de plus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arrivé au dortoir, Sirius se jeta sur lui.

« Mais où est-ce que t'étais ! T'as disparu tout d'un coup et maintenant tu réapparais come ça ! »

« Je viens prendre mes affaires. Je vais à Azkaban. » répondit James, baissant les yeux, prenant sa baguette et sa valise, il fit voler ses affaires et les amassa sans soin dans sa malle. Après tout, il ne les reverrait jamais, alors à quoi bon mettre de l'ordre ?

Sirius le lâcha aussitôt.

« Mais...Pourquoi ? » bégaya-t-il.

« J'ai lancé un doloris sur un Serpentard et Lily est morte. » déclara-t-il.

Sirius, le si fort Sirius défaillit à cette nouvelle, s'écroula sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« C'est impossible, c'est impossible... » répétait-il inlassablement.

James ferma sa malle et jeta un regard pénétrant sur la pièce qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer la place des objets, les lits, le désordre, les fenêtres, le tapis.

Il les rouvrit et s'avança vers Peter, il lui serra la main solennelement.

« Tu pourras le dire à Vanessa ? »

Peter acquiesça.

« Merci »

Puis, il se dirigea vers Remus, une larme avait coulé sur la joue du lycanthrope, James le regarda fixement puis le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes.

« Je suis désolé pour ne plus pouvoir être là. » lui dit James.

Remus eut un faible sourire.

« Tu seras toujours là, dans ma tête et mon coeur. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de James.

Il se dirigea enfin vers Sirius.

Celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois, il pleura sans honte, sans gêne.

« Je t'aime, James. » (Nda. : au cas où cette remarque porterait à confusion, je précise que c'est de l'amour _fraternel._)

James l'étreigna un long moment.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent, les larmes aux yeux.

« Adieu, mon frère. »

Et il revit ses meilleurs amis, pour la dernière fois. Une nouvelle larme coula avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, pour toujours.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il revit ses parents et ensuite, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour faire ses adieux à la jeune fille morte.

Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit sur un siège à côté.

Il resta un moment, là, à la contempler.

Il prit sa main, délicatement et murmura tout contre elle.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver, je regrette mes fautes. J'aurais pu te sauver, si j'étais arrivé plus tôt. Tu irais bien si tu n'avais pas vu l'album. Tout serait dans l'ordre si tu n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de moi. Tout irait bien si je t'aimais toujours. Rien ne se serait passé si... » il soupira. « Ce ne sont que des si et la réalité est là, on ne peut rien y changer, ni toi, ni moi. » Il rit d'un rire sans joie. « Je vais aller en prison pour m'être abaissé à faire ce qu'_Il_ fait et tu es morte. La vie est cruelle parfois. Mais voilà, je dois te quitter comme toi tu l'as fait. Adieu. » termina-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur la main glacée de la jeune fille.

Mrs Pomfresh attendait là, accompagnée de Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sous le regard lourd de son professeur.

« Nous pouvons y aller. » déclara le Gryffondor.

Il franchit les portes de l'infirmerie, et marchait sans un regard pour personne dans les couloirs. Arrivé aux portes du Hall, il jeta un dernier regard à ce qui fut sa deuxième maison et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une étrange chaleur s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle ne sache d'où elle provenait. Elle entendait des mots indistincts murmurés près d'elle, elle sentait quelque chose contre sa main.

Elle sentit la chaleur la quitter après un dernier mot aux tristes consonnances.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les ouvrir sur un océan de noirceur froide et impersonnelle.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, glacée comme la mort.

**De malheur en malheur, je tombe...**

**J'vous jure, j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant (non, j'suis pas une chochotte !)**

**RAR :**

**kritari : elle est pas morte, j'te rassure (tu l'as lu plus haut, j'imagine). Tiens, j'ai une idée, je vais faire intervenir Van (continue à lire avant de me maudire) dans les RAR juste pour toi ! (mnt tu peux lol) Tu t'expliqueras avec ! Donc, si tu veux, pose des quests, elle répondra ! (pas moi, Vanessa telle ke je l'imagine, je le jure ! j'ai envie d'essayer ;-p Tu sais, comme dans les RAR de Alohomora...) Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une fic où tu tortures ma pauvre Van (c'est un de mes persos comme mm ! Je m'y attache moi !(aux persos) enfin...sauf aux salopes du dortoir de Lily !) J'ai des idées etVanessa à la poubelle n'en fait pas partie ! De rien !**

**Jamesie-cass : bon, les 2 chaps !**

**12 : lol ok. C rien pour le retard, cT une blague (enfin pas vrmnt mais bon, on passe !), pas la peine de te justifier ! Merci. Tu sais quoi ? T'es la seule revieweuse (le prenez pas mal les autres, p-e ke vous l'avez remarké et pas dit, c possible !) ki me pose les kests sur les "mystères" de ma fic ! Et comme pour le chap 5 (c pr ça ke je t'avais demandé si tu t'en souvenais, pcq je me doutais ke t'allais me dmander ki était Ange !), je te dirai "Tu verra bien qui elle est, pour l'instant tu sais qu'elle a un rapport avec James..." comme l'autre fois ! ;-p**

**13 : T'es sûre ke ce n'est pas une habitude ? ...Dsl mais t'a tout faux...Tu sauras ce ki est arrivé à _elle_ et à Ange, pcq ce sont 2 filles différentes ! Je crois pas que James flirtrait ac l'amour de Sirius ! Ouf, ça va alors, merci ! Lily ne va pas découvrir le secret des Maraudeurs avant un bon moment. Bien deviné ! Super James arrive tjrs au bon moment ! ;-p**

**noprice : et ouais, déjà ! comparé à mes habituels 7-10 jours d'attente ! je m'en veux pour la courtesse (ça existe ce mot ?) du chap précédent mais je l'aime bien, surtout ke j'avais pas prévu la fin, c'est venu comme ça ! Lol, t'adores ma fic faut croire ! ;-p J'espère que t'es patiente ! OUAISSSS ! ENFIN UNE QUI AIME VANESSA ! hum hum...par contre j'apprécie un peu moins ta remarque sur MON James ! lol mais c pas grave, c vrai que je lui en voudrais si ça m'arrivait à moi ! Lol, en effet, à peu près tt le monde déteste Vanessa, particulièrement une ! (n'est-ce pas, kritari ?) Lol, j'ai beau l'engeuler, elle va, elle vient ! Sois déjà contente que mon syndrome de la page blanche soit moins moins fort que chez certains auteurs ;-p !**

**Thealie : M'empêcher de koi ? °petit air angélique° ...Je sais que je suis méchante, pas la peine de me le dire tt le temps...snif snif...Pourtant je t'assure que je l'aime bien ma Lily ! Elle va survivre et les mecs sont pas dégs, c elle qui est trop curieuse et puis de ttes façons, c'était pas vrmnt prévu que Lily dorme dans leur dortoir, ils ont pas su préparé ! Oh...pas de review toi pendant 1 semaine, ça va être dur...mais c pas grave...Je survivrai ! (J'peux compter sur les autres, hein ?) **

**Plein de reviews, please ! Et Jamesie-cass, évite plus mes chaps ! lol**

**Je vous réserve un beau ptit one-shot si je dépasse les 60 (vous l'aurez après le 15 ou le 16 alors !) Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas une vraie romance ! C juste un ptit one-shot que j'avais envie d'écrire ! Il s'intitulera "Tapé dans l'œil !", je vous laisse à vos divaguations d'imagnation ! Alors, taper, reviewer et (éliminez le maillon faible ! non j'déc ! ;-p) vous aurez votre one-shot !**


	15. Miracle

Chalut à tous ! Ouais, tu rêves pas, titliloo ya une suite ! Chap un peu court dsl !

15. Miracle

Elle se réveilla sans faire attention où elle était d'abord. Quelque chose manquait...Elle avait froid, si froid.

Elle resserra les couvertures autour d'elle.

Elle était à l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et pourquoi des rideaux blancs l'entourraient ?

Personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence, ou bien ils n'y faisaient plus attention. Une atmosphère lourde et glacée l'entourrait comme un linceuil.

La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux blancs, c'était le jour.

Elle tremblait. Pourquoi avait-elle si froid ?

Elle repensa avec nostalgie à la chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle la veille. On lui avait dit quelque chose mais quoi ?

Elle essayait vainement de se rappeller.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était que quelqu'un lui avait parlé et que le dernier mot l'avait rendue triste.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher de son lit, l'infirmière apparut, elle avait l'air effondrée.

Elle ne regarda pas le visage de la jeune fille et promena son regard sur les ocuvertures blanches qui la recouvraient. Soudain, elle vit deux mains agrippées aux bords des couvertures.

Son regard remonta vers la figure pâle de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux ouverts.

L'infirmière poussa un cri strident, de joie et de peur mêlées.

« Miss Evans, Miss Evans ! » cria-t-elle.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers l'infirmière, ses pauvres tympans avaient souffert du soudain cri de Mme Pomfresh.

« Vous êtes vivante ! Oh, c'est un miracle, un miracle ! » baragouina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

La préfète fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été morte ? Elle faillit rire face à l'absurdité de la situation. Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas été morte, puisqu'elle était en vie ! Nulle personne ne pouvait _revivre_.

« Attendez ici, je vais prévenir Dumbledore. » lui dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna et courut dehors tout en continuant à dire des "Mon Dieu, c'est un miracle !"

Un froid glacé l'envahit. Il détestait déjà ces détraqueurs après juste quelques heures dans cette prison, qu'en serait-il pour toute sa vie ?

Il n'était pas dans un quartier hautement surveillé, mais il y avait comme même des détraqueurs qui passaient par ici toutes les dix minutes.

Il se maudissait pour ne pas avoir pu sauver Lily, il savait que cette pensée le hanterait toute sa vie, ou en tout cas le cours laps de temps pendant lequel il serait encore sain d'esprit.

Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il allait finir fou, déjà que les images d'Ange repassaient presque sans cesse dans sa tête en temps normal.

Il s'allongea sur son lit ou en tout cas à ce qui ressemblait à un lit.

Azkaban était vraiment une prison archaïque.

Il se prit à penser à Sirius. Son si fidèle ami. Il était sûr qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui, ainsi que Remus. Mais...Peter, il n'en était pas sûr. Depuis certains temps, celui-ci était plus distant envers lui, envers eux plutôt.

Un détraqueur passa près de lui. _Encore !_ Seigneur, il détestait ces créatures !

« J'espère que Van acceptera... » se dit-il à lui-même.

_Premier signe de folie, parler à sa tête._ (Nda. : HP5, j'sais plus kelle page, dsl !)

L'infirmière surgit soudain dans son bureau. Il sursauta légèrement.

« Monsieur le Directeur ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Oui, Pom-Pom ? » répondit celui-ci.

Mme Pomfresh eut un étrange sourire avant de s'écrier :

« Elle est vivante, professeur ! Miss Evans est en vie ! »

Le directeur la regarda, surpris. Il descendit directement à l'infirmerie, suivi de près par la maîtresse des lieux.

Lily se trouvait sur son lit, comme la veille, mais, cette fois, elle avait les yeux ouverts.

Le vieil homme n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie, et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle était longue !

« Miss Evans ? » murmura-t-il doucement, comme au chevet d'un grand malade.

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux vers son directeur.

« Oui, professeur ? » répondit-elle d'une voix brisée, aussitôt une quinte de toux suivi ses paroles.

L'infirmière se dépêcha d'aller prendre une potion contre la toux dans son armoire. Elle lui fit avaler. Ce n'était pas mauvais, ça avait un goût d'orange.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous dernièrement ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout en continuant de la fixer.

Lily réfléchit.

« Je me suis dirigée vers la Salle commune de Sepentard et un groupe est venu vers moi. Et... »

Elle se tut.

« Et...Miss Evans ? »

Lily soupira profondément. Après tout, pourquoi mentir ?

« Je cherchais à me faire tuer. » avoua-t-elle.

Mme Pomfresh étouffa un cri d'horreur.

« Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ? » lâcha-t-elle.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Laissez-la Pom-Pom, elle ne veut pas parler, ne la forçons pas. » déclara sagement Dumbledore.

Le vieux directeur se leva.

« Quel dommage que Mr Potter... » soupira-t-il.

Lily tilta à ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ? » s'enquit-elle rapidement.

Les adultes la regardèrent, peinés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient ?

« Professeur ! » s'indigna Lily.

L'homme détourna la tête.

« Mr Potter vous a sauvé la vie, je ne sais comment. Il vous a cru morte puisque vous l'étiez jusqu'à ce que son incantation fonctionne cette nuit. Il a utilisé...un sort impardonnable sur un Serpentard et il est à Azkaban. » déclara le vieil homme.

Autant de nouvelles lui faisaient l'effet de poignards en plein cœur.

James lui avait sauvé la vie, une deuxième fois, il avait utilisé un sort Impardonnable et il était maintenant à Azkaban, une prison d'où on ne sortait jamais.

**Vos reviews m'ont trop fait marrer ! Particulièrement la tienne, noprice ! Et j'étais trop contente de lire la tienne Juline Black ! Les autres aussi mais ces 2-là m'ont marquée ! Allez encore 4 reviews et vous aurez "Tapé dans l'œil !"**

**RAR :**

**Titristana : Ah ! Tu t'es remise à me reviewer ! lol ;-p et merci pour "Imperfections" !**

**11 : T'aime bien le McDo toi ou j'me trompe ? lol**

**14 : Je te dis que c vrai ! Keske tu comprend pas, je veux bien tt t'expliquer ! Et je veux en venir à...où je veux en venir (non, c pas vrai ? lol). Ça t'étonne pas que James aille à Azkaban Ôô, tu me vois sidérée ! Bah non qu'il y restera pas longtemps mon James à moi, promis ! (oulà, me fait des ennemies !) Ah, je suis pas contre la vingtaine de reviews ! Mon travail, quel joli ensemble de mots ! ;-p**

**Imperfections : Merci ! Mes autres œuvres (bah, t'as qu'à cliquer sur ma bio et t'as tt !) Merci ! J'l'avais dit, c mon plus long one-shot ! (j'aime bien les one-shot moi !) Non, non t'en fait pas trop, ça fait super plaisir !**

**Juline Black : Tu peux écrire mon pseudo (Sorn est un diminutif que j'utilise souvent) comme tu veux ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir faite pleurer ! excuse-moi ! Merci ! Tkt pas, je continue !**

**titliloo : décidément c une habitude de poster 2 reviews ! lol**

**9 : keski manque ? dis-moi tt ! Tout le monde déteste Vanessa (sauf moi et noprice, et ouais, nous sommes des exceptions !). Tu serais pas une copine à kritari par hasard (koike kritari est _lègèrement_ plus méchante ac Van, ;-p)? Tkt, je continue ! (mais keske vous avez tous à croire ke je vais pas continuer ? mdr)**

**14 : OMG ? keske c k'ça ? lol. Non, j'ai une parfaite santé mentale, je t'assure ! Ôô j'ai pas tué Lily ! Par contre, oui James est en prison. Non, dsl c pas un rêve et James ne va pas se réveiller en sursaut et se rendre qu'il aime Lily Flower à la folie. Oh...moi c un de mes préfs (normal, y'est émouvant °ptite larme à l'œil°)**

**noprice : hey ! C juste ! C notre droit ! Suis pas cruelle ! Bah vaut mieux que j'écrive sinn vous me faîtes un caca nerveux ! lol. Vous pleurez ! Mais je veux pas être la cause d'un déluge, moi lol ! Vous me maudissez ! Mais keske j'ai fait ? snif snif. Vous êtes mes esclaves ? Tiens, c intéressant ça °sourire sadique°...Lol, j'avais compris ce qu'était la continuité !**

**kritari : mais non, faut pas pleurer ! Je sais qu'ils sont mal-foutus... Merci ! ok, elle attendra ! En fait, elle attend déjà !_ Mais oui Van, tu va pouvoir causer à kritari._**

**Jamesie-cass, tu le fais vraiment exprès de venir un chap sur deux ? Si tu passes par là, j'espère qu'une de tes questions trouvera sa réponse !**

_**URGENT ! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !**_

**Je vais publier le premier chap de mon Grand Projet ! ça s'appelle La Pierre d'Immortalité (LPI), faîtes-y un tour et review svp !**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! (ça faisait lgtps ke je l'avais plus sorti celui-là !)**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	16. Visite

Chap assez court (2 pages) mais que j'aime vrmnt ! C encore un drama, dsl !

16. Visite

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était là, une semaine qu'il devait supporter ces viles créatures. Sept jours qu'il avait passé dans cette cellule miteuse. Cent soixante-huit heures qu'il était hanté par de terribles cauchemards. Et plus de dix milles quatre-vingt minutes qu'il avait commis un acte digne du plus bas des sorciers, un mangemort.

Il se prit à rire face à ses calculs mentaux absurdes. Il était en train de devenir fou, il le savait. Avoir une mort sur la conscience, ça pèse.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était parfaitement conscient de devenir fou. Il avait rêvé plusieurs fois des yeux de Lily, c'était à en devenir effrayant.

Il rêvait aussi de Vanessa mais moins souvent et ça lui causait d'affreux doutes sur ses sentiments.

Un détraqueur vint lui apporter son "repas". De la soupe froide et sans grande saveur. Il n'avait pas faim, ou en tout cas, il ne _voulait_ pas avoir faim. De toutes façons, s'il changeait d'idée, le demi-bol serait toujours là.

Le détraqueur revint, accompagné d'un homme cette fois.

Dumbledore.

James le regarda, complètement éberlué et s'attendant à se réveiller à tout instant.

« Mr Potter ? » fit la voix grave de son professeur.

C'était bien la vérité. Albus Dumbledore se trouvait devant la cellule de James Potter à Azkaban.

« Ou...oui ? » bégaya l'adolescent.

Le vieux directeur se tourna vers le Détraqueur en lui demandant de les laisser seuls. Celui-ci le laissa, à contre-cœur.

Le vieil homme entra dans la cellule de James et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur la chaise de James quand il remarqua qu'elle avait un pied cassé.

« Elle était déjà cassée avant mon arrivée. » expliqua James à son professeur.

L'intéressé opina du chef et s'assit à côté du jeune homme, sur son lit.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu de Poudlard jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-il sans un regard pour le vieil homme à son côté.

« Vous avez réussi Potter, ce que nul sorcier n'a réussi jusqu'à présent. Vous avez tiré de la mort Miss Evans ! » répondit le sorcier, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

James resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Soudain, il se leva précipitement et se dirigea vers la toilette pour rendre ce qu'il avait avalé le matin-même. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le front en sueur, un air fatigué et malade sur le visage. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, afin d'avoir les idées plus claires.

_Seigneur, Lily était en vie !_

L'adolescent revint s'asseoir sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Il tourna un regard perdu vers son professeur.

« Mais...mais...ce n'est...ce n'est pas possible ! » bégaya-t-il, complètement hagard.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir réussi à faire ce que même Dumbledore n'avait jamais réussi !

Il se leva soudainement, pour aussitôt vaciller, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il s'appuya au mur, sa respiration était difficile et lourde.

Le directeur se leva et sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche.

« Mangez, ça vous fera du bien » déclara-t-il à son élève tremblant et malade en lui tendant la friandise magique.

L'adolescent secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Dans l'état où je suis il m'est impossible d'avaler quelque chose. » dit-il en désignant le bol de soupe qui l'attendait sur la table.

« Essayez tout de même. » insista le vieil homme.

James, résigné, prit la chocogrenouille et arracha sa tête en chocolat, il réussit à l'avaler sans trop de mal. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il dû retourner à la toilette, son estomac ne supportait plus la nourriture.

Le directeur regarda son élève d'un air peiné. Ce pauvre jeune homme avait réussi un miracle et il croupissait en prison et il allait sûrement bientôt mourir si l'on ne faisait rien. Car Dumbledore avait bien vu que James n'allait pas bien, il ne pouvait même pas supporter la moindre nourriture.

Le directeur se leva soudainement, semblant avoir une décision importante.

« Monsieur Potter, je demanderais à ce que votre as soit jugé par la cour, je serais votre avocat et je ferais tout pour que vous soyez libéré. » déclara-t-il, un feu semblant s'être allumé dans ses yeux bleus.

Le jeune homme lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, professeur. »

Le directeur sembla choqué par la réponse de son élève.

« Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à vivre, deux semaines tout au plus. Je ne peux plus rien avaler sans tout rendre aussitôt. Je tiens à peine debout et je suis en train de devenir fou. Non professeur, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. » dit-il d'une voix lasse, comme celle d'un vieil homme fatigué de vivre.

Le professeur s'approcha et étreigna son élève comme l'aurait fait un père.

« Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber et je jure devant Dieu que je vous sortirai d'ici coûte que coûte. »

Une larme coula sur la joue creusée de James.

« Merci, professeur. » réussit-il difficilement à dire.

**RAR : **

**Jamesie-cass : Lol, oui, j'te crois ! C pas grave, c juste que ça m'amuse de te "réprimander" (pas taper ! lol)**

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (ça c ma réaction quand j'ai lu ta review !) Ah...ouais James est en prison. Merci et ouais il est tjrs avec "L'autre" ! Merci pour le chap 15 ! Ouais, moi aussi j'aurais été comme ça à sa place !**

**noprice : J'écris pas que des chaps tristes (quoique) ! Bah, James va sortir au chap suivant normalement. Bah, j'vais pas la tuer ! Lol, tkt James reste pas trop lgtmps en prison. Tkt j'ai pas oublié la suite !**

**kritari : Ah ! Bon, att je fais venir Van !**

**"Vanessa arrive et lit la review d'un coup d'œil rapide. Elle pâlit face au nom de l'expéditeur, tourne un regard craintif vers l'auteur qui l'encourage à lire la suite. Elle acquiesce et regarde les questions.**

**Elle regarde la première question, furieuse. **

**« Bien sûr que j'aime James ! Non mais quelle question ! »**

**Deuxième question, Vanessa rougit.**

**« Et bien...je l'ai vue, Jay m'a déjà parlé d'elle mais je ne lui ai pas encore parlé, j'aimerais bien par contre. » tourne le regard vers l'auteur.**

**« Euh...oui, oui, c'est prévu, vous...hum...discuterez ensemble ! » déclare-je, plutôt mal à l'aise, je l'avoue ! « Continue de lire la question ! » répondis-je un ptit sourire sadique aux lèvres, bah quoi, c mon droit de maltraiter un peu Van (pr une fois que je le fais !)**

**Vanessa jette un coup d'œil au monologue de sa créatrice.**

**« C'est quoi qu'ce complot ? » me dit-elle en me regardant d'un œil noir.**

**Oulà...j'ai fait une erreur en la faisait intervenir dans les reviews...**

**« Comment ça, une erreur ! » me demande-t-elle d'un ton colérique.**

**Victime de ma propre imagination, rah j'vous jure !**

**« Lis le reste de la question ! »**

**« T'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! »**

**« Si, j'suis ta créatrice, tu me dois respect et obéissance ! » ptit sourire sadique. « Sinon, bye bye Jay ! » menace-je**

**Me jette un regard effrayé et lit le reste de la review (J'ai réussi, hourra !).**

**« Oui, je sais que "avant que je me ramène" Jay aimait Lily ! Pas d'ma faute s'il a succombé à mon charme, mon chéri ! » **

**Petit sourire en voyant le troisièment.**

**« Tant mieux, on pourrait faire la paix alors ? (je pense que c dans tes rêves, Van). »**

**Me jette un sale coup d'œil. Oups...**

**« Bon, c'est bon, tu peux repartir aux USA, je t'envoie un hibou si kritari a d'autres questions ! Bye ! »**

**La pousse sans ménagement dans la cheminée avec la poudre de cheminette. Ouf...chavais pas qu'elle était aussi attentive face à mes monologues !**

**Bon alors, kritari, à nous deux niark niark niark (pr te reprendre ;-p)**

**Tu te trouves conne avec ces quests ? Et moi, tu crois que j'me sens pas conne de discuter ac ma tête ? Lol, moi aussi me suis chopé des barres en écrivant. **

**Gspr que c aussi bi1 qu'Alohomora (j'rêve un peu là...) !**

**Tapé dans l'œil arrivera bcp plus tard que prévu, pcq pas encore fini ! (et ouais, j'ai sous-estimé ma vitesse !). J'écrirais bcp moins car mes exams approchent et que je veux réussir mon année ! Donc, vous aurez le prochain chap dans...plutôt longtemps !**

**C'est un Adieu provisoire, mais si vous avez BCP de chance, vous aurez p-e 2 chaps ce mois (mais je crois pas trop).**

**Review please ! **

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	17. I'm sorry

Waow ! Un chap, vous rêvez pas ! J'ai eu le temps et assez d'inspiration donc voilà ! Ce chap est moins bon que je le voulais mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme même !

17. I'm sorry

Et Dumbledore tint parole, une semaine et demi plus tard, James était libéré d'Azkaban, innocenté. Celui-ci rentra à Poudlard, les lumières du château l'éblouirent après plus de deux semaines dans l'ombre de sa cellule. Il entra, accompagné de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. C'était le souper, tous les élèves présents lui jetèrent un regard complètement surpris. En effet, il était à peine reconnaissable. Lui, d'habitude si souriant avait maintenant une tête de mort-vivant. Il était encore plus maigre qu'avant et l'éclat de ses yeux s'était terni. Ses cheveux si indomptables semblaient même s'être aplatis. Il avait l'air malade et tenait difficilement debout.

Un retentissant "Cornedrue !" se fit entendre dans la salle et quelqu'un lui sauta au cou. Déjà faible, il tomba aussitôt.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, la voix un peu cassée, mais le cœur y était. C'était la première fois qu'il riait vraiment depuis deux semaines et demi.

« Bon retour parmi nous ! » lui dit Sirius, toujours sur lui.

Celui-ci se releva et tendit sa main à James qui l'accepta volontiers.

Remus et Peter vinrent à leur tour le serrer dans leurs bras. Le lycanthrope affichait un grand sourire.

« Ça fait du bien de vous voir les gars. » articula difficilement James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Sa nouvelle chambre était vraiment belle, dans les tons bleu pâle, un grand lit baldaquin au centre de la pièce, une cheminée avec de belles fresques sur le manteau, les meubles en bois d'acajou, un tableau représentant un paysage sous la pluie. Tout était merveilleux, seulement...Quelque chose lui manquait..._Il_ lui manquait.

Elle ne savait pas s'endormir tranquillement sans _son_ étreinte, elle ne pouvait pas être de bonne humeur sans avoir entendu _sa_ voix, elle ne pouvait pas rire quand _il_ n'était pas là. C'était devenu _vital_.

Et il était en prison, jamais plus elle ne le verrait, jamais plus elle ne pourrait s'endormir tranquillement, être de bonne humeur, rire...Et c'était pour elle qu'il était là-bas, s'il était encore vivant. Beaucoup d'incarcérés étaient morts, se laissant dépérir. Voulant en finir avec la vie le plus vite possible.

Fatiguée de penser à lui, elle descendit à la salle commune, histoire de se changer les idées.

Beaucoup de monde s'était rassemblé devant le feu et semblait être très interéssé par quelque chose. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas quoi.

Cependant, une voix l'attira.

« Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît. » dit-_il_.

Elle tressaillit. Il était en vie et à Poudlard ! Il n'était plus à Azkaban ! Il était _ici_ !

Il se leva, accompagné des Maraudeurs. Alors qu'il allait monter, il la vit.

Elle se figea.

Il l'observa un moment, puis se détourna.

Elle soupira lourdement, elle allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main.

C'était un bout de parchemin.

« Je viendrais chez toi tout à l'heure. James. »

La jeune fille rougit.

Mais comment pourrait-il venir dans sa chambre, il ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait !

Et puis, s'il ne venait pas, ce serait pareil puisque, de toutes façons, elle restait dans sa chambre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vers minuit, elle entendit du bruit. Prenant peur, elle resta immobile à scruter les ténèbres de sa chambre. Devant elle se trouvait une lettre, elle prit sa baguette et projeta une faible lueur, suffisante pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la pièce.

Elle prit d'une main tremblante la lettre et l'ouvrit.

Rien ne s'y trouvait mais aussitôt, quelques notes de musique fusèrent, suivies bientôt de paroles.

Oh I can't stay here anymore ( Oh, je ne peux plus rester ici désormais ) 

_**Many mystake you can understand**_

( Beaucoup d'erreurs que tu peux comprendre ) 

_**I feel in pain deep in my soul **_

( Je souffre pronfondément dans mon âme ) 

_**You gotta hear me **_

( Tu vas m'entendre ) 

_**I cannot pretend **_

( Je ne peux pas faire semblant )

_**I'm sorry **_

( Je suis désolé ) 

_**If I made you cry **_

( Si je t'ai fait pleurer ) 

_**If I said a lie **_

( Si j'ai dit un mensonge ) 

_**I am just a man **_

( Je suis juste un homme ) 

_**Please give me your hand **_

( S'il te plaît, donne-moi ta main ) 

_**I have more to give **_

( J'ai plus à donner ) 

_**You have to believe **_

( Tu dois croire ) 

_**I am just a man **_

( Je suis juste un homme ) 

_**Please give me your hand **_

( S'il te plaît, donne-moi ta main )

_**Oh I feel like misunderstood **_

( Oh je sens comme un malentendu ) 

_**I never promised**_

( Je n'ai jamais promis ) 

_**I don't wanna to learn **_

( Je ne veux pas apprendre ) 

_**I thought we could just be friends **_

( Je pensais que nous pourrions juste être amis ) 

_**You gotta hear me **_

( Tu vas m'entendre ) 

_**I cannot pretend **_

( Je ne peux pas faire semblant )

_**I'm sorry **_

( Je suis désolé ) 

_**If I made you cry **_

( Si je t'ai fait pleurer ) 

_**If I said a lie **_

( Si j'ai dit un mensonge ) 

_**I am just a man **_

( Je suis juste un homme ) 

_**Please give me your hand **_

( S'il te plaît, donne-moi ta main ) 

_**I have more to give **_

( J'ai plus à donner ) 

_**You have to believe **_

( Tu dois croire ) 

_**I am just a man **_

( Je suis juste un homme ) 

_**Please give me your hand **_

( S'il te plaît, donne-moi ta main )

_**I'm sorry **_

( Je suis désolé ) 

_**If I made you cry **_

( Si je t'ai fait pleurer ) 

_**If I said a lie **_

( Si j'ai dit un mensonge ) 

_**I am just a man **_

( Je suis juste un homme ) 

_**Please give me your hand **_

( S'il te plaît, donne-moi ta main ) 

_**I have more to give **_

( J'ai plus à donner ) 

_**You have to believe **_

( Tu dois croire ) 

_**I am just a man **_

( Je suis juste un homme ) 

_**Please give me your hand **_

( S'il te plaît, donne-moi ta main )

La musique s'arrêta.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle s'y blottit sachant déjà qui était cette personne.

« Pleure pas. » lui chuchota une voix.

Une main invisible chassa sa larme.

« Montre-toi. » demanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta.

Apparut devant elle, James Potter, complètement différent d'avant.

« Merci, pour tout. » lui dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il ne répondit pas mais profita de ce permier moment de paix depuis si longtemps.

Une chanson vint briser ce calme silence. James chantait.

C'était le refrain de la chanson qu'elle avait écoutée un peu plus tôt. Elle se laissa bercer par la voix mélodieuse de James et s'endormit doucement dans ses bras. 

**J'sais pas si vous connaissez cette chanson, c "I'm sorry" de Just A Man, une chanson sortie pendant l'été 2003 (p-e qu'en France elle est pas connue, je ne l'écoutait que sur une chaîne belge -CLUB RTL) et je l'écoutais quand j'ai cherché les paroles pour traduire, face au résultat, j'peux vous dire que je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement à Errance, pas vous ? **

**PS : Si l'une de vous a les paroles de "Why do you love me ?" de Garbage, elle pourrait me les envoyer ? je les trouve pas !**

**RAR : **

**Jamesie-cass : MERCI ! (faudrait ke j'le dise en ttes les langues...). Ouais, en tt cas, c comme ça que j'imagine Azkaban. Je suis un monstre, j'vous fait pleurer et mal ! roh...faut que j'fasse un chap joyeux ! (c dur ça...). Thks !**

**Titristana : Dank je, faudra que j'en refasse alors ! Posez-les quests que vous voulez et le perso (mais pas tt le temps James, non plus...;-p) C vrai ke j'suis un génie ! lol, non je suis pas vaniteuse ! Ouais, le pauvre, mais y'est sorti de prison ! **

**kritari : Grazie ! C pas moi qui ai répondu, c Van ! lol Gracias pour me dire que c aussi bien qu'Alo' ! Mais non que je vous ai pas abandonné ! La preuve : mon chap ! Bienvenue au club ! lol Merci, toi aussi ! Obrigado et à toi aussi bonne chance !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	18. Comme avant, en mieux !

ENFIN LE CHAP 18 ! lol Moi, de super bonne humeur pcq j'ai fini le chap 18(il est court !), ke j'ai plein de reviews, ke j'ai réussi mon exam de piano avec 81 et ke j'écoute en boucle mon beau Chad Kroeger ! (le chanteur de Nickelback bande d'incultes ! lol)

18. Comme avant...en mieux !

Un rayon de lumière filtra au travers des rideaux pâles de sa chambre. Personne à côté d'elle, elle est seule.

« Salut. »

Elle sursaute, se tourne. Il n'y a personne. Elle pense avoir rêvé, puis se souvient.

« James, tire ta cape. »

Un rire résonne dans la pièce et l'adolescent apparaît sur un fauteuil, confortablement installé, ou plutôt, aussi confortablement qu'on peut s'être installé dans un fauteuil pour passer la nuit.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il, le plus anodinement du monde.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! »

Il affichait un grand sourire, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé en amis. Cependant, on pouvait voir, avec beaucoup d'attention, une certaine lueur hantée dans ses yeux.

« On devrait peut-être descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner ? » proposa James après un petit moment.

Lily hocha la tête.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent les divers escaliers pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille ne remarquait pas que James était très pâle et qu'il vacillait de temps en temps.

James s'assit avec les autres Maraudeurs. Lily hésita un peu mais sous le regard de James, elle s'assit avec eux.

Les garçons commencèrent à manger, Lily aussi, mais au bout de quelques instants, Sirius intervint.

« James, essaie de manger... » lui conseilla-t-il.

Lily tourna la tête, surprise. En effet, James n'avalait rien.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de plus consistant que de l'eau. » expliqua-t-il, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« Essaie au moins ! » se révolta la jeune fille.

L'adolescent tourna un regard surpris vers elle.

« Elle a raison, Cornedrue... » raisonna Remus.

Sirius et Peter approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

James poussa un gros soupir.

« Si je suis malade après, ce sera de votre faute ! » prévint-il, d'un œil noir.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Il prit un petit biscuit et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il le mâchouilla quelques instants avant de l'avaler.

Les quatres autres adolescents le regardaient d'un œil curieux, attendants.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! » marmona-t-il, gêné.

Voyant que rien ne lui arrivait, les autres Gryffondors le servirent copieusement, sous les protestations indignées du concerné.

« Je saurais jamais manger tout ça... » dit avec désespoir et horreur James devant la montagne de nourriture qui s'offrait à lui.

« Mais si ! » rétorqua Lily en lui fourrant un pancake de force en bouche.

Sirius eut des yeux ronds de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais vu Lily aussi...autoritaire !

Remus étouffa un petit rire en regardant Lily faire.

James réussit, miraculeusement, à tout manger.

« Tu vois que t'as réussi ! » lui fit Lily, victorieuse.

« Mouais » marmona-t-il.

Lily afficha un grand sourire.

« On devrait ptêtre y aller ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, pour changer de conversation.

« Yep ! » répondirent les autres.

Il se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le cours de botannique.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pour ce cours-là ils étaient avec les Serdaigles, chose très rare car les Gryffondors étaient généralement avec les Poufsouffles.

Ils durent élever une plante dont Lily ne se rappellait plus le nom et elle était en binôme avec une fille de Serdaigle, Eva Lewton.

Celle-ci était plutôt timide mais gentille, elle avait des cheveux mi-longs noir corbeau et des yeux vert d'eau.

Aussi, Lily fut surprise quand celle-ci vint lui parler sous les yeux des autres Serdaigles, complètement indignées et dans une colère noire.

« Salut » dit-elle, le plus tranquillement du monde, comme si elles se connaisaient depuis des années.

Lily était totalement choquée, aucune fille ne lui adressait la parole depuis la rumeur du soi-disant couple James Potter/Lily Evans !

« Ça va ? » enchaîna-t-elle.

Cette fois, Lily reprit ses esprits.

« Ou...oui...et...et toi ? » demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

« Très bien, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Je ne crois pas que les autres Serdaigles apprécierait le fait que je vienne avec toi près d'elles. »

Lily acquiesça.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Eva Lewton. » dit-elle en tendant sa main.

« Moi, c'est Lily Evans. » répondit la jeune fille en serrant la main de la Serdaigle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire.

Elles commencèrent à travailler sur la plante, à la croquer (Nda. : faire un croquis !), à l'abreuver, etc...

Pendant ce temps-là, elles parlaient et Lily dut avouer qu'elle s'entendait bien.

« Je peux te poser une question ? Elle va peut-être te vexer mais... » commença Lily.

« Vas-y » coupa l'autre adolescente.

La Gryffondor sembla hésiter un moment, puis souffla un bon coup.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? »

La Serdaigle eut un petit sourire.

« Je me doutais que tu allais me poser cette question. Mais, je vais te dire franchement, j'en ai plus que marre de ces filles qui ne pensent qu'aux mecs, qui sont superficielles et qui sont de vraies pestes. Toi, je sais que tu es différente. Aussi, on me considère comme associale et on me trouve "bizarre" parce que je ne suis pas comme toutes ces cruches ! Et tu es une des rares filles normales et saines d'esprit. »

Lily eut à son tour un sourire.

« Merci. » articula-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Amies ? » demanda Eva.

Lily se troubla, se souvenant de cette question douloureuse, elle la chassa vite de son esprit.

« Amies. » répondit-elle.

L'adolescente eut un grand sourire.

La voix de leur professeur retentit :

« Miss Lewton et Evans ! » réprimanda-t-elle.

Les deux filles rirent sous cape et le cours continua sans anicroche.

**Jamesie-cass...tu le fais vrmnt exprès ? lol Bon, j'te réponds ici pour "Suicide"**

**RAR :**

**Thealie : lol ça c bien passé tes vacs ? Ah, pour une fois que tu m'dis qu'un chap est joyeux ! ;-p Oui, James continue à sortir avec Vanessa (dsl) Et ouais, t'as un bon odorat ! lol**

**J'aimerais : c Remus et merci !**

**Suicide : Je sais que c court et merci comme mm ! **

**Même dans la mort : Je sais que c court mais merci !**

**Note : merci bcp ! Tu m'en voudra pas, t'es sûre ?**

**kritari : Ben, ils vont être ensemble dans un peu moins d'un an. Merci ! Roh t'as fait un effort ! lol Merci**

**Suicide : J'avais dit que cT drama ! Tu parles d'un don ! (N'empêche, ça prouve que je peux "faire naître des émotions avec des lettres noires sur papier blanc", c dans chais pu kel livre, dsl !)**

**Note : Ok, je verrai pour la romance, je sais tjrs pas ! lol, non, c pas Lily et Van (quoique elles vont + ou – bien s'entendre dans un certain chap !)**

**titliloo : OK ! J'avais pas pigé ! (et c "Oh my God" ;-p). Et ouais, retour de Jamesie ! c klr que Lily apprécie ! Mais non t'es pas bizarre c juste que je vois tjrs pas ce qui manque Ôô. Une de plus dans le camp "anti-Van" lol**

**Raphou : Merci !**

**Spectra : Merci, c pas con mais j'ai déjà mis tous les chaps sur PI, il me reste plus que les RAR à rajouter et à publier ! Donc ce sera bientôt à égalité ac Dsl pour le retard, mais exams et syndrome de la page blanche obligent ! Je vous fait vrmnt pleurer autant que ça ? Oh...moi j'ai vrmnt failli pleurer pour le chap "Adieu" (j'pense ke c le 14), grazie ! Ben la suite est là (après bcppppppp d'attente !)**

**Jamesie-cass (qui ne review qu'un chap sur 2 èé lol) : **

**Suicide : Lol, c pas vrai que je t'ai fait pleurer à ce point ? Ton clavier est encore en état de marche pour reviewer ? lol Et keske t'entend par gamine ? Fais gaffe, si tu me dis 14 ans, tu seras privée de chap ! (lol, la menace qui tue !) Merci !**

**Note : Me too, c surtt pr ça ke j'ai l'idée mais mon idée fait vrmnt cliché donc j'm vrmnt pas, je pense pas ke je ferai une romance (ou bien une impossible)**

**Light Girl : (en passant j'm bien ton pseudo ;-p) Ave la droguée à ma fic ! lol Vive Internet, impossible de me tuer ou de me crier dessus ! ;-) lol Pas de romance ac Remus ? Ok, je verrai, j'sais tjrs pas ! Oulà, j'espère que le chap est à la hauteur de tes espèrances ! Lol, je sais que je suis une dealeuse mais même faut pas le rappeler, on sait jms si ya un flic qui passe par là ! lol Oulà, la tonne de quests (j'adore ça !). Alors non, ya pas le secret de Remus et des Maraudeurs dans l'album, sauf si t'es sacrément douée pr savoir que c eux sur la tof ! Cmt James a fait ? Réponse dans un prochain chap ! (jsuis sadique comme mm ! ) mais une de tes réponses est bonne ! ;-p**


	19. Lettres

J'ai l'inspiration ! Voilà un tout beau chap 19 ! Cool jusqu'à la moitié, franchement zarbi après ! Pour compenser l'attente interminable du chap 18 !

19. Lettres 

« 'lut Lil' »

« Hello James »

C'était le matin, les Maraudeurs étaient anormalement endormis et Remus n'était pas là.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'a Remus ? » demanda Lily, inquiète.

« Il est malade, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui et je doute qu'il vienne demain. » répondit évasivement James.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? »

« Non, non. T'inquiètes pas. » répondit-il en prenant son sac.

« On descend ? » continua-t-il.

La Gryffondor accepta et se leva à son tour.

« Tu n'attends pas Sirius et Peter ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

James jeta un coup d'œil furtif en arrière.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement, c'était un ton sans réplique.

Ils descendirent alors dans la Grande Salle où Eva fit un signe de la main à Lily.

La jeune fille sourit, ce qui ne manqua pas à James.

« Il y aurait-il une chose que tu ne m'aurais pas dite ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton quelque peu moqueur et curieux.

La jeune fille répondit sur le même ton.

« Moi ? Mais non, je n'oserais jamais cacher quelque chose au grande James Potter ! »

Le jeune homme éclata franchement de rire.

« Non, sérieux, dis-moi, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il en imitant Sirius et son célèbre air de chien battu qui faisait craquer toutes les filles.

Ce fut au tour de Lily d'éclater de rire.

« T'es vraiment bête ! »

« Merci du compliment ! » répondit James, tout sourire.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, faisant mine d'être blasée.

« Allez, s'il te plaît ? » répéta James, reprenant cet air de chien battu.

_Il est mignon comme ça..._, se prit à penser Lily. Elle se secoua mentalement.

« Pfff...Allez, je vais te le dire sinon tu vas m'emmerder avec ça toute la journée ! »

James posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Pas de vilains mots jeune fille ! » fit-il en la réprimandant faussement avec son index.

Ils s'assirent enfin, sous les yeux curieux de la population féminine qui n'avait pas lâché un seul moment le petit manège des deux Gryffondors.

Lily réprima un sourire.

« Bon, tu sais, en botannique, hier... »

« Oui. » répondit le Gryffondor.

« On travaillait par groupe de deux... »

« Oui » répéta-t-il.

« Et j'étais avec une fille... »

« Oui. » refit-il pour énerver la Gryffondor.

« James arrête ! » dit-elle en lui donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme fit semblant d'être atrocement blessé et de souffrir le martyr.

Une idée germa dans la tête de l'adolescente.

« Si tu continues, je ne te dis rien ! »

L'intéressé arrêta aussitôt son manège.

« C'est du chantage ! » bougonna-t-il.

« Et oui, y'a pas que vous qui êtes doués pour ça ! » fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

James fit un petit sourire.

« Bon, et tu vois, cette fille, Eva Lewton et bien...on est amies, voilà tout ! » reprit-elle.

« C'est cool ! » répondit James.

Deux secondes plus tard, quatre hiboux se posèrent devant lui.

Il leur jeta un œil perplexe.

L'un apportait la Gazette du Sorcier à laquelle Remus était abonné. James paya à sa place et mit le journal dans sa poche avant que le hibou ne parte.

Les trois autres hiboux portaient des lettres. Parmi ceux-ci, Lily en connaissait deux. Le hibou de la famille de James et le hibou de Vanessa. Elle avait appris à ne plus sentir on estomac se contracter à sa vue, elle avait pris l'habitude.

Par contre, le dernier hibou lui était totalement inconnu mais James, lui, semblait bien le connaître. En effet, il avait pâlit affreusement en voyant le hibou.

Il ouvrit les lettres de Vanessa et de ses parents.

Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et puis, enfin, il prit le dernier hibou.

« Recule-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

« Pa...pardon ? » bagaya la jeune fille.

« Recule-toi. » répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille obéit, plus qu'intriguée.

Quand il approcha sa main du hibou noir, celui-ci le mordit et le griffa.

« M'étonne pas d'elle. » marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit avec précaution la lettre.

Lily put voir le nom de l'expéditeur. _Ange Nomèd._

James sortit la lettre, l'encre était rouge vif, il semblait à Lily que quelques uns des derniers mots coulaient.

Arrivé à la fin de sa lecture, James sortit sa baguette et mit aussitôt le feu à la lettre.

Lily étouffa un cri de surprise. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Il sembla àla préfèteavoir vu une rose rouge.

James saignait, étrangement, des symboles apparaissaient sur la peau de sa main. Des symboles creusés dans sa chair.

Elle n'en connaissait pas la signification mais James dû la connaître car il chercha à cacher ces marques.

Il se leva précipitement, Sirius venait de rentrer, il le prit par le bras et se dépêcha de sortir, laissant Lily seule à la table.

Eva la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« Salut. »

« 'lut » répondit vaguement Lily.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

« Ça va ? » demanda l'autre adolescente, bien décidée à engager une conversation digne de ce nom !

« Hmmm... » répondit Lily.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'es comme ça ? » demanda Eva.

Lily sembla retomber sur terre.

« Je...humm...désolée, c'est juste que...que James n'est pas comme ça d'habitude... »

En fait, elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour son amie mais celle-ci l'entendit.

« Cherche pas. » lui conseilla-t-elle.

La jeune fille acquiesça, il vallait sûrement mieux de ne pas chercher.

**Ya pas bcp de reviews pour un chap très attendu...Qui trouvera mon petit jeu de mots dans ce chap ?**

**RAR :**

**kritari : lol, je te comprends, j't'en veux pas. Merci bcp, j'suis trop contente d'avoir réussi ! **

**_ANNONCE ! Normalement "Tapé dans l'œil" arrivera peut-être pour les 100 reviews d'Errance !_**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	20. Confession

J'ai fait une erreur dans le chap 12, je ne m'en rend compte que seulement maintenant ! Voilà, oubliez la photo où Sirius a été arraché, je me suis trompée !

20. Confession

James revint avec Sirius pile à temps pour le cours de métamorphose. Ceux-ci avaient un air plus que troublé.

James s'assit avec les autres Maraudeurs, Lily près de lui.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait mis un bandage autour de sa main blessée.

Le professeur McGonagall ne leur accorda pas un regard et ils ne perturbèent pas le cours - chose très rare.

Bizarrement, les symboles que James avait sur la peau transperçaient et il les cachait plutôt difficilement. En effet, il écrivait de sa main blessée.

Sirius lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, le jeune homme pâlit affreusement.

La cloche sonna et James et Sirius se dépêchèrent de se lever.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs vers Lily-ne savait-où.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Montre. » demanda un jeune homme brun.

L'autre montra sa main, le bandage avait été enlevé, découvrant ainsi ses marques.

Sirius eut un petit sourire amer.

« Elle t'en veux toujours autant à ce que je vois. » fit-il remarquer.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, sachant que ça ne servait à rien.

« Lily et Vanessa sont au courant ? »

James secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Enfin, j'ai plutôt laissé échapper quelques propos sur Ange mais Lily ne sait pas si c'était d'elle dont je parlais ou pas. » expliqua-t-il.

L'autre Maraudeur acquiescça.

« Mais ne lui cache pas, je te le conseille. Cependant, pas un mot sur... »

« Je sais. » coupa James.

Les deux adolescents repartirent en cours, non sans que James n'eut remis son bandage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les jours passèrent et une nuit-un matin plutôt- où Lily avait les plus grandes peines à se rendormir, elle se leva et alla dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor où elle fut étonnée de trouver James, devant la cheminée à regarder le feu danser.

« Salut » murmura-t-elle.

James se retourna, surpris.

Son visage se radoucit à sa vue.

« Salut. » répondit-il.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et regarda les flammes ravivées dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Tu n'arrives pas à te rendormir ? » supposa James.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu.

« Je n'y arrive pas non plus. En fait, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. » expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. En effet, il avait l'air très fatigué et quelque peu malade.

Un ange passa.

« James ? »

« Hum... ? »

L'adolescente hésita un peu.

« Est-ce que...je peux te poser une question ? »

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux fixés sur les flammes.

« Oui. » répondit-il après un moment de silence.

La jeune fille inspira longuement avant de tout déclamer.

« Qui c'est qui t'as envoyé cette lettre ? Pourquoi vous m'en avez voulu après avoir vu l'album photo ? Pourquoi Sirius a réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi Remus est-il aussi souvent malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu as sur ta main que tu veuilles cacher ? C'était quoi ces animaux sur la photo ? Quelle est la photo que Sirius a prise ? Et de quoi parlez-vous en disant "avant" et "après" ? »

Elle avait tout dit d'une seule traite, un poids semblait s'être envolé de ses épaules, restait à savoir si ses questions trouveraient une réponse.

« Ça fait plus qu'une question. » fit-il simplement remarquer.

Lily sentit son estomac se contracter, il ne voulait pas répondre.

Alors qu'elle perdait espoir, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

« Cependant, je veux bien répondre à quelques unes. » continua-t-il.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et elle vit qu'il affichait un sourire triste.

Elle vit alors des traces de sillons sous ses yeux, il avait pleuré.

« La personne qui m'a envoyé cette lettre est Ange Nomèd. Tu dois te demander qui est Ange, sûrement ? Eh bien, c'est une fille qui était mon amie. Pourquoi je dis "était" ? Tu te le demandes ? Je vais te répondre. Elle était mon amie, non pas parce qu'elle est morte, non, elle est toujours en vie, si on peut appeler ça une vie...Enfin, je m'éloigne du sujet. Te souviens-tu de la fille dont je t'ai parlé quand tu as dormi ici ? » il suspendit sa question, de sorte que la jeune fille dût répondre.

Elle acquiesça. C'était un souvenir douloureux.

« Et bien, au début, je me suis rapproché d'elle juste pour t'oublier, ce qui n'a pas eut l'effet escompté mais nous sommes restés amis, ou putôt, je l'ai cru. » il laissa échappé un rire amer de ses lèvres.

« Cependant, elle est entrée dans mon jeu et s'est prise à m'aimer. Grossière erreur. Mais, comme tu l'as compris, j'imagine,ke ne l'aimais pas, ou du moins, pas du même amour qu'elle me portait. Je la considèrais comme une véritable amie. Elle a fait comme toi, elle a essayé de m'embrasser. »

Il s'arrêta, et ne vit pas la jeune fille baisser les yeux, ou plutôt, il ne _voulut_ pas le voir.

« Et je n'ai pas réalisé à temps. En fait, pour te dire la vérité, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser parce que j'espèrais ainsi t'oublier et l'aimer, elle. »

Il rit jaune.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot. C'est ce qui a tout déclenché. La suite, tu le sais. La letre d'adieu, le suicide râté. Maintenant, il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin réalisé que c'était de ma faute et non de la sienne. Alors, elle se venge. » finit-il en dévoilant ses marques à Lily.

Celle-ci les regarda attentivement mais n'en comprit pas le sens.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. » avoua-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement.

« Ça veut dire "coupable", c'était une rose de vengeance qu'elle m'a envoyée. Une rose trempée dans une potion spéciale qui laissent ces marques sur la main de celui qui l'a reçu. Tous les enfants de famille sorcière savent lire ces signes. C'est une langue écrite qui ne s'apprend que chez les sorciers de haut rang aux petits en même temps que leur langue maternelle. »

La jeune fille prit délicatement la main du Gryffondor. Celui-ci se laissa faire, non sans esquisser une légère grimace.

« Quand est-ce que ça partira ? » demanda-t-elle, songeuse.

Le capitaine de quidditch réfléchit.

« Ça peut varier de une heure à jamais. » déclara-t-il.

Lily acquiesça.

Un silence pesa entre eux.

« Et mes autres questions ? » demanda la préfète au bout d'un moment.

James fouilla dans son esprit pour se rappeller les questions.

« On t'en a voulu parce que tu ne devais pas savoir et on a cru que tu savais, voilà pourquoi. »

La jeune fille songea sérieusement à demander _"Savoir quoi ?"_ mais l'air sérieux de James l'en dissuada.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à tes autres questions, j'en suis désolé. Peut-être un jour je pourrais. Il faudra que j'en parle avec les autres. » acheva-t-il.

Le jour allait commencer à poindre et James se leva.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Lily.

« Je vais dans le parc, j'aime voir le soleil se lever. Tu veux venir ? »

« Oui. »

« Prends une cape, il fait froid. »

La jeune file se leva et sortit suivant James à travers les couloirs.

Arrivés devant sa chambre, il s'arrêtèrent et Lily prit une cape avant de ressortir précipitement pour suivre James.

Ils sortirent dans le parc, l'air frais leur fouettant le visage. Il ya avit de la brume au-dessus du lac, mais James l'emmena vers la forêt Interdite.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais affichait un sourire discret.

« Viens » répondit-il simplement.

Il l'emmena dans la forêt, juste à la lisière et il commença à monter dans l'arbre.

Lily le regardait faire d'en bas. Elle hésitait à lui dire.

Une fois arrivé en haut, il fixa Lily toujours en bas.

« Monte ! »

Elle se tortilla les mains et marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le Maraudeur sembla comprendre la raison de sa gêne et descendit en deux en trois mouvements.

Il posa ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre en fléchissant les genoux, de sorte que ses mains étaient à peu près à l'hauteur des genoux de Lily.

La jeune fille le remercia et mit son pied sur ses mains jointes. Il la poussa vers le haut et elle prit appuis surune branche assez basse, elle continua à monter, sans l'aide de James et celui-ci la rejoignit pe de temps après. Ils étaient parmi les plus hautes branches de l'arbre.

Une ligne rouge fit son apparition, premier signe du lever de soleil.

Lily était à côté de James, grelottante de froid mais le spectacle qui allait s'offrir à elle ne lui faisait même plus penser au vent.

Doucement, émergeant de l'horizon, le soleil apparut, teintant le par cet le château d'une belle lumière dorée.

Une fois le soleil complètement levé, les deux adolescents restèrent encore un peu sur la branche d'arbre où ils se trouvaient.

« Beaucoup de gens disent qu'un coucher de soleil c'est magnifique. De nombreux le qualifierait de romantique. Je ne suis pas complètement d'accord avec eux. Pour moi, un coucher de soleil, c'est un amour déclinant, car le soleil retombe à la courbe de l'horizon, disparaissant pour laisser place à la lune. Alors qu'un lever de soleil, c'est la chaleur et la preuve du renouveau. Chaque matin, dans je ne sais plus quelle religion antique moldue, le dieu du soleil ressucite. (Nda. : je pense que c'est l'Egypte ac le dieu Rê mais je ne suis pas sûre du tt !) Enfin, tout ça pour dire que à mon avis, le lever du soleil signifie un amour naissant, nouveau. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? »

C'était James qui avait parlé.

La jeune fille réfléchit un bon moment.

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais réellement penser à ça, mais je trouve que ton avis se respcte, il est juste d'une certaine manière. Il n'empêche qu'un coucher de soleil aussi peut être romantique. » répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Enfin, ils décidèrent de rentrer avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, une voix les accueillit plutôt chaleureusement.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

**Je suis plutôt fière de ce chap ! Il est plus long que d'habitude (4 pages ! lol)A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**RAR :**

**Serline : Lol, je ne sais pas si ça a marché mais voilà la suite !**

**CrazyBeBee : Merci et tu as une réponse ici !**

**Thealie : Lol, ton air de chien battu à la mode Siriusienne marche ! En fait c'est pas vrmnt un jeu de mots (disons que j'appelle ça comme ça !), c'est Ange Nomèd, ce qui donne quand tu inverse son nom : Ange Démon. Ange ? Ben, c'est la fille dont James parle dans le chap12, je pensais que c'était plutôt clair mais faut croire que pas assez ! Oui, elle ne veut à James (relire chap 12)**

**Meurtrier : Lol, normal ! Un peu peur ? Ah bon...dsl ! Je sais en ce moment je sais rien faire de long...(fichue inspiration ! lol)**

**Au clair de la lune : J'avais prévenu "Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !" Alala, je sais, je sais ! Pourtant je l'adore Remus (j'vous l'assure !) Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait devenir comme ça ? Un soir de pleine lune sans Maraudeurs et le tour est joué ! Les loups-garou mangent de la chair humaine et là, personne ne pouvait le retenir et il avait plutôt faim alors, tu vois...**

**Titristana : Lol, fait exprès. Oh oui, elle est _très très_ loin d'être finie au train où j'avance ! J'explique, on est encore qu'en octobre et le tant attendu couple James/Lily ne se formera que pendant les vacances d'été ! Donc, ce sera sûrement une fic d'environ 40 chapitres (si pas plus...comme c'est possible que ce soit moins !) Mais, à un moment, l'histoire va avancer très vite ! (normalement)**

**Jamesie-cass : Ah ! Je suis surchargée de reviews ! Au secours ! 6 d'un coup c trop pour mes doigts ! lol**

**_Errance_ : Lol, pas ma faute, c ma tête ! Ici, elle fait des siennes...C pas grave (c moi qui ai écrit ça ? lol) Merci, ça me fait vrmnt plaisir ! Bon, tu vois qui est Ange mnt ? ;-p**

**_Au clair de la lune_ : Merci. Je sais que c'est pas un tueur mon Remus ! Bon j'texplique : je rentre chez moi à la suite des cours et j'ai dans la tête l'air de "Au clair de la lune" faut pas me demander pk, c quand mon esprit divague trop et (t'as déjà vus des bandes annonces de films d'horreur comme mm !) j'avais en mm temps des images d'enfants qui courraient pour échapper à qqch la nuit ac des bruits d'halètement d'animaux, alors, vu que ma cervelle a une imagination étonnante et que toute idée peut faire un one-shot chez moi, voilà ! Aussi, j'ai lu y'a plutôt longtemps une fic aussi comme ça (je ne sais plus le titre ni l'auteur ! dsl) où Remus avait bouffé Peter et allait bouffer James ! Lol, j'ADORE Remus mais j'pense que je ne suis pas folle hystérique MÔA ! lol ;-p**

**_Meurtier_ : Je viens à peine de lire la review de "Au clair de la lune" que j'ai celle de "Meurtier" ! (Nous sommes le jeudi 1er juin à 17h55 lol) Merci ! Un talent pour écrire ce genre d'histoire ? m'étonne un peu comme mm pcq c pas mon habitude d'écrire des trucs comme ça !**

**_Même dans la mort_ : Je t'avoue que j'ai dû relire pour voir ce que j'avais écrit ! Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'me suis fait "C'est quoi encore que j'ai écrit ?", c grave mais généralement je ne me souviens pas de mes one-shots s'ils ne m'ont pas réellement marqués (traduction : pris longtemps à écrire !) ! Merci, je suis touchée !**

**_J'aimerais_ : Merci bcp ! "J'aimerais" je l'adore vrmnt car en fait, j'ai fait une sorte de poème sans réellement m'en apercevoir !**

**kritari : Lol, non pas de flirt ! Là ils sont fin octobre (et ouais seulement !)**

**Au clair de la lune : Lol, c clair au moins !**

**_ANNONCE ! JE VAIS BIENTÔT ÊTRE EN EXAMS DONC PAS DE SUITE AVANT LONGTEMPS PCQ TOUT DE SUITE APRES JE PARS POUR DEUX MOIS EN CHINE ! MAIS NORMALEMENT, VOUS AUREZ DES CHAPS, PAS VITE MAIS DES CHAPS !_**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	21. Souvenirs

Miracle, juste avant mes exams, j'ai réussi à vous concocter le chap21 mais ne compter pas en avoir un autre bientôt ! Chap assez spécial et basé sur Sirius. 

21. Souvenirs

Sirius était adossé nonchalement sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et alors, on sort en catiminin, hum ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

James répondit à son sourire.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » fit-il remarquer.

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire, suivi bientôt de James.

« Ok, on oublie ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

Un grand sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres.

« Rem' dort encore ? »

Sirius acquiesça.

« Au fait, elle est au courant pour Ange. » fit James.

« Ah... » ne fut tout ce que pu dire Sirius

Un long moment de silence s'écoula.

« Au fait, joyeux Halloween ! » fit Sirius, tout content.

Lily le regarda, surprise.

Elle n'avait même pas pensé que l'on était le 31 octobre.

« Joyeux Halloween à toi aussi ! » répondit-elle.

James garda le silence.

« Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Sirius le fixa longuement, faisant mine d'être surpris en la présence de Lily.

« Moi ? Mais rien ! » répliqua-t-il.

Soudain, James sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

« Si tu le dis... » laissa-t-il échapper.

« Queudver est en haut ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius secoua la tête.

Et alors James monta brusquement à leur dortoir et y resta longtemps, où en tout cas, il y resta le temps que Lily et Sirius descendent dans la Grande Salle.

« Je pense qu'il ne descendra pas avant longtemps. » déclara Sirius.

Lily acquiesça silencieusement.

« Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Lily était plutôt gênée et se tortillait les mains, Sirius lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Non. »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

« C'est juste qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma vie que je préfèrerais oublier et je pensais que tu l'avais découvert. » expliqua-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, il semblait triste et amer. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, il sursauta quelque peu, puis sourit légèrement.

« Merci Lil' » articula-t-il difficilement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James pendant ce temps-là discutait avec Remus. Celui-ci était affreusement pâle et semblait sur le point de vomir.

« Elle a remarqué que je m'absentais tout les mois ? » demanda-t-il faiblement à son ami.

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle a remarqué que tu étais souvent malade. » confia James.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

« Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » demanda Remus d'une faible voix.

Le capitaine de Quidditch resta silencieux un bon moment, avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle réagirait mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à le crier sur tous les toîts. Mais j'avoue que les légendes moldues ne te favorisent pas. » argua-t-il.

Le loup-garou fit signe qu'il avait compris.

« On lui dira. Ce soir. » décida-t-il, son visage était fermé mais ses yeux exprimaient la peur et la détermination.

James fit un sourire encourageant à son ami. Celui-ci sembla remarquer les marques sur les mains de James.

Il la prit délicatement.

« "Coupable" ? » fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Ange. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

Une brusque bourasque ouvrit la fenêtre et un parfum envahit la pièce.

Un parfum de rose...

James se leva précipitement et ferma la fenêtre.

Quand il se retourna, il vit avec surprise des pétales noires orner la pièce.

Le parfum de rose était toujours là.

Remus était figé.

« On est le 31 octobre. » déclara-t-il faiblement.

Ils comprirent.

« C'est aujourd'hui. » dit James.

Ils se levèrent précipitement, Remus était habillé par Merlin sait quel miracle.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle et trouvèrent vite Sirius en compagnie de Lily et Peter.

Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et le lycanthrope prit le bras du jeune Black. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris.

« Faut qu'on parle. » déclara simplement Remus.

Sirius se leva, plus que troublé et inquiet face aux visages sérieux de ses amis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entré dans le dortoir, Sirius resta figé d'effroi.

Dans toute la chambre s'étalaient des pétales de rose noire.

Sirius se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Il prit une rose noire intacte dans sa main.

Aussitôt, il saigna.

Une des épines l'avait piqué.

Il la serra fortement jusqu'à ce que sa main soit rouge de sang.

Il ferma les yeux avec force, espèrant oublier toutes les images qu'il avait en tête.

A leur grande surprise, il se transforma en chien et se cacha sous son lit.

Ses amis prirent conscience qu'ils dérangeaient et redescendirent, laissant seul leur ami avec ses réfléxions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il faisait sombre et frais sous son lit. C'était parfait pour penser.

Beaucoup aurait pensé que son attitude était puérile.

Peut-être, seulement, c'était beaucoup plus facile d'analyser ses pensées sous forme canine. L'esprit était, disons, beaucoup moins compliqué et plus facile à comprendre du même coup.

Et comme l'esprit de la forme humaine de Sirius est plutôt sinueux, pas vraiment moyen de s'auto-analyser.

Le chien gémit doucement.

Tout se compliquait, tout ça à cause d'_elle_.

Au moins, il ne voyait plus les iamges dans sa tête canine, ce qui était, il fallait l'avouer, assez agréable.

Le parfum de rose était toujours là. Il le sentait encore mieux sous forme de chien.

Il resta un bon moment, là, sous son lit, à essayer de clarifier ses sentiments.

Au bout de ce qui devait être une heure, il consentit à reprendre forme humaine et à rejoindre les autres.

Sa main ne saignait plus mais les marques des épines restaient bien visibles.

Il reprit la rose, délicatement cette fois et respira son parfum longuement.

Finalement, il rangea dans sa malle et ferma ce meuble, rempli de souvenirs.

**Tapé dans l'œil est écrit ! Il manque 17 reviews avant que vous ne l'ayez (et oui, c'est bcp !) Donc, à vos claviers ! kritari, où es-tu ?**

**RAR : **

**Jamesie-cass : Ah, tant mieux ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été dégoûtée de voir que tu avais fini tes exams ! J'espère que tu les a réussis et merci ! Ah, oui, pour ton one-shot "Ne me quittes pas", je vais te dire un truc, il y a ce genre d'histoire dans la fic, je ne t'ai pas plagiée, promis ! J'ai l'idée depuis avant le 11 mars ! Voilà, je voulais éclaircir ce point au cas où !**

**Thealie : Et ouais, j'aime bien embrouiller (comme dans ce chap-ci ! ;-p) ! Je ne parle pas bcp de Peter pcq je ne l'aime pas ! Encore, dans cette fic je suis gentille ! Dans la toute 1ère version de LPI Peter était vrmnt maltraité ! Chacune son point de vue. J'avais bon alors pour Rê (ou Râ !), j'suis contente, j'ai pas encore oublié mes cours ! Oh merci ! En fait, c'est mon point de vue, exprimé par James ;-p J'ai tjrs eu envie de mettre ça et là, j'avais une bonne occasion de le faire. J'aime bcp les symobliques.**

**cc johnson : Merci bcp ! J'adore aussi tes one-shots et ta fic ! Très contente d'être dans tes fics favorites ! ;-)**

**CrazyBeBee : Merci bcp ! Lol, à vos ordres, chef ! ;-p Contente d'être dans tes fics favorites !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	22. Révélation

A ma plus grande surprise, il se trouve que j'ai le temps de publier ! Donc voicii pour vous chers lecteurs un joli long chap (5 pages !) ! Bonne humeur à la fin !

22. Révélation

Sirius descendit et ne trouva pas les autres, un maigre sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient compris. 

Il mangea sans grand appétit mais la douleur dans sa main persistait, il la regarda une nouvelle fois.

Des marques faîtes par une rose.

Une rose, si belle et si traîtresse.

Comme _elle_.

Il ferma les yeux afin de se souvenir de celle qui avait possédé son cœur.

Des cheveux ébènes, une peau pâle, un visage fin et froid, des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. Des lèvres rouge sang d'où sortait une voix chantante et si terriblement envoutante.

Si belle et terrible. Sa voix mélodieuse n'était qu'un venin coulant dans les veines d'un pauvre malheureux sous son charme.

Elle aurait pu être une sirène si elle n'avait été humaine.

Humaine, quel grand mot !

Il s'était déjà demandé comment elle faisait pour vivre, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cœur.

Elle était cruelle et prenait plaisir à faire mal.

Elle s'amusait devant un carnage et y prenait part de temps en temps.

Quoi de plus normal pour une mangemorte ?

Il avait fallit aller du mauvais côté, juste pour elle.

Il n'avait été qu'une _mission_. Ramener l'héritier Black dans le droit chemin, ami du fils des grands aurors Potter.

Elle avait fallit l'avoir, mais elle l'avait râté. Il n'avait pas goûté le poison sur ses lèvres.

Et c'était elle qui était morte, tuée par Voldemort pour avoir failli à sa mission : tuer Sirius Black.

Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il se leva et alla dans le parc.

Il se promena le long du lac, puis entra dans la forêt Interdite.

Ce parfum de rose restait imprégné dans sa tête.

Ça faisait un an maintenant.

Un an qu'elle était morte.

Il se transforma en chien et gambada dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une petite clairière.

Là, des bébés licornes gambadaient, jouaient entre eux et leurs parents les surveillant.

Le chien noir s'avança.

Puis, il se retransforma en humain.

Cela faisait longtemps que ces licornes avaient adoptés les Maraudeurs, même sous forme humaine, puisqu'elles avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement des animaux.

Un bébé s'approcha de lui et le huma, il henit légèrement puis frota sa tête contre la paume de Sirius.

Il la lécha comme l'aurait fait un chien.

De son autre main, Sirius caressa l'animal encore tout jeune.

« Salut. » fit-il.

« Salut. » lui répondit-on.

Sirius ne se retourna même pas et James et Remus ne semblaient pas surpris d'avoir été salués par leur ami.

Ils vinrent à ses côtés et d'autres bébés licornes les approchèrent, certains avec méfiance.

Quelques uns semblaient craindre Remus, c'était normal, ils sentaient le loup en lui.

« Sirius, nous allons _le_ dire à Lily. » dit faiblement le loup-garou.

« Dire quoi ? » dit Sirius, c'était une question rhétorique.

« Ce que je suis. » répondit tout de même Remus.

« Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Le troisième Maraudeur garda le silence.

« Nous verrons. » fit James tout en caressant le bébé licorne qui était venu jusqu'à lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le soir arriva vite, bien trop vite au goût de Remus. Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il allait faire.

Peter avait été mis au courant de leurs intentions et restait silencieux. James et Sirius semblaient être dans un autre monde, chacun ayant des problèmes en ce moment.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Lily pour entrer dans la Salle commune. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le silence plus qu'inhabituel des Maraudeurs.

Elle les rejoignit et s'assit à côté de Remus.

« Pourquoi vous êtes aussi silencieux ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il ne répondirent pas mais James secoua la tête, semblant vouloir chasser ses pensées.

« Lunard, Patmol, Queudver, on y va. » décida-t-il.

Il se leva alors bientôt imité des autres Maraudeurs et il fixa Lily longuement.

« Viens. » dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille eut l'air plus qu'intriguée mais accepta tout de même de suivre els quatres garçons.

Ils traversèrent maints couloirs pour se retrouver devant le tableau d'un paysage où quelques fées voletaient çà et là.

Sirius se plaça devant et murmura le mot de passe à l'intention de la-fée-aux-ailes-bleues-dans-le-coin-en-haut-à-droite.

Celle-ci bougea ses ailes et disparut du tableau, celui-ci bascula et Sirius entra dans la salle suivi de James et Remus. Lily entra avant Peter qui fermait la marche.

Elle était émerveillée, c'était une vaste salle, des torches étaient accrochées aux murs. Il y avait de nombreuses tapisseries riches en couleurs, il y avait des fauteuils, des divans, des petites tables. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée, une cheminée aux multiples dessins sur le manteau. Se trouvaient aussi des bibliothèques remplies de livres plus intéressants, étranges et défendus les uns que les autres. Il semblait qu'il y avait un coin pour chaque Maraudeur, ainsi, dans un coin de la salle, il y avait plein d'images de Quidditch, des accessoires, etc. Dans un autre, beaucoup plus de livres et divers ingrédients afin de préparer des potions.

Les Maraudeurs s'assirent aussitôt dans leurs fauteuils respectifs et Lily s'assit dans un des fauteuils restants.

Personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

« Bon...Lily, tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es là. » commença Remus, plutôt mal à l'aise.

Peter se leva alors, il se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente que la jeune fille n'avat pas vue.

Il revint un peu plus tard avec des bièraubeurres. Il en tendit une à chacun.

« En fait, on a quelque chose à te dire. » continua James.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

« En fait, c'est plutôt dur à expliquer. » fit Peter.

« Mais il faut que tu nous promettes de ne rien dire. »

La préfète fronça encore plus les sourcils. Mauvais signe.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle lentement, redoutant ce qu'elle allait entendre.

James se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Ce matin, tu m'as demandé pourquoi Remus est aussi souvent malade

et ce qu'étaient ces animaux sur la photo. On va t'y répondre. » fit sa voix, étouffée par ses mains.

Il releva la tête et ce fut Remus qui prit la parole.

« Lily, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que j'étais malade tous les mois. Je ne sais pas si tu es forte en astronomie mais, il se trouve que, toutes ces fois où je suis malade sont des jours de pleine lune. »

La jeune fille ne sembla pas comprendre et fixa Remus étrangement, assez embrouillée. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ?

Le préfêt inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

« Je suis un loup-garou Lily. »

La jeune fille resta immobile un long moment, elle semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. 

« Lil' ? » fit James.

Elle tomba dans les pommes.

Les quatres garçons se regardèrent, perplexes.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai pensé à tout sauf à ça ! » fit Remus.

« Comme moi. » firent les autres.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

« Quelqu'un sait comment on lui fait reprendre conscience ? » demanda Peter.

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

« Je crois savoir. » fit James. « Après tout, au Quidditch, c'est fréquent. »

Il s'approcha du fauteuil de Lily et se pencha au-dessus de son visage.

Il tapota doucement ses joues (Nda. : je ne sais pas comment on fait donc je mets ce que je _pense_ qu'il faut faire !).

« Lil' ? » appella-t-il. « Lil', réveille-toi. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle entendait qu'on prononçait son nom. Elle avait un de ces mal de crâne ! Elle reconnu la voix comme appartenant à James.

Tout d'un coup, tout se fit jour dans sa tête : Remus était un loup-garou !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva précipitement.

James manqua de tomber, tellement il avait été surpris.

« Ne...refais...jamais...ça ! » fit-il, sa voix saccadée par sa resiration précipitée.

Lily rougit.

« Désolée. » baragouina-t-elle.

Puis, elle regarda en direction de Remus qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.

« Excuse-moi pour ma réaction plutôt...excessive mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à _ça_ ! »

La lycanthrope lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

« Ça...ça ne te dérange pas ? » bégaya-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit encore plus.

« Non, c'est juste que...ça m'a plutôt choquée ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je comprend. » répondit le préfêt avec un sourire.

Finalement, ça s'anonçait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Mais, ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que sont ces animaux. » fit-elle remarquer à James.

« Ah. En fait, ça c'est assez compliqué... »

« Dis. Je pense que je peux tout entendre maintenant ! »

Il garda le silence.

« C'est nous. » répondit Sirius.

Lily fit les yeux ronds.

« Vous ! »

« On est des animagi non-déclarés. C'est pour accompagner Lunard lors des nuits de pleine lune. On a commencé en deuxième année et on a réussi à se transformer complètement en cinquième année. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et vos surnoms, c'est à cause de ça ? Pour Remus, c'est pas difficile à comprendre. » répliqua l'adolescente.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête.

« A toi l'honneur Queudver. »

Peter hocha la tête et se transforma en rat sous les yeux ébahis de Lily.

« Patmol ? » fit James.

Sirius acquiesça et se métamorphosa en chien noir.

Celui-ci alla gambader aux pieds de Lily.

« James ? » finit-elle.

L'adolescent opina du chef.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à la place de James se trouvait un magnifique cerf avec de petits cercles blancs autour des yeux, rappellant ses lunettes.

Elle s'approcha doucement et passa une main hésitante sur la tête de l'animal.

« C'est donc ça le secret des Maraudeurs ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Et oui. » répondit Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez revenir. » fit-il à l'intention de ses amis.

Tous reprirent leur apparence normale sous les yeux émerveillés de Lily.

« Et moi qui vous trouvais égoïstes ! Vous avez fait tout ça pour aider Remus ! » dit-elle. « Je suis désolée de toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu vous dire auparavant ! »

Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Trop d'émotions pour la journée sans doute.

James vint directement.

« Hey, pleure pas. » lui fit-il doucement en la serrant légèrement dans ses bras.

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé.

Les autres Maraudeurs les rejoignirent et une bonne ambiance quasi-familliale s'était installée.

« Allez p'tite sœur, on te ramène ! » claironna Sirius.

Lily leva un regard plein de gratitude vers ce dernier. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que des gens prenaient soin de vous.

« En avant, marche ! » firent les deux comparses sous l'hilarité générale.

En chemin, ils trouvèrent un petit groupe de Serpentards prêts à les défier. Les adolescents les mirent vite au tapis couverts de furoncles et de choses plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

« Tu es officiellement une Maraudeuse ! » déclara solenellement Remus en tendant sa main à Lily.

« Les Maraudeurs sont de retour ! » clamèrent les cinq Gryffondors à travers tous les couloirs du château.

Les corridors résonnèrent de leurs éclats de rire pendant tout le chemin qu'ils firent pour ramener Lily à sa chambre.

**Encore chais pas cmb de reviews et vous avez Tapé dans l'œil !**

**RAR :**

**CrazyBeBee : Merci et oui c James qui a des blems avec Ange, mais là, c n'est pas Ange c _elle_. Lol Oui chef, à vos ordres, chef !**

**Thealie : Il fait 3 pages, c pas mal pcq moi en ce moment je fais pas en longueur ! Aïe, oui, maman ! lol Je révise mais en mm temps, j'écris ! Je préf 1000 x écrire que réviser (tt le monde me comprend !) J'adore les chaps déroutants ! lol Inquiétant ? Où ça ?**

**Titristana : Et ouais, j'avoue que tout vient en mm temps ! Ange, _elle_, les révélations...c des gros morceaux ! Merci mais parfait est un trop grand mot pour ma fic !**

**kritari : C'est rien ! Aïe, toi aussi t'es en exam, c chiant ! J'espère que tu l'as réussi ! J'espère que ma fic t'as déstressé ! ;-) Tu l'aimes de plus en plus ? cool !**

**cc johnson : Hum...c'est vrai ! ;-p Merci !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	23. Qui veut jouer à la baballe ?

Gros déconnages en perspective ! Chap pas mal long ! (c'est du français ça ?) Il fait 5 pages ! suis contente !

23. Qui veut jouer à la baballe ?

Les Maraudeurs étaient affalés dans les fauteuils qui leur étaient réservés, morts de rire.

Sirius en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Il était hilare.

Les autres n'étaient pas en meilleur état.

Remus était plié en deux à force de rire. Il se tenait le ventre et était presque à terre, il tapait du poing sur le pauvre tapis sur lequel il se trouvait.

« Ha ha ha...Au secours ! Je...vais plus...pouvoir...respirer ! Ha ha ha...c'était...trop drôle ! »

De tous, Remus était le plus atteint par cette maladie extrêment contagieuse : le fou rire !

Maladie transmise par la dernière blague en date des Maraudeurs.

À savoir transformer Rogue en l'une de leurs ferventes groupies.

C'est ainsi que Rogue s'était vu métamorphosé en une grande blonde, peinturlurée, avec une belle jupe découvrant des jambes poilues. (Nda. : ouah, j'aimerais pas voir ça !)

Elle...oh, pardon...Il avait clamé en plus, haut et fort, d'une voix particulièrement haut perchée : "Les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs, les Maraudeurs sont les plus beaux, VIVE LES MARAUDEURS !".

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu de don pour composer des rimes, mais avec en surplus un cerveau diminué de blonde, c'était plus que catastrophique. (Nda. : Je ne suis pas contre les blondes ! c'est juste que c'est l'idée reçue des groupies et qu'il fallait que Rogue soit ridicule le plus possible ! donc, si il y a des blondes, dsl !).

Et qui avait eu cette idée géniale ? Mais la nouvelle Maraudeuse bien entendu !

Tiens, en parlant de la préfète, la voilà !

Elle vient de passer le portrait de la grosse dame et voit le pauvre lycanthrope complètement prostré et à bout de souffle sous l'effet du dangereux fou rire.

Elle vint directement vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle s'installa confortablement entre James et Sirius.

« Hello les gars ! »

« Salut ma puce ! » répondit en souriant Sirius en lui faisant une grosse bise sur la joue.

« J't'ai manqué tant que ça mon chéri ? » répondit-elle malicieusement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point my dear ! » répondit-il en se jetant sur Lily.

Beaucoup aurait pu penser qu'il allait l'embrasser mais ce fut tout autre chose...

La pauvre Gryffondor se tordit de rire sous la torture de Sirius.

Les redoutables chatouilles Patmoliennes !

Elle était presque à terre, à bout de souffle, Sirius au-dessus d'elle.

« James, aide-moi ! Au secourssssssss ! » hurla-t-elle sous le sourire goguenard dudit James et de son attaquant.

« A l'attaque ! » cria-t-il en retour et il rejoignit Sirius dans son infâme torture.

La jeune fille semblait choquée.

« Ahhhhh ! Traître ! » hurla-t-elle.

James éclata d'un rire sonore.

« C'est ça la vie mon chou ! » répliqua-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Remus, Peter, à l'aide ! » supplia-t-elle à travers ses grands éclats de rire.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Remus était toujours dans l'incapacité de pouvoir se mouvoir ou parler normalement et Peter était bien trop peureux à l'idée de devoir s'opposer aux leaders du groupe aussi bien qu'à l'idée des foudres de la Tigresse.

Voyant que la fille avait maintenant réellement du mal à respirer, James se releva et libéra sa pauvre victime.

Mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il continuait à chatouiller la pauvre Lily Evans.

« Allez Patmol, faut la laisser respirer comme même. » dit doucement James.

Sirius se releva à contrecoeur mais aida tout de même Lily à en faire de même.

Celle-ci accepta sa main mais, lui lançant un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon, elle fit tomber Sirius à terre.

« Vengeance ! » ricana-t-elle.

Le malheureux Black parut quelque peu étonné mais suivit la jeune fille dans son hilarité.

« Et quel châtiment devra subir Sir Cornedrue ici présent ? » demanda Sirius, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Lily tourna son regard vers lui.

Il afficha son plus beau sourire innocent, angélique et charmeur à la jolie préfète.

_Comment lui en vouloir ? Il est si chou comme ça..._

_" Bave pas non plus !_ lui fit une petite voix dans sa tête. _J'sais qu'il est beau mais n'en vient pas à devenir une larve ! "_

Ah...dur coup que sa conscience lui assène.

Elle ne bavait pas comme même, hein ?

_" Mais non, va ! Mais je prévois, on ne sait jamais avec ce mec et toi ! "_

_La ferme ! _

« Quoi ? » demanda James, plutôt déconcerté face à la réaction de Lily.

Merde, j'ai pas dit ça tout haut comme même... "Faut croire que si !" 

La jeune fille se gifla mentalement.

« Hum...c'est rien...combat mental entre ma conscience et moi ! » déclama l'adolescente.

Un silence pesa entre eux.

« Alors, j'attends le verdict. » rappella Sirius.

« Il sera épargné. » répliqua Evans.

Le jeune Black hurla au favoritisme.

« Et ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon vieux ? C'est la vie ! » ajouta James, avec un clin d'œil.

« Hey, tombeur, t'aurais pas entraînement par hasard ? » fit Remus.

James roula des yeux.

« Merde ! » il se précipita hors de la Salle cummune, suivi un peu tardivement par un Sirius hurlant un retentissant "Attends-moi, cap'tain !".

Les trois adolescents restant eurent un petit rire devant la bêtise de leurs amis.

« On va les voir ? » proposa Remus.

« Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Lily.

« Peter, tu viens ? » demanda le loup-garou.

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

« J'ai pas fini mon devoir de métamorphose. » prétexta-t-il.

« Ok, à plus ! » fit Lily.

Elle et Remus, bras dessus, bras dessous, s'engagèrent dans les méandres du château afin de gagner le terrain de Quidditch où s'entraînaient les deux garçons.

Ceux-ci venaient de rentrer sur le terrain où les autres joueurs semblaient plutôt mécontents du retard de leur capitaine.

« Hey ! Jamesie, c'est pas une bonne heure pour arriver ! » fit remarquer une jolie fille teint café au lait.

« S'cuse-moi Sam ! » répondit l'interpellé.

« Et nous alors ? On a même pas droit à des excuses ? C'est du favoritisme ! » fit une autre jeune fille au teint hâlé et aux longs cheveux sombres en faisant un petit sourire malicieux à son capitaine.

« Je m'excuse auprès _de tout le monde_ ! Ça te va mieux Amy ? » répondit-il.

« Yep cap'tain ! » claironna-t-elle en faisant une bise sonore à James.

« Et nous, on est quoi ? » fit Sirius, apparement mécontent du traitement réservé à son meilleur ami.

« J'préfères mon Jamesie ! » fit-elle en tirant la langue à Sirius.

Elle s'accrocha au coup dudit Jamesie.

« L'est mieux qu'toi ! » continua-t-elle.

Sirius eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Fais gaffe Cornedrue, sinon j'fais un rapport à Van de tes conquêtes ! »

James éclata de rire.

« Essaie toujours ! » répondit à sa place Amy.

Lily qui voyait la scène ressentit une pointe de jalousie envers la jolie poursuiveuse accrochée au cou de _son_ James.

_"C'est pas **ton** James, c'est celui de Van !"_

La jeune fille grommela face aux remarques pertinentes de sa conscience.

« Jalouse ? » fit une voix.

Elle sursauta violement.

Quand elle vit que c'était Remus qui lui avait posé la question elle baragouina une sorte de "Nonmaispasdutoutqu'est-cequetuvast'imaginerjesuispasjalousedutout...".

« Uh ? Pourrais-tu être encore moins claire ? » fit Remus, un sourire goguenard au lèvres.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un joli coup de poing bien senti sur l'épaule.

« On me maltraite ! » fit Remus, faisant mine d'être scandalisé.

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.

« Allez Lily, tu peux tout me dire ! » fit Remus en gardant son demi-sourire, caractéristique Lupinienne !

« Te dire quoi, mon loup ? » demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres.

« Si tu es jalouse ou non de notre chère poursuiveuse Amy Morgan ! »

« Moi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna Lily en rougissant.

« Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? » fit remarquer Remus.

« Roh j'te hais ! » bougonna la jeune fille.

« Et moi j't'aime. » rit Remus en embrassant Lily sur la joue.

Lily lui tira la langue.

La loup-garou lui répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ensuite, ils tournèrent leur regard vers le terrain où Amy qui avait - enfin - lâché James et les autres commençaient à s'entraîner. Sirius passa devant et leur fit un petit signe auquel ils répondirent.

La balle fut lancée et tout s'enchaîna très vite alors. Alex, un des poursuiveur, avait foncé et maintenant la balle se passait entre les trois poursuiveurs, à savoir, lui, James et Amy, à une vitesse étonnante.

Sirius et Samantha, plus couramment appellée Sam, les deux batteurs, envoyaient et déviaient les cognards à tour de rôle.

Le gardien, Mike Delson (Nda. : je suis fan de LP ! Mix entre Mike Shinoda et Brad Delson ;-p), en troisième année, le plus jeune des joueurs, regardait attentivement la balle se passer de main en main, quand elle arriva enfin vers lui, il l'intercepta dans un magnifique mouvement digne des plus grands professionnels.

Il fut acclamé par sa sœur Kate, qui occupait le poste d'attrapeur, elle était en cinquième année et avaient des cheveux mi-longs brun clair, ses yeux bleu-vert pétillaient de joie.

L'entraînement se déroula bien, sans incident notoire.

Quand l'entraînement fut fini, les deux garçons restèrent encore un peu et s'amusèrent à se faire des passes.

« Patmol, Cornedrue, je ne suis pas contre vos petits jeux mais il fait froid et je sens que si je reste ici encore quelques minutes je vais être gelé et il vous faudra un pic à glace pour me sortir de là. » fit remarquer Remus.

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent d'un air complice.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » demanda Sirius à son comparse.

« GO ! » fit James.

Et ils foncèrent sur les deux pauvres adolescents restés dans les gradins.

Sirius prit Remus sur son balai et James emmena Lily.

La jeune fille eut une exclamation indignée.

« James, laisse-moi descendre ! » fit-elle en lui donnant quelque petits coups de poing sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Il éclata de rire.

« Accroches-toi. » conseilla-t-il à la préfète.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, il échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami qui hocha la tête.

« Et c'est parti ! » lança Black.

Et ils foncèrent tout deux dans un piqué vertigineux.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au capitaine.

Remus faisait de même avec Sirius, bien qu'il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Le sol était près, très près, atrocement près !

« James ! » cria-t-elle, malgré elle alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient qu'à un mètre du sol et vu la vitesse à laquelle James fonçait, ils allaient finir en bouillie.

Mais, c'était sans compter sur les capacités du poursuiveur qui remonta en chandelle à une trentaine de centimètres seulement du sol !

« Mais t'es dingue ! » hurla-t-elle, ça lui avait échappé.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

Sirius avait fait de même et Remus était plutôt blême, mais il affichait un léger, très léger sourire. Il devait être habitué aux frasques de ses amis.

Les deux joueurs attérirent ensuite sur le plancher des vaches et Lily semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre sur la personne de James Potter.

Mais James sembla deviner ses intentions et partit directement se changer, échappant de peu aux foudres de la préfète.

Lui et Sirius ressortir cinq minutes plus tard, lavés et habillés normalement.

Lily fulminait toujours autant.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » demanda James, quelque peu étonné.

« Non, tu crois ? » fit-elle d'une voix ironique.

« Patmol, ça te dirai de jouer ? » demanda James en lançant un drôle de regard à son coéquipier en blague en tout genre.

« Pourquoi pas ! » répliqua son meilleur ami ,celui-ci fit apparaître une balle qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la balle d'un sport moldu, le football.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Lily et faussement exaspérés de Remus, ils se transformèrent.

Les animaux jouèrent avec la balle, se la passèrent, se la lancèrent quand finalement Sirius lança la balle à Lily qui la rattrapa et comprit le message.

Lily et Remus entrèrent dans le jeu et ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps à jouer à la "baballe".

C'est ainsi que s'acheva la journée bien remplie des quatres amis dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

**Waow, j'm'éclate sur "American Idiot" de Green Day, j'pense que c pour ça que le chap est aussi délire ! C'est le week-end, je me relâche, plus qu'une semaine d'exams, puis VACS ! Alors, petite annonce, PLUS QUE 7 REVIEWS ET VOUS AVEZ "TAPÉ DANS L'ŒIL !"**

**RAR :**

**CrazyBeBee : Merci. Lol, ouais, normalement Lily devait embrasser sans faire exprès James mais bon, le baiser sera tt à la fin ! (suis sadique comme mm ) Lol**

**Thealie : Et ouais, un ptit chap joyeux de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal ! ;-p Lol, j'éclaircie le mystère un peu à la fois ! Ah...les roses...c'est un sujet épineux (sans jeu de mot volontaire !) et ben elles se sont retrouvées là par magie ! (l'explic à 2 balles...) Et yep, Lily Maraudeuse ! Mais c pas vrai, ya bcp de fics où elle est comme ça. Ils se sont faits accepter par les licornes à force de patience et sous forme d'animaux, elles ont bien vu qu'ils n'allaient pas leur faire de mal et le tour est joué !**

**Jamesie-cass : Lol, faut pas dire ça ! Je peux publier un chap et le lendemain un autre comme je eux écrire un chap merdique en 10 jours ! Merci. Y'aura un chap rien que sur _elle_ et Sirius et normalement il s'appellera "Confrontation", ce sera vers la fin (là où tt se détériore ;-p). Pour Ange, je la laisse un peu tomber pour l'instant mais elle fera ptêtre une visite dans un chap prochain !**

**Angelys : Merci ! Vaut mieux tard que jamais ;-p J'suis prise d'un fou rire là, att...(5 minutes plus tard) c bon, j'suis calmée...Bon, alors la question fondamentale "Quand James et Lily vont être ensemble ?", ben comme d'hab, dans la fin de la fic, c-à-d dans à peu près une quinzaine de chaps (si pas plus, si pas moins), eh oui c bcp, mais ils sortent _officiellement_ (comme à tenu à le préciser Thealie si je ne me trompe) au début de la 7ème ! Et là, on est en novembre en 6ème, donc faudra attendre ! dsl**

**cc johnson : Lol, merci. Me disait bien que ce serait cool de changer un peu des "clichés" ;-p**


	24. Prêts pour le départ ?

Chap plutôt court où il n'y a pas grand-chose qui s'y passe, dsl manque d'inspiration !

24. Prêts pour le départ ?

Les semaines passèrent, Gryffondor gagna son match contre Serpentard. Grâce entre-autres aux encouragements plus qu'enthousiastes des Maraudeurs non-joueurs et, bien que cela étonna tout le monde, de Severus Rogue, qui fit, par la même occasion, déshonneur à sa maison. Apparement le sort utilisé tenait très bien. Bien qu'il n'avait plus l'apparence d'une pseudo-blonde, il continuait à hurler de temps en temps ses infâmes encouragements aux Gryffondors, plus particulièrement aux Maraudeurs, mais ça, tout le monde s'en doutait un peu.

Enfin, en tout cas, les vacances de Noël approchaient et c'est ce qui occupaient principalement les pensées des élèves de Poudlard.

La préfète de Gryffondor, Lily Evans, lisait tranquillement son livre dans la Salle commune quand retentit :

« Hello Lil' ! » fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna.

« Oh, salut Sirius. » répondit-elle, comme quelque peu déçue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'air de la Gryffondor.

« Rien. » dit-elle simplement.

« Ok. Bon, j'voulais juste te dire qu'il faudrait que tu commences à préparer tes bagages. »

La jeune fille ne sembla pas percuter ses mots au prime abord.

« Je...quoi ? » fit la préfète.

« Ben, tu passes les vacances avec nous. » dit simplement Sirius en la regardant d'un drôle d'air.

« Je...je viens ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air de totale surprise.

« Ben oui, bien sûr ! On va pas te laisser ici ! Les parents de James me considèrent comme leur fils et toi je te considère comme ma sœur ! Donc, tu fais partie de la famille ! » fit Black comme si c'était une évidence.

La jeune fille leva un regard reconnaissant vers lui.

« Merci. » parvint-elle à dire, sa voix légèrement tremblante sous l'émotion.

Sirius, voyant qu'elle allait peut-être pleurer, se rapprocha et prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras.

« Allez, faut pas pleurer. » fit Sirius.

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé.

« Tu sais que tu vas en faire des jalouses ? Si tu n'en fais pas déjà... » fit remarquer le brun.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« T'es une Maraudeuse et tu te fais chouchouter par les plus beaux mecs de Poudlard ! » répondit avec assurance son pseudo-frère.

« Et modeste en plus. » ricana la jeune fille.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, ose dire le contraire ! » s'indigna l'adolescent.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux joyeux garnements vinrent les déranger.

« Salut la compagnie ! » claironna James.

« B'jour. » lança Remus qui venait à la suite de son acolyte.

« 'lut ! » répondirent les deux autres.

Remus et James s'installèrent confortablement à côté des deux Gryffondors, ils avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Cornedrue, t'aurais pas osé faire un coup sans moi, hein ? » s'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

« Mais non ! » affirma James, toujours ce sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« Chais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un doute... » confia Sirius à Lily, mais de sorte que tous purent l'entendre.

Le portrait bascula pour laisser entrer une McGonagall furieuse.

« POTTER, BLACK ! » hurla-t-elle à plein poumons.

« Hey, j'y suis pour rien cette fois ! » répliqua avec véhémence Sirius.

La sorcière le regarda, fulminante.

« Qui d'autre alors ? » fit-elle remarquer.

« Moi, par exemple. » dit Remus.

La directrice de Gryffondor se retourna et scruta son élève.

« _Lupin_ ? » elle fit une moue.

« Moi-même ! » répondit celui-ci.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans le coup, Black ? » douta-t-elle.

« Absolument pas ! » affirma le concerné.

Elle sembla être mécontente, puis elle se tourna vers les deux fautifs.

« Potter, Bl...Lupin, je vous retire vingt points. » Les Maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la faute de McGonagall, elle avait trop l'habitude !

« Chacun. » rajouta-t-elle.

Le sourire des Maraudeurs ne diminua pas, à sa grande exaspération.

Elle sortit, furieuse de la Salle commune dont elle était la directrice.

Un silence pesa entre le petit groupe.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Peter, arrivé en cours de route.

Les sourires de James et Remus s'agrandirent encore plus.

« Oh, rien, nous avons juste transformé notre _très aimé_ prof de Potion en double de McGo ! » expliqua le lyncanthrope en souriant toujours.

Les trois Maraudeurs restant eurent un air surpris. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé ?

« En fait, nous lui avons fait porter un magnifique kilt écossais, il joue de la corne-muse (Nda. : suis pas sûre que ça s'écrive comme ça...). Le chignon serré, les lunettes carrées et le chapeau en prime ! » précisa James, sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit un petit hibou brun pour toquer à la fenêtre.

Ce fut Peter qui alla ouvrir.

Le petit hibou voleta jusqu'à James.

Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaira.

Il prit la lettre de la patte du rapace qui se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel le Maraudeur s'était installé.

James lut attentivement la lettre, qui s'avèrait être celle de sa bien-aimée.

« Les gars, vous auriez une plume, par hasard ? » demanda celui-ci.

Aucun ne répondit.

« Si, moi ! » fit Peter en lui tendant ladite plume.

« Merci Queudver. » remercia son ami.

« Pas de quoi. »

Le capitaine rédigea sa lettre avec un morceau de parchemin qui traînait par là.

Une fois terminée, il l'accrocha à la patte du hibou qui s'envola alors pour rejoindre sa maîtresse.

« Vanessa vient pour les vacances de Noël. » informa-t-il ses amis.

Tous hochèrent la tête, ne semblant pas réellement réjouis par cette nouvelle. Une en particulier, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher.

Celle-ci s'excusa auprès de ses amis en prétextant faire ses bagages.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'y enferma et pleura silencieusement les larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis longtemps.

**Je sais que ce chap était plutôt joyeux jusqu'à l'arrivée du hibou mais que voulez-vous ? Faut bien que je retombe dans mes chaps drama un jour ou l'autre ! En attendant, la rencontre entre Van et Lily approche à grands pas !**

**Une petite citation que je trouve vraiment belle pour tous les écrivains :**

**_Écrire : forcer la page blanche, croire qu'elle va saigner. _De Louis Dubrau.**

**Plus que 2 reviews et je dépasse les 100 ! A vos claviers ! Prêts ? Taper !**

**RAR :**

**Thealie : Lol. Merci, j'sais qu't'aime bien les chaps joyeux ! ;-p Bah ptêtre que Peter faisait _autre chose_ qu'un devoir (une réunion d'aspirants-mangemorts par exemple...) **

**CrazyBeBee : Oups, dsl comme mm ! Ma meilleure amie est blonde, donc tu vois c pas une attaque. Woa, tu sais que c dur à déchiffrer dès le matin ta review ? (y'est 10h48, c encore tôt pour moi !) Lol, moi aussi, mais je me contenterai bien d'un des 3 (quoique c BCP mieux d'avoir les 3 ;-p) tkt je compte pas Peter comme un beau mec. Moi ? sadique ? Meu nan ! lol Juste une quest, de quel pays es-tu ? car " Le ti bizou entre lily pi James arrive tu!" est assez spécial comme formule pour moi ! j'ai compris, c'est juste que j'aimerais savoir d'où tu es pour voir un ptit peu ! Assassiner Van ? Tu pourras le faire ac kritari à la fin, elle sera ravie de t'aider dans ta tâche ! Eh oui, c un obstacle de taille, mais...tu verras comment se déroule la fin, je suis sûre que vous allez tous me maudire arrivé là, je donne quelques indications pcq je suis comme mm gentille de temps en temps...Ce sera _très_ drama et franchement, je comprend ce que vont faire Lily et James bien que ce soit très désespéré comme acte...**

**cc johnson : Merci, elle a pas avoué, elle a laissé deviné ;-p Elle le dirait jamais je pense, même sous la torture ! (sauf ptêtre face aux chatouilles Patmoliennes ;-p) Et oui, mon ptit Remus il est génial ! lol Merci !**

**titliloo : Merci, oui, il l'aimait c ça. Humm...tout _allait_ pour le mieux. Lol, c pas une mince affaire et c'est à la fin, quand y'aura ptêtre 30-35-40 chaps ! ;-p**

**Rini : Lol, t'es ma 98è review ! Merci bcp !**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! FAÎTES-MOI DEPASSER LES 100 !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	25. Les fleurs blanches

Coucou ! Z'avez pas trop attendu ? Une semaine c pas grand chose ! ;-p Mais voilà, la "confrontation" Vanessa/Lily tant attendue ! lol 

25. Les fleurs blanches

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux de Lily.

Vacances de Noël signifiaient Vanessa et James. Et elle détestait ces deux noms posés côte à côte !

Elle avança vers le train avec Sirius et James, Remus viendrait la deuxième semaine et Peter était en Suède avec ses parents (Nda. : 2 semaines sans Peter, le rêve !) .

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans leur wagon habituel, le dernier.

Lily était plutôt mal à l'aise, ne souvenant que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Mais elle cacha son trouble et cela parut fonctionner car ses deux amis ne remarquèrent rien du tout.

Le voyage se passa calmement entre les batailles explosives et autres discussions.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au quai, à leur grande surprise, il fallait l'avouer.

Personne ne les attendait, normal, les parents de James l'attendaient au manoir, car James revenait toujours en portoloin.

Les trois adolescents allèrent à un petit bureau non loin de là et demandèrent le portoloin pour les ramener. L'employé leur sourit gentiment et leur tendit l'objet en question qui s'avèrait être un bout de parchemin.

James, Lily et Sirius touchèrent le papier et se sentirent aussitôt comme accrochés (Nda. : j'sais plus ce que ça fait un portoloin).

Quelques secondes plus tard et ils se retrouvaient devant la majestueuse demeure familliale entourée de neige immaculée.

Ils entrèrent et furent aussitôt reçus par l'accueil chaleureux de Mr et Mme Potter, une fille restait légèrement en arrière.

Mais dès que James la vit, il lâcha ses bagages et savança rapidement vers elle. Lily préféra éviter de regarder, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui se passait. Et de toutes façons, mieux valait pour elle de ne pas regarder, elle ne supporterait pas.

Sirius vit son trouble et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Ça va ? » murmurat-il à son oreille.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, presque par automatisme. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû venir après tout ?

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre. James et Vanessa ne remarquèrent son absence que bien plus tard.

James jeta un regard éloquent à son meilleur ami qui l'évita.

Le poursuiveur le remarqua et s'approcha de son ami.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il. L'anxiété transparaissait sur son visage et dans sa voix.

« Rien. » son ton était sans réplique et ironique.

« Dis-moi. » exigea plutôt que demanda James.

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard flamboyant.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? » sont son était cassant et méprisant.

Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Il était trop choqué pour répliquer et Sirius choisit ce moment pour monter à son tour, laissant là son _prétendu_ meilleur ami trop aveugle et ignorant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il monta les escaliers, rageur.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait autant contre James. Mais il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait pour être à ce point aveugle à la détresse de Lily, à l'amour qu'elle lui portait, en vers et contre tout, il lui en voulait de la faire souffrir autant, sans s'en rendre compte, probablement.

Une fois arrivé devant la chambre de la jeune fille, il hésita à frapper.

Il l'entendit pleurer.

Il n'hésita plus une seconde et frappa doucement à la porte, il n'attendait pas de réponse, il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le désola.

Lily avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Toute la joie de vivre qu'elle avait réussi à avoir ces derniers mois s'était totalement envolée. Ne laissant place qu'à un désespoir encore plus profond.

Sirius s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

Lily se mit instinctivement dans les bras du jeune homme.

Les larmes coulèrent encore longtemps mais elle allait mieux.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas la réponse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les jours passèrent, semblables les uns aux autres. Lily restait la plupart du temps enfermée dans sa chambre ou quelques fois dehors avec Sirius, par miracle.

Vanessa était blottie contre James. Il était perturbé par le comportement de ses amis. Ils l'avaient en quelque sorte rejeté, tout ça parce que son cœur appartenait à la fille contre lui.

_Mais était-ce vrai finalement ?_

Il se posait souvent cette question. Trop de doutes. Il n'était plus comme avant, Azkaban l'avait changé, malgré les apparences, il était plus blessé qu'il n'y paraissait. Il n'en était sorti que plus faible et plus hanté par le passé. Par le poids des sorts des personnes qu'il avait à son tour, meurtries.

Vanessa sembla remarquer son air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il sortit de ses pensées lugubres.

« Rien, rien du tout. » répondit-il.

Il se passa la main sur les yeux, sa petite amie l'arrêta dans son geste.

« "Coupable" ? » déchifra-t-elle.

Le jeune homme blêmit soudain.

Il se leva tout d'un coup et sortit dehors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il fuyait. Fuyait comme un lâche.

Comme le lâche qu'il était.

Il marcha dans son jardin un bon moment avant de se trouver sous un saule pleureur.

Il écarta les branches couvertes de feuilles et entra sous son couvert, il s'adossa contre l'arbre.

C'était toujours là qu'il venait pour réfléchir et ce soir, il en avait besoin.

Trop de sentiments mélangés.

Il doutait. Il le savait.

Les heures passèrent et la nuit tomba bientôt.

Il se transforma en cerf et passa la nuit sous les feuilles du saule.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vanessa était intriguée par la réaction de son petit ami.

Elle se leva mais, au lieu d'aller dehors, elle monta et se retrouva devant la chambre de Lily.

Elle toqua deux coups et entra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily sursauta.

Ces deux coups...

Ces deux coups habituels de James.

James...avec Vanessa.

Elle soupira lourdement.

Ce n'était certainement pas lui de toutes façons, fallait pas espèrer.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir la fille qui lui en quelque sorte gâché la vie. J'ai nommé Vanessa Knight !

La jeune fille entra timidement et regarda avec une certaine douleur Lily avec des traces rouges sous les yeux, signe de ses pleurs.

« Salut. » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« 'lut. » répondit simplement Lily en frottant ses yeux énergiquement.

La bien-aimée de James ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Elle soupira lourdement.

« Venons-en aux faits. Je sais que tu aimes James. » déclara-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te le piquer. » répliqua ironiquement Lily.

Vanessa parut assez déstabilisée par la réaction de la préfète mais ne voulut pas démordre.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Nan, comment t'as d'viné ? » se moqua Lily.

« J'en suis désolée. » s'excusa Vanessa.

« Ah bon ? On dirait pas. » répliqua vertement la Gryffondor.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Est-ce que _toi_, tu aimes James ? » demanda l'adolescente.

L'autre fille sembla surprise par sa question.

« Oui. » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas éternel. » continua-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Un long silence suivi sa remarque, Lily était trop surprise par ses paroles. "Ce ne sera pas éternel." Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il y avait-il un problème entre eux ? L'autre adolescente reprit la parole.

« Il me parle souvent de toi, tu sais ? Il t'aimait vraiment...Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte...Je suis sûre qu'il te parle plus qu'à moi, sûre que tu sais ce que sont ces marques sur sa main. Et oui, je les ai vues, mais il ne m'a répondu, à ton contraire j'imagine. Il t'a mise sur un pied d'estal et moi, dans ses bras. (Nda. : réplique du "Mariage de mon meilleur ami" avec Julia Roberts) »

Lily resta silencieuse un bon moment avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

Elle regarda dans le vague, son visage vide d'expression et un regard chargé de haine et de douleur.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te dire franchement ce qu'il en est. Je détestais James, je le trouvais trop arroguant, trop vaniteux. Et puis, mes parents sont morts, cet été. Je me suis retrouvée ici, par hasard et il se trouve que James m'a aidé, à ma plus grande surprise, certes. Et puis, t'es arrivée. Je me suis rendue compte grâce ou à cause de toi, c'est au choix, que j'en étais tombée amoureuse. Le hasard fait mal les choses n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas pour toi, non. Tu prends plaisir à me rendre encore plus mal que je ne le suis, hein ? Avoue ! » cracha-t-elle en faisant exploser un verre non loin de là.

Trop grand accès de colère.

Vanessa ne dit mot, restant silencieuse, essayant de comprendre ces entremêlements de vie. Tellement de douleur, de peine. Était-ce à cause d'elle ? Elle aurait préférer savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière et n'être jamais venue dans cette maison et avoir chamboulé leurs vies. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue.

Elle sortit sans rien dire et ferma la porte sur celle dont elle avait tout pris.

**J'ai 104 reviews ! ouais ! Trop contente de voir 3 chiffres au nombre de mes reviews :-D**

**Bon, explication du titre : alors, comme j'imagine que vous le savez, Lily veut dire lys en anglais, une fleur généralement blanche et si vous vous souvenez bien, Vanessa a une odeur de muguet, qui est aussi une fleur blanche ! Donc, voilà l'explication du titre.**

**Je posterai _ptêtre_ bientôt un OS ou une songfic, ça dépend de mon inspiration ! L'OS est déjà à moitié écrit mais les deux projets sont sur votre couple préféré ! James et Lily !**

**RAR :**

**Thealie : Tu pourras ! _Après_ ! Tes yeux de chiot battu à la mode Siriusienne ne marche qu'à moitié ! Oulà, ma pauvre Van va souffrir...Moi ? privée de chocolat ? NON ! Lol, nan, moi, je carbure au LP ! ;-p Dis, c pas toi qui n'avait rien contre Van par hasard ?**

**Xavéria : Merci bcp !**

**Titristana : Chouette ! Deux reviews de toi !**

**23 : Lol, Tapé dans l'œil est là ! (il était déjà sur PI ;-p)**

**24 : Yes, yes, j'ai atteint les 100 ! Pas grave, j'adore comme mm les reviews ! o Le match Lily/Vanessa ? Lol**

**Tapé dans l'œil : Merci ! J'ai remaqrué que t'avais posté une review sur PI aussi ! ;-p merci bcp !**

**cc johnson : Ouais et j'en suis très contente ! Lol, faut pas dire que j'suis rapide, chaque fois qu'on le fait, je poste mon chap suivant 10 jours plus tard (ici, 7 !) ! En effet, pauvre Lily !**

**Tapé dans l'œil : Merci !**

**CrazyBeBee : Ah, je comprends mnt ton accent qui transparaît sur ta review ! ;-p Euh, non, j'savais pas, moi j'suis Belge ! ;-p Merci, mais je le trouve pas vrmnt essentiel...Voilà la suite !**

**PS : j'avais compris ! ;-p**

**krirari : oh, t'as pas laissé de review pour Errance... :-(**

**Tapé dans l'œil : Merci bcp mais c une one-shot ! Pk tt le monde pense que c une fic ? dsl**

**Jamesie-cass, m'aurais-tu abandonnée ? snif snif...**

**REVIEW PLEASE ET BONNES VACS (moi je pars en Chine mardi !) !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	26. Guilty

Chap très court et centré sur James. Jsuis en Chine dc je ne sais plus faire d'accent, dsl !

26. Guilty

James se releva, toujours son forme de cerf.

La neige était tombée pendant la nuit.

Heureusement qu'il était sous forme animale, sinon, il serait sûrement tombé malade.

Il se transforma en humain.

Il était trempé. Parfait. Il voulait être engourdi juste pour ne plus se sentir coupable.

Coupable.

Ce mot résonna longtemps dans son esprit embrumé. Il regarda sa main.

Les marques n'étaient pas parties, non, justement elles restaient encore là, plus vives encore. Comme si le sang s'en écoulait toujours.

Coupable.

Dieu qu'il détestait ce mot !

Une chanson résonna dans sa tête.

_**I feel guilty**_

( Je me sens coupable ) 

_**My words are empty**_

( Mes mots sont vides ) 

_**No signs to give you**_

( Pas de signes à te donner ) 

_**I don't have the time for you**_

( Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi ) 

_**You say I'm heartless**_

( Tu dis que je suis sans cœur ) 

_**And you say I don't care**_

( Et tu dis que je ne m'inquiète pas ) 

_**I used to be there for you**_

( J'avais l'habitude d'être là pour toi ) 

_**And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed**_

( Et tu as dit que je semblais si mort, c'est que j'ai changé ) 

_**But so have you**_

( Mais toi aussi ) 

_**Guilty, guilty I feel so**_

( Coupable, coupable, Je me sens si ) 

_**Empty, empty you know how to make me feel**_

( Vide, vide, tu sais comment me faire sentir comme ça ) 

_**I put a shield upon you**_

( J'ai mis un bouclier sur toi ) 

_**I didn't mean to hurt you**_

( Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser ) 

_**I would have only poisoned your mind, never meant to make you cry**_

( J'aurais seulement voulu empoisonné ton esprit, jamais pensé te faire pleurer ) 

_**You've been so toughtless**_

( Tu as été si étourdie ) 

_**I can see right through you**_

( Je sais bien voir à travers toi ) 

_**You used to be there for me**_

( Tu avais l'habitude d'être là pour moi ) 

_**So don't you leave, say goodbye**_

( Alors ne pars pas, dis aurevoir ) 

_**Cause you have changed but so have I**_

( Parce que tu as changé mais moi aussi ) 

_**I never though that the time and the distance**_

( Je n'ai jamais pensé que le temps et la distance ) 

_**Between us made you so much colder**_

( Entre nous t'aurais rendue plus froide ) 

_**I'll carry the world on my shoulders**_

( Je porterais le monde sur mes épaules )

Des bruits de pas sur la neige.

« Salut Jay. »

Il se retourne brusquement.

Une fille est là, devant lui.

Ses cheveux blonds reposants sur ses épaules fragiles. Son visage trop pâle et trop creusé qui démontrait la difficulté de sa vie. Ses yeux bleu clair autrefois si chaleureux paraissaient maintenant vides d'émotion. Elle était habillée de vêtements blancs, un petit bracelet, blanc lui aussi, en plastique entourait son fin poignet.

« Salut. »

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Bien sûr, Ange. »

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui dans la neige.

« Comment es-tu sortie ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

_Comme avant._

« Ils m'ont laissé sortir, je ne me faisais plus rien. » répondit-elle.

« Pourtant tu as toujours ton bracelet. » fit remarquer le jeune homme.

« Je dois le garder pour montrer à tous que je suis une folle, mais je suis libre. »

Un silence calme s'installa entre eux.

« Désolé pour la rose, j'étais en colère. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Alors, tu es avec _elle_ ? »  
Par _elle_, elle entendait bien sûr Lily. La fille pour qui elle était devenue comme ça.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu mériterais de mourir. » dit-elle.

« Je sais, si tu savais comme j'aimerais l'être. »

Il releva la tête pour retrouver son regard vide.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

Il sentit qu'elle relevait sa tête.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas le réparer. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Ils se passèrent les bras sur leurs épaules et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Je t'aimais. » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais. » répondit-il simplement.

**La chanson de ce chap est "Guilty" de The Rasmus. Normalement je devais ajouter du texte mais je** **n'ai pas d'ordi dc je peux pas vrmnt écrire, je ne sais pas quand va arriver le prchain chap mais je crois ke ce sera dans lgtps**

**RAR :**

**cc johnson : et oui. Je pars pour 2 longs mois ! (du 21/06 jusqu'au 22/08 !) Si, si, ya une suite (qui n'arrivera pas aussi vite que d'habitude mais bon, je peux pas tt faire !) Tkt, je n'y manquerai pas ! ;-p**

**joomy : Merci bcp et oui, James doute ! Contente d'être dans tes fics favorites ! **

**Thealie : Mais non je suis pas** **méchante ! Lol, nn James n'est pas aveugle ! enfin, peut-etre un peu...Merci bcp et j'essaie de changer le Sirius habituel.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! **

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	27. Ange et démons

Vous êtes encore vivants ? _Silence_ ... Bon, ok, ça fait longtemps mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, le cyber n'a que 2 trucs USB (je trouve plus le mot) et un est occupe par la souris ça fait qu'il y a plus de place, si je suis chez ma cousine, l'ordi plante tt le temps donc, dur dur d'écrire un chap ! J'ai 15 ans (depuis le 19), je reviens de la route de soie et j'ai fini mon chap ! Contente !

Bonne nouvelle que kritari va decouvrir comme les autres ! J'ai fini le chap28 et mm le 29 ! Miracle ! en fait, j'ai trouve le moyen, au lieu d'ecrire sur ordi, j'ecris sur papier puis, je mets sur ordi, ca prend du temps, mais au moins, j'ecrit comme je veux ! Donc, le prochain chap dans j'espere moins qu'un mois et il sera tres, tres spec !

Errance comportera au moins 40 chaps ! (et oui, c'est bcp) Encore un dernier truc, MERCI KRITARI !  
PS : j'ai oublie de préciser la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient assis dans la neige parce que c'est pas confortable de rester debout !

27. Ange et démons

Elle avait encore les yeux rouges, trace de ses pleurs. Elle s'en voulait, elle avait été vraiment odieuse avec Vanessa. Même si elle pensait qu'elle le méritait, après tout, ne voyait-elle pas le mal qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Elle frotta ses yeux, en colère contre elle-même.

Elle savait que James l'aimait et elle devait vivre avec, ce n'était pas en passant sa haine sur Vanessa que ça allait changer quelque chose.

Elle se leva de son lit, ou elle n avait pas su s'endormir. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et regarda l'immense jardin au dehors.

Il avait neige et le paysage sous ses yeux était d'un blanc immaculé.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Elle se retourna et vit avec une certaine surprise un Sirius Black échevelé et semblant manquer de sommeil la regarder fixement.

« James n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-il, inutilement puisqu'il avait sondé la pièce de son regard perçant.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

«Non»

Le Gryffondor sembla soucieux et mal a l'aise.

«Il est peut-être avec Vanessa ?» proposa l'adolescente.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

«Non, elle ne sait pas non plus où il est…» souffla-t-il.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris. Où pouvait-il être alors ? Et puis, il avaitquand même le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait, non ?

« Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir, un peu avant de venir te parler.»

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Souvenir douloureux.

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris.

« Si ça tombe, il est juste dehors en train de se promener.» fit Lily, pensive.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un bruit, comme...une claque.

Sirius venait de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

« Mais que j'suis con ! Dehors ! J'y avais même pas pensé ! Merci Lil', je t'adore !» lâcha-t-il en lui faisant une bise sonore sur la joue, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille.

Et il sortit précipitamment, suivi, beaucoup plus tard, par la préfète curieuse qu'elle était.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin et le ratissèrent à la recherche de leur ami. Ils passèrent les moindres coins et recoins au peigne fin et ne le trouvèrent pas. Vanessa les rejoignit, peu après.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius souffla de désespoir, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils le cherchaient et rien ! Même pas une particule de James Potter à l'horizon. Il commençait a désespérer sérieusement !

Soudain, une idée lui vint et il se maudit de ne pas y voir pense avant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers ce saule, refuge de James quand le monde extérieur était trop dur avec lui, son moyen de s'évader aux yeux de tous.

Il repoussa les branches et découvrit James...mais pas seul comme il l'avait pensé...

« Ange... » souffla-t-il, figé.

Un silence pesa pendant lequel Sirius fixait Ange avec insistance.

« Moi-même Sirius.» répondit-elle simplement en ne bougeant pas sa tête de l'épaule de James.

« Comment es-tu sortie ?» demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Je suis libre, je ne me faisais plus rien.» répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Des bruits de pas dans la neige se fit entendre et Lily apparut, suivie de près par Vanessa.

« James, on te cherch... » le reste de sa phrase s'évanoui, laissant place a un silence incrédule.

James leva les yeux vers elle.

« Lily, Vanessa, je vous présente Ange. Ange, Lily, Vanessa.» dit-il en les présentant a tour de rôle.

Ange releva la tête sous la mention de Lily, elle jeta un coup d'oeil a James qui acquiesça, gêné.

«Ange ?» laissa échapper, malgré-elle, Lily.

Elle rougit en remarquant qu'elle avait parle tout haut et baissa la tête.

«Oui, c'est moi.» répondit l'intéressée car elle se doutait que c'était uniquement une manifestation de surprise et non une véritable question.

Un ange passa.

« James, tu peux m'expliquer ?» demanda une Vanessa plus que confuse.

Son petit ami tourna la tête vers elle.

«Trop complique, je t'expliquer après...» marmonna-t-il.

Un rire froid se fit entendre.

«Allons, James ! Je vais expliquer à ta _petite amie_ ce qu'il en est…» fit Ange en tournant son regard vers Vanessa qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait a cette fille. Ange reprit :

«Tu te demandes sûrement qui je suis, ce que je fous la, pourquoi Lily me connaît, pourquoi j'apparais soudainement, comme ca, alors que tu n'as jamais entendu parle de moi ? Ben, tu vois, ma fille, je suis une amie d'enfance de James, j'étais sa voisine. Mes parents étant Français d'origine, j'ai étudié à Beauxbatons et donc, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais vue à Poudlard, Lily. Mais, reprenons. Comme tu dois le savoir certainement, James est tombe amoureux de Lily ici présente il y a fort longtemps. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu l'as toujours repousse.» elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant sûrement que la jeune fille approuve ses dires.

Lily hocha la tête timidement.

«Et donc, pour essayer de t'oublier, il a cherche une autre fille qu'il pouvait un tant soit peu aimer. Je rentrais de Beauxbatons pour les vacances d'été et comme j'étais sa meilleure amie, c'est sûr moi que c'est tombé.»

James baissa les yeux a cette récapitulation vraie et si douloureuse à entendre. Il ferma les yeux fortement pour échapper à la réalité si cruelle qu'il avait engendré.

Ange serra sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne fallait plus y penser, que c'était du passé. James se permit un faible sourire. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots et les gestes qu'il fallait. Il la regarda avec un «merci» silencieux dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit en réponse et continua à parler, toute trace de sourire ayant disparue, à Vanessa qui était mortifiée par la froideur de l'adolescente.

« Et j'en suis tombée amoureuse, tombée dans son piège. Alors, j'ai essayé de l'embrasser et il s'est laissé faire. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait rien, que je n'étais qu'un objet pour qu'il oublie Lily. Alors, je suis repartie chez moi, me sentant seule, délaissée, indésirable, _misérable_. J'ai essaye de me suicider non sans laisser une lettre d'adieu à James comme quoi tout était de sa faute. J'ai raté, j'étais toujours vivante. Si j'avais été moldue, j'aurais réussi...mais la magie fait des miracles et on a réussi à me sortir de l'état critique ou j'étais. J'ai continué à essayer de me suicider par la suite, tournant folle par cette obsession. Mes parents, ayant honte que leur fille unique devienne une aliénée, m'ont laissé dans un hôpital psychiatrique spécialisé dans les cas de suicides. J'y ai passé plus d'un an, je pense, vu qu'on est en hiver. Le mot ″coupable″ sur sa main sont de moi, rose de vengeance, j'étais en colère a ce moment la parce que j'avais enfin compris que ce n'était pas ma faute à moi ou à James, ce n'est la faute de personne. Juste le hasard qui a mal tourné. Alors, vu que je n'attentais plus à ma vie, ils m'ont laissé sortir et me voilà ici, à te raconter ma vie. Seulement en ai-je encore une ? Lily m'a volé la mienne et tu a volé la sienne. »

Elle avait fini, Vanessa tremblait de peur devant la haine que lui vouaient les deux filles et elle venait d'en apprendre la raison.

«Je...je ne savais pas...» bafouilla-t-elle, prête a éclater en sanglots, désespérée.

«Bien sûr >> répondit Ange, ses yeux clairs flamboyaient d'une haine non contenue.

«Ange, ce n'est pas de sa faute si... » essaya James.

« Si, justement. » trancha la Française.

Un lourd silence pesa, puis une vague glacée prit place dans leurs coeurs.

James glapit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant «Non, pas _ça_, pas _eux_, pas _encore_...»

Les autres comprirent la raison de ce froid, ils le sentaient eux aussi.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et deux hommes accompagnés de silhouettes encagoulées s'approchèrent d'eux, venant de nulle part.  
Arrivés assez près, les adolescents purent remarquer que les silhouettes encapuchonnées n'étaient autre que des détraqueurs et les deux hommes, des membres du Ministère.

«Monsieur Potter, nous avons à parler...»

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chap ? ça valait un mois d'attente ?**

**J'ai un p'tit sondage a vous proposer ! Alors, voila :****  
****Quel perso aimez le plus ? Détestez vous le plus ? ****  
****Celui que vous aimeriez voir plus souvent ?****  
****Celui sur lequel vous voudriez en apprendre plus ?****  
****Ce que vous pensez de MES James, Sirius, Remus, Ange, Vanessa (bon, vous la détestez pour la plupart, si pas toutes), Eva (la meilleure amie de Lily) et enfin, elle ?**

**Voila, répondez-moi svp !**

**RAR :**

**ewilan59**** : Merci ! Lol, non, je ne t'accorde pas cette faveur, Van doit tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! (Scolaire)****  
**

**Thealie : Merci (et ouais, il est très court). Mes vacs se passent bien, il a plu sans arrêt pendant les premiers jours mais maintenant il fait tout soleil et donc, il crève de chaud ! C'est pas grave, merci d'avoir proposé !****  
**

**titliloo : Lol. Non, ce n'est pas méchant, c'est normal ;-p Mais désolée, ca va encore durer jusqu'au mois de juin ! J'adore mon Sirius ! Je l'aime bien, assez différent du Sirius habituel, coureur de jupons, sans coeur et un peu con (dsl pour les autres auteurs mais c'est vrai !). Moi, il était comme ca, avant. Ca y est ! Je ressors le chap12 ! lol T'auras l'explication de son comportement anti-cliché dans plusieurs chaps ! Patience...Et oui, James est assez bête, mais que veux-tu ? L'amour, ca rend aveugle !****yotma : Merci pour ta proposition !****  
**

**Lily Petite Etoile : Merci beaucoup !****  
**

**kritari : Je me demandais si tu me lisais encore ;-p ! Lol, oui, James doute ! Pas grave, tu te rattrapes maintenant! Et ouais, la Chine c'est bien quand il pleut pas ! Quoique quand il pleut, il crève pas de chaud...Merci d'être ma bêta !****  
**

**CrazyBeBee : Lol, merci, voila le reste ! ;-p**

**shaeline** **: Merci pour la prop mais kritari est deja ma beta, dsl !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	28. Folie

Coucou !

Désolée pour mon retard impardonnable ! Mon excuse : j'ai pas souvent accès a l'ordi, parfois pas même une fois par semaine alors vous voyez...

Ce chap fait 8 pages à la main, donc j'imagine qu'il doit faire environ 5 pages sur ordi. C'est long quand même ! James est assez... space dans ce chap, enfin vous verrez !

Bon, finalement, y a du changement, Peter est revenu de Suède plutôt que prévu, désolée...

Il y aura bientôt un OS sur James et Lily dans la lignée de "J'aimerais" et "La clé du coeur" quand je trouverais le temps de le taper, il s'appellera "J'ai rêvé un jour", normalement ça devait être un autre OS mais j'ai pas l'inspiration néanmoins, si vous voyez un OS qui s'appelle "Blague" (titre provisoire) c'est cet OS là ! Aussi, je me suis mise a un nouveau style mais faut voir si je publie ! (2 OS slashs SBRL)

Alors, j'suis soit d'une humeur exécrable soit d'excellente, faut voir. J'ai passé des vacs sur une île de Chine, fait de la plongée sous-marine, y'avais des beaux plongeurs avec des beaux torses, lol (non suis pas perverse, ils étaient devant moi, alors je pouvais que les regarder !), j'ai acheté des cds et vcds, je suis en train d'écrire le chap34, j'ai une nouvelle coupe de cheveux horrible parce que mon père ne sait pas dire dégradé en chinois, je rentre dans ma belle Belgique dans qqs jours, m'enfin, voila mon humeur de ces derniers temps ! (Vous avez suivi jusqu'ici ? vous êtes courageux -et suicidaires !-)

28. Folie

L'un des deux hommes s'approcha de James et lui fit lever la tête.

« Venez avec nous au Ministère. » lui intima-t-il durement.

« Non.» fit la voix sourde du jeune homme.

L'homme arqua les sourcils, on refusait d'obéir à son ordre.

« Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas une demande, c'est une obligation. » trancha-t-il, espérant que sa carrure l'impressionnerait.

« Je n'irais pas. Je sais ce que vous me voulez et je n'irais pas. » Répondit l'adolescent.

Il s'était levé et regardait l'homme avec défi, sans un regard pour les détraqueurs qui ne semblaient plus lui faire d'effets.

« Vous viendrez quand même! » s'exclama l'autre homme, l'empoignant de force.

James dégagea son bras d'un geste rageur.

« Non. »

Le deuxième homme soupira.

« Tant pis pour vous. »

Il sortit sa baguette, murmura un sort et James s'effondra sur le sol, dans le noir complet de sa tête.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se réveilla plus tard, assis sur une chaise, maintenu par des chaînes enroulées autour de ses poignets. Il regarda autour de lui. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes se trouvaient là. Ses amis aussi, dans un coin à part, assis sur des tabourets, ils le regardaient avec frayeur. Que s'était-il passé ?

« James ! »

La voix éclata dans le silence pesant de la salle où ils se trouvaient. C'était Lily qui avait crié, elle l'avait vu se réveiller en premier.

Elle faillit se jeter à son cou mais une femme l'arrêta dans son geste d'un regard froid. La jeune fille se rassit, mal à l'aise.

Devant lui, un homme lui faisait face, les yeux sombres, le front haut, un nez droit, un visage symétrique et l'air fier, le Ministre en personne (Nda. : je ne sais plus qui s'est ni comment il est !).

« Monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

« Oui, c'est moi. » répondit l'interpellé.

« James Michael Potter (Nda. : ça sonne pas bien mais on s'en fout !), né le 13 août 1960 (Nda. : je ne sais plus comment ils font dans le tome 5 !), fils des célèbres Aurors Potter. Fils unique, vous étudiez à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor où l'on dit de vous que vous êtes un élève brillant mais perturbateur. Vous avez attaqué un élève de Serpentard, Mark Kramer, à l'aide du sort Impardonnable Doloris. Vous l'avez fait, dites-vous, parce qu'il avait tué Miss Evans ici présente. Est-ce exact ? «

« C'est exact. »

Il vit Lily trembler un peu sur son siège mais n'y prêta pas trop attention.

« Pour ce crime, on vous a envoyé à Azkaban, à perpétuité initialement, mais vous n'y êtes reste que deux semaines grâce à l'aide de votre directeur Albus Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps-la, Miss Evans a repris miraculeusement vie, peu après que vous ayez quitte votre école. Exact ? »

« Exact. »

Le Ministre respira profondément pour reprendre son énonciation.

« Vous avez dit avoir essayé de sauver Miss Evans mais que vous aviez raté parce que à ce moment-la, elle était déjà morte... »

James devança l'homme.

« Exact. » répondit-il avant que le Ministre ne lui pose la question.

Le Ministre sembla s'offusquer de l'insolence du jeune homme mais il continua malgré tout, pour garder un semblant de dignité.

« Cependant, nous sommes sûr que s'est vous qui avez tiré Miss Evans de la mort…»

James releva la tête à cette phrase et un rire froid sortit de sa gorge. Son rire devint incontrôlable et il bascula la tête en arrière, riant à gorge déployée, son rire glaça l'atmosphère.

Ses amis le crurent fous, ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort.

Son rire s'arrêta soudainement et il plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux sombres du Ministre. Celui-ci sembla effrayé au plus au point par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'adolescent. De la folie pure.

« Nous voila enfin face au problème après que vous ayez tourne autour du pot aussi longtemps à déclamer ma vie ! Dites-moi enfin ce que vous voulez de moi ! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante et glacée.

Lily le regarda, les yeux ronds. Ce n'était plus James, ce n'était plus _son_ James. A sa place se trouvait un adolescent rendu fou par des démons lui tournant sans cesse autour depuis trop longtemps.

Le Ministre resta silencieux et une femme prit la parole à sa place.

« Nous aimerions savoir par quel miracle, quel sort, quelle magie vous avez su ressusciter Miss Evans ! » Sa voix était sans ton, indifférente presque.

James eut un sourire en coin presque diabolique et fixa ses yeux sur la femme d'un air impérieux. Il semblait que celle-ci rapetissait sous le regard du jeune homme, elle tremblait de peur.

« Enfin, vous me l'avez demande ! Il vous en fallu du temps ! » Il s'arrêta et un petit rire moqueur suivit ses paroles, il reprit :

« Ce sort, je ne l'ai appris nulle part, pas par mes parents, comme vous devez le penser. Ce sort est dans ma tête, tout simplement. Je n'ai pas ressuscité Lily, je l'ai _tirée de la mort_, c'est différent. Elle était morte quand je l'ai quittée mais quelque chose la liait toujours au monde des vivants, ce qui fait qu'elle n'était pas _réellement_ morte, juste que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Pour vous, c'est pareil, bien entendu, mais vous ne _pensez_ pas, vous faites de la _logique_. Mais il y a une différence entre la logique et la réalité, la logique, c'est ce qui doit _normalement_ se passer, la réalité, c'est ce qui se passe. »

Il sourit comme à des enfants qui ne comprenaient rien.

« Peut-être, Mr Potter, mais le résultat est le même : Miss Evans est vivante. Vous pourriez nous aider à ressusciter tant de gens... » Commença la femme mais elle fut vite arrêtée par la disparition du sourire de Potter.

« Je.Ne.Ressucite.Pas.Les.Morts. » siffla-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe pour bien se faire comprendre.

« Mais vous pourriez comme même nous aider a sauver beaucoup de gens ! » articula faiblement la femme.

James ferma les yeux et le silence régna dans la salle où ils se trouvaient, un éclat de rire résonna soudain, c'était James. Il prit fin aussitôt et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

Ses yeux avaient changés. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, ils étaient encore chocolats, maintenant, ils étaient complètement noirs, il n'y avait même plus de blanc.

Il se leva, ses poignets passant au travers de ses chaines (Nda : dsl j'ai coupe cette phrrase sans faire expres, je la vous dirais au prochain chap) déclara-t-il de sa voix toujours glacée accompagne de cet éternel sourire cruel qui déformait son visage. Il fixa tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle pour enfin finir par Ange.

« Pardonne-moi. » souffla-t-il à son intention, sa voix avait changée.

Il se détourna de la jeune fille qui avait pris une expression horrifiée.

« Non, James ! » sa voix tremblait.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention.

Il ferma les poings et les yeux. Une aura puissante l'entoura, comme au moment de la mort de Lily.

« Non ! » C'était une supplique mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

L'adolescent tendit ses mains, paume ouverte, vers les extrémités de la salle, il ouvrit ses yeux, toujours complètement noirs.

Une immense déflagration se produisit, les murs tremblèrent, les objets jonchant le bureau du Ministre éclatèrent, les vitres et tous les objets en verre aussi. Tous sentirent cette puissance émaner de James, trop forte pour certains.

Deux hommes s'effondrèrent au sol, ayant été projetés au mur, ils avaient été dans l'espace entre les mains de James et les murs. Du sang coula de leur tête, tués sur le coup.

James laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, mains fermées. Ses yeux clos eux aussi. Les lumières faiblirent mais ils pouvaient encore voir la silhouette du jeune homme.

Il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans rien faire, juste en s'approchant, par sa volonté. Arrivé à l'encadrement, il s'arrêta, pencha sa tête vers le bas, son visage tourne vers un côté de l'encadrement. La lumière du couloir le fit paraître plus impressionnant à cause du contraste.

« Je ne suis pas Dieu. » souffla-t-il avant de s'en aller dans le couloir devenu soudain sombre du Ministère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily tremblait, les autres aussi, même elle, mais beaucoup moins qu'eux.

Les minutes passèrent, les réactions se diversifièrent : Vanessa devint complètement hystérique et on l'endormit à coup de puissants somnifères moldus. Lily s'en sortait mieux, elle était juste très stressée, on lui avait administré un calmant, à présent, elle était a la limite de la léthargie. Sirius restait obstinément immobile, comme changé en pierre, coupé du monde réel. Remus se tenait la tête entre les mains, essayant de toute évidence de rester calme. Et enfin, Peter était totalement terrorisé, il tremblait comme une feuille. Quoi de plus normal quand on voyait son ami devenir fou et tuer deux hommes ? Et elle, et bien, elle restait comme elle était, indifférente et froide. Mais uniquement de l'extérieur. Car intérieurement, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour James. Il était devenu fou a cause d'Azkaban et elle, a cause de l'hôpital psychiatrique

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, un membre de Ministère se leva pour chercher James, un autre le suivit, livide. Ange leur emboîta le pas, personne ne le remarqua, elle était devenue un ombre.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps dans le couloir toujours sombre mais commençant à s'éclaircir qu'ils trouvèrent James, effondré sur le sol, face contre terre.

Ils s'en rapprochèrent rapidement et les deux hommes s'assurèrent qu'il était bien sans danger. Il respirait difficilement, on l'aurait cru mort s'il n'y avait eu cette légère buée sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, car, étrangement, le couloir était glacial.

Les deux hommes le soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent dans une pièce spéciale, protégée par des sorts puissants empêchant de faire de la magie à l'intérieur.

Cette salle était réservée aux individus extrêmement dangereux. Ils y pénétrèrent, elle était totalement blanche, aucun objet ne s'y trouvait, juste un lit, blanc lui aussi (Nda : pour ceux qui ont vu 'Destination Finale 2', c'est comme la pièce ou se trouve Claire.). Ils y déposèrent le jeune homme inconscient. Ange voulut entrer dans la pièce mais un des deux hommes ferma la porte avec une clé.

« Laissez-moi entrer. » exigea-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna, surpris, il ne l'avait pas vue.

« Non. » répondit-il.

La jeune fille ne put entrer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs heures passèrent, Ange restait dans le couloir, à fixer la porte. Enfin, elle vit James se réveiller. Elle se tourna vers le gardien.

« Laissez-moi entrer. » exigea-t-elle a nouveau.

« Il est dangereux. » répondit-il simplement.

« Il a vide toute son énergie, il a seize ans, merde quoi ! Vous ne comprenez pas que ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne peut pas le refaire toute de suite ? Ce n'est pas un assassin, c'est la première fois qu'il devient ainsi, il ne peut pas tuer à tout bout de champ. Ce n'est pas un assassin. »

Ses yeux flamboyaient, elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser James seul avec ses démons, sinon, il recommencerait sûrement.

L'homme ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre à la jeune fille, la laissa enfin entrer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James était à présent assis sur le lit, les yeux fermés, les poings sur les genoux. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, il leva la tête.

« Ange, c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de James. Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, le jeune homme se détendit un peu.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Deux. »

Il baissa la tête.

« Qui ? »

« Deux hommes, des membres du Ministère. »

Il acquiesça, soulage de savoir qu'il n'avait pas tué ses amis.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

Ange savait parfaitement de qui il parlait, elle le connaissait par coeur, il ne leur fallait presque plus de mots pour se comprendre.

« Vanessa est devenue hystérique, on l'a endormie, Lily a prit un calmant parce qu'elle était trop stressée, Remus essaie de rester calme, Sirius est complètement immobile et tremble comme une feuille. C'était il y a plusieurs heures. »

James hocha la tête. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que Peter et Remus étaient présents. Il fallait les Maraudeurs au grand complet pour les cas importants.

« James, regarde-moi. »

« Non. »

« James, regarde-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure à peine audible.

Elle lui prit délicatement le menton entre les doigts et lui souleva la tête.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus noirs, ils n'avaient pas non plus leur couleur naturelle, ils étaient d'un blanc laiteux.

« Je suis aveugle, Ange. »

**S'il vous plait, lecteurs silencieux, revieuwers d'une seule fois, manifestez-vous, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous me lisez et que vous êtes toujours la ! S'il vous plait, je suis déprimée !**

**Bon, alors, mes réponses à mon propre sondage (vous vous en foutez peut-être mais bon...) :**

**Le perso que j'aime le plus : dans ma fic c'est Ange ;-p dans les autres, Remus.**

**Que je déteste le plus : Peter (on le voit pas bcp merci !), les filles du dortoir de Lily et ça va vous étonner, Vanessa.**

**Que j'aimerais voir plus souvent : mon ptit Remus, j'arrive pas a l'insérer dans cette fic, ça m'énerve :-(**

**Sur lequel j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus : Sur _elle_ ! Enfin, si j'étais à votre place bien sur, je sais tout d'elle ! **

**Ce que je pense de James : j'l'adore mon petit James même si l'est très zarb dans ce chap et si je le tortures un peu (bcp) en ce moment...(vous allez me détester dans le chap 31...)**

**Lily : trop triste mais je l'adore ! Si, si, c vrai !**

**Sirius : je trouve que je l'ai bien réussi, j'adore son côté double !**

**Remus : on le voit pas assez souvent...j'te lâche pas mon Rem, promis, dans les chaps 30 t'apparaît plus ! lol**

**Ange : tout a fait comme je la voulais, elle peut paraître méchante pour bcp mais franchement c mon perso le plus reussi je trouve ;-p (je vais vous dire, Ange, c'est un peu moi par moment...oui, oui je suis normale, c'est juste que j'ai des gros moments de déconnades et de déprimes de temps en temps)**

**Vanessa : hum...j' aime pas comment je l' ai faite, trop superficielle...ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu créer une fille pareille...**

**Eva : trop simple et au début, c'était juste pour que Lily ait de la compagnie et ça devait être la copine de Remus, j'ai franchement rate mon coup, la.**

**_Elle_ : Je l'adore ! J'adore créer des perso traîtres, qui paraissent méchants (suis bizarre, je sais), etc. Et la, je l'ai réussie ! Après Ange et Sirius, c'est celle dont je suis la plus fière !**

**RAR :**

**Titliloo : Waouh la longue review (j'ai vraiment repensé a ta review pendant toute la soirée quand je l'ai lue !) Tu détestes Ange ? Et moi qui l'adore...m'enfin bon, chacun ses raisons ! C'est vrai que la phrase est dure et froide mais c'est comme ça qu'est Ange, _extérieurement_, elle déteste Van et contre toute attente, veut absolument aider Lily ! Euh...si le problème c'est qu'elle était suicidaire, alors oui. Par contre, je ne comprends pas trop ta dernière phrase, tu peux m'éclairer ? Sirius, encore plus souvent ? Ouah, c dur...Et pour les parents, tu va être satisfaite dans les prochains chaps ! Plus sur Ange ? Mais bien sur ! Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait Ange dans cette histoire de détraqueurs ?**

**Thealie : Merci ! Lol, m'en doutais un peu de tes réponses ;-p En savoir plus sur Van ? (Tu devrais voir la tête que je tire !) Dur, dur, je n'aime pas ce perso et franchement je n'ai aucune idée pour elle ! Voir Rem plus souvent ? Si tu savais comme j'aimerais mais je n'y arrive pas :-( Merci d'aimer tous mes persos mais aimer Van ! Seigneur, j'ai réussi à émouvoir qqn ! Merci !**

**CrazyBeBee : Je vais toujours bien. Waouh, j'ai vraiment réussi mon coup avec le chap25, vous avez pitié de Van ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec Sirius, ok, je l'adore mais c'est dur de le faire apparaître encore plus ! Oui, j'ai prévu pour Ange, je l'adore, pas de ma faute...Merci de me dire que je les ai réussis ! Et c'est le chap 28 ;-p**

**Kritari : Je te le répète encore, merci d'être ma bêta ! (Tu vas en avoir marre a la longue je pense ;-p) Finalement, si je termine Errance avec moins de 100 chapitres ce sera un miracle, j'ai _trop_ d'inspiration ! Non, non, Van est déjà partie dans le chap34 (comment ça c'est long ?). Ah, une qui aime bien Ange, génial ! (j' pense que c'est plus parce qu'elle aime pas Van qu'autre chose, pas vrai ?) Merci, moi aussi, j'adore mon Sirius ! Lol, non je sais bien que tu déteste Van (y'a rien a faire, t'es complètement contre elle) Mais euh, pourquoi vous voulez tjrs du Sirius ? o Oh, tu aimes bien Ange ! Complètement d'accord avec toi, vive Ange, à bas Van ! (Oulà, mon pauvre perso, je la trahis...) Merci !**

**MJ : Encore une fan de Sirius, misère, et mon Remus alors ? Je les adore tous les deux mais sans conteste c'est Moony mon préféré ! Ah, James ? Bon choix ! Peter et Van ? Ensemble ? Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! Eurk...je veux même pas imaginer ça, j'ai beau pas aimer Van mais Peter...c vraiment trop horrible ! James est comme même amoureux d'elle par Merlin ! (Ouah, me prends trop au sérieux la...) HEY ! N'INSULTE PAS MON JAMES ! Ok il est con de temps en temps mais quand même ! Rah, j' commence a en avoir légèrement marre de voir le nom de Sirius partout ! Tit peu de Rem, svp, ça me changera et puis je l'adoreeee ! AHHH ! Mais je vais m'arracher la tête moi ! Sirius, fous-toi une balle dans le crâne, j'en ai marre. « J'dois vraiment le faire ? « Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? « T'as dit que je devais me foutre une balle dans le crâne parce que j'ai trop d'admiratrices. « J'disais ça en plaisantant, tiens, tu peux pas appeler Rem en passant ? « Il est occupe, j' pense qu'il commence à avoir peur de ton obsession pour lui. « Mais...je lui ai rien fait jusqu'a présent ! « Mouais, n'empêche, pourquoi tu le préfères à moi ? « Sais pas, j't'adore aussi mais c'est lui que j'aime le plus. « Ok. Et attends, c quoi le reste de la review ? « Ben... « Je...qu'est-ce que...comment elle sait pour... ? « J'écris sur toi, je te signale. « Mais, tu révèle ma vie, là ! Et puis, j'ai rien à cacher...j'ai...juste envie d'être fleuriste ! « Siry, ton excuse marche pas. Pas de réponse, bon bah, il est parti. Tant pis. Désolée, mais comme tu le vois, j'ai déjà une bêta, Kritari. Et oui, suis en Chine pour encore quelques jours. Euh...le prends pas mal mais le "JTAIME FOR ...Ta koui préféré!" me fait légèrement flipper ! Je te connais ? Sinon, je sais que je suis une inculte mais c'est quoi 'koui' ?**

**Pedro : Drôle de review ;-p Merci bcp mais désolée pour le côté sombre, je peux pas faire sans, t'as dû remarquer dans ce chap ! (Je pense que j'ai mis Errance en Drama/romance, non ?) Et la suite, c'est pour maintenant !**

**PETITE IDEE !**

**Ca vous dirait que je fasse les RAR avec un perso ? Comme je l'ai fait avec MJ ici, et avec Kritari et Van ? Un peu comme Alohomora, ou Titou Moony...Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Alors, vous voulez quel perso pour les prochaines RAR ? Pas de Sirius svp ! « Pourquoi pas ? « T'es encore là, toi ? « Ouep ! « Retourne à ton occupation de fleuriste sinon je dévoile tout. Silence. Wah, ça marche les menaces ! ;-)**

**Bon +**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	29. Eteindre la lumière

Trois pages ce chap ! Suis enfin de retour chez moi, dans ma Belgique au temps pourri !

Alors, la phrase qui posait problème la dernière fois :

Il se leva, ses poignets passant au travers de ses chaînes qui tombèrent lourdement sur les bras du siège.

« Je ne suis pas Dieu. » déclara-t-il de sa voix toujours glacée accompagnée de cet éternel sourire cruel qui déformait son visage. Il fixa tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle pour enfin finir par Ange.

29. Éteindre la lumière

Remus faisait les cent pas dans la pièce où lui et les autres avaient été installés. Sirius était toujours aussi immobile et l'état de Lily avait empiré, elle était presque comme Peter.

« Remus, arrête. »

Le loup-garou sursauta. C'était Sirius qui avait parlé. Ce dernier bougea enfin. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près de Lily qui se logea aussitôt dans ses bras. Le préfêt arrêta de bouger pour regarder ses deux amis. Sirius était vraiment comme un grand-frère pour la jeune fille et celle-ci en avait bien besoin. James s'en éloignait parce qu'il avait peur. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et ça l'effrayait.

« Sirius, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemard, que je vais me réveiller. » gémit-elle en se serrant dans les bras de son protecteur.

L'animagus garda le silence.

Remus soupira. Et dire que la pleine lune était dans quelques jours...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, tous levèrent la tête pour apercevoir les parents de James très inquiets.

« Où est James ? » demanda sa mère en tremblant dans les bras de son mari.

« Nous ne savons pas. » répondit Remus pour tout le monde.

La mère lança un regard désespéré à son mari, il était atrocement pâle, on l'eut dit malade.

Il y eut du bruit dans le couloir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Mais laissez-nous passer, enfin ! Vous voyez bien qu'il ne fait rien ! »

C'était une voix féminine, celle d'Ange. Celle-ci sembalit assez énervée que le gardien refuse de la laisser passer avec James.

Les parents du jeune homme se précipitèrent jusqu'à la source du bruit.

Un homme grand barrait la route à la jeune Françasie qui semblait prête à se jeter sur lui s'il ne la laissait pas passer. Dans sa main, elle serrait celle de James qui restait tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« James ! »

La voix de la femme éclata, elle semblait tellement soulagée de voir son fils qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à la présence d'Ange pourtant anormale.

Le jeune homme sursauta, leva la tête vers l'origine du bruit et rentra un peu dans la pièce. Il avait les yeux fermés.

Le sourire de sa mère se fanna directement, son fils ne voulait pas la voir. Seulement, elle ne savait pas qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas la voir.

« James, mon chéri. »

Elle sembalit désespérée et courut vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Quand l'adolescent sentit la main d'Ange le quitter et l'étreinte de sa mère la remplacer, il essaya de la repousser. Sa mère le ressera contre elle.

« Non, lâche-moi, je vais te faire mal. » dit-il en tentant de se dégager, sa voix tremblait. Il rentra dans la pièce en trébuchant.

« James ! »

L'adolescent détourna la tête, il sentait le regard de sa mère sur lui.

« Ne me regarde pas, je ne suis qu'un monstre ! »

La femme éclata en sanglots convulsifs en regardant son fils s'éloigner de la porte. Il se recula dans un coin de la pièce où il pleura silencieusement à travers ses paupières fermées sur ses yeux aveugles. (Nda. : dsl, c lourd comme phrase...)

« James ! »

Ange rentra de force dans la pièce immaculée et s'approcha du jeune homme assit dos au mur qui essayait de s'éloigner d'elle.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras, malgré ses débattements. Finalement, résigné et fatigué de se débattre, il se laissa faire, bercé par la voix de son amie.

Tous avaient vu la scène.

La jeune fille lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Lily vit James secouer violement la tête, prenant peur. Elle put le voir articuler un Non .

Ange, après plusieurs essais, réussit à faire sortir James de la pièce, il gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. (Nda. : vous allez en avoir marre de cette phrase !)

« James ? » essaya-t-elle.

Il sursauta et serait retourné dans la pièce s'il n'y avait eu Ange. Elle lui secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien tenter. Lily s'en sentit blessée, James ne lui faisait plus confiance.

La mère sembla enfin remarquer la présence de la jeune fille.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » sa voix était sifflante et ses yeux exprimaient la haine.

« Laisse-la, maman. »

James avait parlé d'une voix lasse.

Sa mère parut choquée mais elle ne répondit rien.

« Viens, rentrons à la maison. » fit la voix de son père.

« Je ne peux pas, je vais retourner à Azkaban. »

Le coeur de Lily se serra, elle ne supporterai pas de ne jamais revoir James.

« Tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas. » assura son père, mentant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Monsieur Potter ? »

L'adolescent se retourna, il ne connaissait pas la voix.

Ange le comprit et emmena James devant l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

L'homme sembla s'offusquer de ce que James avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Monsieur Potter, vous pourriez au moins avoir l'obligeance de me regarder en face ! »

James, sentant qu'une preuve serait plus efficace que des mots, ouvrit les yeux.

L'homme étouffa une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur.

« Mais vous êtes aveugle ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily frissona. James, aveugle ?

« James ? » fit-elle.

Il se retourna et elle put voir que ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux.

« Mon chéri ! » c'était sa mère, elle était secouée de voir son fils aveugle.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Emmenez-moi. » fit-il à l'homme.

Il lui prit la main pour le guider et James le suivit à travers les couloirs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les couloirs éraient froids et interminables. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent et l'homme ouvrit une porte. James sentit une vague glacée l'envahir.

on n'allait pas l'enfermer à Azkaban, on lui réservait le Baiser du Détraqueur !

Il frissona un peu mais se résigna à perdre son âme. Il s'approcha de la créature.

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez été condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur. »fit une voix inutilement.

La silhouette encapuchonée s'approcha de lui et le saisit à la gorge.

Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Aucune autre pensée n'effleura son esprit, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir dit adieu aux personnes qu'il aimait...

James sentait l'haleine putride de la créature et fut heureux de ne pas voir le trou béant qui lui servait de bouche.

Il se laissa faire, il sentait déjà son âme partir. Au moins, ça ne serait pas douloureux et ça irait vite...Maigre consolation.

Alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du Détraqueur, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir avec bruit, des pas résonnant sur le sol en pierre, des cris, des incantations.

Il sentit le Détraqueur le relâcher, mais il le maintenait toujours, puis, un gémissement de douleur et il le lâcha.

Une vague de chaleur et de bien-être se propagea en lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre sous les cris de ses amis sur le sol froid.

**Suis sadique, je sais !**

**Alors ? Vous détestez toujours autant Ange ? **

**Perso, je n'adore pas ce chap et en plus, je fais trop de répétitions...galère...**

**Pour le titre j'ai hésité entre celui-ci et bcp d'autres : Tout est FM-R (dédicace à "Star FM-R" de Pleymo) était le préféré ac "Éteindre la lumière" et y'en a un nouveau que j'aimais bien aussi "Bouche close, le temps s'écoule", c un vers de Gilbert Delabaye.**

**J'ai oublié d'afficher les résultats du sondage la dernière fois, et Sirius ne viendra pas m'emmerder ! **

_« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille bien t'obéir. »_ **Oh, Rem, comment tu vas ? **_« Très bien, tu ne m'as rien fait subir dans le genre de James, donc je vais très bien. D'ailleurs, pour reprendre tes lecteurs. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui ? »_** Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? **_« Je suis juste curieux. »_** Pfff...j'aurais ptêtre dû garder Sirius, tiens. **_« Alors, tu vois que tu me préfères à Lunard ! »_** Ah, c'est pas vrai, t'es là aussi !**_ « Ouais, je vais demander James et Peter en même temps. »_** NON ! Deux, c'est déjà trop, Sirius, ferme-la ! **_« Maiseuh pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ! T'as dit que tu m'aimais bien aussi ! »_** Vais m'arracher la tête ! **_« Quelle bonne idée ! »_** Mais merde James, t'y mets pas toi non plus, j'ai déjà assez avec un, t'imagine avec trois ! **_« Tu m'as rendu aveugle ! »_** Mouais bon, toi, tu peux rouspeter, t'as le droit à cause de ce que je te fais.**

**Bon, les gars, si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais mettre les réponses à ce foutu sondage, alors, la ferme ! Merci.**

**Perso préféré : neutre, Sirius**

**Perso détesté : Peter et Vanessa **

**Perso plus présent : Sirius **

**Perso sur lequel en apprendre plus : Ange**

**Mes persos : Vous les adorez et pensez que je les ais bien réussis, MERCI !**

**RAR :**

**Kritari : De rien, cT sympa d'être ma bêta ! Merci d'aimer Ange ! **_« Et nous alors ? »_ **Vous, c'est autre chose Sirius, puis de toutes façons, t'es le chouchou dans le sondage. **_« C'est normal, je suis génial ! Oh, j'ai fait une rime. (sourire Colgate) »« T'es désespérant Patmol. »_** Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Remus ! Merci d'aimer ce chap et oui, James est aveugle. **_« T'es méchante avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ! »_** ...Oui, Van part dans le chap34 **_« Détourne pas la conversation, et arrêtez d'en vouloir à ma copine ! » _

**J'ai rêvé un jour : Lol, Merci ! Un style que j'ai jamais présenté ? Ah ? Pff...sais pas, j'écris au feeling (c pr ça que souvent j'ai des chaps qui arrivent très en retard). Remerci ! **

**cc johnson : Klr qu'il est étrange mais je l'adore ! En effet, ça surprend. **_« Moi, j'aime pas la tournure que prenne les évènements. »_ _« Tu vas arrêter de foutre des trois ptits points et me répondre ! » _**Non, pas envie, tu vas me gueuler dessus. (fous un autocollant sur la bouche de James pour le faire taire.)**

**J'ai rêvé un jour : Merciiiiii !**

**Véro : Merci ! Ne tkt pas, je continue !**

**pedro0144 : Merci mais James n'a pas de super pouvoirs...C'est...réponse dans un futur chapitre ! **_« T'es sadique avec tes lecteurs. » _**Oh, tu trouves ? **_« Mouais. Dis, tu vas tirer l'autocollant que t'as mis à Cornedrue ? » _**Non, il va encore râler. **_« Et il a raison. » _**T'es contre moi, maintenant ? **_« Pas vraiment, tu me maltraites pas, c'est pratique d'être ton préféré. »__« Je hurle à l'injustice ! Pourquoi c'est Lunard le chouchou ? » _**T'as déjà toutes les lectrices à tes pieds, tu veux pas m'avoir en prime ? **_« Siii ! » _**Merci Siry t'es gentil, finalement, je vais ptêtre changer... **_« Hey ! Ça veut dire que tu vas me foutre des saloperies sur le dos ? » _**Sirius est plus gentil avec moi que toi ! **_« Yep ! Tu vois Lunard, faut chouchouter l'auteure ! » _**Merci Siry, je t'adore ! **_« ...J'suis censé faire quoi moi pour que tu me raimes bien ? » _**Et bien... **_« Les gars, elle vous utilise ! »_** Ta gueule Peter ! (conflit entre les Maraudeurs et moi)**

**MJ : Merci, tu vois que je fais des grosses RAR ac les Maraudeurs ;-p **_« C'est clair que tu me file la chair de poule avec ton obsession. » _**T'es plus mon préféré, mnt, c Sirius, tkt pas Rem. **_« Qu...quoi ? Mais...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » _**Tu m'aimes pas ! **_« J'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais pas ! C'est juste que t'es un peu trop attachée à moi. Mais puisque maintenant c'est Siry ton préféré...(boudeur) »_** Bah...Vous pouvez être mes deux préférés. **_« Mouais, ça me va. Et toi, Mus ? » « Ok (grand sourire), je serais pas maltraitéeuh, je serais pas maltraitéeuh. (danse de la joie).» _**Remus, t'as pété un cable, là. **_« M'en fous, suis content ! »_** Finalement, je l'adore comme ça aussi...;-p Complètement d'accord avec toi, je les adore tous les deux ! **_« Drôle et sexy ? Merci ! (sourire charmeur). Rem, regarde ce qu'elle pense de toi ! » « (lit la review et rougit) Mici... »_** Tkt, je sais bien que c'est pas pcq'il est loup-garou. Trop réfléchi ? Moi, j'l'adore comme ça ! Il me ressemble plus que Sirius côté tempérament (enfin, c plutôt moi qui lui ressemble). **_« Je meurs dans une quinzaine d'années ! J'aurais dans les trente ans ! Ah ! Mais je vais mourir jeune ! Faut que t'empêche ça, je veux pas crever ! (en train de piquer une crise) » _**J'y peux rien, Siry, tu m'appartiens pas (pleure silencieusement). Dsl, MJ, il a lu. Ah ok, je préfère ça ! Lol, c con en effet de l'avoir envoyé à des profs ! (le prends pas mal !) Ça me rassure, t'imagine, je te connais et je le sais même pas ÔÔ Non, James retourne pas à Azkaban, tu l'as vu (lu plutôt) Lily n'engueule pas James (pk elle le ferait ? Ôô) Non, c'est pas de sa faute s'il a tué. _Elle_ ? C'est _elle_ ! (ça t'avance pas, je sais ! ;-p) **_« Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi faut toujours que ça revienne ! » _**Tu veux faire fleuriste Sirius, ne l'oublies pas. Si tu veux savoir, relis les chap5-21-22, ça t'aidera ! **_« T'es dégueulasse ! Tu me trahis ! » _**Mais non, Sirius, elles savent pour la plupart. Lol, y'a pas bcp de gens qui m'ont répondu (juste toi et kritari) alors, j'ai pris les Maraudeurs au complet, j'arrivais pas à faire seulement Remus, Sirius s'est inséré tout seul ! C ki leo et nicky ? (complètement perdue)**

**Titliloo : Roh c'est longgggggg lol. J'ai rien contre les longues reviews, c'est répondre qui m'énerve un peu, c trop long èé. Iiii ! Me frapper ? Sirius, Remus, James, aidez-moiiii ! **_« T'as révélé. T'aimes plus, t'aiderais pas. » _**Nonnnn, Siry, je t'adore, me lâche pas, stpppp ! **_« Tu m'as rendu aveugle ! » _**Tiens, t'as réussi à tirer ton autocollant ? Ouais, mais bon, je t'aime tu sais ? **_« Ah bon ? On dirait pas ! » _**Remusssss, t'es mon dernier espoir (tourne des yeux larmoyants vers son chéri). **_« Ok.(crée un bouclier de protection contre titliloo). » _**Merchiiiii ! ze t'aime ! **

**Mais je m'acharne pas sur lui ! (bon, d'accord, je m'acharne sur lui...- -) Un état définitif ? euh...lol, non, je te rassure, c pas définitif, ça partira mais pas tout de suite (il est encore aveugle dans le chap34). Yep, il a eu un ptit changement d'humeur...réponse dans un futur chap ! Bah, jsais plus pk j'y ai pensé toute la soirée en fait, p-e trop vu de Sirius ? Lol, t'as une meilleur opinion de ma ptite Ange, c bien. T'adore Siry autant que Rem ? C bien ça ! Non, on le voit pas trop souvent, j'en suis désolée. **_« Si elle me faisait apparaître plus souvent, elle me torturerait, tu vois bien avec Sirius, elle dit qu'elle l'adore mais elle lui fout tout un truc sur le dos ! J'ai beau être son préféré, je me méfie ! » _**Mais t'es méchant avec moi ! J'te ferrais jamais rien ! (jamais dire jamais) (limite à craquer à force de voir que Remus m'aime pas...snif snif...) Plus sur Ange, yes ;-p Ok, pour ta dernière phrase, me rappelle plus ! dsl Merchiiiii ma grande fan ! J'irais ptêtre jeter un ptit coup d'œil à tes fics quand j'aurais le temps !**

**Thealie : Lol, oui, j'ai l'impression que tu es la plus sensible (pas dans le mauvais sens, dans le sens, tu ressens mieux) à ce que j'écris. Tu as vu un bout de réaction ici. Merci pour l'idée ! **_« POURQUOI tu m'as fait dingue ! » _**...bon...bye bye !**

**J'ai rêvé un jour : Merciiii ! L'idée du poème m'est venue avec ce vers là : "J'ai rêvé un jour pouvoir avoisiner les étoiles/Sirius, voler son/leur éclat et le mettre dans tes yeux qui m'ont semblé tant de fois si tristes." Mais finalement, j'ai changé et je ne l'ai pas mis. Par contre, pour le "court" je suis estomaquée ! Il fait 3 pages ! Pour moi, c'est bcp pour un OS ! (bon, ok, j'en fait des longs mais c'est rare)**

**CrazyBeBee : J'ai pas reçu ta review d'Errance promise ! snif snif...lol**

_« Elle t'a lâchéeuh, elle t'a lâchéeuh ! »_ **Remus, t'as avalé quoi ce matin ? **_« Du whisky pur feu. » _**Ah, ok, ça explique tout...Et puis non, elle m'a pas lâchée, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait écrite une looonngguue review, c juste FF qui veut pas, puis, elle m'a fait une review pour mon OS ! (T'es cassé Rem !) **_« Non, jsuis toujours en un seul morceau. (t'es cassée l'auteure !) » _**(tire la langue – tactique tout à fait puérile mais m'en fous !)**

**J'ai rêvé un jour : Merchiii, les autres arriveront (j'ai tjrs pas fini de tapé "Journal d'un Gryffondor en peine" – normalement celui-là tu aimeras, il est déconneur) **_« Tiens, c'est quoi ça, "Journal d'un Gryffondor en peine" »_** Un slash ac toi et Sirius. **_« Quoi ! Tu me fous avec Sirius ! Mais...mais je veux pas ! Suis hétéro ! » « C'est pourtant pas le cas dans les 2 slashs qu'elle a écrit. » « Iiii, t'étais au courant qu'elle nous foutait homos ! » « Yep. » « Dis, on reste normaux dans cette fic, hein, rassure-moi ? » _**T'inquiètes pas Mus, t'es normal et Siry aussi dans cette fic. **_« Ouf... » « Hey, tant que t'y es, dis que je suis moche ! »_

**Par contre, j'ai pas compris : "Mais modit que James peu etre cave des fois!", dsl, je suis Belge, faut m'excuser, je comprends pas tt ! (les Belges sont réputés être cons en France è.é)**

**VOILA, les RAR sont finies, j'ai adoré les faire ac les Maraudeurs **_« Nous pas ! » _**Méchants ! Bon, ça prend bcp, bcp de temps, et bcp de pages mais jspr que vous avez aimé ! Alors, pour la prochaine fois, qui voulez-vous ? Une fille ptêtre ? Réfléchissez, choisissez (et éliminez le maillon faible ! oulà...je déc trop...) le perso que vous voulez.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent lire HP6 mais pas en anglais, j'ai trouvé un site de traduction, si vous voulez l'adresse, demandez-moi !**

**Bye bye ! et REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	30. Reprise de conscience

Ce chap est pas long, 4 pages à la main, ça donne à l'ordi 3 pages. Mais je pense que vous allez l'aimer, vous verrez bien pourquoi à la fin...;-)

30. Reprise de conscience

Des voix autour de lui. Merlin, ce qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Il dut bouger car quelqu'un vint près de lui.

« James ? »

C'était son père, il semblait inquiet.

« 'Pa ? »

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix, on eut dit une sorte de grognement plutôt qu'un mot, ou en tout cas, une syllabe de mot.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Son père avait l'air soulagé que James ait repris conscience.

« Mal à la tête. »

Cette fois, il parla plus distinctement et il en fut assez satisfait car il se voyait mal avoir une conversation fournie en borborygmes divers !

« Il est réveillé ? »

James ne reconnut pas la voix sur le coup mais il entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui.

« Tu nous a fait peur Cornedrue, tu sais ? »

James sourit. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour rendre quelque chose de grave comique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Patmol ? Je ne me rappelle plus de rien depuis le Détraqueur. »

Il sentit Sirius hésiter un peu mais il se jeta à l'eau finalement.

« On est arrivé quand il allait t'embrasser et on a créé un Patronus. Heureusement que nous allons dans la Réserve de Poudlard ! »

L'autre Maraudeur rit à la remarque à la remarque de Sirius.

« Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire, mon gars. » lui dit sincèrement son meilleur ami.

« C'est grâce à toi. »

S'il n'avait pas été aveugle, il aurait vu Sirius chasser une larme de sa joue avant de se détourner de lui.

Il entendit d'autres bruits de pas.

« Jay ? » fit une voix un peu enraillée.

« Van ? »

Il ne put voir l'adolescente sourire faiblement.

« Comment tu vas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être après tout ça. » il sourit faiblement. « Qui est avec toi ? »

« Remus et Peter. »

« Salut les gars. » fit-il assez faiblement (Nda. : je fais trop de répétition, ça m'énerve !). Où étaient sa mère, Lily et Ange ?

« Hello Cornedrue. » répondit Remus.

Il n'y eut qu'un seule réponse. Il en fut assez blessé, Peter ne lui parlait plus.

Il y eut un petit bruit étouffé.

« Salut James. »

Il semblait que Peter avait été forcé de saluer le jeune homme par le lycanthrope d'un coup bien senti. Il décela une ombre de frayeur dans la voix de son ami. Avait-il été si horrible pour que même ses amis aient peur de lui ?

« On te laisse. » fit la voix de Remus.

James acquiesça.

« Mon chéri, c'est maman. »

La voix de sa mère tremblait un peu, à cause de l'émotion sans doute. Voir son fils dans un lit d'hôpital, aveugle et ayant failli perdre son âme était assez douloureux comme image.

« 'Man, j'suis désolé pour...c'était il y a combien de temps ? »

« Trois jours, mon trésor. » répondit-elle, en passant son main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Il était stupéfait. Il avait été trois jours dans le coma ?

Sa mère éclata en sanglots, ça lui serra le cœur.

« Maman, pleure pas. » lui fit son fils.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Quand je t'ai vu tomber...je t'ai cru mort ! Oh mon chéri, je t'aime tant ! »

L'adolescent pleura doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, maman. » sa voix était enrouée.

Sa mère le serra dans ses bras, et là, il se sentit bien, enfin libéré de ce poids qui le pesait depuis Azkaban.

« A plus tard, mon chéri. »

Il sentit sa mère s'éloigner et il aurait tellement voulu la retenir...Mais il en était incapable, tous ses membres étaient engourdis. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de rester avec lui, de ne jamais le laisser, mais ce serait pur égoïsme.

Il sentit une main remplacer l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Ange... »

Elle passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, comme l'avait fait sa mère.

« Je sais que tu dois en avoir marre de cette phrase mais est-ce que ça va ? »

« On peut dire ça. » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu as eu de la chance, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. »

« Ne la laisse pas passer. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le quitta. Peut-être pour toujours ? Il ne savait pas.

Son cœur se serra, c'était au tour de Lily. Serait-elle là ? Comment réagirait-elle ?

« James ? » elle avait parlé d'une petite voix, inaudible pour tous sauf pour lui.

« Lil' ? »

Elle pleura convulsivement.

« James ! J'ai eu si peur ! Quand je t'ai vu si pâle...Je pensais qu'on était arrivé trop tard...Merlin ! Comment je ferais sans toi ? »

Le jeune homme fut ému. La jeune fille tenait réellement à lui.

_Et tu tiens aussi beaucoup à elle_, fit une voix dans sa tête.

Oui, c'était vrai.

« Allez, viens. » lui dit-il en souriant, il savait que la jeune fille voulait se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et s'y blottit confortablement, sa tête nichée dans le cou de James. Bizarrement, celui-ci avait retrouvé l'usage de ses bras soudainement...(Nda. : bizarre comme les choses peuvent changer, n'est-ce pas ? )

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« C'est fini ma Lil', c'est fini. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius et Remus regardaient la scène avec un sourire.

« Ça y est ! » s'exclama Sirius, tout sourire.

« Je ne crois pas encore, Sirius. » fit une voix.

Il se retourna, surpris, vers une Ange souriante, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire depuis qu'il l'avait revue. Elle ne souriait qu'à James.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » le devança Remus.

Elle tourna son regard vers la chambre d'hôpital et eut un petit soupir.

« James aime Vanessa, mais il doute. Je pense qu'il aime encore Lily, il ne le sait pas, tout simplement. » expliqua-t-elle.

Quelques instansts passèrent pendant lesquels les deux garçons envisageaient la probabilité de la chose.

« Possible. » approuva le brun.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour les mettre ensemble, James est aveugl pas pos... »

Elle se tut, se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

« Enfin, je voulais dire au sens figuré. » réctifia-t-elle.

« Nous avions compris. » répondit gentiment Remus avec un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit, à sa grande surprise puis reporta son attention sur le presque-couple dans la chambre. Lily s'était endormie dans les bras de James et celui-ci aussi semblait plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Tout était enfn redevenu comme avant. Ou presque...

**Perso, j'aime pas bcp ce chap (suis très critique en ce moment). Un ptit mot sur mes RAR spéciales serait bienvenu, je me demande si on les lit en fait ! J'déprime, j'ai que5 reviews...snif snif...J'ai mm plus de MJ et de pedro0144...Abandonnée de tous à part par mes revieweuses préférées ! (j'ai déjà perdu shetane et Jamesie-cass, m'abandonnez pas à votre tour svppp !) Pas bcp de reviews nn plus pour "Après la pluie", j'vous dit pas la bonne humeur que j'ai...En plus quand on écoute en boucle "Funeral Song" de The Rasmus, ça n'aide pas à grand-chose..._I died in my dreams, what's that supposed to mean ? Got lost in the fire. I died in my dreams, reaching out for your hand, _**_**my fatal desire...**_

**RAR :**

**kritari : Merci, prendre Ange ? Ok **_« Merci de m'avoir choisie, quoique je m'en serais bien passée des RAR, Sirius semble adorer faire ça » _**Oui, mais Sirius me parle plus. **_« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? » _**J'ai dévoilé. **_« Hum...je comprends alors. »_

**Thealie : Merci. Non, James a vrmnt, vrmnt pas la vie facile dans ma fic. Dsl, je suis sadique ac lui, pardonne-moi Jamesie ! Lol, pr mon côté sadique t'as encore rien vu, vous allez me hurler dessus pr le chap31 ! (vive les ordis, vous pouvez pas me tuer ! ) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il est juste à moitié drama, le reste est joyeux ! (ça fait zarb de mettre les deux dans un chap mais ça marche bien !). Tu commence à apprécier Ange ? Miracle ! (lol, tu vas me faire le mm coup qu'ac Van ?). Oui, elle est très bizarre **_« Hum hum... » _**Tiens, tu te manifestes mnt ! **_« Oui, tu es en train de maltraiter James et tu me traîte de bizarre, je suis censée réagir comment ? » _**Euh...je sais pas... **_« Comment ça plus "humaine", je n'étais pas une extra-terrestre avant ! »_

Petite note ! Tu lis tjrs La Pierre d'Immortalité ? Pcq je te préviens, je sais pas quand vient la suite !

**Après la pluie : Merci et oui, ça change (forcément, me suis mise au slash ! ;-p)**

**Titliloo : Je n'ai rien du tout contre tes analyses (j'les adore) ! J'aime bien les longues reviews, mm si j'aime pas faire les RAR **_« Moi, non plus. » _**Dsl, mais ne tkt pas, la prochaine fois je prendrais qqn d'autre. **_« Du moment que ce n'est pas cette peste de Vanessa. » _**J'adore comment je t'ai créée ! **_« Moi je n'aime pas beaucoup tes idées, tu es vraiment trop sadique comme auteure. Tu mets des suicides et malheurs partout ! » _**Hum...c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est...ma tête ! **_« C'est une excuse minable. » _**Mais ! C'est comme même moi qui t'ai créée ! **_« Et alors ? J'ai le droit de répondre ce que je veux ! » _**(victime de ma propre imagination, j'vous jure !) J'adore tes analyses ! Continue ! stp ! (yeux de chiot battu à la mode Siriusienne empreinté à Thealie). Tu n'es pas censée lire de fics ? A cause de ton exam ? Aïe, bonne merde ! Ma faute ? Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! Lol, dsl, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est ma tête ! **_« Tu vas ressortir encore combien de fois cette excuse parce qu'elle est vraiment nulle. » _**...Je me fais maltraiter par mes propres persos ! snif snif...(va chercher consolation auprès de Remus ;-p) Lol, nn pas de rose de vengeance ! **_« Tiens, elle me copie. » _**Yep. Tu es Belge ! toute contente Roh...j'ai trouvé une compatriote ! Tu es d'où (T'es pas obligée de me dire ta ville, la région, c bon, t'es mm pas obligée de répondre tt court !) Moi j'vis près de la frontière française. Je viens de lire ta bio et je me rends compte ac horreur (nn, je plaisante !) que tu es un mélange entre moi et ma meilleure amie ! (on est assez radicalement différentes) quoique pour le style de musique, c'est pas du tt ça ! Suis rock à fond (et ma best aussi – Mo, si tu passe par là, je t'adore ! (bien que tu ne passeras jms par là !) - ) ! ;-p Ma fan ? Ouah, suis super contente ! Lol, oui, oui assez longue mais j'adore les analyses comme mm ! ;-p**

**CrazyBeBee : Oui, ENFIN ! lol Yes, pauvre James **_« Tu le tortures ! » _**Oui, je sais...Tkt pas, il sera toujours vivant et on aura un ptit Harry **_« Qui est Harry ? » _**Le fils de James. **_« James a un fils ? » _**Oui, c'est d'ailleurs de lui que tout est parti, tu connais J.K. Rowling ? Elle a tué Sirius dans le tome 5, j'te passerai les livres, si tu veux. **_« Elle a tué Sirius ! Sirius Black ? » _**Oui, le seul et l'unique. Tu aimes de plus en plus Ange ? Tant mieux ;-p **_« Tiens, c'est rare qu'on m'aime bien, tu m'as faite tellement sans-cœur. » _**Quand tu m'as envoyé la review le chap était déjà écrit depuis longtemps ! ;-p**

**Après la pluie : Merci ! Merci et encore merci !**

**cc johnson : OUAIS ! J'ai désespéré en ne voyant pas ton nom dans mes reviews les jours suivants après avoir posté ! (tkt pas, mnt je suis complètement accro aux reviews et si je vois pas un pseudo habituel j'pique une déprime...) **_« A ce point ? » _**Yes, faut dire qu'avec la musique que j'écoute en ce moment, ça m'aide pas...Funeral Song, tu connais ? **_« "Chanson d'enterrement" ? Quel beau nom pour une chanson ! » _**Tu l'as dit, mais je l'adore ! En tout cas, merci, merci, merci ! Je sais que je suis sadique, que veux-tu ? **_« Tu l'avoues, c'est déjà ça. » _**Ouais. Merci pour le "bon retour chez toi" !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	31. Les yeux d'un enfant

Enfin le week-end d'après-rentrée, hourra ! Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire et donc, les chaps arriveront bcp plus lentement (au mieux, un par semaine), dsl, mais je n'y peux rien !

En attendant, voilà le tant attendu chap31 qui fait comme mm 6 pages !

PS : Bonne rentrée à tous ! ;-)

31. Les yeux d'un enfant

Les jours passèrent. Lentement. Le Ministère avait abandonné l'idée de punir James, voyant de quoi était capable le garçon. Les familles des deux hommes tués n'eurent d'autre explication sur leur mort qu'un "accident de travail". Ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais ce qui s'était passé.

James était toujours aveugle. Les médecins disaient que ça passerait avec le temps, que ce n'était rien du tout. Mais quelqu'un était d'un autre avis.

Ange avait décidé de rester car c'était elle qui pouvait aider James plus que quiconque. Les parents du jeune homme, en particulier la mère, avaient été très réticents à l'idée que seule Ange pouvait réellement aider leur fils. Elle leur avait expliqué que c'était dû à la puissance magique dégagée, au fait que James était devenu fou - ses parents avaient grimacé à cette remarque - et qu'il se sentait horriblement coupable d'avoir perdu le contrôle et surtout, cette marque qu'elle avait faite, "coupable" ne s'effacerait peut-être jamais et que, par la même occasion, il ne retrouverait peut-être jamais la vue.

L'adolescent restait, malgré tout, assez fermé, plus tout à fait le même depuis Azkaban. Cette lueur de peur et d'horreur le hanterait toute sa vie. Et il y avait un autre problème. Quelque chose que personne ne savait jusque-là, mise à part Sirius et Ange, bien entendu.

_

* * *

_

_Flash-back_

Depuis qu'il était rentré, James restait obstinément à l'intérieur, il ne sortait plus, comme elle quelques jours plus tôt.

Et Lily en avait souffert, aussi, avait-elle essayé de faire comme Sirius l'avait fait avec elle.

« James, ça te dirait qu'on aille s'amuser un peu dehors ? Pour faire du Quidditch par exemple ? »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune homme.

Il avait ouvert les yeux - par automatisme sûrement - et s'il n'avait été aveugle, Lily aurait pu voir une terrible crainte dans son regard.

« Non, non,... » avait-il supplié, se recroquevillant et se protégeant la tête de ses bras, comme si elle allait le frapper.

Elle avait essayé de l'approcher, mais il ne s'était renfermé qu'encore plus. Ne sachant que faire, elle avait appellé Sirius.

Celui-ci était arrivé précipitement dans la chambre et s'approchant de James, le cacha dans l'ombre de sa grande stature (Nda. : Mon Dieu, c horrible comme phrase ! J'ai honte...).

L'effet n'en fut que pire.

« Non, j'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi... » bafouilla-t-il à travers ses sanglots.

Sirius était resté immobile un bon moment avant de se tourner d'un bloc vers Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, textuellement ? »

Sa voix était dure, il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça depuis l'épisode de l'album photo.

Lily redit la phrase en bafouillant, prenant peur devant Sirius.

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

Il sortit précipitement de la pièce et en revint peu après suivi d'Ange. Il lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille et elle blêmit soudain.

Elle s'approcha ensuite doucement de James, se mettant accroupie. James sentit sa présence et se recula encore plus.

« J'ai rien fait, me frappe pas, je serais sage, c'est promis. »

C'était des mots d'enfant.

« James, c'est moi, Ange. »

Le jeune homme parut se calmer un peu.

« Angel, c'est promis, j'ai rien fait, dis-lui d'arrêter, s'il te plaît. » supplia-t-il, jetant des coups d'oeil apeurés à Sirius qui restait en arrière.

« Je lui dirai. »

« Promis, juré, craché ? »

Ange eut un petit rire.

« Promis, juré, craché. » fit-elle en crachant dans sa main. Elle parut un peu dégoûtée mais s'essuya la main sur un mouchoir dans sa poche.

Le garçon sembla satisfait et s'endormit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes passèrent et elle se sépara de lui doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle eut un regard attendri pour lui. Il avait tant souffert.

Elle sortit de la pièce, prenant Lily par le bras et Sirius les suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Lily.

« Il faut que tu saches, Lil',que James se faisait battre par son oncle depuis ses quatre ans et ça a duré pendant cinq ans. » lui dit sérieusement Sirius, la flamme habituelle de joie s'était éteinte dans son regard laissant place à une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Lily plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, pour faire taire le cri d'horreur qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas. » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Même ses parents ne savent pas, il n'y a que nous. » répondit Ange, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Son oncle, le frère de son père, et donc, un Potter, adore le Quidditch comme tout les membres de la famille. Il était batteur dans l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth (Nda. : une équipe connue pour leur jeu brutal, en anglais, Falmouth Falcons) et il voulait faire de James un champion, vu qu'il n'a aps d'enfants. Et comme James ne montrait aucun talent de batteur, son oncle le frappait...avec sa batte. Tu imagines une batte de Quidditch sur un gosse de quatre ans ? C'est un miracle que James soit encore vivant ! » expliqua Sirius, d'un ton où sa fureur se faisait entendre.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu ? Il avait comme même le même sang !

« Et chaque fois qu'il allait le battre, il disait " James, ça te dirait qu'on aille s'amuser un peu dehors ? Pour faire du Quidditch par exemple ? " devant ses parents, pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. » finit Ange, avec une expression de dégoût intense envers l'oncle de James.

Lily se sentait mal, tellement mal. Elle avait réveillé une peur de James, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez pour le moment !

Elle posa son regard sur la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

_End Flash-back _

* * *

Lily toqua doucement à la porte de James. Un faible Entrez se fit entendre.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce sombre où le jeune homme se trouvait.

Il releva la tête quand la porte se ferma.

« Salut. » fit Lily, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne la reconnaitrait qu'à la voix.

« Salut Lil'. » un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il ne portait plus ses lunettes - à quoi lui serviraient-elles puisqu'il était aveugle ? -, ce qui révèlait son visage.

Il avait l'air un peu fragile d'un enfant qui n'aurait pas vécu ses moments d'innocence. Et maintenant, elle savait pourquoi.

Malgré tout, elle arrivait à le trouver très mignon, comme ça, sans lunettes.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, il était tout le temps mignon !

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Je ne te... » elle réalisa soudain. « Tu me vois ! » cria-t-elle presque.

Le visage de l'adolescent se voila et il baissa un peu la tête.

« Non, je le sens. »

« Oh. »

Il avait certainement dû entendre la note de déception dans sa voix.

Elle aurait été tellement heureuse d'être la première qu'il voie !

« Enfin, ça va un peu mieux, je peux faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Faut-il encore que les rideaux soient ouverts. » fit-il amèrement en tournant la tête vers eux.

« Tu veux que je les ouvre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il sourit doucement.

« J'aimerais bien. » répondit-il.

La jeune fille se leva et tira les rideaux, elle eut un peu mal aux yeux face à la soudaine luminosité mais quand elle vit le visage de James s'éclairer, elle se dit que ça vallait bien la peine.

« Merci. » fit-il avec un sourire.

Lily sourit en retour.

« De rien. »

Les secondes passèrent et l'adolescent s'agita un peu.

« Lil' ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui ? »

« Tu...hum... » Il s'arrêta. « Tu...pourrais me dire...comment c'est dehors ? »

Il semblait un peu gêné de demander ça et Lily ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver craquant comme ça. S'il ne l'était pas tout le temps.

« Viens avec moi, alors. »

Il bafouilla.

« Mais je peux pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main.

« Lil', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » commença à paniquer le jeune homme.

« Je te sors de ton lit et je t'emmène dehors. » fit-elle sans demander son avis au premier concerné. Elle tira un peu sur la main du jeune homme et il consentit enfin à se lever, non sans grognements contrariés.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Lily remarqua que James était en pantalon de pyjama et donc, torse nu !

La jeune fille rougit instantanément. Heureusement que James ne pouvait pas la voir, il aurait sûrement rit du trouble qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Le regard de Lily dévia du visage de James à un petit peu plus bas...(Nda. : pas de pensées perverses, c juste le torse ! ;-p)

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se gifla intérieurement.

_Regarde pas ! Tu profites qu'il ne puisse pas te voir pour le mater, c'est pas très juste ça !_

N'empêche qu'il est bien foutu...

_Pas penser à ça !_

« Lil' ? »

La jeune fille retomba enfin sur terre, le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils.

« Je vais pas aller dehors comme ça ! » expliqua-t-il.

_Pourquoi pas ? T'es très bien comme ça ! Rah, pas penser !_

« Euh...en effet... »

_Trouve une solution ma Lil', faut qu'il sorte !_

« On va t'habiller alors ! » décida-t-elle.

James avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer.

« J'veux pas servir de poupée ! J'ai déjà donné, merci ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comme si j'allais m'amuser à ça ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Attends, tu as... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

James poussa un profond soupir et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Ma cousine, celle dont je t'ai passé les vêtements quand tu es venue ici, avec toutes ses amies ont profité de leur supériorité numérique pour m'affubler de trucs horribles ! Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui me "trouvaient à leur goût" ! J'les laisserai plus jamais m'approcher à moins de dix mètres avec bouclier de protection, baguette et garde du corps ! » Il réprima un frisson à ce souvenir en tirant une drôle de tête.

Lily enviait ces filles. Qui ne pouvait pas trouver James à son goût ?

Elle rit devant la tête de l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'en offusqua.

« Te fous pas d'moi ! » bougonna-t-il.

« C'était si horrible que ça ? »

« Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ! »

Elle rit de nouveau, suivie peu après par le poursuiveur.

« Bon allez, fais pas ta chochotte, j'vais pas te manger et j'ai rien de compromettant à te mettre sous la main. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Moi, une chochotte ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Parfaitement. »

« Tu vas voir ! »

Et il commença à la chatouiller, il n'avait pas perdu la notion de l'anatomie du corps humain.

« James, arrête ! C'est pas juste, t'es plus fort que moi ! » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

James dû prendre pitié car il arrêta, ses yeux chocolats pétillants de malice, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude,...

Attends ! Reviens en arrière ! Les chevexue encore plus en bataille que d'habitude...un grand sourire aux lèvres...ses yeux chocolats pétillants de malice...

« Tu vois ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle dû crier un peu trop fort car le jeune homme se boucha les oreilles.

« Crie pas comme ça ! » marmonna-t-il.

Elle lui tira les mains de force.

« James, tu vois. »

Le jeune homme la regarda fixement, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te vois comme une silhouette dans la lumière avec les meubles de ma chambre autour, pas de détails, pas de couleurs. »

Un silence passa.

« Mais...tes yeux ont repris leur couleur normale et tu vois mieux ! »

James sourit.

« C'est vrai. Merci Lil'. » dit-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

La préfète lui sourit en retour.

« Tu vas pouvoir t'habiller maintenant ! » déclara joyeusement Lily, bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la vue qu'elle avait.

_Pas penser !_

Elle chassa la voix rapidement.

« Ouais. » approuva le Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

« Lil', tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ? J'vois pas les couleurs. »

« Bien sûr. »

Après plusieurs minutes d'essayage sous les yeux - apprécicateurs – de Lily –car James n'avait pas estimé utile d'aller dans la salle de bains et de revenir ensuite dans sa chambre juste parce queLily était là, ce dont elle ne se formalisait pas d'ailleurs -, les deux adolescents sortirent dans l'air froid de décembre.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures ainsi à se promener, jouer, discuter dans le jardin - qui ressemblait par sa taille au parc de Poudlard - du Manoir Potter, main dans la main quand pafois James éprouvait des difficultés.

Ils rentrèrent après le coucher du soleil, trempés, au Manoir où la mère de James fut tellement heureuse que son fils ait retrouvé en partie la vue qu'elle laissa brûler le repas du soir. Les marques sur sa main (Nda. : à James) s'étaient, elles aussi, un peu effacées mais ce furent ses amis qui le remarquèrent.

Le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, James embrassa Lily sur la joue (Nda. : vous espèriez comme même pas ? ;-p).

« Bonne nuit Lil' et merci. »

« Bonne nuit James. »

**Waow ! Contente ! J'ai 11 reviews ! J'ai jms eu autant sur FF :-) bon, ptite précision, ce chap a été écrit sous influence des chansons les plus sombres et disons...calmes de Linkin Park (Crawling, Numb, Easier to Run, In The End,...).**

**Ce chap est, je trouve, un de mes meilleurs ! Et j'aime comment j'ai réussi à mettre du drama et du humor ensemble dedans, dc, dîtes ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je l'aime ! (on dirait une déclaration d'amour, millard...lol)**

**Je sais que vous vous en foutez mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter les RAR ac perso puisque personne (à qqs exceptions) ne m'en parle.**

**Par contre, j'ai une ptite déprime pcq j'ai qu'une review pour "Journal d'un Gryffondor en peine" (bon, ok, il est publié depuis pas lgpts et en pleine semaine de rentrée mais ça attriste comme mm...) alors que c un OS que j'adore ! (ok, y'est slash, mais j'aime bien !)**

**RAR :**

**Cilou O'Neill : Hello ! Je me rends compte qu'un des perso dans "Le Journal d'un Gryffondor" porte le mm nom que toi (O'Neill) lol, si tu le lis, promis, c pas toi ! Lol, oui, ton côté optimiste va s'en prendre plein la gueule comme tu l'as dit ! Dsl, mais la fin est prévue depuis le début ! (drôle de phrase mais véridique !) Et c'est une end pas happy du tt...j'explique, tout les malheurs que j'ai foutu dans Errance puissance 10 (bon ok, j'exagère un peu mais bon...vous verrez !) Hum...ouais bon...James...euh...d'accord, suis méchante ac lui ! Je le fous à Azkaban, _coupable_, cinglé, aveugle et battu...Ah mon pauvre James...**

**Kritari : Lol, je m'en doutais bien ! Lol, elle est contente que tu aies apprécié !**

**Titliloo : Une longue review de ma compartiote Belge ! au paradis lol Tant mieux alors pr ton exam ! lol, j'aime pas être un prétexte ! (surtt si tu râtais, je voulais pas en être responsable...) Lol, normal que tu comprenne pas, c'est assez flou (en fait, j'ai voulu remplacer ce passage mais il y a quelque chose que je voulais absolument dedans alors je l'ai laissé tel quel mm s'il est nul). Puis de toutes façons, James est très...euh...j'trouve pas le mot ! dsl Il a reconnu son père ! la phrase "Il ne reconnut pas sa voix" peut être mal interprêtée, je l'avoue, j'y avais pas pensé ! Pour le reste, il a mal à la tête donc, il a un peu de mal à reconnaître la voix tout de suite. Tu n'aurais pas peur si tu voyais un de tes amis tuer deux personnes de sang froid ? Moi si ! Ça veut dire que je vaux pas mieux que Peter, que je suis sans cervelle et que je suis à baffer ? (prépare à se pendre si c'est oui). Il a peur de Remus, il le cache, c'est tout (il ne resterait _jamais seul_ avec Remus en loup-garou). Lol, merci pr ton explication géographique mais je sais où se trouve Louvain-la-neuve ! Dans quel sens le mélange ? Ouah, trop long à expliquer ! Lol, à peu près toutes mes amies sont des rockeuses (en tout cas celles ac ki je m'entends le mieux) ! Lol, pr le tome6, je vais lire le 4 ! Il me passionne pas et je préfère de bcp certaines fics génialissimes ! Hum...le jour où tu m'as envoyé ta review, je n'étais pas rentrée nn. Je suis rentrée le 6. Lol, dsl, dsl, j'ai pas le temps ! Je dois étudier ("je dois réviser pour mieux recommencer l'école" comme dit mon père !)**

**Jamesie-cass : ...ALLELLUIA ! hum...je me calme...si tu savais comme je suis heureuse/émue (oui, une review a cet effet là sur moi) de revoir ton pseudo dans mes reviews ! 218 alertes ? Waow ! Moi en Chine cT pas autant ! mm si j'ai eu droit à l'ordi environ une fois par semaine (tiens, ça me fait penser ke j'ai encore des fics à aller lire...aïe)...merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire malgré tt ! Merci ! Oui, il a retrouvé - en partie - la vue dans ce chap, comme tu peux le voir !**

**Thealie : ...On peut dire qu'il a de la chance, oui (pas dans ce chap-ci mais bon...) Ange _est_ heureuse pour eux ! Lol, d'accord pour Peter ! Merci !**

**CrazyBeBee : Lol, oui, t'es une de mes revieweuses préférées ! lol, ouais, à cause de ça. Non, tu vois bien dans ce chap que ça s'arrange entre James et Lily ! lol, jsuis très très méchante ac eux, je sais (surtt ke dans ce chap on apprend ke James se faisait battre...) suis pas vieille d'abord ! lol**

**MJ : Lol, pas grave, je te crois ! Ne tkt pas, James est à l'écart ac Lily. ;-p lol, le James/Lily est pas pr mnt mais ya du rapprochement ! Mais tu sais bien que je n'avance que pour mieux reculer, n'est-ce pas ? (suis sadique moi...) Lol, j'adore ta description de James ! ;-p Ange pense que James aime Lily mais qu'il ne le sait mm pas (compliqué comme gars...) Hum...oui, _elle_ est la fille qu'aime(ais ?) Sirius. Y'aura un chapitre très complet sur _elle_ et il s'appellera "Aveux" (comme "Confession" ac James) suite à un événement assez...euh...vous verrez ! (t'es focalisée dessus ou je rêve ?) Mais y'a un mini-passage là-dessus dans le chap32 qui est un chap spéc ! Alors...oui, Van sort ac James. Ange ne déteste pas Lily, elle déteste Van uniquement. Par contre, ton dernier paragraphe, j'ai pas compris ! (je te signale que je suis BELGE pas Québécoise !). Si tu parle de la fic de Blue Cinnamon, "D'un point de vue à l'autre", oui, c'est dans celle-là que James partage son âme ac sa sœur, ben en y faisant attention, je remarque ke ma fic lui ressemble un peu...Ah non, j'ai pas plagié ! Promis ! J'adore cette fic mais j'ai pas copié !**

**J'ai rêvé un jour : Waow, merci ! J'ai plein d'OS (15 en tt)**

**Juline Black : Je me souviens bien de toi ! Tu m'avais laissé une belle review pour le chap14 ! Ben, tu vois, ce n'est pas de ma faute...ça vient tout seul...J'en peux rien si mon inspi le torture ! Tu as ta réponse ici ! Hum...dsl...la fin (de la fic) n'est pas joyeuse, la fin du chap, oui !**

**Flammaria : Merci ! Lol, ma pauvre Van ! Non, James n'est pas qu'à Lily ! Il est à JK tout d'abord, à Lily et ensuite un peu à moi (j'ai eu la permission de l'emprunter, na !), lol ! Lily souffre et lui aussi (suis vrmnt trop méchante ac mes persos...). Vi, Van est parfaite ! (c bien ça qui m'énerve mm si elle a été créée comme ça). Lol, Lily's Power ? J'aurais plutôt dit Lily Rules ;-p Lol, t'es bizarre, t'es une des rares à aimer ma Ange ! Cool ? Un peu sadique et folle ? Ça lui donne du charme ? Ôô j'avoue que là, tu es très très bizarre ! Merci. Non, James ne va pas vite retourner ac la petite Lily. ;-p**

**Yumi Evans : Merci ! Lol, James va mettre bcp, bcp de temps avant de s'en rendre compte, dsl ! Encore merci !**

**cc johnson : Merci pr tt ! Je suis rentrée le 6 ;-p**

**_VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT !_ (on s'y croirait, lol)**

**Voilà, j'aimerai vous demander si l'un(e) de vous avait "Does this look infected ?" de Sum 41 ? Suis complètement fan et cet album est trop cher dans le plat pays qu'est le mien. :-( Et comme je sais que certain(e)s aiment ce groupe...(à moins que je ne confonde ac ceux de PI ?) dc, comme je déteste acheter des originaux (qui aime ?) et que je préfère copier. Vi, me sers de mes reviewers mais si ya un cd ke vous voulez et que j'ai, jveux bien vous passer l'album par mail ! (juste échange)**

**Réfléchissez-y !**

**Bye bye !**

**SoRN DeMoN666 **


	32. Pourquoi ?

Je suis malade et j'ai donc trouvé le temps de publier ce chap (saleté de trachéite) ! 3 pages et demi ! Attention, chap très psychologique !

32. Pourquoi ?

Tout se passait pour le mieux, James n'avait toujours pas retrouvé complètement la vue mais il s'y était habitué. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant de rentrer à Poudlard, Peter était reparti chez lui, sûrement par peur de James mais Remus était resté, puisqu'il avait été prévu qu'il passe la deuxième semaine de vacances chez les Potter.

Lily reçut une visite qui la surprit mais qui l'enchanta par la suite.

Eva était arrivée le matin-même au Manoir avec un sac contenant ses affaires pour le reste des vacances.

La préfète en avait été tellement heureuse qu'elle avait sauté au cou de sa meilleure amie, abasourdie par l'accueil si...chaleureux de l'autre jeune fille.

« Bonjour Eva. » fit James avec un sourire, il venait d'arriver dans le salon et se tenait sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Salut. Merci de m'avoir invitée. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » répondit-il, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Si Lily n'avait pas su que c'était juste des manières, elle aurait été quelque peu jalouse du ton de James pour Eva. Elle percuta soudain.

« Tu l'as invitée ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne vois pas trop comment elle aurait fait sinon. »

« Enfin, je voulais dire _pourquoi_ ? » précisa la jeune fille.

Il arcqua les sourcils et prit un air soucieux.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

« Si, bien entendu mais...ça m'étonne. Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé, je crois. »

« C'est exact. »

Il se figea à ces mots, puis secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

« En fait, c'est de Remus qu'est partie l'idée. Il se disait que ce serait bien que tu sois avec Eva et pas qu'avec nous. Paraît qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Sirius en particulier d'après notre lo...préfêt préféré. »

Il avait buté à ces quelques mots. Eva n'était pas au courant de la lycanthropie de leur ami.

« Lily, tu lui montres sa chambre ? Je dois parler à Ange. » demanda James avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Bien sûr, mais...c'est laquelle ? » cria-t-elle presque pour que le jeune homme puisse l'entendre, car il était déjà dans un autre pièce.

« Celle que tu veux ! » répondit-il avec un petit signe de la main.

Lily poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Il y a une bonne dizaine de chambres (Nda. : sacrée baraque, hein ? lol) pour juste un étage et je ne sais pas lesquelles sont des chambres d'amis. » expliqua-t-elle.

Eva prit un moment de réflexion.

« Je vois... » dit-elle lentement avant qu'un sourire espiègle n'éclaire son visage. « On n'a qu'à toutes les essayer ! »

La préfète rit de l'enthousiasme de son amie et prit son bras pour l'emmener à l'étage.

« Allons-y ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les filles avaient passé tout l'après-midi à vagabonder dans le Manoir et dans le jardin. Plusieurs de drôles de scènes se déroulèrent sous leurs yeux, d'abord Sirius Black nostalgique devant un parterre de roses, en tenant une noire entre les mains, se les griffant exprès la fleur avec une expression de haine profonde mêlée à un autre sentiment contradictoire...de l'amour ?

Lily détourna son regard et celui d'Eva par la même occasion qui semblait s'inquiéter de l'état mental du jeune Black.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin dans le jardin mais en voyant James et Ange assis dans la neige, elles décidèrent de rentrer sans avoir pu écouter le moindre mot échangé entre les deux adolescents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Non. »

« Dis-moi la vérité. »

« A cause de tout. »

« Tout ? »

« Tout. »

Un silence passa.

« Qu'entends-tu par _tout_ ? »

Le regard se perdit au loin.

« Toi. Lily. Azkaban. Et... »

Un nouveau silence s'imposa.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis fou. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

« Mais tu le pense. »

Elle ne dit rien mais serra la main de James dans la sienne. Celui-ci fit mine de vouloir se dégager mais Ange en décida autrement.

Elle l'aggrippa sans violence et la tourna sur la paume, de sorte à voir le dos. Elle regarda les marques sur la main du jeune homme. Elles n'étaient pas parties.

Elle la lâcha avec un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Si. »

« Non. » insista-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi avoir voulu te suicider si ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? » dit-il en aggripant son bras et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas, il tenait absolument à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Parce que j'ai été assez bête pour tomber amoureuse de toi et y avoir cru. »

Elle posa son doigt sur les lèvres de James pour le faire taire.

« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et je ne veux _plus_ l'entendre. »

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et celui-ci la serra dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure désespéré de plus dans le vent. Encore un.

Le vent souffla comme en réponse, emmêlant ses cheveux ébènes. Comme les _siens_.

Il reporta son regard sur la rose qu'il tenait entre les mains. Des roses, toujours des roses. Est-ce qu'elle le hanterait toute sa vie ?

Sûrement.

Il sentit une épine rentrer dans sa chair, il prit la fleur et s'amusa à s'écorcher la paume des mains avec.

Pour oublier.

Une douleur pour en remplacer une autre.

Une blessure trop profonde pour être guérie.

Trop d'amour, trop de haine.

Juste pour elle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un son de flûte résonne dans le couloir. Elle avance, cherche la source de la mélodie. Un rai de lumière, une porte entrouverte. Elle pousse la porte, c'est de là que vient la musique.

Douce et mélancolique, comme la personne qui la joue.

Des sons soudain aigus comme des cris de douleur, remplacés peu après par des notes graves, comme la bête qui gronde.

La musique redevient douce, triste, lente.

Elle sait bien qu'il ne faut pas interrompre un artiste (Nda. : je voulais marquer "dans son art" mais ça faisait trop répétitif) mais elle ne réfléchit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu joues ? »

Le jeune homme arrête de jouer, coupé en plein élan. Il ouvre les yeux.

Il la regarde de ses yeux hantés, bleu-gris, avec une lueur dorée au fond (Nda. : presque tt les auteurs le font ac des yeux dorés mais celui-ci c MON Remus, bien que pour mes OS à part "Tout oublier" j'ai dû changer.). Il ne semble pas surpris.

Il hausse les épaules, ne répond pas.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais. »

« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi. » dit-il avant de recommener à se concentrer sur l'instrument, fermant les yeux.

Un silence passa, uniquement troublé par le son de la flûte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il continue de jouer, ne faisant pas attention à la jeune fille devant lui.

« Pourquoi cette musique ? »

« Parce que. » il s'était à nouveau arrêté et regardait Eva comme pour la défier de lui demander encore pourquoi.

« Que signifit-elle ? »

« Ce que je suis. »

« Et qu'es-tu ? »

« Ce qu'elle signifie. »

L'adolescente voyait bien qu'il ne répondrait pas. Son ton était froid, son visage impassible et ses yeux de glace.

« Je sais que tu caches quelque chose. »

« Tout le monde cache quelque chose. » fit-il en la regardant directement dans les yeux, son expression laissant deviner des sous-entendus.

Elle détourna le regard, ne supportant pas _ces yeux-là_.

« Pas moi. » souffla-t-elle.

Il se leva de son lit, déposa le morceau de bois sombre sur sa table de nuit.

« Je ne te crois pas. » souffla-t-il à son oreille en passant près d'elle. Il referma la porte, la laissant seule dans sa chambre (Nda. : à lui).

La jeune fille resta. Ombre silencieuse dans le noir de la chambre (Nda. : malgré que le soleil ne se couche seulement, il fait très sombre).

Elle regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher lentement, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit...

* * *

**Très spéc et pas génial ce chap, je le concède.**

**M'enfin, il n'y a que le court passage avec Sirius que je trouve un peu réussi. Le passage ac Remus devait être différent, ac Lily et pas Eva. Mais peut-être réussirais-je à le mettre dans un autre chap, qui sait ?**

**Si vous le remarquez, je mélange présent et passé dans ce passage-là, ce n'était pas volontaire, j'aime utiliser le présent, mais je ne l'ai pas écrit d'une traite, forcément, le temps a changé.**

**Cependant, je suis de plutôt bonne humeur (jeudi 15/09/05 à 12h11 lol) mm si je suis malade car j'ai pu écouter le nouvel album de The Rasmus (Hide From The Sun) sur un site qui malheureusement, n'existe plus. :-( Et il est génial ! Si vous voulez écouter leur new single "No fear", je peux vous passer qqs adresses de sites (qui existent encore) et y'en a mm un ac le clip !**

**RAR :**

**Titliloo : Je vais très bien (au moment où j'écris ta RAR, c-à-d, vendredi 09/09/05 à 18h36 lol) Ma rentrée s'est bien passée, merci, et la tienne ? Au risque de me répeter, j'adore les longues reviews ! mais j'aime pas faire les RAR, c tt ! lol**

**Merci, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur (je n'en ai pas un seul préféré) mais je l'adore ! Bah vi ( contente de ne pas devoir se pendre... ) k'c'est normal mais je comprends ke sur le coup tu aies réagis ainsi ! Pas grave, c'est tjrs bon de revoir un peu de géographie ! lol Moi ? J'habite à une dizaine de km de la frontière française.**

**Lol, me voilà rassurée ! Lol, klr ke c dingue, quand j'ai été voir les résultats de ses exams pour ma best et ke je lui ai dit qu'elle avait réussi, elle m'a hurlé dans les oreilles et je suis sûre ke tt le monde l'a entendu à travers mon gsm ! Oups, j'ai oublié de dire le 4e chap (j'éT sûre ke je l'avais mis pourtant...ô.à) Lol, je suis en train de la lire (tjrs le mm jour mais à 18h45, j'en suis à la moitié du premier chap !)**

**Jamesie-cass : Moi aussi je suis très contente d'avoir une review de toi ! Merci ! Bah, vi, James en bave pas mal mais je l'adore, promis ! **_« Ah bon ? » _**J'ai pourtant dit que je ne ferais plus de RAR ac perso...j'y arrive pas, ils s'insèrent tout seuls...Merci !**

**Thealie : Aïe...oui, je sais, je suis cruelle ac lui, pardon, pardon ! Ma fic EST dramatique (pk je l'aurais placée en drama/romance sinn ?). Merci !**

**CrazyBeBee : Ah ! Une autre fan d'LP ! (merci Seigneur, j'ai une compatriote et une alliée lol) ! Tiens, j'y pense, tu m'aurais pas respéctée si j'avais pas aimé LP ? lol. J'te jure, tu m'as fait peur en me disant que ce chap était nul ! Moi qui le trouve comme un de mes meilleurs, t'imagine le choc ! Evite de faire ça la prochaine fois pcq sinn, tu seras responsable de ma mort par crise cardiaque et donc, tu n'auras jamais la suite ! (sadique moi ! lol) Merci ! Lol, moins cruelle ? Pourtant, James se faisait battre ;-p Comment ça, déjà un bon début ! Tu me vexes ! lol. Merci !**

**J'répondrai à ta review pour "Journal" dans la suite (qui arrive chais-pas-quand car pas finie...;-p)**

**cc johnson : C'est SoRN DeMoN_666_ lol (je sais bien que FF traficote mon pseudo, il n'accepte pas les caractères en plusieurs exemplaires ;-p), tu peux raccourcir et m'appeler Sorn ;-p (c mon pseudo sur bcp de sites) Merci ! Et vi, Lily en profite ! (elle a de la chance...)**

**kritari : Merci ! Les faire s'embrasser ailleurs que sur la joue...hum...c'est à méditer ! (petite info, y aura un truc vers mars-avril ) Mah non que je vais pas t'engueuler ! Ze suis très zentille môa ! (Qui a dit non ! **_« Moi. » _**Oh James chéri !) Marchiiiii ! A toi aussi bonne chance pour les cours ;-) **

**MJ, j'espères que tu as été servie en Sirius ! ;-p N'oublie pas de reviewer si tu me lis tjrs !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	33. Joyeux Noël !

Nouveau chap qui change beaucoup du précédent ! Celui-ci est joyeux (oui, Thealie, _joyeux_ ;-p lol)

33. Joyeux Noël !

Des ombres qui jouent au dehors, sous la lune ronde. Quelques étoiles brillent dans le ciel mais aucune n'atteint l'éclat de la mère de la nuit. Un soupir. Elle se détourne de la fenêtre et va se rendormir dans ses draps chauds.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil fait intrusion dans sa chambre, la réveillant au passage, elle n'a pas ferlé les rideaux. Elle tire ses draps,n se lève, un peu de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillée de si bon matin.

Après avoir pris s'être lavée, habillée et autres, elle descend, espèrant trouver les Maraudeurs dans la cuisine. Elle regarde, non, ils n'y sont pas. Tampis, elle prend son petit-déjeuner, rejointe peu après par sa meilleure amie. Elle semble avoir mal dormi et un peu perdue.

« Salut Eva ! » l'accueille la jeune fille attablée.

« Salut. » l'autre adolescente semble redescendre sur terre et adresse un sourire un peu absent à son amie.

« Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas là ? » demande-t-elle pour engager la conversation en s'asseyant en face de la Gryffondor.

Lily secoue la tête.

« Non, ils devraient arriver un peu plus tard. »

« Et les deux autres filles ? »

« Ange et Vanessa ? Je ne sais pas. » répond Lily avant de mordre dans un pancake.

« En fait, qui sont-elles ? Enfin, je veux dire, quels rapports avec toi ou les graçons ? » demande Eva, apparement intéréssée.

Lily prit son temps, cherchant une manière détournée de parler d'Ange à Eva.

« Ange est une amie de James, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus alors, elle dort ici. » répond-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

Un silence passa. (Nda. : je mélange encore présent et passé, sorry !)

« Et Vanessa ? »

« La petite-amie de James. » elle ne réussit pas à réprimer une grimace, ce que la Serdaigle remarqua.

« Tu es jalouse ? »

Lily sursauta.

« Non. Pourquoi je le serais ? »

« Et bien, tu t'es beaucoup rapprochée des Maraudeurs ces derniers mois, en particulier de Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Je pense que tu l'aimes. »

La préfète écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Était-ce si visible ?

Avant que Lily ne puisse répliquer, Vanessa entra dans la cuisine en même temps que Ange entrait par l'autre porte.

Vanessa sembla assez gênée de se retrouver avec toutes ces inconnues alors que la Française s'asseyait tranquillement à une des chaises et commençait à se servir à manger.

« Hum...Bonjour. » essaya l'Américaine. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Le froid était jeté dans la pièce.

Un baillement se fit entendre dans la pièce annexe à la cuisine et James apparut, n'ayant apparement pas dormi et assez fatigué. Quand il entra, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Même si sa vue n'était toujours pas normale, il distinguait comme même quatres silhouettes féminines.

« Il y a une réunion ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu abasourdi.

« Tu pourrais comme même dire bonjour Cornedrue ! » le sermonna une voix derrière lui. Sirius Black entra à son tour dans la pièce, il était dans le même état que James mais semblait plus jovial.

« Salut les filles ! » claironna-t-il à l'assemblée.

James secoua la tête, faisant mine d'être exaspéré. Sirius se tourna vers lui, un semblant outré.

« Quoi ? C'est la moindre des politesses de dire bonjour ! »

« Parce que tu fais attention à ça, maintenant ? » se moqua James.

Sirius fit semblant de frapper son meilleur ami à l'épaule.

« Ah, je souffre le martyr ! Tu es trop fort pour moi, Black ! » fit James, jouant la comédie.

« Tu l'as enfin reconnu, Potter ! » continua Sirius sur sa lancée.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent tous deux de rire sous les yeux amusés des filles.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda James, enfin remis de son rire.

« Sept heures. » répondit Lily.

« Si tôt ? Oh ben, je vais me coucher. » fit-il en sortant de la cuisine suivi peu après par Sirius.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

« Ils vont se _recoucher_ ? laissa échapper Eva, surprise par l'attitude des deux garçons.

« N'essaie pas de comprendre, ils sont bizarres. (Nda. : j'ai vrmnt voulu mettre "Cherche pas, sont zarbs." Mais je ne vois pas Ange parler comme ça ;-p) » lui répondit Ange, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis le début.

Elle se leva, ayant fini de déjeuner.

« Bye. » fit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

* * *

Le déjeuner était fini et elle se promenait dans le manoir, cherchant où pouvaient se trouver les Maraudeurs. Elle erra un peu mais finit par décider d'aller dans la chambre de Remus. Elle frappa quelques coups, elle n'eut aucune réponse, alors elle décida d'entrer.

Elle poussa la porte et trouva le loup-garou allongé sur son lit, il dormait.

Il ne semblait pas avoir passé une mauvaise pleine lune, il n'y avait que de vieilles cicatrices sur son corps, presque pas d'ecchymoses, il ne semblait pas avoir saigné, il était juste affaibli et fatigué par la transformation mais elle vit que Sirius et James avait donné une potion revitalisante à leur ami.

Elle sourit doucement, ils feraient tout pour l'un d'entre eux.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement derrière elle et Sirius entra das la chambre, il semblait trop endormi pour remarquer sa présence.

Ce ne fut que quand il la frôla qu'il la remarqua. Il sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » murmura-t-il.

Il était peut-être surpris mais gardait conscience que Remus était endormi et qu'il avait besoin de repos.

« Je vous cherchais et puis, je voulais voir comment il allait. » murmura-t-elle en retour.

« Je vais très bien, merci. » fit une voix non loin d'eux.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers leur ami, il s'était assis dans son lit, les regardant avec un faible sourire.

« Lunard, tu devrais dormir encore un peu. » lui fit Sirius, un brin protecteur.

« T'inquiètes pas Sirius, cette nuit a été relativement calme et puis, je ne vais pas dormir le jour de Noël. » dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Lily resta muette de stupéfaction.

« C'est Noël ? » articula-t-elle faiblement avec un air horrifié.

« Bien sûr, où avais-tu la tête ces derniers temps ? » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Elle ne répondit et poussa un petit cri à la place.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

« J'ai pas de cadeaux ! »

« C'est pas grave Lil'. » assura Remus.

« Mais si, c'est grave ! C'est NOËL ! Et je n'ai AUCUN cadeau ! » hurla-t-elle presque.

La rousse semblait réellement affollée de ne pas pouvoir donner de présents le jour de Noël à ses amis.

« Alors, on t'emmènera faire tes emplettes. » décida Black le plus naturellement du monde.

« Mais...mais.. »

Sirius posa son doigt sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Pas de mais ! »

Il tourna son regard vers le lycanthrope.

« Lunard, je peux compter sur ton silence ? » demanda l'animagus avec un sourire typiquement Maraudeurien.

Remus lui rendit son sourire.

« Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours ! »

Clins d'œil simultanés, suivis d'éclats de rire.

« Si on te demande... »

« Vous êtes partis promener pour profiter de la neige. »

« A toute Rem ! » dit joyeusement Sirius avant d'entraîner Lily à la fenêtre.

« Saute ! » lui intima-t-il.

« Mais t'es fou, je vais me casser une jambe à cette hauteur ! » répliqua Lily, paniquée.

« Mais non ! » répondit-il en riant et en...la poussant par dessus la rambarde du balcon !

Elle poussa un cri strident, craignant pour ses pauvres membres mais au lieu de chuter durement sur le sol, elle rebondit doucement pour attérir sans dommage sur la terre ferme.

Sirius apparut à côté d'elle quelques secondes plus tard et elle entreprit la lourde tâche de le frapper à coups de poings.

Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne semblait rien sentir et riait à gorge déployée.

« Crétin ! T'aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait un sort de trempoline au lieu de me balancer par la fenêtre ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! » hurla-t-elle en lui donnant une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Cela ne fit que renforcer son rire.

« Ç'aurait été moins drôle ! » réussit-il à articuler vainement entre deux éclats de rire.

Une fois son calme repris et Lily épuisée de le rouer de coups sans qu'il ne sente rien, ils bougèrent et sortirent de la propriété.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à se promener dans un village qui ressemblait fort à Pré-au-lard où il y avait plein de boutiques remplies de clients. Lily avait désespéré en voyant les files de clients impatients mais Sirius l'avait rassurée et avait trouvé une astuce. Il s'était transformé en chien et avait dépassé tous les clients avec les paquets de Lily dans la gueule, celle-ci devait arriver en s'excusant du comportement impardonnable de son chien. Patmol avait alors recours à son fameux "puppy eyes", son regard de chien battu (Nda. : ok, en anglais "puppy" veut dire "chiot" mais je trouve que "chien battu" donne mieux en français) qui attendrissait toutes les caissières sans exception – car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était toujours des _caissières_ et non des _caissiers_ – et Lily passait devant tout le monde, payait ses achats et s'en allait tranquillement ensuite, son clébart sur les talons (Nda : cool comme méthode, ne trouvez-vous pas ? ).

Au moment où elle acheta le cadeau de Sirius, elle dpu faire la queue comme tout le monde, à son grand déplaisir.

Une fois tout ses cadeaux achetés, elle repartit en compagnie de son frère de cœur au Manoir en plaisantant gaiement.

Ils trouvèrent les deux autres Maraudeurs dans le salon où se trouvait l'immense sapin au pied duquel s'empilaient des gros et petits paquets cadeaux.

James releva la tête à leur entrée alors que Remus leur faisait un clin d'œil.

« Vous avez promené bien longtemps. » fit observer le poursuiveur.

Les deux adolescents ne prirent pas en compte sa remarque et Lily déposa discrètement ses cadeaux sous le sapin sans que personne n'ait rien vu .

(Nda : je ne vais pas commencer à décrire tt les présents, les regards émerveillés en voyant telle ou telle chose, les cadeaux "supposé" signifier qqch entre James et Lily – et il n'y a rien – pcq, de un, ça me sert à rien, de deux, pas d'inspi !)

Le lendemain, ils rentreraient à Poudlard et durent faire leurs bagages après le déballage de cadeaux (Nda. : je sais, c horrible ttes ces répétitions !)

* * *

Alors que Lily venait juste de terminer sa valise, James entra dans sa chambre, ou plutôt, il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'encadrement.

« J'ai oublié de te dire...Joyeux Noël ! »

* * *

**Fin rapide, je le concède !**

**Chap écrit ac l'album "Chuck" de Sum 41 dans les oreilles, ça explique l'ambiance ! ;-p Le chap précédent était écrit ac les chansons dark de LP (comme le chap31).**

**La première version du chap33 était nulle, mais vrmnt horrible ! C'était une discussion Lily/Eva et l'explication du mystère de la soudaine folie de James. Autant dire que j'ai sacrément râté mon coup ! Mais cette (complète) réécriture est définitivement meilleure ! J'aime bien ce chap-ci ! ;-p**

**RAR :**

**Thealie : Lol, j'avais prévenu de la bizarrerie de mon chap. Hum...j'avoue que c'est rare, oui (je n'ai pas des inspirations ainsi tt le temps, merci !) Merci ! Au début, le chap devait être uniquement une discussion entre Remus et Lily mais tt a changé et ce n'est devenu qu'un passage ac Eva.**

**Kritari : Tu t'es pas foulée pr la review ! lol Merci !**

**Titliloo : Oh...pas une longue review...dommage :-( Ouais, je vais bien, tjrs un peu malade mais ça va ! (écrit le mm jour que la RAR de MJ ;-p) Lol, d'accord ac toi ! Le boulot, ça prend tt ! (tu peux pas savoir la quantité de feuilles que j'ai dû copier pour un jour d'absence ! hallucinant !) Merci !**

**MJ : Lol ! Merci ! Euh...non, James joue pas de piano (me confonds pas avec la fic de Blue Cinnamon ! Sa fic c'est "D'un point de vue à l'autre" et la mienne c'est "Errance", différentes donc !) Lol, je sais que t'es impatiente d'en apprendre sur _elle_, mais elle reste très discrète (forcément, elle est morte...) mais tkt pas, y'aura un chap tt plein de révélations ! (sais pas lequel mais c dans comme mm longtemps...sorry !) Vi, elle est méchante (pas mangemorte pour rien !) Ah, mon Sirius...N'a pas de chance...Il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux...;-p Merci, c gentil ! (j'le trouve émouvant mine de rien mon passage, parfois, me trouve géniale ! ;-D)**

**Maieuh ! J't'ai dit déjà que j'étais BELGE pas QUEBEQUOISE ! Je comprends pas vos expressions, môa ! C'est pas pcq Eva est là que James et Lily seront moins ensemble ! Quoique Lil' est plus ac Siry ici T'es contente ? Un beau chap ac du Sirius dedans ! lol **_« Moi, ça m'arrange bien ! » _**Maiseuh ! J'avais dit que je ferais plus de RAR ac perso è.é **_« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, avoue que tu m'aimes ! » _**Bien sûr que j't'aime Sirius, n'empêche que j'avais dit que je ferais plus de RAR ac perso, y compris toi ! **_« C'est pas grave, tu peux faire une exception ! Et puis, MJ m'aime bien elle aussi ! (grand sourire victorieux) » _**Ok, ok, t'as gagné, toi et les autres pourrez faire des ptites apparitions de temps en temps (peux pas m'en empêcher...) **_« Cool ! » _**Euh...si j'ai bien déchiffré ton Québéquois...non, Eva n'est pas venue pcq il va se passer qqch et que Lily doit être là. Je devais juste la faire apparaître pcq c'est comme même la meilleure amie de Lily et qu'on ne la voie jamais...Merci, jsuis déjà à moitié rétablie quand j'écris cette review (vendredi 16/09/05 à 17h45 lol). J'ai une trachéite (inflammation de la trachée – c cool de faire du grec lol) mais j'avais tapé le chap depuis pas mal de temps déjà, les RAR aussi, j'avais plus qu'à publier ;-p Lol, merci pr la "continuation" mdr**

**CrazyBeBee : Lol, jspr bien ! Ok, je comprends tt mnt ! ;-p drôles de spécimens les Québéquois...lol ! Merci ! lol C'est sûrement dû à ta fatigue, quoique j'avoue qu'il est _très_ zarb ! Waow, un horaire pareil c pas facile tt les jours ! Lol, merci mais jspr comme même ke t'as compris plus que la moitié sinn c pas super...mdr **

**PS : La suite de Journal est là ! ;-p**

**Kisses !**

**Review please !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	34. Séparation

Le début est déconneur (me suis trop marrée en écrivant ! mdr) mais après l'atmosphère change radicalement.

Je profite de mon jour de congé (fête de Wallonie) pour vous livrer un tout nouveau chap d'environ 4 pages et demi !

34. Séparation

C'était le matin, il était tôt, très tôt, une heure à rester dans son lit. Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement... 

« Debout ! On rentre ! » hurla une voix à travers tout le manoir.

Plusieurs tombèrent de leurs lits, d'autres eurent plus de chance et se réveillèrent juste en sursaut.

« SIRIUSSSSSSSSSS ! »

James, Remus et Lily sortirent de leurs chambres, apparement levés du pied gauche. Hum...à vrai dire...Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de poser le moindre pied à terre !

« Oups, j'aurais pas dû crier aussi fort. » réalisa - trop tard – Black devant deux Maraudeurs et la seule Maraudeuse près à le déchiqueter.

« Lunard, prends le côté gauche, moi le côté droit. Lil', je te laisse sa tête. » déclara le chef de la petite troupe, en l'occurrence James Potter, avec un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait pas un bon avenir à son pauvre réveil matin.

« Non ! » fit Sirius coincé contre le mur en voyant la bande l'encercler, sourires de psychopathes et yeux fous en prime.

« A l'attaque ! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur avant de s'attaquer à leur pauvre bourreau.

Ainsi finit Sirius Orion Black, tabassé par ses meilleurs amis le lendemain du jour de Noël 1976.

* * *

Après le réveil brutal des Maraudeurs par un de leurs membres et la presque-mort par tabassage de ce dernier, le réel départ put être envisagé. Vanessa était partie la veille au soir en Amérique au plaisir évident d'Ange qui apparement ne la supportait pas. 

Eva et Ange se levèrent plus tard que leurs camarades, n'étant pas tombées de leurs lits

Les bagages de chacun et chacune étaient prêts.

A part ceux de Sirius et James, bien entendu...

« Cornedrue, où sont les bombabouses ? » cria une voix, celle de Sirius.

« Dans le troisième tiroir de la commode près de ton lit, celle de gauche ! » hurla en retour l'interpellé.

A peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées que le silence fut à nouveau troublé.

« Et les pétards ? »

« Rem les a. »

Une troisième voix se joignit à eux.

« Les gras, où vous avez foutu la carte ? »

Un silence pesa.

« Merde ! La carte ! » jurèrent deux voix simultanément.

S'ensuivit alors la recherche minutieuse de leur œuvre génialissime, leur travail acharné et l'objet de leur réussite et fierté, la Carte du Maraudeur.

Après une demi-heure de vaine recherche, Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit, dépité, un parchemin lui boucha la vue, il le jeta sur le côté, n'y prêtant pas attention.

Deux secondes plus tard, un cri retentit dans la chambre de Patmol.

« Mais que j'suis con, mais que j'suis con ! » pesta-t-il, debout, en tenant à bout de bras la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait prise pour un vulgaire bout de parchemin.

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu l'as réalisé ? » se moqua James, en arrivant dans sa chambre.

Sirius ne fit pas attention sa remarque, trop choqué sûrement. Il regardait fixement la carte.

« Elle était sur mon lit, sur mon lit ! » fit-il d'une voix éteinte en se laissant retomber fatalement sur son ditlit.

« Là, oui, t'es con, Patmol. » approuva Remus en riant de la bêtise de son ami.

« Les garçons, on part ! » fit la voix de la mère de James, leur rappellant par la mêm occasion qu'il était l'heure.

« On arrive ! » répondirent-ils d'un même ensemble.

Ils descendirent en faisant voler leurs bagages - enfin terminés – dans ls escaliers.

Les autres les attendaient déjà en bas, ce fut là que James sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose. Mais il ne put dire un mot qu'on l'entraînait déjà hors du manoir, vers les deux voitures qui allaient les conduire vers la gare.

Les Maraudeurs et le père de James entrèrent dans la première voiture tandis que ls filles et sa mère prenaient la deuxième.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare ne dura pas très longtemps. James regardait le paysage défiler malgré qu'il ne voyait que les formes des arbres.

« Hey, y a quelque chose qui va pas ? » demanda Sirius qui était à côté de lui, il semblait un peu inquiet de l'état de son ami.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir.

« Non, tout va bien. » fit-il d'un air absent en continuant de regarder dehors.

Sirius préféra ne pas insister et plus aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux.

* * *

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient arrivés. 

Ils sortirent et chacun prit ses bagages. Ils traversèrent la foule de moldus et franchirent la barrière magique sans qu'aucun passant de les remarque.

Quand il vit le Poudlard Express entouré de fumée et des élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux, un faible sourire apparut sur le visage de James.

Il avait la gorge nouée, c'était le moment des adieux.

Les autres disaient déjà aurevoir aux parents de James, Ange restait à l'écart, ne se sentant pas à sa place parmi eux.

James se dirigea vers elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

La jeune fille lui sourit doucement quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Il lui rendit son sourire, en plus nerveux cependant.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à Poudlard avec nous ? » lança-t-il de but en blanc.

« On a brisé ma baguette. »

Un silence pesa.

« Tu recommenceras ? »

« Non, j'ai compris. »

L'expression du jeune homme devint plus calme avant de redevenir soucieuse.

« Où vas-tu habiter ? »

La jeune fille parut un peu surprise par la question.

« Je ne sais pas. » articula-t-elle lentement.

« Pourquoi tu n'habiterais pas avec nous ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Si. »

« Ta mère ne m'aime pas, pour ne pas dire qu'elle me hait. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, je serais un poids, je... »

« Ange, tu es ma meilleure amie. »

La Française sourit malgré elle.

« Ce n'est pas que ma mère ne t'aime pas, c'est...enfin. Bref, de toutes façons, elle n'a pas le choix, je l'adore mais il est hors de question qu'elle refuse que tu vienne juste parce qu'elle est mère poule et capricieuse. » déballa le jeune homme avec hargne.

« Non, James. »

Il parut un instant à Ange qu'il allait s'écrouler. Il baissa la tête, lâcha un gros soupir et s'appuya à un poteau près de lui.

« Alors est-ce qu'au moins je te reverrais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Elle resta silencieuse.

James releva la tête et les yeux bleu clair se rivèrent aux yeux chocolats.

« Je ne veux pas te reperdre Angel. »

Il s'éloigna du poteau et serra doucement son amie dans ses bras, une larme coulait sur ses joues pâles (Nda. : je parle de Ange).

« Je ne veux pas te reperdre Angel, je ne veux pas. » lui murmura-t-il en posant sa tête contre celle de la jeune fille.

Une autre larme s'écoula des yeux bleus.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés, jusqu'à ce que James ne la relâche doucement et s'éloigne, tête baissée vers les autres.

* * *

Elle le regarda partir avec douleur, se retenant de ne pas le suivre. 

Elle poussa un lourd soupir et essuya ses larmes qui coulaient plus librement à présent. Des larmes de douleur et d'impuissance.

Son regard balaya l'horizon pour se poser finalement sur Lily.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

Elle devait bien le faire et c'était le moment ou jamais.

Elle se dirigea résolument vers la Gryffondor, qui la regardait, perplexe.

Arrivée près d'elle, elle tendit une enveloppe à l'autre jeune fille. Celle-ci la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Prends-la, ne la lis que dans le train et ne la montre à personne. » la coupa Ange.

« Mais... »

« Fais-le. »

Lily prit l'enveloppe et la mit dans sa poche, un peu méfiante. Quand elle voulut parler, elle vit plus personne. Elle était partie.

* * *

Ange restait à nouveau à l'écart, n'étant juste une ombre parmi les autres, évitant James et Lily. 

(Nda. : je n'aime pas le passage qui va suivre et j'ai voulu le supprimer mais il apprend bcp sur Ange même si je trouve que j'ai mal cerné sa mentalité. Vous pouvez le passer, il ne sert pas à grand-chose)

&&&&&&&&&&

Elle se demanda où elle pourrait habiter. Elle avait logé à l'hôpital quand ses parents l'avaient abandonnée. Elle doutait qu'ils veuillent bien d'elle une fois "guérie".

Et elle se voyait mal habiter chez James, elle gênerait. Elle avait déjà dormi chez eux, bien entendu mais _habiter _était autre chose. Elle n'avait pas d'argent, plus de famille, plus de baguette et pas de travail. Comment allait-elle faire pour vivre ?

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû écouter James et continuer ses études. (Nda. : c'est par rapport à la version initiale du chap où James proposait à Ange de venir avec eux à Poudlard)

&&&&&&&&&&

Toute plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle était, elle ne remarqua pas que Remus et Sirius étaient à présent près d'elle.

« Ange ? »

Elle releva la tête, surprise à l'énonciation de son nom.

Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Remus qui se trouvait devant elle.

« On voulait te dire aurevoir. »

« Oh. »

Elle avait passé tant de temps hors du monde réel qu'elle en oubliait les plus simples politesses. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

« Hum...et bien...aurevoir. »

Elle se gifla mentalement de faire des adieux aussi lamentables.

Les deux garçons, n'attendant pas leur reste partirent avec un dernier signe de la main. Elle le remarqua et se secoua.

« Sirius, attends. »

Le dénommé se retourna, surpris et revint sur ses pas.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Elle inspira profondément.

« Je ne _l_'ai pas vue de toutes les vacances. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux clairs exprimant sa confusion.

Les traits de Sirius se durcirent soudain et il fixa le sol.

« Elle est morte. » dit-il d'une voix où peine et haine se mêlaient.

Il avait essayé de parler de manière indifférente mais n'y était pas parvenu.

« Je...je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. »

Ange était confuse, elle n'y avait pas pensé.

« C'était après que tu sois entrée à l'hôpital, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit.

« Sirius ! Viens, on va partir ! » fit la voix de James à travers le brouhaha de la foule.

Celui-ci sembla se réveiller et fixa Ange un instant.

« Aurevoir. »

Il s'éloigna et grimpa dans le train. S'éloignant de tout ce qui avait pu lui rappeller _elle_.

**Chap écrit en première partie ac Sum 41 (Chuck), puis Nickelback (The Long Road) et de nouveau Sum 41 !**

**Il est assez spéc et soulève plusieurs questions.**

**Je suis bien contente d'avoir ENFIN fini de m'amuser à taper tt mes chaps écrits à la main mais mnt, le pire est à venir, je dois me remettre à l'écriture ! Douloureuse réalité oppressante...(hey ! mais c'est joli ça ! lol)**

**J'ai pas bcp de reviews...suis un peu triste comme mm...m'enfin...**

**RAR :**

**kritari : Lol, ouais c'est le principal ! (je vais pas me plaindre sinn je serais privée de review ;-p) Vi, un peu de bonne humeur de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal ! Lol, klr ke je vois pas Ange ainsi ! Sont à décembre, oui ! Mais à moment, je vais faire un truc du genre "Les mois passèrent vite et le printemps arriva...", tkt ! (enfin, je crois...) Lol.**

**Thealie : Merci ! Pk vous me dîtes tjrs qu'il y a pas bcp de Van, vous l'aimez pas et vous m'en parlez ! J'la fait pas apparaître bcp pr vous, môa !** _« Tu ne mens pas très bien. »_**Oh ? C'est vrai ? Pas grave, suis pas aussi douée que toi pour cacher les secrets ! Quoiqu'ils ont découvert après un an ou deux...**_« ... (silence) »_**Comment clouer le bec (la gueule plutôt ) à un loup-garou par Sorn ! lol** _« Van EST ma petite-amie ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à la fin ! »_**On veut que tu te mettes ac Lily et que Van disparaisse.** _« Comment ça, me mettre avec Lily ?(complètement confus) »_** Bah, vi, t'es pas au courant toi...Ben, voilà, tu vas avoir un gosse ac Lily (Harry Potter, tu connais ?) et tu sors ac elle (officiellement, oui Thealie ! lol) en début de 7ème ! James...ça va ? Oups...y'est tombé dans les pommes sorry, un ptit sort d'amnésie et tout redevient normal ! Oui, Eva est bizarre !**

**Titliloo : Oh...une toute longue review ! lol (suis toute contente :-D) Vi, je vais très bien ! Euh...le boulot ? Bof bof, disons que les contrôles commencent à pleuvoir (jeudi 22/09/05 lol) Merci ! Hum...serait-ce un jeu de mots ? Bien trouvé si c le cas ! ;-p Lol, j'écris exprès de façon à embrouiller ! (j'm bien ce style là mine de rien) Lol, j'pense ke j'aurais craqué ! T'imagine Sirius ac son puppy eyes ? (yeux remplis d'étoiles) Koike sous forme de chien...c'est moins efficace ! Lol. ;-p Lol, klr k'entre elles trois, l'entente est...explosive (ou glaciale, au choix) ! Lol, tt à fait normal que tu aies oublié Eva, c un perso que j'ai fait apparaître qu'une fois (j'avais mm oublié comment je l'avais crée, je l'imaginait brune-blonde aux yeux clairs alors qu'elle a des cheveux noirs...) Lol, klr ke le nombre de fics embrouillent ! Merci ! (mais pas complètement d'accord ac toi pr "mieux") Hey ! Je fais attendre qu'une semaine ! C pas bcp ! (et pis, j'ai pas moyen de faire mieux) Hum hum...parlons-en du problème de la page blanche...attends-toi à voir le prochain apparaître dans un mois ou deux (si pas plus, si pas moins) car je suis justement atteinte du syndrome ! Sorryyyyyyy ! Et en plus, vu les fics que je lis en ce moment...dur dur de penser à écrire Errance...La dernière fois que j'ai écrit pr Errance doit remonter à la mi-août !**

**MJ : Ouah...tu veux battre titliloo en concours de la plus longue review ? lol Ah...La différence est de 1, la situation géographique, de 2, l'accent, de 3...ouais c bon j'arrête, venons-en à l'essentiel...NOUS NE PARLONS PAS DE LA MÊME FAÇON ! Je comprends tout-à-fait les abréviations (suis comme mm pas complètement conne nn plus) C les trucs dans l'genre arrive-tu et autres qui me sont étrangers ! J'vais comme mm pas te parler dans mon patois, tu pigerais quedalle ! (Vins ch'ti ché mi à l'Tournaye pir bore 'n pint d'bir ? Ché tu prè, d'bar d'coin, ti vo où ché ?) – ça, cT un ex simple- M'enfin...passons ! Merci ! Lol, merci, je trouvais pas de bonne fin alors j'ai trouvé celle-là ! Lol, non, ça cT pas une expression. Mais oui, "malade comme tenSion" comme tu l'dis ! ;-p Lol, pas la peine de tt traduire, je comprends tt à fait, c juste que j'apprécies pas bcp ! Mdr, moi aussi j'm bien le passage où Sirius balance Lil' par la fenêtre.** _« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je savais parfaitement qu'il y avait un sort de trempoline, j'aurais pas balancé ma soeurette sinon ! Je t'explique : on a tous installé un sort pareil quand on voulait sortir de la propriété pour aller dans un bar du coin, où le firewhisky est particulièrement... »_**C'est bon Siry, pas de pub pr alcools ici (moldus ou sorciers) ! Lol, pas grave, juste chiant...Moi aussi j'adore sa fic et j'avoue que par certains cotés elles se ressemblent mais je préfères que ce soit limité à ça (je veux pas être accusée de plagiat). Huh ? _Elle_ est mangemorte depuis le début ! Tu l'as simplement oublié, lol va relire le chap22. Re-huh ? Cmt ça faire réapparaître Sirius et toute la gang ? Ils étaient tjrs là ! Sauf qu'ils seront à Poudlard et plus au Manoir mnt ! Lol, une trachéite, c'est une inflammation de la trachée ( le suffixe –ite vient du grec et signifie "inflammation", lol, c rien, ptit cours comme ça !) et la trachée c euh...pr faire simple c entre le pharynx ou le larynx (sais plus !) et les bronches. Est-ce que ça t'aide ? Sinon, pr dire vrmnt en gros, c'est dans la gorge ! Ce qui fait que j'avais mal à la gorge et que je toussais tt le temps, rhume en prime ! Lol, merci !**

_**...ANNONCE IMPORTANTE...**_

**Voilà, comme je n'ai pas déjà écrit le chap35 et que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche car ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas écrit pour Errance, le prochain chap arrivera sûrement très tard, dans un mois ou deux, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Mais ne vous attendez pas du tout à voir la suite arriver dans la semaine, c'est complètement impossible ! J'en suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Entre école, sorties, devoirs et autres je suis complètement débordée ! Et en plus, je préssens que le chap34 sera nul à chier (vulgaire mais certainement vrai), court et avec tout les défauts possibles !**

**Je m'excuse encore !**

**Bye !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	35. When I'm elsewhere

Le chap arrive plus tôt que prévu. Je ne le considère pas comme tel mais autant vous donner quelque chose d'écrit plutôt que d'essayer d'attendre que quelque chose vienne sans espèrer.

35. When I'm elsewhere...

Le paysage défilait par la fenêtre du wagon. La neige recouvrait tout le décor, les arbres semblaient des flèches d'argent entre les cieux et le sol confondus de neige immaculée. Le soleil pâle se devinait par la lumière plus insistante du ciel blanc. Quelques oiseaux voletaient ci et là, ombres fugaces, passant juste pour un temps infiniment court dans l'éternité du Monde. Elle soupira, fixant sans la voir, cette nature hivernale où le blanc avait sa place prédominante. 

Elle triturait sans cesse quelque chose dans sa poche.

Aucune occasion ne s'était encore présentée bien que cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans le train.

Les autres semblaient tout aussi distraits qu'elle, chacun ayant le regard perdu dans le vague.

Tout d'un coup, Remus tourna la tête vivement vers la porte-vitre de leur compartiment.

Elle n'en comprit pas de suite la raison mais quand apparurent à la vitre les visages de plusieurs filles, elle fronça les sourcils.

Ça n'allait pas s'anoncer de tout repos...

« Bonjour Sirius ! Bonjour James ! Bonjour Remus ! » les voix fusèrent, miaulantes.

Sirius et James sursautèrent à cet accueil surprenant. Les garçons se retinrent de ne pas soupirer.

« Salut. » répondirent-ils plutôt mollement, espèrant décourager ainsi leurs supportrices.

Chaque Maraudeur se retrouva alors affublé d'une paire de filles dont généralement une s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

« Alors, comment se sont passés tes vacances Sirius ? » minauda une brune qui avait pris place sur les jambes et avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou du pauvre Black.

« Elles se sont très bien passées. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien y retourner... » marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard éloquent à ses amis.

Mais ceux-ci n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Remus s'était retrouvé pris entre deux filles aux cheveux châtains qui lui trouvaient meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'elles l'avaient aperçu.

« Remuuss, tu voudrais bien aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi à la prochaine sortie ? » demanda une des filles - celle à sa droite - en battant des cils et en adoptant la même position que son amie avec Sirius.

« Euh...je...C'est que... »

« Merci Remus, tu es un ange ! » le coupa-t-elle en essayant de l'embrasser.

Le lycanthrope évita à temps et repoussa gentiment la jeune fille.

« J'avais prévu d'y aller avec Lily. » répondit-il doucement en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie.

« Lily ? Lily qui ? »

Elle tourna alors les yeux vers la direction où Remus regardait.

« Evans ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Moi-même. » répondit froidement la dénommée Evans.

« Mais ce n'est pas James qui sort avec elle ? » interrompit une autre voix, qui appartenait justement à une des groupies de James dont il essayait vainement de se débarasser.

« Non. » répondit alors celui-ci.

« Ça veut dire que tu es célibataire alors ? » demanda aussitôt celle qui se trouvait à sa gauche – une Pouffsouffle de cinquième année – les yeux brillants.

« J'ai déjà une petite-amie, désolé. » répliqua-t-il bien qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

« Oh. » fut tout ce que purent répondre ses deux admiratrices visiblement déçues.

Mais elles se consolèrent vite en se dirigeant vers les deux Maraudeurs restants – et célibataires – à savoir, Sirius et Remus qui se serraient bien passés d'une groupie de plus.

« Mais vous deux, vous n'avez pas de copines, n'est-ce pas ? » miaula la Pouffsouffle.

« En effet. » fit James en souriant, récoltant de la part de ses acolytes des regards meurtriers.

« Oh. J'avais oublié ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas supposé leur dire... » rajouta-t-il précipitement, voyant que ses amis avaient des projets de meurtre envers sa personne.

« Nous dire quoi ? » fit une des filles, intéréssée.

« Et bien, en fait, nos chers camarades Black et Lupin n'ont pas de _copines_ tous les_ deux_. » fit-il, les yeux plein de sous-entendus.

Ces derniers tournèrent les yeux vers leur ami. Que voulait-il dire ?

Ce furent les filles qui posèrent cette question.

« N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'ils étaient souvent _ensemble_ ? »

Sous leurs yeux perplexes, il s'expliqua plus clairement.

« Je veux dire que nos deux Gryffondors préférés forment un couple. » finit-il avec un sourire malin.

« Quoi ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant de foudroyer James des yeux.

« Désolé, les gars. Mais j'étais bien obligé de leur dire, je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs vous concernant. » répliqua celui-ci en levant les deux mains en avant, signe que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Les filles s'entre-regardèrent.

« Vous êtes...gays ? »

Sirius allait répliquer vivement mais fut arrêté par le regard que lui lança son "petit-ami". Il se tut.

« Hum...on va vous laisser dans ce cas. » fit rapidement l'une d'elles en sortant entraînant avec elles ses comparses.

Une fois qu'elles furent assez loin, Sirius se déchaîna sur James.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de dire ça ! T'es taré ! »

« Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose ! Tu préfèrais peut-être te retrouver avec six minettes collées au cul ! (Nda. : sorry, c vulgaire...) »

Remus ferma les yeux en s'appuyant les mains contre ses tempes.

« Crois bien que l'imagination trop fertile de James ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. » dit-il calmement.

Aussitôt les deux bruns se turent. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le loup-garou était la conscience du groupe.

« Mais...je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs ! » répliqua tout de même Sirius.

« Moi non plus, rassure-toi. » dit le jeune homme d'une voix neutre.

La discussion se termina ainsi dans un calme nerveux.

(Nda. : dsl pr ceux qui n'aiment pas mais j'ai lu un tit peu trop de slash ces derniers temps alors forcément, ça déteint...)

* * *

Finalement, Lily trouva une occasion parfaite de filer en douce du compartiment. Elle sortit en disant qu'elle allait retrouver Eva - ce qui n'était pas réellement son intention.

Elle s'éloigna un peu du compartiment des Maraudeurs et alla vers les toilettes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit où être tranquille, à vrai dire.

Elle entra dans une des cabines et tira l'enveloppe de sa poche.

Elle la déplia, y découvrant une écriture fine et un peu penchée.

_Lily, _

_J'ai conscience que je ne t'ai jamais réellement parlé et que tu dois te poser des questions quant à la raison de cette lettre._

_Sache d'abord que si tu te sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé entre James et moi avant, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute._

_Ce n'est pas que pour te dire ça que je t'ai donné cette enveloppe. Je sais que tu aimes James, je sais aussi que les sentiments ne sont pas partagés, un peu de la même manière que moi, avec d'importantes différences néanmoins. J'imagine à quel point ça peut être douloureux pour toi de voir Vanessa mais, je ne pense pas que cela tiendra entre eux. Je ne cherche pas véritablement à casser leur couple, après tout, si elle le rend heureux..._

_Il n'empêche que j'en suis venue à la conclusion que c'est de toi dont il a besoin. Ce n'est pas un coup foireux que je t'adresse, je pense sérieusement que toi et James êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, depuis le début et ça se voit qu'il t'aimait. Même s'il a une petite-amie qu'il aime, vraisemblablement, je crois qu'il ressent toujours quelque chose pour toi. Je ne veux pas te blesser, ou te donner de faux espoirs, mais c'est ce que je pense._

_Mais, ça sera assez difficile pour en arriver là. Tu te sens perdue et seule._

_Je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à te dire, malgré tout, ton errance n'est pas terminée._

_Ange._

(Nda : L'idée du titre d'Errance était la dernière phrase dans la lettre d'Ange, ça fait depuis plus de neuf mois que je l'ai en tête et seulement maintenant que je peux l'écrire, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids a quitté mes épaules...je sais qu'elle est merdique mais bon, excusez-moi !)

* * *

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, ça va. »

Elle se rassit, l'air coupée du monde réel.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence – ni l'absence – de Lily, il continuait de fixer sans le voir le paysage, le souci se lisant sur son visage. Il paraissait crispé et absent.

Peur ? Angoisse ? Panique ? Que ressentait-il, il n'en savait rien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme le plus complet, aucun d'eux ne parlant, chacun occupé à ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent vite à la gare, sans sachant comment, ni le cherchant.

Chacun occupé à ses pensées, chacun préoccupé, chacun hanté.

Marcher, par automatisme, monter dans la diligence, à quatres, toujours sans parler. Où est passé ce temps où tout n'était que rire et amusement ? Il a filé, comme passent les saisons, comme l'hiver finit et comme vient le printemps, comme on aime, pleure, rit et chante, tout n'est qu'éphèmère. Où sont passés les joyeux garnements qui ne faisaient que des bêtises ? Partis, balancés dans le monde des adultes, de gré ou de force, il faut y faire face un jour ou l'autre. Pour eux, c'est trop tôt, mais on s'en fout, c'est ainsi que se passe la vie, pas de questions à poser, juste laisser filer. Confrontés à la réalité, plus le temps de jouer, juste de voir et de regarder. Et de crever en silence.

**J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu car, personnellement, je ne l'aime pas vraiment et le trouve assez mauvais. Le début a été écrit avec The Offspring, puis The Rasmus (jusqu'à la fin de la lettre d'Ange) et le reste avec Sum 41.**

**(trucs si vous voulez vous renseignez sur moi ces-derniers temps :)**

**Mon humeur s'est un peu améliorée grâce entre autres à une fic en particulier "L'étoile de plâtre ou l'effet gnome" de Lulu-cyfair, que je conseille car elle est magnifiquement écrite et m'a mis les larmes aux yeux. Aussi, si jamais vous avez un coup de blues, écoutez une de vos chansons préférées, calme de préférence (et triste aussi) en boucle, ça calme (c'est peut-être mauvais pour le moral) quand on pète la forme mais ça fait du bien quand on a une déprime alors, je remercie Sum 41 d'avoir écrit une chanson aussi magnifique que "Pieces".**

**RAR :**

**Titliloo : Merci (j'écris dès que j'ai reçu ta review) Tu es bien généreuse avec moi ! Me laisser autant de temps de répit ! Lol, le nombre de chaps ne comptent pas, c'est la qualité de la fic qui est importante. Bof, ça peut aller, je passe de colère à déprime tout le temps (la note était dans la phase colère et mnt je suis en mode "déprime" cool hein ?) Merci mais comme tu l'as vu, le chap35, je le trouve absolument nul...Je me disais bien qu'un petit récapitulatif sur _elle_ serait bienvenu. Merci, c'est gentil ! Mais à la fin de la fic, ils ne sont même pas réellement ensemble, enfin, c'est spécial comme end. Encore merci, je suis contente de voir que ma fic ne fait pas cliché, mais je pense surtt que c pcq ts les auteurs ne mettent pas des malheurs partt à mon instar. Jsuis négative comme fille, je sais...v.v J'espères que les vacs me feront du bien mais pr l'instant jsuis pas en forme car après tout "Donec eris felix, multos numerabis amicos. Tempora si fuerint nubila, solus eris"  "Tant que tu seras heureux, tu compteras beaucoup d'amis. Si le ciel se couvre de nuages, tu seras seul. " Lol, si je ne pensais qu'à moi, il n'y aurait tout simplement plus de Sorn du tout ! C'est à moi de te remercier ! Grâce à toi, j'ai comme même un maigre sourire pour la soirée, merci ! **

**Sitane : J'aimerais bien la terminer, je t'assure mais le problème est que ya trop de trucs qui doivent se passer pr aboutir à la fin, si je vous mets les derniers chaps, vous n'allez strictement rien y comprendre ! Merci...Lol, pas de probs à rester anonyme, je ne poste – presque – jamais de review alors...;-)**


	36. Parce que

Ah ! Je n'arrive même pas à tenir mes bonnes résolutions ! J'peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire cette fic même quand je veux pas ! Au secours !

Alors voilà, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je "suspend" Errance juste que les chaps arriveront beaucoup moins vite, c-à-d, plus de udaptes ts les 2 jours (ya lgtps que ça ne s'est plus vu...) mais plutôt ttes les 2 semaines ! Je sais que mes chaps ne sont pas longs du tt, que je pourrais les ralonger pr raccourcir la fic et qu'ainsi ce serait mieux pr tt le monde mais j'y arrive pas ! TT

36. Parce que

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, toujours dans ce silence de plomb. Puis, peu à peu, cela changea, peu à peu, ça s'améliora.

Comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mot, les Maraudeurs retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur, discutèrent, normalement, comme si les heures dans le train n'était qu'un cauchemard laissé derrière.

En tout cas, cela dura jusqu'à ce que retentisse la voix d'un préfêt dans le dos de James, alors qu'il discutait avec les autres à la table Gryffondor.

« Potter, Dumbledore voudrait te voir dans son bureau, dès que tu auras fini bien entendu. » fit-il.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et se leva de table et suivit le préfêt qui le laissa devant la gargouille avec le nouveau mot de passe ("dents de vampire").

La statue gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial s'écarta et il grimpa sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'éleva jusqu'aux lourdes portes de chêne qui gardaient l'entrée de l'antre du vieil homme. Il frappa.

« Entrez. » fit la voix de Dumbledore.

James ouvrit le battant de la porte, entra et le referma. Il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas changé. De toute manière, que verrait-il ? Des ombres d'objets, sans plus.

« Bonjour Mr Potter. »

« Bonjour, professeur. »

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. »

« Plutôt bien, merci. » répondit James en prenant place devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme s'asseya en face de son élève, l'air grave, bien que celui-ci ne le vit pas.

« J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. » dit-il de but en blanc.

Le jeune homme se raidit et acquiesça doucement.

« Que s'est-t-il passé exactement Mr Potter ? »

Un silence s'installa.

« Ils ne vous ont pas dit ? » demanda soudain l'adolescent.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Dit quoi Mr Potter ? »

« Que je suis fou. »

Un silence infortable s'imposa.

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela mon garçon ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait ce qu'_Il_ fait, professeur. » mumura James.

Le professeur contourna la table et s'arrêta aux côtés de son élève. Il posa une main paternelle du l'épaule du jeune homme, qui sursauta, s'écartant du même coup.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard du directeur et il retira sa main lentement.

« Savez-vous pourquoi c'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il au malvoyant.

« Non, monsieur, je l'ignore. »

Il y eut une autre pause.

« Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous fait à votre main ? » s'inquièta le directeur.

James sursauta. Il avait presque oublié.

Doucement, il tendit sa main au vieil homme qui examina avec attention la blessure.

Il releva un regard surpris vers le jeune homme, il le sentait.

« Que s'est-il passé James ? »

Il sursauta. Jamais auparavant Dumbledore ne l'avait appellé par son prénom.

Il tourna les yeux vers la silhouette du vieil homme et essaya de parler. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge comme refusant de dire la vérité.

Ne sachant trop que faire pour faire comprendre au professeur qu'il était incapable de lui parler, il prit sa baguette et la posa contre sa tempe.

Il éloigna le bout de bois et plusieurs filaments argentés semblait comme y être attachés.

Dumbledore le regarda, intrigué. Comprenant que son élève voulait lui montrer ses souvenirs, il se dirigea vers son armoire du fond et prit une bassine de pierre où des runes étaient gravées sur les bords.

L'adolescent déposa ses souvenirs dans la pensine et attendit que Dumbledore les voie. (Nda : j'étais – oui _encore _! – en train de lire le tome 6 quand j'ai écrit ce passage et donc, ça a influencé...)

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Un garçon et une fille riants, courant dans un ce qui ressemblait à un parc. Ils se coursaient, juste un jeu._

_Le soir commençait à tomber._

_« James, on devrait peut-être rentrer. Maman va s'inquiéter. » dit la fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, ses yeux bleus clairs brillants d'une lueur pâle dans le soleil couchant, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade dans son dos._

_« D'accord, on y va. » répondit un petit garçon. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, bien qu'il était assez petit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et ses yeux chocolats pétillaient derrière ses lunettes._

_Il prit la main de son amie et firent le chemin inverse alors qu'au loin, une lumière s'allumait et qu'une voix de femme retentissait. _

_« Ma chérie, rentre vite à la maison, tu vas être malade ! » _

_Les deux enfants rirent un peu et se dépêchèrent de rentrer devant la mère inquiète de la petite fille._

&&&&&&&&&&&

Un autre souvenir s'enchaîna directement. Et un autre et encore un autre...

&&&&&&&&&&&

_« Ange ! Mais laisse-moi ! » disait un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans. Ses joues étaient d'un beau rouge pivoine et il essayait de s'éloigner d'une fille de son âge installée sur son lit._

_« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit son nom ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Allez James ! Rappelle-toi, on se dit _tout_ ! » continuait la fille, retenant son ami par le bras._

_« Mrpf. »_

_« Allez ! »_

_« Si j'te l'dis, tu promets de me laisser tranquille ? »_

_« Promis. »_

_« Juré, craché ? »_

_« Juré, craché. » fit-elle en s'exécutant. C'était une pratique enfantine qu'ils avaient pour habitude de faire quand ils étaient petits, ils continuaient pour les "grandes promesses", c'était "quelque chose à eux". « Allez, dis-moi son nom ! »_

_« Lily Evans. » marmonna-t-il après un temps inifiniment long, arborant une couleur plus écarlate encore si c'était possible._

_« Hé bé ! Il t'a fallu du temps pour le dire ! Alors, comment elle est ? » demanda la fille avec un grand sourire et un regard avide._

&&&&&&&&&&&

_« Pourquoi ? » murmure une fille, prostrée, en pleurs._

_« Ange... » essaie un jeune homme, confus et désapointé._

_« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi moi ? » son ton est désespéré et elle relève ses yeux limpides soulignés de marques rouges vers lui._

_« Je... » Il s'arrête, baisse les yeux, honteux._

_Le silence se fait et elle sort de la chambre._

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Il tient un bout de parchemin entre ses doigts. Ses mains tremblent._

_Il laisse tomber la lettre au sol. _

_Il s'effondre à terre, tombe sur ses genoux, se prend la tête entre les mains et pleure._

_Les derniers mots écrits à l'encre rouge coulent encore « Adieu. Ange. » ._

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Cette salle blanche, trop blanche. L'odeur aseptisée de l'hôpital lui emplit les poumons et il ne peut plus respirer. Il veut partir, vite._

_Un médicomage se dirige vers lui._

_« Vous êtes de la famille ? » _(Nda : il n'est pas réellement de la famille, il dit ça pour aller la voir)

_Il n'arrive pas à parler et hoche la tête._

_L'homme l'entraîne vers une des nombreuses chambres du couloir._

_Plus il approche, plus il veut reculer._

_Mais il n'a pas le temps et l'homme ouvre la porte._

_La pièce est tout aussi blanche que le couloir, ça lui donne mal aux yeux._

_Au milieu de la pièce se trouve un lit. Une jeune fille, pâle comme la Mort, y est alongée, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller._

_On eût dit un ange déchu._

_Tout était trop blanc, trop pâle, trop froid, trop mort..._

_On voyait des marques profondes aux poignets de la jeune fille._

_Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.Il ne _voulait_ pas voir ça. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de _ça

_Il sortit précipitement de la chambre, sans un regard en arrière._

&&&&&&&&&&&

Les souvenirs se firent plus disparates. Ange emmenée à l'hôpital, la dernière lettre de la jeune fille, son retour, le Ministère et le départ.

Dumbledore manqua de souffle pendant un instant, fixant son élève comme si son regard allait le transpercer. Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Avait-il vécu tout ça ?

Un regard au visage du jeune homme lui affirma que oui.

« James. »

L'adolescent se raidit.

« Oui, professeur. »

« Je...je suis tellement... » il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Lui, Albus Dumbledore, considéré comme l'un des plus grand sorciers de ce monde était aphone devant tous ces souvenirs.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla au vieux directeur d'être de retour à Azkaban, devant cet adolescent fatigué de vivre et résigné de mourir. Les mêmes mots, le même sourire.

Comme une cause perdue d'avance.

Un ange passa.

« Alors, vous allez me renvoyer ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Allez-vous me renvoyer ? » réitéra James.

La mine du professeur devint confuse.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Vous avez vu, non ? »

Il lui semblait que tout d'un coup, la lumière des lampes avait faibli.

« Ce...ce n'était qu'un accident. » dit-il, sans se persuader lui-même.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai fait une fois, je peux le refaire. »

Un autre ange passa.

« Je suis trop dangereux, professeur. »

« Vous avez juste eu une...votre puissance magique s'est tout d'un coup déployée, c'est tout. »

L'adolescent eut un rire amer.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une définition sortie droit d'un grimoire traitant de cas d'aliénation avancée puisse s'identifier à mon cas. »

« Non, James. Votre soudaine "folie" est dûe à un...grand choc émotionnel. Vous êtes un puissant sorcier, Mr Potter, malgré votre jeune âge. »

« Je suis comme même dangereux. Sauf votre respect, professeur. »

« C'est faux. Vous avez eu moment d'instabilité magique. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir échappé à l'horreur des Détraqueurs et après avoir vécu ce que vous avez vécu ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

« Je pense que l'on devrait cesser d'en parler, professeur. » dit-il d'un ton pincé.

James se leva.

« Aurevoir professeur. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Attendez, James ! »

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris.

« Êtes-vous aveugle ? »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

« Malvoyant pour être précis. »

« J'irais demander au professeur Apocalyptica (Nda. : nom d'un groupe finlandais en duo ac The Rasmus que j'écoute. J'avais pas d'idée ;-p) et à Madame Pomfresh de vous concocter une potion pour que vous puissiez recouvrir une vue normale. »

James s'autorisa un sourire.

« Merci, professeur. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Aurevoir, monsieur. »

« Aurevoir, James. »

* * *

Il rentra aux dortoirs où les autres l'attendaient.

Peter était là et osait à peine le regarder, son sourire se fana.

« Peter ? » essaya-t-il tout de même.

Celui-ci releva la tête brusquement, une lueur de peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

Ses craintes étaient confirmées.

Il soupira. Il ne se faisait même pas confiance alors comment réussirait-il à ce que son ami croie en lui ?

« Peter. Je...Je sais que...que ce que j'ai fait t'effraie mais...Je ne peux pas promettre que ça ne m'arrivera plus jamais mais j'essaierai. S'il te plaît, ne t'écarte pas de nous à cause de moi. » dit-il maladroitement, sa propre voix lui semblant celle d'un étranger.

Le jeune homme, ne sachant trop quoi répondre, hocha la tête après un long moment de silence inconfortable.

James se rendit compte que c'était juste par crainte que Peter avait acquiescer et rien d'autre. Son cœur se serra. Est-ce que tous ses proches s'éloigneraient de lui à présent ?

« Alors, que te voulait Dumbledore ? »

James fixa Sirius qui venait de lui poser la question.

Tout lui semblait tellement futile à présent.

« Me parler de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. » répondit-il, crispé. « Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais ces marques sur la main et aussi, il va demander à Apocalyptica et Pomfresh de préparer une potion. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il paraissait un peu malade, fatigué.

« James, est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi ça s'est passé ? » demanda Remus prudement.

« Grand choc émotionnel qui entraîne un déséquilibre magique d'après lui. M'enfin, une autre manière de dire "folie" quoi. »

Peter se recula un peu contre son lit. Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

Remus inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

_Pour avoir le courage de tout me débaler en face_, pensa amèrement James.

Quand Moony rouvrit les yeux, une flamme de détermination y brûlait.

« Je...j'ai fait une recherche. Pour voir vraiment, tu comprends ? Je...il semblerait qu'en fait, tes pouvoirs ne soient que partiellement utilisés et que à ce moment-là, ils se sont déployés brutalement, te faisant perdre contrôle de toi-même dans un moment de vulnérabilité morale et mentale. C'était précisement à ce moment-là qu'Ange est revenue et...enfin...tout ne s'est pas passé pour le mieux la dernière fois que vous vous êtes parlé et...comme tu te sens en quelque sorte coupable de ça...Aussi, quand tu étais à Azkaban, tu as été éprouvé mentalement et tu n'en es pas vraiment encore sorti, quoique tu veuilles nous faire croire. James, ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration du loup-garou.

James s'assit sur sa malle, en face des trois autres installés sur les lits de Remus et Peter.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Tout allait trop vite.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-on à lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-on à essayer de lui faire croire que rien ne s'était passé ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-on à lui dire que ce n'était qu'un accident commis quand il était étranger à lui-même ?

_Et toi, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire que tu es coupable ?_

Il fut surpris d'entendre cette voix dans sa tête.

Et si...si tout compte fait, c'était vrai ? Si...s'il n'était pas fou...si ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute ?

Il aurait voulut hurler que ce n'étaient que mensonges, destinés à lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait mais la voix dans sa tête était plus forte et bientôt, il n'entendit plus que les voix de Remus, de Dumbledore, d'Ange lui dire qu'il n'était pas fou.

Il finit par relever la tête.et un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot, à cet instant, semblait représenter tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, et même années.

Chaque fois, ses amis avaient été là, l'étaient et il l'espèrait, le seraient toujours.

Un franc sourire étira les lèvres de son meilleur ami qui prit soudain une mine de reproche.

« Mais je ne te pardonne pas l'épisode du train ! Plusieurs filles nous on regardé bizarrement Moony et moi et y'en a même une qui nous a demandé s'il n'y avait pas un espoir que l'on se sépare ! Franchement James, trouve une autre solution la prochaine fois ! »

James éclata de rire.

Et le dortoir résonna aux sons des rires le reste de la soirée, tout était enfin oublié.

**Je vais enfin changer mon discours habituel ! J'aime ce chap ! J'en suis plutôt fière, j'aime l'idée de montrer les passages importants entre Ange et James, ça explique bcp et en même temps, j'aime tellement cette histoire !**

**Alors, ce qui est habituel par contre, c'est qu'il a été écrit ac tt ce que j'ai de The Rasmus (j'adore ce groupe, pas ma faute !) et il fait 7 pages ! Je suis trop contente !**

**Je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de Kritari et de cc johnson ! (voui, je retiens bien les pseudos de mes revieweuses ! ) lol ! Je sais que c dur de reviewer, que le temps manque et que parfois (souvent) FF déconne !**

**RAR : **

**Titliloo : Mon problème, c'est que je ne respecte même pas ce que je dit, je suis un cas...Mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire, aucune idée et surtout, aucune envie...alors je me disais que comme j'avais écrit la majeure partie du chap en période "joyeuse" je pouvais le publier ainsi. Aïe, c'est embêtant d'avoir une fic dont on ne sait pas la fin, c'est pour ça que bcp de mes projets ne voient jamais le jour : je n'écris pas tant que je n'ai pas la fin. Malheureux, ils ne l'étaient pas au départ, juste un peu pensifs, mais au vu de ce que j'ai écrit en dernier, on peut dire qu'ils sont malheureux...Lol, James a dit ça pour qu'ils soient débarassés de leurs groupies **_« Tu ne peux savoir à quel point c'est collant ! C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée sur le coup pour aider les gars. » « T'aurais comme même pu trouver autre chose ! Je suis pas gay ! » « On sait Patmol, on sait...(soupir excédé) » _**Quel intérêt ? Elle veut tout simplement l'aider, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. **

**Ah ! J'ai vu dans une ancienne review (chap28) que tu voulais en savoir plus sur Ange ! J'espère que tu es servie ;-)**

**Yumi Evans : Merci. Il n'est pas dans mes projets imédiats de la laisser tomber, juste de la suspendre Merci à toi de me suivre !**

**MJ : Hum...oui, je pense que tu peux garder ton espoir, c'est juste une question de temps. Oui, oui, ça se dit, sauf qu'on écrit "lassée" et pas "lasser" dans la phrase Ne cherche pas, je suis bizarre et je trouve que tout ce que j'écris en ce moment est atrocement mauvais, j'ai d'ailleurs honte en me relisant --... Merci moi aussi j'aime bien mon dernier paragraphe mais c surtt pcq j'écris bcp de poèmes de ce genre en ce moment...Me suis découverte une âme de poète récemment Hé hé, ma fic tourne au drama oui, pas de ma faute, en période grosse déprime, j'arrive à faire que ça...Ouah ! Je serais trop heureuse quand j'aurais fini la fic, mais très triste aussi...car ça voudra dire, plus d'Ange et d'_elle_ mais aussi plus de gentilles reviews mais d'un autre côté, plus de pression ou de soucis pour l'écriture du prochain chap (à la fin tu te dis "Encore un chaptre à écrire, j'en ai marre, ça finira jamais !") Je la suspends juste pr un temps mais pr le moment, je ne l'abandonne pas. Merci ! Lol, non, dsl c'est pas une blague le 100è chap, je sais pas y'en aura cmb jusqu'à la fin mais bcp ! Mais j'ai comme même revu mes objectifs et comme cette fic tire en longueur et que bcp trouve ça trop long à se faire, je vais supprimer bcp d'idées secondaires et faire passer le temps plus vite...En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espère obtenir ! Lol, j'ai rien contre les longues reviews mais FF apparement si ! ;-p**

**Thealie : Tout à fait, je le trouve nul ! Il explique bcp de choses ? Oui, même si la lettre d'Ange n'était pas tout à fait comme je la voulais, on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire de fic, juste des poèmes alors, voilà la fin !**

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Waow, merci ! Ouais ! Une qui aime ma Ange ! Elle te ressemble ? Ma foi, ta vie n'a pas dû être très belle...j'en suis désolée...merci encore ! PS : t'es contente la fan de Voldy ? J'ai mis un peu d'Ange dans ce chap ! **

**CrazyBeBee : J'ai crû que je ne reçevrai plus jamais de review de toi ! Je vais très bien ! Ah...non ! C'est à la FIN qu'ils sont ensembleuh ! Mettre fin à ta souffrance ? Je connais une manière radicale ! Va voir Madame la Mort, elle t'aidera ! (humour noir sorry) ;-p **

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	37. Juste un jour comme les autres

Salut ! Z'êtes toujours là ? _Ptit oui faible mais présent. _Tant mieux !

Alors, la grosse feignasse que je suis s'est enfin décidée à écrire et s'excuse du retard -23 jours depuis la dernière publication-(elle n'a commencé à écrire que 2 semaines après avoir posté le chap précédent) et vous prie d'aller lire les notes qui se trouvent à la fin du chapitre (TOUTES). Elle vous remercie chaleureusement à l'avance. En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Il est court ! (2 pages et demi). Bonne lecture.

37. Juste un jour comme les autres

Les jours passèrent, le Nouvel An se déroula sans évènement majeur bien que, James ayant démenti la pseudo relation amoureuse entre ses deux amis, Sirius se fit harceler par une myriade de filles et il évita de se retrouver sous une branche de gui pendant toute la soirée. La nouvelle année débuta ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'écoulèrent lentement (Nda. : j'ai enfin dépassé le stade de Noël, hourra !). On était en plein février et la neige persistait, semblant vouloir éterniser son long manteau blanc sur le château.

James avait retrouvé la vue et arborait à nouveau ses lunettes.

Beaucoup avait remarqué cette absence mais personne n'avait posé de questions.

L'épisode de Noël semblait enfin oublié, semblait...

James s'était néanmoins un peu dessoudé des autres, restant avec eux, mais moins proche qu'avant.

On le voyait souvent soucieux, regardant toujours attentivement le moindre hibou qui viendrait vers lui à l'heure du courrier.

Chaque fois, une fois le dernier volatile envolé, il retournait mornement à son assiette, encore plus soucieux.

« James, ça va ? »

Il sursauta au son de la voix et releva la tête vers Lily qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Il lui fit un petit sourire crispé et forcé.

« C'est juste que...non, rien, oublie... » dit-il en baissant de nouveau la tête, il tritura sans grand enthousiasme son œuf brouillé.

« James, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ils étaient seuls, Remus dormait encore, la pleine lune ayant eu lieu il y avait quelques jours à peine. Sirius, lui, avait disparut tout simplement dès le matin en feignant d'aller faire une promenade autour du lac et Peter...Peter l'évitait purement.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque et fit un petit sourire contrit.

« C'est juste que...je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Ange depuis Noël. »

Il eut un rire nerveux.

« J'imagine que ça sert à rien que j'espère mais...enfin...j'aurais aimé... »

Il sourit de nouveau et tourna sa tête vers Lily.

« Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot, j'imagine ? »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te verrais comme tel ! Je ne savais pas que c'était à cause de ça que tu étais inquiet. »

James garda le silence.

« Tu viens ? On va être en retard en métamorphose. » dit-il après quelques instants.

Lily hocha simplement la tête et suivit le jeune homme hors de la Grande Salle.

* * *

La neige s'accrochait au bas de sa cape alors qu'il marchait. Tout était blanc, encore et toujours. Immanquablement, ce blanc pur lui déplaisait, lui rappelait toujours des mauvais souvenirs.

Un vent glacé souffla et souleva sa cape.

Il sourit malgré lui.

Tout était tellement et radicalement différent.

« Tu y repenses encore ? »

Il ne se retourna même pas et attendit que l'autre le rejoigne.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais aborder le sujet. » sourit-il.

L'autre sourit à son tour.

Il marcha et il le suivit.

Entre eux, les mots étaient presque devenus inutiles.

« Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu sais, elle m'a demandé pour _elle_. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Un silence confortable s'installa.

« C'est amusant. »

« De quoi ? »

« Nous avons choisi tous deux des opposés alors que nous nous ressemblons. »

L'autre sourit doucement.

« C'est vrai. »

Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami, _l'autre _et l'observa. Il regardait au lointain, ses yeux vers le ciel. Ses cheveux en bataille s'offrant aux caprices du vent. Son frère.

« Tu sais, parfois, je me demande si on ne l'a pas fait exprès. » fit-il en fermant les yeux et inspirant une bouffée d'air glacé.

Sirius rit.

« Tu connaissais Ange avant que moi je ne _la_ connaisse. »

« Même. »

Un ange passa.

« Il n'y en a qu'une. »

L'autre sourit.

« Lily. »

Au loin, un oiseau chanta dans la Forêt Interdite.

« Tu crois au destin ? »

« C'est le chemin que je suis. » (Nda. : "Do you believe in the destiny ?  
This is the way it was meant to be." Bullet, The Rasmus, album Into. Ce n'est pas la traduction exacte mais l'implicite.)

Ils se sourirent simultanément.

« Rentrons. »

Les deux ombres disparurent, contrastant sur le blanc du paysage hivernal.

* * *

La lumière du feu se reflétait sur son visage et ses cheveux. Les yeux clos, elle dormait et avait l'air d'une petite fille fragile. Elle avait tout d'un ange.

Il eut un sourire attendri en la regardant.

Il resta un moment, là, à la contempler.

Elle était tellement belle.

Soudain, elle remua et frissonna.

Il réalisa qu'elle devait avoir froid, même devant le feu, il n'allait pas tarder à s'éteindre de toute manière.

Il s'approcha doucement.

Devait-il la déposer dans sa chambre ou la laisser là ?

Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.

Une fois la chose faite, il traversa la Salle Commune en faisant attention à son précieux fardeau.

Il poussa du pied le portrait et alla jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il entra dans la pièce aux tons bleu pâle. Et fixa la chambre avec une vague nostalgie, il se remémorait quand il y était venu pour la première fois. Tout n'était pas encore aussi compliqué alors.

Il eut un sourire triste et la déposa sur son lit.

Il amorça un mouvement pour replacer une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur son visage mais s'arrêta.

Son expression se tinta d'amertume et il se leva promptement.

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

**Je viens de me rendre compte que j'attendrais bientôt les 200 reviews ! Incroyable ! ÔÔ Et comme il se doit, je dois vous concocter un OS en récompense alala ! Comment faire ? **_« Finir un de tes nombreux projets en cours ? » _**T'as pas tort Moony --' le seul problème, c'est que j'y arrive pas. **_« Dis plutôt que tu n'essaies pas. » _**Hum...pourquoi faut que tu sois le plus perspicace de la bande ? **_« Je rectifie : pourquoi tu as flashé sur le plus perspicace de la bande plutôt que sur un des fouteurs de bordel qui mes servent d'amis ? » _**Hum...justement parce que t'es le plus perspicace de la bande...**_« Moony, j'te ferais dire que tu es aussi un Maraudeur ! » « Mouais, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé Pad... » « Hey ! » _**Oh ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je mélange vos surnoms anglais et français... **_« Ah ouais...mais comme tu m'appelles rarement Cornedrue ou Prongs, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi. » _**J'aime pas tes surnoms français comme anglais quoique je préfère l'original...Je lis trop de fics en anglais et de traductions en ce moment...v.v M'enfin tout ce blabla pour en revenir à la question qui m'énerve, qu'est-ce que je vais écrire ! Et il m'en faut un pour PI aussi...au secours ! Alors, lecteur, si tu as suivi jusqu'ici, mes projets qui sont raisonnablement avancés sont mis sur mon LJ (l'adresse est dans ma bio pr FF). Tu n'as plus qu'à me répondre via les commentaires ! (c k'en même temps je me fais de la pub ;-p)**

**RAR : **

**Juline Black : Merci ! **

**Titliloo : Lol ! Vraiment con ! Moi ça me dérange pas du tt généralement, par un hasard fortuit, je ne lis presque que des fics déjà terminées ! Ouais ! Vive le hasard, j'aurais pas eu de review de toi pendant un moment, me serais demandé quoi ! (t'es habituellement la première à reviewer ) Ah nn, moi j'les reçois les alert reviews ! Mais ça me dérange absolument pas qu'on me parle de sa vie ! lol Mdr...et bé vi ! j'aime le flou ! (sauf quand ça m'arrive...heureusement pour moi, tous les auteurs sont pas comme moi ! ;-p) Ah vi...moi aussi j'ai cette impression de complication (j'me demande si je suis pas schizo tiens...) Le dénouement ? Hum...le chap36 en était une partie ! On connaît enfin la raison de la folie de James (bon d'accord, c'est flou mais bon...). Lol ! Je n'oublie pas, j'aime bien tes "petits commentaires de merde" et je suis très contente que tu me suives toujours malgré ma folie apparente ! Lol, non, non, j'ai bien reçu ta review Vi, ma fidèle lectrice Merci !**

**Thealie : Et bah vi, il a fallu du temps (chap28...) mais il se remet ! Chuis sadique je sais, mais je t'aime Jamesie !**

**dede111 : Merci ! Oui, je la continue, je peux pas m'empêcher de l'écrire malgré tout ce que je peux dire ! Hum...et bien au moment où je rédige ta RAR je n'ai encore rien écrit du chap37 et ne sait même pas ce qui va y avoir dedans ! Mais j'espère que, qu'importe quand il sera publié, il te plaira !**

**kritari : Lol, d'accord, tu es là ! Merci !**

**kyara : Ah deux reviews ! chouette **

**5 : Merci ! mais c koi "fcm" ? Ôô**

**14 : Merci ! C'est super gentil ! Moi aussi j'adore ce chap-là **

**A LIRE !** Alors, je tiens à préciser quelque chose : cette fic est classée en Romance/Drama. Ce qui signifie en gros que la romance doit être prédominante. Mais il se trouve qu'il y a le petit "drama" à côté et voilà, cette fic s'arrêtera à la formation du couple James/Lily, je ne développerais rien, à vous d'imaginer ce qui se passera ensuite. On me reproche (pas directement mais je l'ai aisément compris) que l'histoire est trop lente, qu'il n'y a pas d'évolution dans la relation James/Lily, qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de tout tourner au dramatique et tout un tas de trucs. Je n'ai qu'une seule réponse à ça : si vous voulez du JPLE alors autant faire oublier Vanessa, supprimer tout ce qui s'est passé et les faire aller ensemble après que James ait miraculeusement remarqué ses sentiments profonds pour Lily. Et ça se terminera par un beau "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants." (ton ironique pour les aveugles). Je ne veux pas d'une histoire toute simple, toute bête, guimauve et mièvre à souhait ! Si vous l'avez remarqué (et j'espère après 36 chapitres !), tous mes personnages ont un passé et une personnalité assez obscurs. Et pour cela, je dois développer leur histoire avant tout, parce que je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je n'aimerais pas avoir une histoire avec des personnages sans personnalité ni rien et surtout une romance ! Je veux montrer leur façon de penser et tout ce qui font d'eux ce qu'ils sont. Je sais que vous vous foutez complètement de mon baratin à deux balles mais je voulais absolument éclaircir ce point. Balancez-moi ce que vous voulez à la gueule, je m'en tape ! (j'ai écrit ça en m'énervant, excusez-moi)

**2e note** : Pour ceux qui resteraient sur leur faim en attendant plus ou moins patiemment (et désespérément) la suite, je vous suggère d'aller lire tous mes One-Shots (j'en ai PLEIN !)

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	38. Doutes

Désolée du retard ! Je suis en période d'exam, alors bon...

J'ai remarqué dans les reviews que plusieurs étaient dans le flou quand à la conversation dans le chap précédent. Elle se passe entre James (_l'autre_) et Sirius, ils parlent de Ange, _elle _(et Lily à la fin). Je suis désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi abstrait !

Le chap 38 est en deux parties, au départ, ça devait être deux chaps différents (Doutes 1 et 2) mais comme je sais que vous aimez les chaps longs...voilà !

Bon, pour les 200 reviews, ce sera certainement "Running Away", c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à finir ! dsl

Pour vous tenir à jour de m'avancée de mes différents écrits, allez sur mon LJ (voir bio)

Doutes 1

Les mois passèrent encore, l'hiver passa, tout passa.

A part une chose : les doutes.

Chaque fois ils revenaient plus forts, chaque fois, ils le harcelaient sans que personne ne puisse l'aider.

Il en étouffait intérieurement.

Criant, hurlant, suppliant qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Mais il est tellement plus amusant de tourmenter quelqu'un d'affaibli, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est cruel à souhait. Il suffit juste d'attendre que les larmes salées deviennent du sang.

Sang écarlate de douleur et peine.

C'était déjà arrivé.

Personne n'avait rien compris.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_« Non, laissez-moi tranquille, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi, je n'ai rien fait. »_

_Il se débattait dans sommeil, implorant, pleurant._

_Quelqu'un le secoua_

_« James, James, réveille-toi ! James, James ! » fit une voix inquiète._

_Il était gelé, glacé comme si la vie avait quitté son corps._

_Il s'inquiéta d'autant plus._

_« James ! »_

_Cette fois, son visage se tourna vers lui, il était réveillé._

_Son visage était rouge, rouge de sang._

_De longues traces s'échappaient de ses yeux noirs._

_Sirius le lâcha prestement, comme brûlé._

_James se leva et sortit en courant._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il avait eu la folie de croire que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Il regarda sa face dans l'eau du lac. Les traces de sang avaient disparues mais ses yeux restaient noirs.

Ses yeux autrefois chocolats s'étaient teintés de ténèbres.

Non. Encore plus sombres que les ténèbres elles-mêmes.

« James ? »

Il sursauta et serra les poings.

Qui était-ce ?

Il se retourna et se figea.

Lily le regardait, effrayée.

Il se recula en cachant ses yeux.

« Ne me regardes pas ! »

Lily ne l'écouta pas et avança vers lui.

« Eloignes-toi ! Je vais te faire mal ! »

Elle marcha résolument vers lui, toute trace de peur disparue.

« Lily, non. »

Sa voix était devenue faible.

Arrivée devant lui, elle lui écarta les bras.

Il avait les yeux fermés, soulignés de coulées rouges.

Du sang.

Elle n'eut pas de mouvement de recul mais un regard peiné.

« James. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement.

Ils étaient encore noirs.

« Je te préférais avec les yeux chocolats. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

« Quoi ? »

Elle sourit malgré elle.

« Je préférais ton ancienne couleur. »

« Ce...ce n'est pas voulu. »

« Ah ? Explique-moi. »

Elle parlait sur le ton de la conversation. Pourquoi ne le fuyait-elle pas ?

« Je...je... »

« Eh bé voilà, ils s'éclaircissent ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Tes yeux, ils s'éclaircissent. »

Il semblait perdu.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous fuis comme la peste ? »

« Je ne vous fuis... »

« Depuis une semaine tu nous évites. J'ai fait quelque chose ? Dis-moi ! »

Il semblait désarçonné.

« Je... »

Son regard s'égara vers le lac.

« J'ai juste...besoin d'être seul. » articula-t-il faiblement.

_Menteur_.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

_Menteur._

Il garda le silence.

_Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur. Tu mens depuis le début._

« James. Dis-moi. »

_Tu _te_ mens depuis le début._

Il secoua la tête.

« Je...tu ne comprendrais pas. » dit-il finalement.

« Essaie au moins. »

Il reporta son regard sur elle, l'examinant, l'auscultant.

Devait-il ?

Et puis, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, tous les souvenirs accumulés depuis les derniers mois refirent surface, plus violents que jamais, défilant devant ses yeux, faisait un arrêt sur image parfois, juste pour le dégoûter encore plus.

Alors il dit tout. Tout. Absolument tout. Tout ce qu'il sentait depuis Noël, depuis Azkaban, depuis le suicide raté d'Ange.

Elle l'écouta, sans prononcer mot, attentive et ne le jugeant pas.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, James sentit sa bouche sèche, comme s'il avait été privé d'eau en plein désert durant un temps infini.

Elle ne dit rien mais son regard avait changé.

Elle comprenait à présent.

Elle le prit dans ses bras sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

D'abord surpris, il se laissa faire ensuite. Ne se souciant plus de rien, écarté du monde.

« Tu m'as aidée, c'est à mon tour maintenant. »

Et alors, sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa.

Doutes 2

Il s'appuya la tête entre les mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris !

_Crétin. Tu n'es qu'un crétin et un menteur._

« J'suis qu'un sale con. » murmura-t-il.

Ça faisait trois jours depuis qu'il avait embrassé Lily. Trois jours qu'il l'évitait.

Trois putains de jours qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Trois satanés de putains de jours de merde qu'il était dans le cirage le plus total. (Nda. : excusez la vulgarité)

Il avait l'impression que toutes pensées logiques et réfléchies s'étaient enfuies de son cerveau.

« Je sais plus quoi faire. » se dit-il faiblement.

« Alors essaie de ne pas trop faire de dégâts. »

James sursauta et leva la tête vers l'arrivant.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus s'assit à côté de lui, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai que sans carte, c'est difficile. Mais chacun de nous a son coin, et je connais le tien. » dit-il simplement.

James acquiesça, ne sachant faire que ça pour le moment.

C'était Remus qui l'avait trouvé quand il s'était éloigné d'eux au début de la cinquième année. Quand Ange était entrée à l'hôpital.

Remus avait toujours eu un don pour ce qui conçernait les sentiments des gens. Mais peu savait ce qu'il ressentait _lui_.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, à force d'être rejeté à cause de sa lycanthropie. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un loup-garou ? Ce ne sont que des hybrides, des créatures infâmes qui mangent les enfants dans les contes moldus comme sorciers. Mais personne ne voit qu'ils n'ont pas voulu la malédiction qui pèse sur eux. Non, on se complait à penser qu'ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient et qu'ils ne peuvent être que mauvais.

C'était pour ça que Remus était le plus mature du groupe. Parce qu'il avait trop vite appris à faire face à la cruauté des gens, à connaître le monde tel qu'il était, cruel et injuste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

James soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Je...je ne sais plus où j'en suis. » Il se prit la tête entre les mains. « J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je...ça fait trop d'un coup. » finit-il.

Remus hocha simplement la tête.

« C'est vrai. Mais penses un peu à Lily s'il te plaît. Ne t'emmure pas, elle non plus ne sait plus quoi penser. Essaie de comprendre, un jour tu l'aimes, le lendemain non et puis tu l'embrasses ! Il y a de quoi être confus. »

James eut l'air gêné. Remus se rattrapa.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Elle est perdue, tu sais ? »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné.

« Faudra bien un jour de toute façon mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Déjà que je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. » Il se passa la main sur le visage. « J'suis pathétique, hein ? » dit-il avec un faible sourire.

« Mais non Cornedrue, juste un peu con parfois. » plaisanta l'autre adolescent.

Le silence plana doucement sur eux.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Ange. »

« Non. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'était pas une question. Solstice vient vers toi. »

James releva vivement la tête.

En effet, le hibou noir volait dans sa direction.

Il tendit le bras et le volatile se percha dessus, cette fois, sans lui faire le moindre mal au contraire de la dernière fois qu'il était venu lui apporter du courrier.

Il détacha la lettre de la patte du rapace et commença à la lire pendant que l'oiseau s'envolait.

Son expression d'abord tendue se fit plus soulagée au cours de la lecture.

James releva enfin la tête et face au regard interrogateur de son ami, répondit à sa demande muette.

« Elle habite chez une de ses tantes d'Angleterre. Apparemment, elle n'a jamais cru qu'Ange était déséquilibrée alors...Elle dit qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour elle. » James sourit doucement. « Ah, aussi, elle nous invite à passer les vacances là-bas. »

« Nous ? »

« Moi, toi, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Eva si elle veut, bref, tout le monde. »

Remus ne fit qu'acquiescer et son regard vogua au loin.

Le vent souffla et un instant, il sembla à James que c'était un autre Remus.

Il secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Rien n'avait changé.

« _J'ai dû rêvé._ » se dit-il.

« On devrait rentrer. »

James accepta et ils rentrèrent tous deux au château.

* * *

Une fois à la salle commune, seule une personne était restée. Il était tard et le couvre-feu était passé il y a longtemps. Elle se leva et sans tourner la tête, déclara d'une voix froide et dure : 

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir sans. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers eux, ses yeux gris presque noirs de haine.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. » répliqua simplement James, indifférent au ton de son ami.

« Mais putain, tu te rends pas compte ou quoi ! Elle sait plus du tout où elle en est et toi, tu l'évites ! Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que t'as foutu au moins ? » s'énerva le jeune homme.

James tourna les talons et ressortit par le portait.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda brusquement l'autre.

« La voir. »

* * *

**C'est pas possible ! Je fais que des chaps drama...(pleure) J'essaie, je vous assure de faire quelque chose de plus joyeux mais...J'espère que vous avez aimé "Doutes" ! Ce chap est boosté au Papa Roach ! (en particulier "Time and time again" et "She loves me not") et la fin un peu au "Jeune et con" de Saez et au "Life burns !" d'Apocalyptica et de Lauri Ylönen.**

**PS : pour ceux qui veulent essayer, il y a le journal de Tom Riddle (Voldemort) en ligne. Il répond à toutes les questions (et il en pose même). C'est super bien fait ! Franchement, à voir ! Pour avoir l'adresse, aller sur Poudlard. org Moi j'vais continuer notre discussion ;-p (qui dure depuis un quart d'heure ) **

**RAR : **

**dede111 : Je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Ah _elle_ ! C'est un mystère ! Non, je sais que c'est chiant de pas savoir qui c'est, désolée ! Mais y'aura un chap super super éclairant sur elle entre Sirius et Lily (je le promets depuis des lustres et pourtant...). Il devrait arriver dans pas (trop) longtemps. Merci de me soutenir ! **

**titliloo : Ah ! Ma compatriote ! lol. Merci de me soutenir ! Je suis désolée de ne pas développer mais je ne sais jamais comment faire _après_. La fic ne s'arrêtera jamais et il faudra trouver quoi écrire, ce dont je suis, je pense, incapable ! Depuis que je l'ai imaginée, je n'ai jamais vu la fic au-delà du début de la relation. (et encore, si on peut appeler ça "une relation" enfin, tu verras !) Seule chose que je peux indiquer sur la fin : ça reprend une symbolique que j'ai citée dans la fic et ça a un rapport avec le tout début. Lol, je sais que c'est pas simple à suivre ! Si tu veux, je pourrais mettre un gros résumé qui reprend les points importants sur tel ou tel personnage (je sens que vous allez en avoir un grand besoin pour _elle_). James a en fait surtout peur qu'elle réessaie de se suicider (il en fait une crise de culpabilité encore maintenant), et puis, aussi, il veut savoir comment elle va, si elle vit chez lui, etc...ça me fait marrer à chaque fois qu'on me demande qui est _elle_ ! Je me trouve sacrément sadique finalement. **_« Vous en avez pas marre de discuter de ça, non ? »_** Tu veux faire fleuriste Sirius, n'oublies pas. **_« (grommelle). »_** Tu disais ? **_« J'en ai marre que ça revienne toujours sur le tapis ! Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille à la fin ? »_** Bah, de toutes façons, elles sauront tout un jour ou l'autre. **_« Je préfèrerais qu'elles ne le sachent jamais.__»_** Mes exams...hum...ben en fait...jsuis en plein d'dans...Merci ! A toi aussi bonne chance !**

**Juline Black : Merci !**

**Joomy : Merci ! C super sympa !**

**Thealie : Oui, c'est James et Sirius, ils parlent de Lily, Ange ET _elle._ Merci ! Et pis, de toutes manières, les avocats sauraient jamais me trouver ! C'est ça l'avantage de l'identité cachée ! (mon adresse : ****666 Hellstreet au Pays des Démons, j'habite tout pile à côté du diable, c'est pas compliqué, ya des flammes partout et un gros cerbère qui garde la porte et de l'autre côté ya Pazuzu qui me tient compagnie ! -cfr "L'exorciste")**

**irana : Merci ! Je ne lâche pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon train de publication est très ralenti par rapport à avant mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne fais rien ! Ah oui, j'ai dit dans le chap euh...(va voir dans ses chaps) 27 que ce serait au moins 40 chaps et dans un autre dans la centaine. C'est parce qu'en fait, si tu as remarqué, dans le chap36, ils en sont toujours aux vacances de Noël ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je finirais sûrement dans la centaine de chaps mais j'ai revu à la baisse. Je ne sais pas il y en aura combien mais j'essaie de retirer les scènes superficielles et de condenser mes chaps (au lieu d'en écrire 2 ou 3, j'en écris un). Une chose est sûre, il y en aura plus que 40 et moins que 100 ! Merci !**

**CrazyBeBee : Merci ! Si jamais tu patauges, je veux bien t'aider !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	39. Ironique et ridicule

Désolé d'avance pour la courtesse (ça se dit ?) de ce chap (deux pages et demi), je ne peux pas faire mieux ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année !

39. Ironique et ridicule

Il toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il entendit un faible « Entrez » et pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé en trois jours. Extérieurement du moins. Tout était différent à présent. Tout était flou, confus. Parfois la vie est ridiculement ironique. Il l'aime, elle le hait. Puis, elle l'aime, il ne l'aime plus. A présent, où en étaient-ils ? Etait-ce redevenu comme avant ? Quand elle le haïssait et qu'il l'aimait ? Il n'en savait rien. Il en venait même à se demander quelle folie l'avait conduit ici car à présent, sa seule envie était de fuir au plus loin.

Mais il résista néanmoins sans toutefois savoir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais ? »

Il hésita un moment puis, lentement, presque comme apeuré, il alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

* * *

Savait-il au moins ce qu'elle ressentait ? Savait-il tout le mal qu'il lui faisait ? L'avait-il embrassé sans réfléchir ou avait-il encore des sentiments pour elle ? Et s'il l'aimait comment ferait-elle ? Et dans le cas contraire ? Resteraient-ils amis ? Ou recommenceraient-ils comme avant, à s'ignorer et à se détester, de loin, sans affinité ?

Trop de question tournaient dans sa tête, toujours les mêmes, à chaque fois plus insistantes. Et il était enfin là, mais pour lui dire quoi ? « Je ne voulais pas ça. » ou « Je crois que je t'aime toujours. » ?

Ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre pourtant.

« Je...je m'excuse. »

Il ne la regardait pas et se contentait de fixer un point vague sur le mur opposé.

Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ?

« Je... » Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste gêné. « Je ne sais plus trop en j'en suis. Je...je sais que c'est vraiment... » Il chercha le mot. « ...Dégueulasse de ma part mais je...j'espère juste que...enfin...que ça ne changera rien entre nous. Je...je ne veux pas te perdre par ma faute. » finit-il, embarrassé et cette fois, réellement inquiet.

Elle garda le silence pendant un moment.

Elle sentait une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce son cœur qui se brisait ?

« D'accord. »

Son propre détachement l'étonna. Comment pouvait-elle être si calme, si décalée de ce qu'elle était alors qu'à peine une seconde auparavant elle ne faisait que se questionner ? Apparemment lui aussi était surpris. Pour ne pas dire ahuri, abasourdi ou choqué.

* * *

« D'accord » ? C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ? « D'accord » ? D'accord quoi ? D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses ? D'accord, tu peux t'en aller ? D'accord, je m'en fous de toi ? D'accord, on fait comme tu dis ? D'accord, tout ce que tu as dit est vrai ? D'accord, je te hais ? D'accord...d'accord quoi ?

Il mourait de lui poser la question mais inexplicablement, il ne pouvait plus parler, c'était comme si la connaissance du langage s'était enfuie loin de toute pensée logique.

Il ne pouvait que rester là, à la fixer, à se poser des questions et rester immobile à attendre quelque chose mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas.

« Je ne te retiens pas. »

La voix parut si glaciale, si lointaine qu'il se demanda un court instant si c'était elle qui lui parlait et non un bloc de glace doué de parole.

Il tourna le regard vers elle, juste pour voir des cheveux auburn cacher son visage par quelques mèches éparses et des yeux émeraudes où le feu faisait briller une étincelle inexistante.

Depuis quand tout était devenu si différent ? Depuis quand était-il aveugle ? Depuis quand...depuis quand quoi ?

Elle ne bougea pas et, mû par une force invisible, il se leva et sortit sans qu'elle le retint aucunement.

* * *

Les jours qui passèrent furent parmi les plus calmes des Maraudeurs. Inexplicablement pour les autres élèves, ils restaient anormalement calmes et réservés. Aucun ne savait bien sûr ne serait-ce qu'un traître mot de tout ce qui se passait entre eux.

Chacun restait dans son coin : James s'écartait de tous, Lily devenait invisible, Sirius était introuvable, Remus paraissait n'être qu'un fantôme et Peter semblait changeant.

La vie était ironiquement ridicule.

* * *

« Pettigrow. »

Un ton de commandement perça du côté d'un mur obscur. Aussitôt le dénommé Pettigrow se précipita vers lui.

« Alors ? »

Un jeune homme un peu rondouillet trembla devant l'ombre humaine près du mur. Il affichait une expression apeurée et nerveuse, il se tordait les mains d'anxieté.

« Aucune nouvelle. » dit-il d'une voix faible et presque inaudible, remuant à peine les lèvres.

« Aucune ? Aucune ! » répondit la voix froide, prenant un ton impérieux.

Une main blanchâtre le saisit au col et l'entraîna de force dans une cavité cachée du mur, il se referma derrière eux.

« Tu n'as _aucune _nouvelle ? » reprit la voix glacée.

« Non, pardonnez-moi. » s'empressa de dire Pettigrow.

Le bruit d'une gifle résonna dans le petit réduit.

« Incapable ! » dit la voix hautaine.

« Je fais de mon mieux ! Je...» répliqua tout de même Pettigrow, une main sur la joue.

« Tu, rien. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres te recrute ce n'est pas par simple envie d'un fidèle de plus ! Il a _besoin_ de renseignements. Et c'est à _toi_ de les lui fournir. »

« Je ferai tout pour mon maître. » murmura Pettigrow, tête baissée, prenant un ton contrit.

« J'en doute. » trancha la voix d'un ton agacé. « Tu peux disposer. » décréta-t-il.

Au moment où le jeune homme allait sortir de la cache, son bras fut retenu par la main du Mangemort.

« Tâche d'apporter satisfaction à ton maître ou tu le paieras. » dit-il d'une voix où la malveillance perçait.

Pettigrow déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête d'un mouvement saccadé.

L'homme relâcha finalement la pression sur son bras et la seconde d'après, Pettigrow se retrouvait dans le couloir de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie comme l'élève normal qu'il n'était pas.

* * *

La vie était la vie, aussi ridicule et ironique soit-elle...

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que la partie avec Peter n'était pas du tout prévue et que je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous dessus ! Le prochain chap sera _normalement_ "Aveux" le chap révélateur (en grande partie) sur _elle_ ! **

**Bonne nouvelle : j'ai déjà écrit en grande partie le chap sur _elle_ et Sirius et il y a plus longtemps, la scène post-épisode Cabane Hurlante.**

**RAR : **

**dede111 : Merci ! Hum...si on peut appeler ça "s'embrasser" ;-) Mais oui, je suis d'accord, il est trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'il l'aime ! Re-d'accord avec toi : les garçons sont vraiment une espèce à part ! lol**

**Ocaora : Une nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup ! Ouah, la suite ben...là, je fais que ta RAR, le chap n'est pas encore commencé ! (mardi 13/12/05 à 13h48) Bien tenté mais ya que Sirius qui puisse faire les puppy eyes ! **

**Thealie : Merci ! Je ne vois pas Sirius comme un abruti, je n'aime pas cet archétype ! Je le vois comme sérieux mais avec un masque de gaieté...Hum...oui, ils n'ont pas la vie facile avec moi ! Ouais ! je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas aussi drama que ce que j'avais craint ! (faut dire, le début est gravement glauque)**

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Hello la fan des Slytherin ! Moi aussi j'étais contente de ce chap (c'est un des plus important) Merci ! Hum...les sentiments de Lily ? A vrai dire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais même pas comment je réagirai _moi_. Et moi j'aime les longues reviews ! Contente que tu aimes les drama ! (je fais que ça, casi !)**

**Titliloo : Kikou toi ! Ah bah, contente d'avoir réussi à faire moins drama (même juste un ptit peu ;-p) Lol, klr que ça m'étonne pas que tu aimes ce passage-là ! Je me disais bien que vous préfèreriez les deux "Doutes" ensembles, le premier ayant un cliffhanger, je me serais faite tuer ! Merci ! **

**Juline Black : Hé hé ! Faut pas se réjouir trop vite ! Et pis, ça fait 38 chaps que tu l'attends ce baiser ! ;-) Hein ! C'est pas Lily qui fait le premier pas ! C'est James qui l'a embrassé ! **

**Gcathy91 : Merci ! Je suis flattée que tu trouves que ma fic soit une des meilleures ! Je me dépêche autant que je peux ! ;-)**

**MJ : Lol, ça va c'est pas (trop) grave...je sais bien qu'on a pas toujours le temps de reviewer ! ;-p Merci Hum...ya encore un bout de ta review qui a été effacée...(à croire que FF ne t'aime pas ! mdr) Mais euh, je vais essayer de t'éclairer (sans savoir ce que tu veux, dure l'affaire ! Ôô). En fait, Lily voulait juste aider James, lui faire comprendre qu'il est pas seul et incompris (je précise qu'il fait une dépression chronique) parce que lui, quand elle n'était pas bien, il l'a aidé, pigé ? Le baiser n'était pas prévu (en tout cas, pas par les persos). Heartbreaker, heartbreaker, she wanted to be a heartbreaker, oh yeah she was so greedy but a lousy lovemaker, oh yeah... hum...c'est rien, une chanson que j'écoute ;-p **

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	40. Aveux

Chap basé sur Sirius, un peu comme le chap20 "Confession" avec James, révélations sur _elle_ ! Précision, chap très nostalgique et un peu poétique.

Ce chap est très bizarre et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je l'aime ou pas. En tout cas, il est différent de ce que j'imaginais.

40. Aveux

Il faisait froid dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il déambulait dans les corridors sans intention autre.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, ses pas le portèrent vers le parc. Le vent soufflait, pas violement, mais beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple brise ou qu'un courant d'air.

C'était agréable de ne penser à rien, agréable d'avoir l'esprit engourdi par le froid, même un peu. C'était agréable comme on se sentait avoir plus chaud en soi quand le froid extérieur était presque plus glacé que dans son âme, pour faire semblant.

Il soupira et insciemment, se dirigea vers le lac. Il y avait un petit banc là.

Et il n'était pas inoccupé.

Il marcha d'un pas hésitant vers le banc de pierre.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr Sirius. »

Il s'assit, fixant le lac avec un sourire triste. A côté de lui, la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, essayant de refouler larmes, tremblements et sanglots.

Elle n'y arriva pas. (Nda. : je sais, je sais, vous allez me dire que Lily est _encore_ pleurnicheuse mais bon, comprenez-la...--')

Sirius sursauta quand il entendit le premier sanglot, il se tourna vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur pleurer plus ou moins silencieusement.

« Lil' ? »

Elle sursauta et tourna un regard embué de larmes vers lui.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Chut...calme-toi. Je suis là... » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Il passa une main réconfortante dans son dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent, doucement.

Il releva sa tête délicatement et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en écartant une des larmes qui roulait encore sur sa joue.

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, tout se fige. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux deviennent noirs. L'espace d'un instant, son visage change. L'espace d'un instant, elle revient à la vie. L'espace d'un instant, son cœur s'arrête. L'espace d'un instant, elle devient ce qu'elle n'est pas. Et l'espace d'un instant, il l'aime...

Alors, comme une scène longtemps rêvée, elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse.

Tout s'arrête et disparaît comme fumée au vent. Et lui, joue le jeu. Comme une scène longtemps rêvée et échappée du temps.

La magie du moment s'écroule, s'efface. La réalité revient, forte et tenace, cruelle et dure aussi.

Il s'écarte brutalement et recule, presque imperceptiblement mais recule tout de même.

Et doucement, presque douloureusement, elle ouvre les yeux, ses yeux vert émeraude.

Le silence est pesant, les mots restent dans l'air, sans être prononcés, par peur ou par regret ? « Excuse-moi. »

Le silence continue, sans interruption.

« Tu n'es pas lui. »

Les mots surgissent, faibles, mais ces simples mots veulent tout dire. Illusion pour illusion, rêve pour rêve.

« Je...pendant un instant, c'est lui que j'ai vu à ta place...Et puis, tu es si attentionné avec moi alors que lui, m'ignore. » Un sanglot. « Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas. »

Sa gorge est nouée, il n'arrive plus à parler. Alors, il l'enlace. Pour lui démontrer qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

« Qui ? »

Il se tait.

« Qui as-tu imaginé à ma place ? »

Un soupir.

Les yeux s'éloignent à nouveau, fuyant les questions, fuyant le passé et tout ce qui peut le lui rappeler.

« Sirius ? »

La langue se délie. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il garde tout, tellement longtemps qu'il en a marre de tout enfouir, tellement longtemps qu'il veut tout lâcher, apaiser sa conscience.

« C'était il y a à peu près deux ans. A ce moment, il n'y avait pas encore de problèmes entre Ange et James. Je ne sais plus vraiment où et quand je l'ai rencontrée, mais j'en suis tombé amoureux. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'est tellement probable... » Sa voix se fit amère. « Elle était mangemorte. Au départ, sa mission était de m'entraîner là-dedans. J'ai refusé mais c'était tout juste. Que ferait-on au nom de l'amour ? » Son ton était ironique et mordant. « Et puis, nouvelle mission : me tuer. Je ne servais plus à rien. Alors autant se débarrasser de moi. J'aurais toujours pu révéler. Mais elle a échoué et on l'a tuée pour ça. A Halloween, ça faisait un an qu'elle était morte. »

Il se tut.

« Comment elle était ? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix. On aurait pu comparer l'image à celle d'une petite fille qui demande à son grand-père de lui raconter une histoire, au coin du feu, assise sur le sol au pieds de l'homme dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés pour mieux se remémorer, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres aux souvenirs évoqués. Les flocons dansant au-dehors et venant jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pendant que les étoiles brillaient. « Comment c'était avant ? », « Comment tu as connu grand-mère ? », « Comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ? », « Tu l'aimes toujours ? » et ainsi s'enchaînait les questions dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille et Sirius n'était pas son grand-père, non, juste son grand frère adoptif. Et ils n'étaient pas au coin du feu, mais devant un lac, assis sur un banc de pierre, au printemps et il n'y avait que le vent pour leur chanter sa mélodie. Sirius avait les yeux au loin et il n'y avait qu'un sourire amer et triste sur ses lèvres. (Nda. : c'est ainsi que je qualifie toujours Sirius alors ne vous inquiétez pas si ça revient souvent)

Il fixait sans les voir les étoiles briller faiblement dans le soir qui tombait. Enfin, il répondit.

« Elle était belle. Oui, une beauté froide. Et traîtresse. Comme une rose. Elle semble fragile et pourtant, elle a des épines. Peut-être pour se protéger ? Peut-être pour attaquer ? Je n'ai jamais su. On se ressemblait, physiquement. Quoi de plus normal ? » Il rit d'un rire sans joie. « Elle avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Mais son visage était blanc, presque comme si elle était malade. Et sa bouche était rouge, comme si le sang qu'elle répandait la marquait (Nda. : le sang que la fille répandait marquait sa bouche). Un peu comme une vampire. »

Il s'interrompit et glissa la main dans une de ses poches. Il en sortit une photo, abîmée, presque brûlée. Il la lui donna, son regard mêlé de tendresse et de lassitude.

Elle la prit délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de l'user en la touchant.

Elle était telle qu'il l'avait décrite. Une beauté froide. Un sourire avait beau flotter sur ses lèvres, ses yeux restaient durs, glacés. Des mèches ébènes les cachant par moment. Une sorte de fascination maladive la prit.

_Comme une vampire._

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? En était-elle une ? Elle lui rendit la photo, la main tremblante et elle leva le regard vers lui. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'en est pas une. Mais on ne dirait pas qu'elle est humaine. Pourtant, elle l'est. Quelle ironie. »

Un silence.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

« Je la hais. Par Merlin que je la hais ! Mais je l'aime. Encore et toujours. Après si longtemps j'arrive encore à l'aimer. Même après tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout ce qu'elle est, je l'aime. »

Son regard rencontra le sien. Il était troublé. Trop de sentiments contradictoires se disputaient en lui. Par moment, il était heureux de sa mort et d'autres fois il était désespéré de sa disparition. Il baissa le tête et regarda l'herbe à ses pieds.

« Mais je me hais encore plus. » dit-il dans un souffle, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir été assez con pour tomber dans son piège. Elle m'a séduit pour son maître et c'est tout. » Il donna un coup de pied rageur à la terre. « Et puis, pour l'aimer _elle_. »

Elle attendit l'explication.

« Tu sais pourquoi on se ressemble physiquement ? Parce qu'on est de la même famille. J'ai été assez fou pour aimer ma chair et mon sang. »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et un filet de sang coula de son poing. Il n'y fit même pas attention. « Ma mère avait raison. Je suis une abomination. Opprobre et déshonneur, enfant indigne, ignominie. Les qualificatifs ne manquent pas. Et ils sont tous véridiques. Que suis-je d'autre pour aimer un parent ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il frissonna et soupira pronfondément.

« Rentrons. »

Il acquiesça simplement et la suivit en direction du château.

_Rêve pour rêve, illusion pour illusion...Que ne ferais-je pour un peu de raison ?_

* * *

**Chap écrit avec "Here without you" de 3 doors down (une de mes chansons préférées) et "Le Grand Secret" d'Indochine. J'ai publié une séquelle d'Errance et il y a la récompense aux 200 reviews "Running Away" qui en ligne !**

**PS : je vais devoir me conformer à la nouvelle façon de répondre aux reviews, alors, signez ou mettez votre adresse si vous voulez que je réponde ! PS2 : ne vous offusquez pas si je ne répond pas aux reviews qui disent "génial, continue !", je ne sais pas répondre autre chose que merci et ça me gêne de ne répondre que ça...**

**RAR : **

**Titliloo : Merci ! Oui, c'est plus que probable qu'il ne soit pas aussi détaché qu'il le prétend Pour la partie avec Peter, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...c'est vraiment bizarre Ôô.**

**Mawa : Ne t'inquiètes, je suis dans le même cas pour les reviews ! et c'est pour ça que dès que je commence à reviewer, généralement, je le fais pour tous les chaps suivants Pour ma vitesse, je pense que je me suis mise radicalement à un chap toutes les deux semaines, j'explique : pendant une semaine, je fais rien et après, bah, j'écris ! Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**gcathy91 :** **Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent. Quant à leur gaieté habituelle, ça reste à voir ;-p Merci.**

**Thealie : Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle lui pardonne, oui. Lol, dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment ? Eh vi, c'est dur d'être ado, surtout ac une auteur sadique comme moi ! A toi aussi bonne année !**

**Tak' : (je ne sais pas quand tu liras ça mais tu auras sûrement fini !) C'est vrai, je sais que j'exagère...Je ne pense pas que les Serpentards sont tous des crétins finis (forcément, comment Voldemort aurait pu devenir un des plus puissants sorciers du monde ?). M'est avis que tu détestes ce que j'écris, merci des conseils mais je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai écrit avant cependant, je te le dis direct, arrête de lire sinon, tu vas me traiter de tous les noms si tu continues de lire cette fic jusqu'à la fin (conseil de ma part).**

**anne-laure0617 : Merci.**

**Shaeline : Merci. Ah ! Le James/Lily sera dans comme même longtemps.**

**Laneutre : Oulà ! T'as reviewé à tous mes chaps ou quoi ? **

**6 : Merci mais, j'avais oublié quand j'ai écrit à ce moment-là.**

**9 : Merci ! C'est un de mes chaps préfs **

**10 : Eh vi...c'est comme ça que je les ai crées les camarades de chambres.**

**11 : Sixième pour être exacte mais je pense que Frank Londubat est plus vieux qu'eux...et puis, ça me facilite les choses qu'ils ne soient qu'à quatre !**

**12 : Merci et je suis très axée sur la psychologie avant tout. (paraît que je devrais faire psy ;-p)**

**13 : Mici j'adore le suspens ;-p**

**18 : Comment ça ils sont re-ensemble ?**

**Kyara : Merci ! Ah non, faut pas mourir ! Surtout pas que ya une nouvelle année qui commence ! mdr**

**Ocaora : Et si, Peter mangemort ! Mais c'est pas encore la fin ! (ni de la fic, ni la fin fin). Merci ! Ah...pour que James et Lily soient ensemble, ensemble, ensemble c'est dans...AU MOINS une bonne petite dizaine de chaps ! **

**MJ : Lol, c klr que j'ai l'impression que FF t'en veux ;-p Ipss, c pas ma fauteuh (et quand je donne ma langue au chat, je vois les autre tout pr...BIP ! censuré ! mdr)...faut bien que je fasse empirer parce que à la fin, ils vont...ah non, je peux pas dire :x lol Ne tkt pas...le James/Lily sera là...après une end pas happy --' (bah vi, jsuis auteur de drame moi !) Lol, non, normalement, ya plus de chaps ac Peter (je l'aime pas non plus --'). Bonne année à toi aussi ! Mais il est loin d'être fini (quand j'écris ta RAR en tk) je crois que j'ai eu tte ta review ! lol**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	41. Time and time again

Désolée du retard. Ce chap est un peu violent (et court) et pour ceux qui auraient souhaité une amélioration, désolée de les décevoir mais ça se détériore. Ah, aussi, la fin est bizarre.

41. Time and time again

Que dire que vous ne sachiez pas déjà ? Le groupe des Maraudeurs a éclaté, on ne voit plus Black et Evans séparés de plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Potter a une tête de cadavre, Lupin refait son solitaire, parfois il s'isole avec Potter. Et Pettigrow, lui, reste seul la plupart du temps. Enfin, on le présume, puisque ses seuls amis connus sont les Maraudeurs et qu'ils sont séparés. Aussi, Pettigrow est invisible. Chose ironique vu qu'il est plus large que haut.

Mais, moi, je sais ce qu'il a. Ce bon à rien s'est engagé dans les Mangemorts. L'idiot. Il est trop lâche et ne sait pas se défendre seul. Et quand il voudra quitter notre Maître, que fera-t-il ? Donner une lettre de démission ? Cet imbécile ne sait pas dans quoi il s'est fourré. "Chercher la protection des grands", voilà ce qu'il veut. A l'école, ce sont Potter et Black, mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Maraudeurs, que faire ? Mais se mettre sous l'aile du plus puissant sorcier bien sûr ! Et qui est-ce ? Nul autre que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce rat vend ses amis pour un Maître qui ne lui prête même pas attention.

Enfin, si. _Il_ a besoin d'un espion. Depuis qu'_il_ sait la puissance que cache Potter. Il s'en doutait un peu. Après tout, les sangs-purs ne sont-ils pas poussés à bout de leurs capacités ? A part bien entendu les enfants pourris gâtés, nés avec une cuiller d'argent dans la bouche.

Malgré tout ce que les amoureux de Moldus peuvent dire, les sangs-purs sont plus puissants que les autres. Héritage ancestral oblige. Chaque famille a ses coutumes, ses traditions et son art. Chez beaucoup, c'est la magie noire qui prime. Mais chez les autres, c'est l'ancienne magie. Et chez d'autres encore, il n'y a pas d'apprentissage car art trop rare et impossible à travailler. Tout dépend de la puissance du sorcier.

J'ai toujours vu Potter comme un sale gosse capricieux et égoïste. Mais il s'est avéré que je me suis trompé. Malgré cette attitude de petit con, il est puissant. Très puissant même. Trop puissant.

Il n'y a que deux solutions avec les êtres trop puissants. Se les rallier ou les tuer.

Ça choque peut-être mais c'est ainsi que ça se passe. Pourquoi mon Lord chercherait-il à devenir immortel sinon ? Il sait qu'un jour, quelqu'un cherchera à l'éliminer, c'est déjà le cas maintenant. Mais malgré tous ses dires, il sait qu'il y a ou qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour lui tenir tête.

Et à présent, il réalise que Potter est une bombe. A retardement. Soit, il s'en sert pour exploser les autres. Soit il le fera exploser pour éviter la menace qu'il représente.

Pour qu'il y ait équilibre, ne faut-il pas éliminer d'un côté s'il n'y a pas assez de l'autre ? C'est ainsi qu'est la vie. On tue les trop imposants pour laisser vivre les ignorants.

Pouvoir. Gloire. Reconnaissance. Immortalité.

Voilà tout ce que cherchent les grands.

Achille, un héros grec de l'Antiquité moldue a eu le choix entre une vie courte et auréolée de gloire ou une vie longue et sans attraits (Nda. : je ne suis pas sûre de la formulation, excusez-moi). Il a choisi une vie courte.

* * *

Que ressentait-il ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le savoir. S'il ne savait pas, qui saurait pas à sa place ?

La réponse le heurta.

_Personne._

Une rage soudaine l'envahit. Sirius était parti. Et Lily avec lui. Ils l'avaient abandonné quand il avait besoin d'eux. Ce n'étaient que des salauds et des traîtres !

_Tu les a obligés._

Non ! Ils étaient partis, tous les deux. Et ils étaient heureux. Sans lui.

La jalousie s'ajouta à la rage.

Sirius se prétendait son meilleur ami, en aimait une et partait avec l'autre.

_Toi aussi._

Et Lily avait dit qu'elle l'aimait ! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé alors ?

_Tu l'as laissée aussi._

Non ! Non, tout ça était faux ! Tout était de sa faute ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, il en serait pas tombé amoureux d'elle, il n'aurait pas fait souffrir Ange, il n'aurait pas été à Azkaban pour la sauver, il n'aurait pas tué deux hommes pour elle, il ne serait pas devenu fou, aveugle. Il aurait toujours été James Potter, vedette de Quidditch de Gryffondor, élève brillant et farceur, sans histoire et sans autre préoccupation que la dernière blague à faire sur les Maraudeurs. Sirius serait toujours là.

La haine remplaça la jalousie, surplombant la colère, submergeant son être.

Il serra ses poings tremblants et donna un coup violent au mur devant lui.

Il entendit un craquement mais n'y prêta pas attention. Un autre coup, et encore un autre, et encore un, et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le mur se teigne de rouge et que ses poings ne soient plus que chair sanginolante et os brisés.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur son visage où la haine et la fureur étaient inscrites.

« Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais,... » répétait-il à chaque coup, litanie empreinte de douleur et de détresse.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux fortement, espérant de plus voir cette marée rouge sur le sol et le mur. Mais la litanie continuait encore et toujours « Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais,... » jusqu'à ce que les mots résonnent dans sa tête aussi bien que dans l'air.

Le haïssait-il autant ? La question ne se posait même pas.

Mais pourquoi une réaction aussi violente ? Qu'avait-il fait qui mérite tant de colère ?

« Vous vous disiez mes amis et vous m'avez abandonné. Salauds ! »

Ainsi continuait la voix rageuse.

Il se réveilla soudain.

Un bruit infernal résonnait dans le dortoir. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le vacarme ne se calmait pas. Il se leva difficilement, comme s'il avait la gueule de bois. Il avait mal à la tête.

Le boucan se précisa et devint un mélange d'instruments et de voix.

Une chanson. Mise à fond.

« _Time and time again, you think about yourself before you think about me !_ »

Une voix l'héla.

« Salut, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » lui dit James.

Un moment, Sirius resta interdit.

« Hey, Sir, ça va ? » s'inquiéta son ami.

Sirius sembla émerger.

« Oui, oui, ça va... »

« Ok. Dépêche-toi, on a cours dans pas longtemps. » fit James en s'éloignant.

Sirius remarqua un bandage enroulé autour d'un des poings du jeune homme.

«_Time and time again, you think about yourself before you think about me !_ »

_Encore et toujours, tu penses à toi avant de penser à moi._

Comme un message.

_« You're so selfish. You're making me want to end this relationship. You're making me want to end this. » _

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! » pensa Sirius en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

* * *

**Ce chap a été écrit avec HIM, mon crush du moment, mais le titre du chap vient de la chanson de Papa Roach. Si vous voulez la voir, allez sur mon LJ.**

**Pour note, ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, la première partie du chap, c'est Rogue qui parle.**

**Kyara, désolée mais Fanfiction n'accepte pas les adresses e-mails ou de sites alors dis-moi si tu es sur yahoo, hotmail, etc...et ton pseudo (mais pas d'arobas ni de point net, com,...!), c'est le seul moyen de parier les mesures de FF !**

**Aux autres, si vous voulez que je réponde à vos reviews, connectez-vous à votre compte ou mettez votre adresse e-mail s'il vous plaît ! Fanfiction interdit les RAR. (Ocaora, tu es dans le cas)**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	42. Semblant de normalité

Je ne suis pas morte ! Ça s'améliore ! Ça s'améliore ! Hourra !

42. Semblant de normalité

« Hey Sir, on a entraînement, n'oublies pas ! »

Il releva la tête, l'air un peu perdu.

« Entraînement ? »

James rit en secouant la tête.

« On est vendredi soir, je te rappelle, et on a entraînement ce jour-là. »

Un silence, puis : « Ah ! Entraînement de Quidditch ! »

L'autre jeune homme le regarda bizarrement.

« Bien sûr, que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai pas la forme ces derniers temps. » souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Il se redressa lestement et alla chercher son balai.

« C'est quand tu veux ! » fit-il.

« On y va ! » répondit James.

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, normalement. N'eut été son rêve, Sirius aurait complètement oublié que ça faisait longtemps que plus rien n'était "normal".

Arrivés au terrain, James reprit ses vieilles habitudes, entrant tel César en terre conquise (Nda. : je suis pas sûre de la formule).

« Hey, Cap'tain ! On t'croyait perdu ! » lança une voix féminine.

Presque aussitôt, une fille teint hâlé et aux longs cheveux sombres se planta devant eux. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et descendit de son balai.

« Alors, comment va ? » demanda-t-elle à James.

« All it's all right. » répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse.

« Et à moi tu dis même pas bonjour ! »

Elle s'esclaffa et s'approcha du batteur.

« Bonjour mon Siry chéri. » dit-elle en lui faisant une grosse bise sur la joue.

« Je préfère ça. »

Petits rires de la part du reste de l'équipe. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Amy Morgan, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor avait le béguin pour le capitaine de l'équipe. Il n'était pas étonnant que Sirius soit un peu mécontent des faveurs faîtes à son meilleur ami.

« Bon, on est là pour prouver aux Serdaigles qu'on est les meilleurs, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » interrompit une voix.

« C'est toi la chef, Sam ! » répondit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Allez les gars, on y go ! »

« Hm hm... »

James se retourna sous les foudres de l'attrapeuse, de sa coéquipière et de celle de Sirius.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu aurais dû dire les gars _et_ les filles. » souligna Alex avec une moue moqueuse.

« Oh. » Il s'inclina exagérément. « Pardonnez-moi mes demoiselles, je voulais dire que nous y allions, messieurs et dames. »

« C'est mieux. » approuva Kate, un grand sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Au travail, tas de chiens galeux ! Tous à vos postes ! » cria Sirius à la cantonade (Nda. : "Pirates des Caraïbes" ;-p).

« Oui, chef, à vos ordres, chef ! » répondirent les autres, chacun s'élançant dans les airs.

Ce fut une bonne reprise pour tous mais James avait un peu relâché la pression comparé aux premiers matchs. Il était certain qu'ils auraient au moins la deuxième place cette année, ils avaient la garantie des points gagnés aux matchs précédents.

« Hey, James, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? » demanda Mike en regardant d'un drôle d'air le poing de son capitaine une fois l'entraînement fini.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, ne semblant pas comprendre, puis, il suivit le regard du jeune joueur et fit un sourire.

« Oh, c'est rien. Je me suis éraflé le poing contre un mur. »

Amy le regarda avec scepticisme.

« T'es sûr que tu t'es seulement _éraflé_ le poing ? On dirait que tu l'as complètement brisé ! »

James rit.

« S'il était brisé, comment voudrais-tu que je puisse jouer ? »

« Avec quelques sorts adéquats, on ne sent pas la douleur. Et ça dure pendant environ une heure. » répliqua-t-elle. Puis, plus doucement : « James, laisse-moi regarder, c'est peut-être grave. » Elle avait l'air inquiète.

Il secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire, un peu agacé néanmoins.

« Puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien. » dit-il d'un ton sec et sans réplique, tout en gardant son sourire (Nda. : Nala, tu as un très mauvais effet sur moi, j'imagine James comme Jedusor, au secours !).

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

* * *

Les vacances de Pâques approchaient (Nda. : je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait mais, j'en ai besoin !). Le printemps était bien installé malgré les courants d'air froid qui persistaient toujours dans le château.

« Lil', je peux te parler ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête. Pour se retrouver sous l'emprise d'yeux couleur chocolat.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vas-y. » fit-elle d'un ton glacial.

James s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de l'adolescente.

« Ange nous a invité à passer les vacances chez elle. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle évita son regard.

« C'est toi ou c'est elle qui veut que je vienne ? »

Il garda le silence un moment.

« Elle a juste dit "tout le monde peut venir". »

« Je m'étonne de faire partie du "tout le monde". » fit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Il prit son poignet fermement. Elle eut une drôle d'expression et chercha à se dégager. Il resserra sa prise et la força à le regarder.

« Ecoute-moi. » lui intima-t-il et elle obéit, à contrecoeur. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu...certains problèmes entre nous que tu ne peux pas venir. Tu me hais sûrement et je comprends, mais tu restes mon amie. A toi de choisir. » Il la lâcha et se releva.

Il s'éloignait quand il dit par-dessus son épaule : « Eva peut venir si elle veut. »

Et sur ce, il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, laissant une Lily confuse.

* * *

Il déroula doucement les bandages qui recouvraient sa main. Il grimaça en voyant le résultat. De la peau avait disparue à de nombreux endroits et sa chair était enflammée. Il poussa un soupir en s'appuyant au mur. Il se jeta un sort anti-douleur et enroula son poing dans de nouveaux bandages.

« Plus que Peter. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le Poudlard Express, attendant d'arriver chez Ange.

Seuls Sirius, Remus et Lily venaient. Eva ne connaissait pas Ange, ou en tout cas, seulement de vue et Peter restait à Poudlard.

L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue. James et Lily n'avaient pas retrouvé leur ancienne amitié mais, "s'entendaient" plus ou moins bien.

Remus les fixait, fatigué de cette situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius en face de lui. Il semblait tout aussi lassé de ce jeu que lui. Il reporta son regard sur le paysage.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_« Arrête...James ! C'est...pas ju...ste ! » dit une jeune fille blonde qui riait aux éclats. Un jeune homme brun la chatouillait et elle était pliée en deux sous la torture de l'adolescent._

_« T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller avec un sceau d'eau glacée ! » répliqua-t-il impitoyablement, ses yeux chocolats brillant de malice._

_« Ah non ! Remus, à l'aide ! »_

_Un rire suivit son appel aux secours. Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux clairs non loin d'eux les regardait en souriant, un soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux._

_« Aide-moi ! » perça la voix de la fille, essayant de toutes ses forces de résister au jeune homme qui l'entraînait résolument vers un bassin, dont l'eau était à n'en pas douter, glacée._

_Finalement, le dénommé Remus se décida de porter secours à la "jeune femme en détresse" comme aimait à dire James._

_Au moment où le jeune homme allait aider la pauvre victime de son ami, celui-ci la lâcha. Elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula vers le bassin, elle eut juste le temps d'attraper le col du jeune lycanthrope, qui tomba avec elle dans le bassin d'eau. Il pouvait confirmer, l'eau était gelée !_

_Il sentit des frissons parcourir son échine et se releva péniblement._

_« Ça va Ange ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille sous lui._

_Elle hocha la tête puis leva les yeux vers lui._

_Il fut gelé sur place. Il secoua la tête, c'était dû uniquement au froid qui s'était emparé de lui quand il était tombé dans le bassin d'eau. Il aida la jeune fille à se relever._

_Ils entreprirent par la suite de faire subir à leur bourreau le même sort. Ils se retrouvèrent tous trois trempés jusqu'aux os et riants aux éclats._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Est-ce qu'un jour tout redeviendrait comme avant ?

* * *

**Ça s'améliorait, ça s'améliorait, hourra... (ralentissement et désincarnement, bruit caractéristique de la fin d'un vieux disque). Je m'excuse, je ne suis pas fière du tout de ce chap...J'ai l'impression que j'écris de la merde en boîte, confirmez ou pas s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait plaisir...**

**Le souvenir devait initialement paraître dans le chap36 mais j'ai changé. En Chine, j'avais vu des gars jouer dans un bassin d'eau (les gars n'arrêtaient pas de pousser les filles dans l'eau et il pleuvait des cordes) et voilà l'idée**

**La première partie de ce chap a été écrite avec American Idiot de Green Day (comme pour le chap23). Le reste, avec HIM (oui, je sais, j'écoute que ça en ce moment)**

**J'ai publié deux OS "Pas aujourd'hui" et "Dernière danse" pour ceux qui veulent...ils font tous les deux référence à la mort. Il y aussi "Fils d'un traître" qui est d'un genre tout à fait différent, une sorte de récit de vie.**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	43. Note : plagiat

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Ce n'est pas le chapitre 43, mais il est déjà bien avancé si ça peut vous rassurer (3-4 pages pour l'instant).

Hier, on m'a gentiment prévenu que quelqu'un m'avait plagié (merci Athéna). Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire, c'est tout simplement copier. Je ne possède pas de droits d'auteur, il n'y a pas de copyright sur mon pseudo, ni sur ce que j'écris. Cependant, je préfèrerais que ce que j'écris reste à moi, ainsi que mon pseudo si possible.

A "Fabrice", s'il passe par ici (un Sorn travesti), je ne sais pas si tu as vu la jolie review que je t'ai laissée, mais je vais la mettre ici afin que tout le monde soit au courant de la grosse merde que tu as foutue :

Salut !

Quelqu'un m'a gentiment prévenu de ton plagiat...Dois-je m'en sentir flattée ? Parce qu'après tout, si tu as choisi ma fic à copier...c'est que tu lui trouve un certain intérêt...non ? J'ai vu que j'avais à faire à un travesti...Comme c'est étrange. Ce n'est pas très malin d'avoir mis en nom réel : "Fabrice" alors que dans mon compte de je marque clairement que je suis une FILLE ! En tout cas, je tiens à te remercier pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux et remarqué que ma fic était assez digne d'intérêt pour être plagiée ! Néanmoins, je préfèrerais que ce que j'écris reste à moi, ainsi que mon pseudo si possible. Tu as eu de la chance que je me sois calmée depuis hier (oui, vois-tu, je l'ai appris hier)...sinon, tu aurais droit à une belle série d'injures...Cependant, je ne peux pas résister à te dire gentiment "Fuck you bloody bastard !".

Aurevoir faux moi !

(la vraie) Sorn

Aux lecteurs :

Si jamais vous voyez mon pseudo et/ou une ou plusieurs de mes fics utilisés sur un autre site que Poudlard Interactif ou Fanfiction. Net, j'aimerais que vous me préveniez.

Si jamais un de mes lecteurs a la même idée que Fabrice, j'aimerais qu'il supprime IMMEDIATEMENT ce qui m'appartient et qu'il a pris sans mon accord.

La seule chose pour laquelle j'accepterai qu'on copie ma fic serait une traduction. Et là encore, prévenez-moi.

Je ne sais pas s'il existe beaucoup de Sorn, mais la chasse est ouverte ! Si vous voyez un de ces titres utilisés (avec le même texte), mailez-moi (jessica87654 sur yahoofr OU jesse87654 sur hotmailcom – ne mettez pas dans vos contacts sans me mailer d'abord svp).

- Au clair de la lune

- Dernière danse

- Errance

- Fils d'un traître

- Imperfections

- J'aimerais

- J'ai rêvé un jour

- J'en ai marre

- La clé du coeur

- La Pierre d'Immotalité

- Les yeux du damné

- Meurtrier

- Même dans la mort

- Pas aujourd'hui

- Quand tombent les masques...

- Running Away

- Seul au monde

- Suicide

- Séquelles d'Errance

- Tapé dans l'œil !

- Tout oublier

Ça, c'était pour mes fics sur le compte SoRN DeMoN666 (id:638333 sur FF).

Pour le compte Sorn The Lucifer's Angel (id:970118 sur FF) :

- Après la pluie

- A travers les nuages

- I'm not jealous! (c'est une traduction et j'ai l'accord de l'auteur)

- Journal d'un Gryffondor en peine

- La maïeukoi ?

Je rappelle que je ne publie QUE sur deux sites, à savoir :

Poudlard Interactif (Poudlard. Org)

Fanfiction. Net

En espérant que vous avez compris le message !

Goodbye

Sorn


	44. Bittersweet

Alors, chap, j'espère, plus doux, enfin...disons _bittersweet _sur Remus et Ange. Il est plutôt long (5 pages). Le chap n'est pas tout à fait "complet" mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus, désolée.

43. Bittersweet

Ils arrivèrent au petit manoir de la tante d'Ange. Le printemps avait beau être bien installé, un peu de neige persistait dans le petit jardin de la propriété. C'était une maison plutôt élégante, mais de style simple. La tante d'Ange ne possédait pas une richesse extraordinaire mais avait de larges moyens financiers. Le domaine n'avait en soi rien d'exceptionnel. Les fleurs commençaient juste à pousser ci et là dans les quelques parterres. Quelques bourgeons commençaient à éclore sur les branches nues des quelques arbres. Un chat passa devant eux, laissant à peine quelques traces sur les restes de neige, il était blanc avec une tâche rousse entre les yeux. Il posa son regard vert sur eux pendant quelques instants, pour reprendre sa promenade peu de temps après, désintéressé.

Il était encore tôt et le soleil éclairait d'une lumière un peu pâle le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Ils étaient là, avec leurs bagages, à observer et attendre dehors que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Cela ne tarda pas.

Ange apparut bientôt, souriante avec le chat aperçu tout à l'heure dans les bras.

« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! » leur dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

Elle lâcha le félin qui s'ébroua un peu et qui repartit au petit pas vers son terrain de chasse.

« Vous venez ? » fit-elle en leur souriant et avançant vers une porte arrière de la maison, entrouverte.

Tous entrés, la douce chaleur les inonda. Ange se jeta au cou de James.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Son sac tomba à moitié de son épaule et il sourit.

« Toi aussi, Ange. »

Elle le relâcha, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi.

Elle leur fit un large sourire et fit la bise à tout le monde.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez venus ! »

Une voix venant des escaliers l'appela.

« Angie ? Tes amis sont là ? »

« Oui ma tante. »

Une femme entra dans le salon. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon relâché, elle était habillée de manière moldue et leur souriait d'un air aimable.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler "ma tante", j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mégère ! »

Elle avait un fort accent français mélangé au britannique (Nda. : imaginez le résultat !).

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et alors, tu ne me présente pas ? » fit-elle sur un ton réprobateur et moqueur.

« J'allais le faire ! » répondit Ange avec une moue d'enfant prise en faute. « Alors, Mélodie, ma tante, James, Sirius, Lily et Remus. »

« Enchantée. »

« Enchantés de même. »

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, gênés et la femme éclata de rire. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur espiègle.

« Trêve de formalisme, je l'ai toujours eu en horreur ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à manger ? »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et il regarde la lune. Elle sera pleine demain. L'air encore frais du soir de printemps joue avec quelques feuilles brunes, vestiges d'automne.

Et il regarde la lune. Elle est belle, son halo pâle l'entoure. Reine des nuits, reine de ses cauchemars et de sa vie.

_J'ai demandé à la lune_

_Et le soleil ne le sait pas_

_Je lui ai montré mes brûlures_

_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

_Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure_

_Et que je ne guérissais pas_

_Je me suis dit quelle infortune_

_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

Et il regarde la lune, la prie, lui demande. Pourquoi aime-t-il ? Pourquoi aime-t-il celle qu'il ne peut pas ? Dans sa main, sa flûte (Nda. : ok, ya pas de flûte dans J'ai demandé à la lune et alors ? Il joue pas d'la guitare mon Mus !). Il porte l'instrument à ses lèvres et joue.

Comme une prière silencieuse.

_J'ai demandé à la lune_

_Si tu voulais encore de moi_

_Elle m'a dit: "J'ai pas l'habitude _

_de m'occuper des cas comme ça"_

_Et toi et moi on était tellement sûrs_

_Et on se disait quelques fois_

_Que c'était juste une aventure_

_Et que ça ne durerait pas_

Et il regarde la lune. Hantise de son esprit, hantise infinie.

Les notes résonnent dans l'air. La musique emplit l'atmosphère et la fait vibrer.

La magie de l'instant.

Et s'enchaînent les sons, et s'enchaîne l'histoire.

Un peu poltron, un peu trouillard ?

Non. Juste blessé.

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire_

_Et pas grand-chose pour te faire rire_

_Car j'imagine toujours le pire_

_Et le meilleur me fait souffrir_

Et il regarde la lune. Astre de beauté, ancienne divinité.

Et il demande à la lune : "pourquoi ?"

Le vent danse avec les feuilles, les étoiles lui sourient et le silence de la nuit l'accompagne.

« Salut. »

Il arrête de jouer, se retourne. Elle est là.

Prière exaucée, promesse erronée.

« Salut. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu jouais ? »

« J'ai demandé à la lune. »

« C'est joli. »

Elle vient à côté de lui.

« Tu sais où est James ? »

Pincement au cœur.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans le salon à lire un magazine de Quidditch pendant que Sirius dormait et que Lily travaillait. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Et il regarde la lune. Silence apaisant, silence frustrant.

« Tu as changé. »

Surprise.

« Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus. »

Et elle regarde la lune. Reine des jours, reine de ses rêves et de toujours.

« Tu es différent d'avant. »

Et le vent qui souffle, doucement.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas une bonne conseillère mais...Ça fait toujours du bien de parler. »

Et elle le regarde, il ne sait quoi répondre.

Elle sourit.

« Merci. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Des hurlements, des grognements, des gémissements, des os qui craquent, des tendons qui s'étirent, l'impression qu'on lui arrache la colonne vertébrale, les membres qui s'allongent, se déforment.

Le cauchemar recommence.

Et la bête se jette contre les murs, hurle son désespoir, veut étancher son envie de chair humaine. Partir, fuir, courir. Dépister, tuer, égorger. Il se dirige vers les animaux qui lui bloquent le passage. Il les griffe, les mord.

L'éternel combat dure toute la nuit.

* * *

L'aube se lève, dame grise annonçant la fin du calvaire. Le loup perd le contrôle, redevient humain dans milles douleurs et s'effondre à terre, meurtri. 

Il vit seulement un océan glacé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il sentit un contact frais sur sa peau. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il avait si mal. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, se rendormir à nouveau. 

Et puis encore le même contact frais, l'impression que quelque chose coulait sur son visage.

Une voix chantait, doucement, un air de comptine pour enfants.

« _J'ai perdu mes ailes. Je suis tombée du ciel_... »

Une main sur son visage.

« ..._Aspirée vers le néant. Par tes océans_. »

Il cligna des paupières, avec mal.

« Remus ? »

Une voix douce.

Il essaya de répondre, mais sa gorge était enrouée et ne pouvait émettre aucun son. Quand il chercha à distinguer clairement le visage de son veilleur, un mal de tête insupportable s'empara de lui. Il émit un gémissement de douleur.

« Chut, ne bouge pas, la pleine lune a été éprouvante cette nuit. Tiens, bois. »

Il sentit qu'on portait un récipient à ses lèvres et qu'on lui levait la tête pour le faire boire. Il avala avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression que l'eau était brûlante et qu'elle asséchait encore plus sa gorge déjà douloureuse. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller avec soulagement.

« Qu...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » sa voix était rauque.

Ange guérissait ses blessures.

« Tu as été particulièrement violent cette nuit, surtout après la transformation. Je t'ai même entendu hurler depuis ma chambre. » Elle s'arrêta. « Tu as mordu et griffé James et Sirius, mais ils sont en assez bon état comparé à toi. Lily les a soigné ce matin, ils vont bien, ils sont juste très fatigués. » Elle s'interrompit à nouveau. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ainsi que ça se déroulait. »

Un silence.

« James m'a dit que c'était encore pire quand ils n'étaient pas avec toi, c'est vrai ? »

Il sentait que ses yeux le scrutaient comme une brûlure. Il aurait voulu fuir, qu'elle ne le voit pas ainsi.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? »

Etait-ce une question ou un reproche ?

« A quoi bon ? » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Elle garda le silence et pansa ses blessures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantais ? »

Elle ramena une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

« Oh rien...un air de quand j'étais petite à ma façon. » Elle soupira. « Ça va mieux ? »

Il essaya de se relever. Il fut pris de vertige. « Non. »

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant.

« Je ne sais pas exactement...depuis que tu es dans ce lit j'imagine. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui prit la main. Ses yeux étaient cernés et rougis par le manque de sommeil. Il s'en voulut pour l'obliger à ça.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle le relâcha, se leva et sortit de la chambre sans bruit.

Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et fixa le plafond.

Prisonnier de son propre corps, esclave de son propre cœur.

Il resta quelques minutes encore éveillé avant de s'endormir, des images confuses de loup devant les yeux et une comptine en tête.

* * *

Il est devant le feu, à le fixer simplement (Nda. : je viens de remarquer à quel point j'utilise souvent cette phrase...au secours...). 

Est-ce que s'il tombait, quelqu'un le remarquerait ? Est-ce que s'il sombrait, quelqu'un l'aiderait ? Est-ce que s'il parlait, quelqu'un l'écouterait ? Est-ce que s'il partait, quelqu'un le chercherait ?

Un poids à côté de lui. Il tourne le regard. Elle est simplement là, l'air encore un peu endormie, les cheveux un peu emmêlés. Belle et pâle. Un ange.

« Dafty m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon. »

Simple explication.

« Je suis descendue voir. »

Pas la peine de répondre.

« Tu permets que je reste avec toi ? »

Hochement de tête.

Apprécier le silence.

Elle est fatiguée, sa tête oscille et penche vers l'avant pour s'assoupir.

« Tu es fatiguée, il vaut mieux que tu retourne te coucher. »

Elle tourne le regard vers lui et le fixe dans les yeux.

« Toi aussi. »

Silence.

« Je préfère rester ici, je n'ai pas sommeil. »

« Alors je reste aussi. »

Il la regarde, surpris.

Elle s'adosse au divan et replie ses jambes contre son corps, les enserrant de ses bras.

« J'ai appris que ce n'était jamais bon d'être seul. »

Elle frissonne. Il prend la couverture et la couvre.

« Merci. » fit-elle avec un sourire. Puis, un froncement de sourcils. « Tu vas avoir froid. »

Il hausse les épaules.

Elle soupire, se rapproche et met la couverture sur eux deux.

Il l'observe, troublé.

« C'est mieux comme ça, non ? »

Elle n'attend pas de réponse.

Le silence règne dans la pièce, le feu crépite doucement, il s'éteindra bientôt.

Elle s'assoupit, peu à peu. Et lui, l'observe, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules fragiles, son visage pâle, les cernes sous ses yeux. Comme une petite fille qui a grandi trop vite.

Un soupir, un murmure :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »

« Parce que je me sens en sécurité avec toi. »

Les lèvres ont à peine remué, son expression n'a pas changé, il aurait pu rêver et pourtant...son cœur s'est serré, ça, il n'a pas pu l'imaginer.

Doucement, la lueur s'éteint et il reste, les yeux ouverts, à scruter la nuit par la fenêtre. Il caresse doucement les cheveux blonds, s'enivre de son parfum et lentement, s'endort.

* * *

**J'ai écrit ce chap avec toute une sélection de chansons tristes, calmes et douces et dans le mauvais ordre, d'abord la fin, ensuite le début (vi, I'm very logic).**

**Pour la chanson d'Ange, c'est un poème (hm hm) que j'ai écrit et je trouvais qu'il collait bien lors, je l'ai inséré (explics sur mon LJ).**

**Je suis hyper fière de ce chap, je l'adore, il est léger et en plus, je l'ai écrit relativement vite ! Les premiers jours j'écris un passage par jour mais j'ai finalement eu un blocage...m'enfin, l'important, c'est qu'il soit là !**

**Le titre "Bittersweet" veut dire doux-amer en anglais. Je trouvais que ça qualifiait bien la relation Remus/Ange (si tant est que l'on puisse parler de relation). C'est aussi le titre d'une chanson de Within Temptation et d'une d'Apocalyptica (feat. Ville Valo et Lauri Ylönen).**

**PS : le poisson rouge (et tous les autres), FF ne permet pas de voir les adresse e-mail, dîtes moi votre adresse sous cette forme là : machintrucbidulechouette sur bazarmail(PAS DE POINT !)com, ok ? Vous faîtes toujours la même erreur et je ne peux jamais vous prévenir !**

**Kisseset merci pour les reviews !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	45. Accalmie

44. Accalmie

James se releva légèrement dans son fauteuil. Il reposa le livre dans lequel il était plongé et passa en revue rapide la salle où il se trouvait. Seule Lily était là, en train de dessiner.

Il l'observa un moment.

Le soleil brillant (Nda. : du soleil, Sorcha, du soleil ! XD) donnait comme des reflets de feu à sa chevelure auburn. Ses traits étaient plissés de concentration. Parfois, un air mécontent et contrarié passait sur son visage, elle rectifiait alors son dessin jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit satisfaite. Une petite croix en argent pendait de son cou.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose son crayon et examine son oeuvre à bout de bras. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement et reposa la feuille de papier sur la table. Elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille quand elle remarqua le regard de James. Elle eut d'abord une expression un peu embarrassée mais lui sourit. Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je peux voir ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la feuille crayonnée.

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit le dessin.

C'était un simple paysage. Non, un jardin. Un petit jardin accueillant comme beaucoup de familles avaient.

Des petits arbustes et herbes aromatiques, des fleurs, des petits pommiers, des jonquilles, des roses, des camélias, des lys, des pétunias, des magnolias, une variété étonnante de fleurs dont chaque pétale était dessinée avec précision et attention. Le dessin était simple en soi, il n'avait pas de couleur mais il y avait un effet de contraste et de profondeur. Et là, dans le coin du dessin, une petite fille jouait avec un chat.

Ce n'était pas Lily. Cette petite fille avait un visage chevalin et des cheveux clairs. Elle souriait.

James pointa le doigt sur elle.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ma sœur, Pétunia. » répondit-elle d'une voix triste.

Il reporta son attention vers elle.

Son visage était inexpressif, elle restait les yeux fixés sur le dessin.

Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de la sœur de Lily. Il savait juste qu'elle était l'aînée et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle à la maison.

Il n'osa pas poser la question.

« Je me rappelle. C'était quand j'avais cinq ans. On était les meilleures amies du monde, c'était ma grande sœur, elle me protégeait. On jouait tout le temps ensemble dans le jardin. En particulier l'été. On n'avait pas école et on installai une petite piscine gonflable. On passait des heures dans l'eau. » un sourire passa sur son visage. « Parfois, on prenait le chat avec nous, il détestait ça. » elle rit un peu.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un chat. » fit-il remarquer.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Disons que c'est seulement depuis un an que je te parle vraiment. Avant c'étaient plutôt des "Dégage Potter !" qui nous servaient de conversation. » lui répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

James fit une fausse grimace de douleur.

« Ah ma chère Evans, que m'avez-vous maltraité pendant ces cinq années ! » fit-il dramatiquement.

« Vous le méritiez bien messire Potter ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton hautain un peu gâché par son rire réprimé.

« Ça te dirai d'en avoir un ? » fit-il soudain.

« Un quoi, Potter ? »

« Seigneur ! Te voilà de retour aux vieilles habitudes ! » il roula les yeux puis sourit. « Je parle d'un chat. Ça te dirai d'en avoir un ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Un chat ? Tu me donnerais un chat ? »

« Pour ton anniversaire, ce serait ton cadeau. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« James, c'est dans plusieurs mois ! »

« Tu l'auras à l'avance. Alors ? »

Elle tomba à court d'argument. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air défaitiste.

Il sourit largement.

« Yeah ! Tu vas voir ma Lil', tu vas l'adorer ! »

Elle pouffa.

« Tu ne l'as même pas encore ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas un problème, j'ai bon goût, tu vas adorer ce matou, tellement que tu vas l'appeler Cornedrue. » dit-il avec un air confiant.

« Et modeste avec ça ! Et puis, je te signale que c'est un _chat_, pas un cerf ! » elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Tu es irrécupérable ! »

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! » il lui tira la langue et se leva.

« Hey, où tu vas ? »

« A la chasse au matou ! » déclara-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

Le soleil jouait entre les branches de l'arbre sous lequel ils se trouvaient. 

« Sir ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu trouves pas que Rem a quelque chose de...changé ? » demanda James, s'étant rassis.

« Quelque chose de changé ? James...je pense que tu devrais t'expliquer un peu plus clairement. » répondit Sirius, toujours les yeux clos, allongé dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête.

L'autre jeune homme s'agita nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas...je trouve qu'il agit différemment. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il s'isole de plus en plus...et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne parle que parce qu'il est forcé...Je sais pas, je...oh et puis merde. » fit-il en baissant les bras.

Sirius ouvrit un œil et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Toi, ça te tracasse. »

« Bien entendu ! Je me demande ce qu'il a, c'est normal ! » se récria le jeune homme.

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

James allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa et reprit son expression tourmentée.

Quelques instants de silence passèrent avant que Sirius ne pousse un soupir exaspéré et se relève sur ses coudes.

« Accouche, j'en ai marre quand t'agis comme ça. »

James tourna un regard troublé vers lui.

« Pad, dis-moi franchement, est-ce que tu crois que Remus m'évite ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Sir... »

« Tu te fous d'moi, là ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Rem t'évite ? »

James se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« J'sais pas...il...il évite toujours de me regarder dans les yeux et...juste la manière de me parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours peur de faire une connerie et que je vais lui en vouloir. J'fais peur ou quoi ? » fit-il, désespéré.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux gris de son ami.

« Hey, calme-toi. Rem ne t'évite pas et puis...si te taraude encore d'ici quelques jours, parle-lui et tu verras bien. »

Il soupira.

« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. » fit-il en regardant le sol. « J'me fais des idées. »

* * *

« Remus ? » appela quelqu'un. 

L'interpellé se retourna et pâlit. James s'avançait vers lui.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il... »

« Est-ce que tu m'évites ? » le coupa James.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? »

James le regarda dans les yeux.

« Remus, dis-moi la vérité, est-ce que tu m'évites ? »

Il était sur le point de répondre "non" quand il vit l'air qu'affichait son ami.

Il baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

Le cœur de James se serra. Alors il avait bel et bien raison.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Remus et il fut incapable de parler.

« Remus, dis-moi pourquoi s'il te plaît. Est-ce que...est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te blesser ? Est-ce que...est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Noël, est-ce que c'... »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça. » répondit vivement Remus en relevant la tête, effrayé de voir les raisons que James avait trouvées.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » dit James, mi-désespéré mi-en colère.

« Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste moi. Juste moi. »

Il se détourna et arpenta le couloir avant que la main de James n'ait enserré son bras.

Son regard était blessé et perplexe, apparemment, il ne comprenait pas qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Remus l'ait évité.  
« Remus. » Une requête en un mot. Son regard était brûlant et Remus ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

« James, s'il te plaît. » murmura-t-il faiblement.

« Dis-moi. Pourquoi ? » répondit le jeune homme.

Un silence plana sur eux quelques secondes avant que le lycanthrope ne déclare dans un faible murmure :

« Je suis amoureux d'Ange. »

James resta comme paralysé, sa prise sur le bras de Remus se resserra inconsciemment.

« Quoi ? »

Remus paniqua.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'y peux rien, je... » commença-t-il rapidement.

« Tu es amoureux d'Ange ? » le coupa James, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça.

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je... »

« Et c'est pour ça ? »

Remus s'arrêta.

« Pour ça quoi ? » fit-il circonspect.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ? Parce que tu es amoureux d'Ange ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Eh bien, oui. » dit-il prudemment.

James eut un sourire ravi et éclata de rire.

L'autre jeune homme le regarda, abasourdi et apeuré.

« C'est génial ! »

Remus avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de crainte. (Nda. : imaginez, James a presque l'air d'un psychopathe à ce moment-là ;p)

« James ? Tu...tu vas bien ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire éclatant. « Et vous êtes ensemble alors ? »

Le loup-garou commençait à se demander si son ami n'était pas malade.

« Cornedrue, je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu l'air, tu n'as pas l'air bien... »

« Mais je vais très bien ! Je pensais que tu m'évitais à cause de je-ne-sais-quelle-raison et j'apprends que ce n'est pas du tout à cause de moi ! Et en plus, c'est une bonne nouvelle, crois-moi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi heureux ! »

« Alors...tu veux dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda Remus.

« Mais tu m'as écouté, non ? Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas ! Ça fait trois jours que je cherche ce que j'aurais pu te faire sans rien trouver de réellement tangible ! Je suis plus soulagé qu'autre chose. » s'écria-t-il avant de reprendre une mine soucieuse. « Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Hm...non... »

« Comment ça ? » fit James en arquant un sourcil.

« Je suis juste amoureux d'elle, il n'y a rien d'autre, je ne voulais pas devenir un... » il chercha son mot. « ...obstacle. » (Nda. : j'aurais mis traître, mais c'est un peu trop fort comme mot...)

« Un obstacle ? Mais en quoi ? »

« A...ce que vous étiez avant. Aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi. »

« Ange ne m'aime plus que comme un ami. Il n'y a _rien_ d'autre. Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas ta chance ? Je sais qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Il détourna le regard.

« Remus, ne dis pas qu'à cause de moi tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je serais heureux si vous étiez ensemble. Je ne vais pas vous gâcher la vie alors que je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre. Remus, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. »

Son ami le regarda longuement d'une manière indéchiffrable puis se détourna de lui sans que James eut réussi à connaître sa pensée.

* * *

**Chapitre bof...trop de dialogues et pas de réflexion, ça ne me ressemble pas. M'enfin, j'ai suffisamment eu d'avis qui dénonçaient mon côté trop drama alors j'essaie de m'améliorer même si je déteste le résultat.**

**Je pars demain en Italie pour une semaine, donc, soyez sûrs qu'il n'y aura pas d'udaptes avant au moins deux semaines (ce qui est habituel maintenant).**

**S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi tout ce que vous reprochez à ma fic, j'en ai marre de l'entendre au compte goutte et je préfère tout recevoir d'un coup. Ainsi je serais tranquille et je pourrais essayer d'améliorer (pour la courte période qui reste avant la fin plus ou moins 10 chaps) ce qui ne va pas.**

**Voici déjà une petite liste récapitulative :**

**- Trop de drama, chaps trop courts, udaptes trop longues à venir, auteur qui se plaint (on sait jamais), côté "songfic", trop de fantastique (je vais appeler ça comme ça), le OOC (out of character hors du personnage), trop de psychologie, intrigue trop lente, flou incessant, personnages trop archétypes et difficiles à cerner,...**

**Quelque chose à rajouter ? Le petit bouton "review" est là pour ça !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	46. Traîtrises

Je réécris le chap45, je le déteste totalement et je ne supporte pas qu'il soit ainsi ! Le seul passage survivant est la bagarre de Remus et Sirius. En espérant que cette version sera plus claire...

Petit rappel de l'équipe de Gryffondor : Amy Morgan, poursuiveuse ; James Potter, poursuiveur, capitaine ; Alex Thorn, poursuiveur ; Sirius Black, batteur ; Samantha Hemingway, batteuse ; Mike Delson, gardien ; Kate Delson, attrapeuse

45. Traîtrises

Les Maraudeurs étaient en train de déjeuner quand on entendit un soupir. Ils ne tournèrent même pas la tête. Un autre soupir suivit le premier. Indifférence totale. Un troisième soupir exagéré cette fois.

« Tu cherches à battre le record du meilleur soupirateur, _Sirius_ ? » fit sarcastiquement James, ne lui accordant pas même un regard avant de porter son verre de jus de citrouille aux lèvres.

« Au moins vous me remarquerez comme ça ! » répliqua le principal intéressé en se renfrognant.

« Pff...fichu Black. »

« Et fichu Potter. »

James secoua la tête en marmonnant un « irrécupérable », sourire en coin.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » fit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur ami et riant.

* * *

« Aaron passe à Cobain qui marque ! Allez Delson, il serait p'têtre temps de trouver le vif ! » hurla une voix à travers le mégaphone, couvrant avec peine les exclamations de la foule. Une robe jaune passa rapidement devant ses yeux.

« Allez Kroeger, du nerf ! Battez-les ces Gryff' ! » hurla de nouveau le commentateur.

« Mr Heinonen ! » s'exclama, outrée, McGonagall.

« J'ai tout à fait le droit de donner mon opinion sur la valeur des équipes qui jouent, cher professeur. Article 21b du décret de Commentaires de matchs de Quidditch. » répondit le jeune homme blond avec un grand sourire.

La femme referma la bouche, mécontente.

« Et Morgan passe à Thorn qui...ah ! cognard envoyé par Whibley ! Interception par Havok qui passe à Aaron qui marque ! On est en train de vous battre Potter ! »

Comme pour répondre à sa remarque, Kate plongea soudain, entraînant l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse avec elle. A quelques mètres du sol, elle remonta brusquement. Mais l'autre joueur réussit tout juste à temps à remonter.

« Belle feinte de Wronski, Morgan ! Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté ! »

James jura et fonça vers les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, cherchant à s'emparer de la balle, ce qu'il arriva à faire. Il siffla ses deux coéquipiers et ils exécutèrent l'attaque en faucon, se passant tour à tour la balle. Soudain, Alex se recula à l'arrière de James qui lui fit une passe arrière. Il fonça telle une torpille, déstabilisant leurs adversaires et passa avec le souaffle à travers l'anneau. Il le repassa aussitôt à Amy qui marqua un but, la balle frôlant les doigts du gardien.

« Remarquable but exécuté par Thorn ! Tu as un bel avenir mon gars ! Magnifique lancer Morgan ! Les Gryff' remontent ! 210 à 170 pour Poufouffle ! » les félicita Heinonen.

Alex leva le pouce au commentateur pour le remercier. Un cognard siffla près de son oreille.

Peter s'agita sur son siège. Remus se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je...je m'sens pas bien...J'crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non ! » répondit un peu trop rapidement Pettigrow. « Non, ça va aller, reste ici pour voir le match, James et Sirius ne seraient pas très heureux de voir que nous sommes partis. »

« Tu es sûr ? » insista Remus.

« Oui, tout à fait. » fit-il en hochant la tête, jetant un coup d'œil discret à la sortie du stade. « J'y vais. » Il se leva.

« Ok... » fit doucement l'autre jeune homme, pas rassuré mais il obéit néanmoins. Remus suivit des yeux Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il resta songeur un moment. A la voix du commentateur, il revint à la réalité et resta les pensées fixées sur le match.

« Oh oh ! Mon équipe n'est pas contente ! Cognard envoyé par Sayer et défense en double batte par Black et Hemingway ! Cobain est touché ! Potter en profite pour marquer un but. Passe à Morgan...interceptée par Aaron ! Passe à Havok qui vole vers les buts et...balle interceptée par Mike Delson ! Le souaffle repasse chez les Gryff', Thorn l'attrappe et ah non ! Cognard envoyé par Whibley ! La balle aux Poufsouffle. Potter l'intercepte ! Et...Ah ! Le vif a été repéré ! Delson et Kroeger foncent vers l'anneau de gauche des buts de Gryffondor. C'est serré ! But marqué par Potter ! Et...attention au cognard ! »

La balle toucha l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle à l'épaule, ralenti, il essaya néanmoins de rattraper l'autre joueuse...

Les doigts de Kate se refermèrent sur la petite balle dorée et elle leva le poing, rayonnante de bonheur. Aussitôt, les clameurs de la foule explosèrent et tous les supporters se levèrent en une grande vague de slaves et d'applaudissements.

« GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! 340 à 210 ! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LA COUPE ! » hurla de toute la force de ses poumons Heinonen.

Tous les joueurs descendirent de leurs balais, mélange confus de rouge et jaune. Dumbledore donna en personne la coupe à James, qui la leva au-dessus de lui, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et les cheveux complètement en pétard. Les membres de son équipe chantaient la célébrissime "We will rock you" entre éclats de rire et larmes de joie.

James se dirigea vers Kroeger, l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'autre équipe. Il lui tendit la main et lui sourit.

« Vous étiez des adversaires coriaces, félicitations. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour.

« Vous aussi, Potter. » répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Une fois dans la salle commune, James et Sirius remarquèrent que Peter manquait à l'appel.

« Où est Peter ? »

L'expression de Remus devint anxieuse.

« Oh non, j'ai oublié. Je...tout à l'heure, pendant le match, il ne se sentait pas bien et il est parti à l'infirmerie. Je lui ai proposé d'aller avec lui mais il n'a pas voulu. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il était pâle et il tremblait. »

Remus s'inquiétait.

« On devrait peut-être le voir ? » proposa-t-il.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans l'escalier. Une lettre dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres, un adolescent monte à la volière. Il regarde les oiseaux et en choisit un, le plumage mordoré. Il attache la missive à la patte de l'oiseau, le caresse doucement. Il lui souffle doucement "Ange Nomèd" et le volatile s'envole.

Il soupire, le vent souffle dans ses cheveux. Il fixe l'ombre du rapace avant de fermer les yeux sur la nuit en un dernier éclat doré.

* * *

Un autre jeune homme, en bordure de forêt, rêvasse. Il tient une rose noire entre ses mains, détache les pétales, un à un. Adossé à un arbre, il ne voit que devant lui quand il entend un craquement. Il se redresse, les sens en alerte. Il se retourne et devant lui se trouve un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux gras, à l'expression sournoise.

« Alors Black ? »

* * *

Des hurlements dans la nuit, autant humains que bestiaux.

Enter vie et mort, ils luttent, combattent.

Et le reste du château qui dort, sans se soucier de rien.

* * *

« Ne m'approche pas ! » siffla-t-il, sa voix chargée de haine non-contenue.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face au loup-garou.

« Dégage ! » cracha celui-ci, les poings et dents serrés.

« Non. »

Le lycanthrope releva les yeux vers celui qui avait prétendu être son ami. Celui qui l'avait trahi.

« Frappe-moi si c'est la seule manière que l'on puisse utiliser. »

« Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. » répliqua-t-il hargneusement en fixant ses yeux devenus jaune vif dans ceux argent de Sirius.

« Frappe-moi. »

« Non. »

« Frappe-moi ! » hurla Black en poussant ménagement le jeune homme châtain contre le mur.

Celui ne répliqua toujours pas.

« Frappe-moi, merde ! » fit-il en levant le poing.

Le mouvement ne fut jamais achevé, il reçut un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Il fut un peu sonné du choc mais trouva la raison de renvoyer le coup au garçon aux yeux anciennement dorés (Nda. : en période de pleine lune ses yeux sont complètement dorés alors que normalement, ce n'est qu'une lueur dans ses yeux bleu-gris).

Ce dernier porta la main à sa joue, surpris. Mais son regard changea vite pour devenir chargé de douleur, de haine et de soif de vengeance.

Il poussa brutalement Black à terre et lui asséna plusieurs coups partout où il pouvait l'atteindre.

Ils roulèrent, recevant et donnant des coups de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus violents. Le sang commençait à maculer leurs visages et leurs habits.

Sirius ne douta pas un instant à la douleur qu'il ressentait que quelque chose ne fut cassé. Plus rien ne comptait à présent pour lui à part faire le plus de mal possible au corps en-dessous de lui.

Remus renversa la situation, sa vue était aveuglée par le sang. Son propre sang. Il y eut des cris, des déchirements de tissus, le bruit des os qui craquent.

Sirius rendait de moins en moins les coups, il subissait presque sans riposter les attaques du loup-garou.

A cette constatation, il arrêta de le cogner.

« Que ce soit en humain ou en loup, je te tuerais de toute façon. » siffla-t-il avant de se relever non sans relâcher le col de Sirius.

La tête de celui-ci retomba avec bruit sur le sol.

« Tu le veux alors fais-le ! » articula difficilement Black, sa voix coupée par sa respiration hachée. Il se releva péniblement, chancelant.

Remus ne répondit pas.

L'animagus s'approcha de lui.

« Tues-moi Remus, c'est tout ce que je mérite. »

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse, alors le brun le frappa avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il n'arrive même pas à lui faire mal qu'il faillit retomber à terre. Remus encaissa sans rien dire.

« Tues-moi ! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Le lycanthrope s'éloigna et s'apprêtait à sortir avant de revenir sur ses pas et pencha son visage au-dessus de celui de Sirius , qui était assis, appuyé contre le mur, usé, las.

« Dis-moi _pourquoi_. »

Black évita son regard.

« Pourquoi Sirius, pourquoi ! » cria avec douleur et rage Remus en relevant de force la tête de l'animagus, soutirant un gémissement de douleur à celui-ci.

« Dis-moi. »

Black évita son regard.

« Il...il _l_'a insultée...Il...il l'a... » sa voix se tut.

Remus soupira, se sentant soudain vieux et las.

Il relâcha Sirius et sortit du dortoir.

* * *

« Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Il pleure, la tête entre les mains. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, mouillent ses vêtements.

« Remus...pardonne-moi...Remus...oh, qu'ai-je fait ? »

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_« Alors Black ? »_

_Il ne répond pas._

_« Toujours à te morfondre ? »_

_Silence._

_Un rire glacial._

_« Tu l'aimes encore cette traînée ? »_

_Il siffle, rageur, serre les poings, essaie de se contrôler._

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais tomber plus bas, Black. Je me suis trompé. Tu es vraiment pathétique. »_

_« Tais-toi. » répond-t-il d'une voix dure. _

_« Oh ? Je dois me taire ? Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu refuses d'entendre la vérité ? Mais Black, ta dulcinée, tout le monde l'a baisée. Ce n'est qu'une pute qu'on ne paye pas. » un sourire sardonique. _

_« J'ai dit tais-toi. » répète-t-il._

_« Tu traînes avec des traîtres de sang et tu couches avec ta propre famille. Je pensais que Lupin était le plus misérable de votre bande d'abrutis, j'ai encore une fois eu tort. »_

_Sirius se retourna violement._

_« Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta bouche, vipère ! Crève ! » cracha-t-il, le poing empoignant le col de Rogue._

_Rogue rit._

_« C'est ton copain que tu protège ou ta salope ? »_

_« Je t'interdis de les insulter ! Tu ne sais pas ce que Remus endure ! »_

_Rogue rapprocha son visage jusqu'à presque toucher celui de Sirius._

_« Alors dis-le moi. »_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Il étouffa un sanglot.

« Remus, pardonne-moi...mais... _Je l'aime_... »

* * *

**Waowwwww ! Je l'ai finiiiiiii ! Et je le préfère ainsi ! Osh, Seigneur ! Ça fait du bien un beau chap ! Par contre, le passage Sirius/Rogue n'est pas aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité...m'enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a !**

**Hm...pour les noms des joueurs, j'ai pris des noms des chanteurs que j'aimais bien. Est-ce que vous avez aimé la description du match ? Elle est courte désolée, mais c'est la première fois que j'en fais une !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	47. Pardon secret

Excusez-moi pour cet horrible retard, je m'en excuse à genoux devant vous ! Je sais que les exams et l'école ne sont pas une excuse valable donc, je vais vous dire la vérité : en ce moment, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'écrire. Le chapitre 46 est du "recopiage de brouillons" écrits il y a longtemps, le seul passage nouvellement écrit est celui de Remus et c'était au départ mes vrais propos (et donc mes vrais sentiments malheureusement), pas ceux du personnage...

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : le chap45 a été complètement réécrit, donc, lisez-le si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose !

46. Pardon secret

Il se baladait dans la forêt, à la tombée de la nuit, comme souvent. C'était en quelque sorte devenu son repaire, son havre de paix, là où il pouvait se laisser aller sans avoir toujours peur que quelqu'un ne remarque sa faiblesse.

« Bonjour Sirius »

Il se figea. Aussitôt des images, des sons, des odeurs, une vague de sentiments contradictoires déferla sur son esprit. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de l'arrêter mais n'y parvint pas.

_C'est faux. Tout ça est faux. Elle est morte, morte._

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sentit comme une douche glacée s'abattre sur lui et il s'écarta.

Il leva les yeux. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, un visage blanc, trop blanc, des lèvres, rouge sang. Et ce sourire, ce sourire qu'il haïssait tant.

« Tu es morte. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je suis bien là, Sirius. » répliqua-t-elle, son sourire ne disparaissant aucunement de son visage.

« Tu es morte. » siffla-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'on le comprit à peine.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être compris.

« _Censée_. Je suis censée être morte, Sirius. » le reprit-t-elle. « Allons, Sirius, je t'aurais cru plus heureux de me voir. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Dis donc Siry chéri, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille les gens et encore moins celle qu'on aime. » dit-elle, moqueuse.

« Je te hais. »

« Et moi je t'aime Sirius. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Elle virevolta dans la pièce, chantonnant doucement, gambadant autour de lui.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, Sirius ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, continuant toujours de danser dans la pièce. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. « Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je suis là, Sirius ? »

« Tu as joué la putain pour sauver ta peau et rien d'autre. » dit-il d'un ton froid.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas faux. Mais peut-être veux-tu tout savoir depuis le début, chéri ? »

Dans ses yeux brillait de la joie malsaine. Elle continua :

« Ma mission : te tuer. J'ai raté. Je devais t'empoisonner en t'embrassant. Tu ne m'as pas laissée faire. J'aurais dû me faire tuer. Mais le mangemort qui m'a amené près du Maître était facilement corruptible. Le charme des Black. » fit-elle en souriant. Paiement en nature, bien entendu. » Elle lui sourit alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher une grimace de dégoût percer son masque impassible. « Il me laissa m'échapper et me fit passer pour morte. Il avait assassiné une autre à ma place mais lui avait fait boire du Polynectar avant sa mort. Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. »

Il garda un silence glacé.

« Alors Sirius, rien à me dire ? » dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Que devrais-je te dire ?» fit-il en haussant le ton inconsciemment et en la regardant d'un air hautain.

Elle fit la moue. « Bonne réponse. » Elle sourit. « N'as-tu donc rien à me demander, Sirius? »

« Si, une seule : sors de ma vie. »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

« Oh mais j'en suis sortie il y a longtemps, Sirius. C'est toi qui veux que j'y reste. »

Il était sur le point de répliquer mais se tut, elle avait raison.

« Pour preuve, tu continues de m'aimer alors même que tu me crois morte. Tu refuses les avances des autres filles parce que je te viens aussitôt à l'esprit. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut distancé.

« Comme avec cette fille. Lily si je ne me trompe. N'est-ce pas Sirius ? » Sa voix lui faisait l'effet d'un poison se répandant dans ses veines. Elle répéta : « N'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu toujours mon nom ? » dit-il avec colère.

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu jamais le mien ? » répondit-elle, le ton léger.

Un sourire amer passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Comment dois-je t'appeler ? April ? Ah non, tu n'as pas les yeux bleus. Raven, peut-être ? Non, tu n'as pas les yeux verts ni les cheveux bruns. Elwyna alors ? Oh non, pas de yeux gris ni de cheveux blonds. As-tu encore des noms que j'ignore ? » fit-il d'un ton cynique.

Son sourire s'effaça.

« Je t'ai déjà dit mon nom, mon vrai nom. » fit-elle d'une voix sourde.

« Bien sûr mais lequel dois-je utiliser dans ce cas-ci ? » une lueur indéchiffrable s'était allumée dans ses yeux. A présent, c'était lui qui souriait, d'un sourire cruel et haineux.

Elle perdit soudain toute assurance, ses traits exprimaient la souffrance.

On eut dit qu'on avait inversé les rôles.

« Je t'ai déjà dit mon nom. Mon vrai nom. » sa voix était faible.

« Alors, répète-le moi, chère _sœur_. » sa voix était emplie d'une haine froide.

« Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! » dit-elle d'une voix blanche, secouant la tête frénétiquement, son teint devenant cireux, elle était comme malade.

Il ricana d'un rire sans joie.

« Faut-il préciser, tu es ma demi-sœur, ça a toute son importance ! » son ton était acide.

Elle releva le regard malgré tout. « Tu as tout faux. »

« Alors, dis-moi la vérité puisque j'ai tort ! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

« Je t'ai dit que si je devais porter un nom, ce serait celui des Black. Je n'ai jamais déclaré être ta sœur. » fit-elle à mi-voix.

« Tu te fous de moi ! C'est si frappant ! Crois-tu que je n'ai rien vu ? »

La colère vibrait dans sa voix comme la corde d'un arc tendu. « Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu ressemble à mon père ? Tu as toutes les caractéristiques des Black. » cracha-t-il.

Elle se tut un moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

« Ne savais-tu pas que ton père avait un frère jumeau ? »

« Mon père a une sœur et c'est tout. (Nda. : source : l'arbre généalogique des Black) »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il est mort il y a treize ans. Tu ne peux avoir aucun souvenir de lui. »

« Il n'est pas dans l'arbre. »

« Il était cracmol. »

« Et alors ? Il devrait quand même s'y trouver. »

« Nos grands-parents n'ont pas souhaité déposer le nom d'un cracmol dans leur arbre si pur. C'est lui mon père. Aldébaran Black. Voilà pourquoi je te ressemble tant. Je suis ta cousine, pas ta sœur. »

Il secoua la tête frénétiquement, refusant de la croire. Et pourtant...il savait que c'était possible. Combien de fois son père n'avait pas murmuré tout bas le nom d'Aldébaran, une expression triste brisant son masque impassible ?

Tout ce en quoi il avait crû, tout ce sur quoi il avait basé sa haine, tout s'effondrait comme une maison en ruine, il n'en restait plus que débris.

Quelque chose défaillait en lui. La tempête de colère s'envola, le laissant atrocement vidé.

« Alors qui es-tu ? » murmura-t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Des larmes avait coulé sur ses joues et, pendant un instant fugace, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, oublier tout le reste, l'aimer comme au début, sans frontières ni limites.

« Rose Elwyna Black. Fille d'Aldébaran Black et d'Elwyna Noname. Respecivement cracmol et fille de moldus. J'ai été élevée par ma mère jusqu'à sa mort, survenue il y a trois ans. Je suis mangemorte depuis, avec pour mission première de te faire devenir l'un des nôtres, puis, ayant échoué, te tuer. J'ai aussi râté. On m'a condamnée et fait passée pour morte. J'ai dû vivre cachée pendant plus d'un an et demi, à errer comme un fantôme. Et j'ai suivi ta vie, de loin. » Elle rit nerveusement. « Je suis tombée dans mon propre piège : je devais te séduire, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Aucune émotion ne passa sur les traits de Sirius.

Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu me racontes la vérité ? Les mangemorts ne sont-ils pas formés à mentir en toute occasion ? Et surtout les espions tels que toi ? »

Elle pâlit un peu plus.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis espionne ? »

« Je l'ai deviné. Récemment. » rajouta-t-il à contrecoeur. « Je sais que Voldemort s'intéresse à James. Ou plutôt à sa puissance. Sa magie est instable. Il ne fait confiance qu'à ses amis. Quel autre meilleur moyen que de servir de son meilleur ami ? Envoyer une mangemorte le séduire et l'inciter à adhérer au mouvement et lui-même convaincra son meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas un plan d'une géniale et redoutable simplicité ? »

« Je n'ai pas reçu mission pareille ! »

« Je ne suis qu'un prétexte pour approcher James. Tu n'en a pas été mise au courant : à l'époque, on ne savait même pas encore quel était son potentiel exact. En m'ayant dans ses rangs, Voldemort était sûr d'avoir James.

« Je ne savais pas ! »

Il lui tourna le dos.

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Les faits sont là et moi je sais. »

Elle se rapprocha et se colla à son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans sa cape.

« Tu crois que tu m'auras comme ça ? » dit-il dans la nuit.

« Je ne crois rien, je souhaite juste. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Un soupir, puis : « Je t'aime. »

Il soupira aussi, restant debout dans l'obscurité, les yeux fermés.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il leva le regard vers la lune.

La seule chose qu'il savait...c'était qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Remus fixait la nuit par la grande fenêtre de l'infirmerie qui se trouvait devant lui. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues, ses poings serrant le drap, il se mordait les lèvres.

Pourquoi avait-il été si aveugle ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Rogue, effaré, choqué, livide. Et il voyait James venir à se rescousse, le protéger du meurtrier qu'il était.

La lune décroissait lentement, nuit après nuit, ainsi que ses blessures guérissaient. Mais sa douleur physique n'était rien comparé au sentiment qui rongeait son cœur.

Trahi. Il avait été trahi. Trahi.

Ce mot se répétait inlassablement en une ritournelle sans fin qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Dans l'obscurité, il se redressa et prit une plume et son cahier. Il commença à écrire, écrire et écrire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Sirius vint à l'infirmerie, comme tous les jours, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, il trouva Remus endormi avec des feuilles dans les mains et sur les couvertures. S'assurant que Remus était bel et bien endormi, il prit une des feuilles. L'écriture était précipitée...comme s'il avait été pressé d'écrire au plus vite.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être trahi ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela fait quand la seule personne en qui tu avais confiance t'a joué des tours derrière le dos ?_

_Ça fait mal, ton cœur se serre, tu as l'impression que l'on vient de tirer le bandeau que tu avais devant les yeux et tu vois tout ce que tu avais refusé de voir ou ce que tu n'avais pas vu avant. Colère, haine, haine contre soi comme contre cette personne, tristesse. L'impression que tu es un pantin dont on vient de lâcher les ficelles et qui s'écroule au sol, démembré. L'impression qu'on écrase ton cœur et qu'on t'étrangle peu à peu. Ou peut-être est-ce les larmes coincées dans ta gorge qui t'étranglent ? _

_Ce sentiment qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne, se replier sur soi, dresser des murailles contre le monde extérieur et toutes ses saloperies. Envie de s'enfuir vers un autre monde, là où plus personne ne peut te faire du mal._

_Je te hais...mais je me hais encore plus._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et reposa la feuille sur le lit d'une main tremblante. Il sortit précipitement de l'endroit et se laissa choir contre le mur le plus proche, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Pardonne-moi...Pardonne-moi... »

* * *

**J'ai écrit le passage Sirius/_elle _(dont vous connaissez maintenant le prénom)le 25 décembre 2005...avec Sail Away de The Rasmus en boucle et le passage de Remus (que j'ai appelé Haine maintenant que je remarque en le recopiant) le 28 juin 2006 avec About My Sorrow de Negative.**

**_NOTE_ : Le prochain chap arrivera dans sûrement très très longtemps vu que ça fait des mois que je n'écris plus rien (j'ai pris la page blanche de Word en horreur). Donc, si vous voulez être prévenu de sa parution, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous enverrai un mess au moment de la parution du chap47 (s'il paraît un jour...).**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bye !**

**SoRN DeMoN666 **


	48. Vérité

Avant de plus parler en détails, je veux remercier tous les reviewers et tous les lecteurs qui m'ont soutenue, que ce soit depuis le début ou récemment, et en particulier n1pauline (de PI) dont la review m'a profondément touchée et m'a vraiment décidée à continuer :')

C'est pour vous que je continue cette fic, sinon, croyez-moi, je l'aurais abandonnée depuis longtemps !

Plus techniquement, je souhaite boucler Errance au plus vite pour me concentrer sur mes autres projets et fics. Logiquement, elle s'arrêtera au chap 50 et l'intrigue principale est plus ou moins formée...reste à l'écrire !

47. Vérité

Je me réveille, doucement, quittant peu à peu le sommeil. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir la lumière blanche de l'infirmerie.

Pourtant, mes paupières se soulèvent d'elles-mêmes et je vois la lactescence de la pièce. Je tourne la tête, et remarque mes potions quotidiennes posées sur une petite table à côté de moi. Je fixe à nouveau le plafond, une larme roulant sur ma joue sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Je soupire, me relève lentement et avec précaution. Dans quelques minutes l'infirmière va arriver pour vérifier que je prends bien mes breuvages de santé.

Je pousse un peu les couvertures pour remarquer des feuilles couvertes de mon écriture sur le lit. Je les rassemble, effaré, en évitant de les lire et les met sous mon oreiller. Et si quelqu'un les avait vues ?

Je vois mes bras et les fines zébrures qui les parcourent. J'ai un goût amer à l'arrière de la bouche.

Madame Pomfresh arrive quelques minutes plus tard, comme je l'avais prévu, prenant bien soin de me faire avaler tous les liquides médicamenteux. Elle est jeune, elle n'a même pas trente ans. Elle est arrivée ici quand j'étais en deuxième année. Je lui dois beaucoup. La précédente infirmière me méprisait et me laissait presque sans soins aux lendemains de pleine lune, ne me guérissant que lorsque Dumbledore la réprimandait. Je sais que je la dégoûtais. Avec madame Pomfresh, c'est différent. Elle ne me prend pas pour un monstre ou une créature dépourvue d'humanité. Non, je suis juste un patient un peu particulier qu'elle soigne comme, sinon plus, que les autres. La première pleine lune que j'ai passée avec elle, je lui ai dit merci, tellement j'étais surpris et heureux qu'elle ne soit pas comme l'autre femme. Elle m'a regardé, comme si je l'avais choquée et m'a répondu sur un ton réprobateur et en même temps d'une douceur infinie : "Vous êtes un de mes patients, je dois vous soigner, qu'importe la maladie que vous ayez." C'était tout et pourtant, ça m'avait réchauffé le cœur comme jamais auparavant. C'était la première à m'avoir accepté tel que j'étais. Les professeurs autres que Dumbledore affichaient tous mépris ou pitié, jamais de sentiments un peu plus humains pour moi. James, Peter et Sirius ne savaient pas encore à cette époque-là.

Madame Pomfresh me tire de mes réflexions en me signalant que j'ai reçu du courrier. Elle place une lettre sur de ma commode avec un léger sourire et s'écarte de mon lit pour aller examiner un autre patient.

Je fronce les sourcils puis je me rappelle. J'avais presque oublié avec...ce qui s'était passé.

Je prends le parchemin d'une main un peu tremblante et l'infirmière tire les rideaux de mon lit.

Je souris malgré moi, c'est Ange.

Je m'apprête à lire la lettre quand j'entends une voix familière. Je sursaute et n'ai pas le temps de cacher la missive que James se tient devant moi, grave et fatigué. Ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été éprouvantes que pour moi.

« 'lut Rem. » me dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Salut James. »

« Ça va ? »

« Ça peut aller. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Son regard se promène sur les environs, tombant par hasard sur la lettre. Un sourire passe fugitivement sur ses lèvres mais il se tait.

« Comment vont les autres ? » demande-je.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir, je veux juste briser ce silence. Même s'il n'est pas pesant, je n'en veux pas.

James regarde dans le vide, toute trace de sourire fugace envolée.

« Ils vont bien. »

Il lâche un soupir puis s'assit sur le lit. En à peine deux secondes, ses traits s'affaissent et il paraît plus vieux...et tellement plus las.

« Remus, je ne veux pas te mentir, plus rien ne va. Je... » Il s'arrête et relève les yeux moi. « C'est la merde totale avec Sirius. Il ne nous parle plus, il nous évite carrément en fait...Peter s'absente de plus en plus. Et avec Van...ça ne va vraiment pas. »

Il s'arrête encore une fois.

Il n'a pas cité Lily, ça veut dire que tout va bien entre eux. J'en suis un peu soulagé.

« Rem...je...je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais...il faut bien qu'on tienne le coup. » Il souffle et prend dans ses mains la lettre d'Ange étalée sur la couverture et me la remet.

« Rem, tu as une chance. Une chance formidable. Arrête de t'en faire, arrête de penser à tout ça. Oublie. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore plus. Ange est la fille qu'il te faut. Rem...Rem, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu crois qu'il s'agit de trahison envers moi ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre ! Mais...vois comment nous sommes ! Les Maraudeurs se brisent. Je veux qu'il y ait au moins un peu de bonheur pour nous, même si ce n'est plus ensemble. Rem, fais-le pour moi. Sois égoïste. Arrête de faire passer les autres avant toi, agis pour toi-même ! Si ça peut te rendre heureux, fais-le. »

Il me fixe d'un regard brûlant et je reste incapable de parler.

Il prend ma main, la serre entre ses doigts.

« Dis-moi que tu le feras. » sa voix était presque suppliante.

Je déglutis difficilement, les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche.

Sa main se resserre un peu plus sur la mienne.

Je craque.

« Je...je le ferais. »

Un sourire étire ses lèvres. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

« Tu sors bientôt ? »

Il change de sujet et je l'en remercie silencieusement.

« Ce soir normalement. »

Il acquiesce, toujours avec ce sourire heureux.

« Jay ? »

« Hm ? »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il sursaute, me regarde bizarrement.

Dis-moi James, je veux savoir la vérité.

Il soupire, ferme les yeux et commence.

Son air heureux ne sera pas resté longtemps mais je veux savoir la vérité.

« En fait, j'en sais rien. Tu sais, il y a tellement de problèmes cette année et puis... » Nouveau soupir. « Le soir de pleine lune, Sirius n'était pas là. Juste avant que Peter et moi on ne sorte pour aller au saule cogneur, Sirius s'est précipité vers moi, complètement affolé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait raconté toute la vérité sur toi à Rogue. » Il cracha cette dernière phrase. « J'ai couru pour le rattraper mais ce saleté de Serpentard était déjà entré avant moi. Il venait juste de pénétrer sur le seuil de la cabane quand je suis enfin arrivé. Je l'ai éloigné directement et j'ai refermé la porte d'un sort pour t'empêcher de sortir. Tu étais déjà transformé et l'odeur des humains te rendait fou. J'avais peur qu'à tout moment tu brises la porte tellement elle tremblait ! Rogue était choqué, il m'a insulté de tous les noms et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait dévoiler à tout le monde le monstre que tu étais, que c'était inadmissible, qu'il fallait te tuer et toutes ces conneries. J'en ai eu marre, je l'ai frappé...il est tombé dans les pommes. Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie et ensuite j'ai été voir Dumbledore. Sirius y était déjà, il lui a tout raconté. Il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard et est sorti. Peter était toujours dans la salle commune, il était presque hystérique, il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé à part que Rogue était au courant. Je n'ai pas revu Sirius. Il était tard, j'étais crevé et Peter n'était pas en état de se transformer. De plus, Dumbledore et Pomfresh étaient au courant, on ne pouvait pas te rejoindre...Je suis désolé. »

J'encaisse les mots, les révélations. Rogue sait la vérité.

« C'est rien, je comprends. »

Je souffle.

« Est-ce que je vais être renvoyé ? »

Malgré moi, ma voix se casse.

J'ai tellement peur. J'ai toujours redouté ça, qu'on découvre mon secret, que je finisse par blesser ou même tuer quelqu'un. Poudlard est ma maison, mes amis sont devenus comme ma famille, j'avais enfin trouvé un protecteur en Dumbledore. Et je risque de toute perdre à cause de ma condition. Je hais le loup.

James secoue la tête.

« Non, il a fait jurer à Rogue de ne rien divulguer. Il a promis et Dumbledore a scellé ça avec un sort, crois-moi, il n'y a aucun risque de fuite. L'affaire n'a pas été ébruitée, personne d'autre n'est au courant. »

Il tente un sourire pour me rassurer mais une boule me reste en travers de la gorge.

Sirius.

Il doit le comprendre car directement un voile tombe sur ses yeux, un voile de compréhension et de colère.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait mais je suppose qu'il y a une raison...il ne _peut pas_ l'avoir fait comme ça, une blague en l'air ! Je te jure que... »

J'aimerais en être aussi convaincu que toi, James.

L'infirmière arrive et lui ordonne de partir, le coupant dans ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'était même pas autorisé à me rendre visite.

Je souris malgré moi.

Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours.

James sourit, un peu dépité.

« Désolé de partir maintenant...Bon bah...salut Rem, à ce soir. »

« A ce soir, Cornedrue. »

James s'éloigne avec un dernier sourire et un signe de la main, sous les véhémentes réprimandes de madame Pomfresh.

Je retiens un rire.

Je suis soulagé. Quelque chose obscurcit encore mon cœur mais je sais qu'au moins, je ne serais pas renvoyé et que James sera là pour moi. Et aussi...

Finalement, je déplie la lettre toujours dans ma main.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, je me sens plus serein.

Et les mots de James me reviennent à l'esprit : _« Rem, fais-le pour moi. Sois égoïste. Arrête de faire passer les autres avant toi, agis pour toi-même ! Si ça peut te rendre heureux, fais-le. »_

Je veux être heureux. Je veux profiter de ma vie.

Je gagne une amante et je perds un ami.

Peut-être qu'un jour tout reviendra dans l'ordre.

Un jour.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chap tant attendu, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...**

**Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas réellement écrit Errance et mon style a changé depuis. Je me suis plus investie dans les SBRL et j'ai été dégoûtée des JPLE...comprenez que revenir à Errance me soit un peu difficile.**

**Pour la suite...God, je préfère ne pas en parler ! En tout cas, elle ne viendra certainement pas avant un bout de temps, n'espérez pas que j'ai repris un rythme régulier et une écriture prolifique !**

**Encore merci pour tout et de me lire.**

**Pour être au courant de mes udaptes, il y a toujours mon LJ (lien dans ma bio) pour vous renseigner ;)**

**Oh, et je vais aussi sûrement supprimer toutes ces notes d'auteur inutiles, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si le nombre de chapitres diminue.**

**Sorn**


	49. Note : Abandon de la fic

Bonjour chers lecteurs survivants,

Non, ceci n'est pas un chap de la suite d'Errance. Je vais tout de suite vous décourager : il n'y aura pas de suite. Cette fic est abandonnée complètement et irrémédiablement.

Je n'écris pour ainsi dire plus de JPLE, donc n'espérez plus voir quelque chose paraître sur ce compte-ci. Pour ceux qui aimeraient le slash SBRL, mon autre compte (voir dans ma bio), est à votre disposition.

Errance a été débutée il y a très longtemps, aussi, comprenez qu'avec les années mes goûts changent. Je n'aime plus cette fic et n'ai aucune motivation pour la continuer. Fin de l'histoire.

Pour les fans de cette fic, si vous souhaitez savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la suite, je vous révèle les éléments-clés des chapitres. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas, ne lisez pas, tout simplement.

Chap48 : titre inconnu.  
Il devait y avoir un passage Sirius/_elle_ (il est écrit) où ils se remettent en quelque sorte officiellement ensemble. On devait avoir des renseignements sur la relation difficile entre James et Vanessa. La correspondance entre eux est froide et James est un peu énervé que sa copine soit si distante. Lily s'inquiète et essaie de faire parler James, celui-ci s'énerve et dit que c'est de sa faute si ça ne va pas entre lui et Vanessa. Lily, blessée, part.

(Ce chapitre-là est en partie écrit)

Chap49 : "My Last Breath" (chanson d'Evanescence)  
Lily ne va pas bien et va dans la forêt interdite sans réellement le vouloir parce qu'elle est trop aveuglée par sa douleur pour savoir où elle va. Elle a des ennuis et est presque tuée par je-ne-sais-quoi. James regrette ses mots et se rend compte qu'il a fait une connerie. Il regarde la carte, voit où Lily se trouve et court là-bas. Il se rend compte qu'elle est en train de mourir et désespère. Il essaie de la sauver (seul ou avec l'aide de Dumbledore, je n'en ai aucune idée).

(La partie songfic de ce chap a été écrite)

Chap50 : "Hier. Aujourd'hui. Demain."  
Le chapitre se passe bien après les derniers événements, quand l'année est finie et qu'ils sont en vacances. Lily est revenue chez James (elle n'a aucun endroit où aller) mais ils ne se parlent plus depuis l'accident. Leur relation est tendue. James n'est plus avec Vanessa et se rend compte qu'il est toujours amoureux de Lily. On explore un peu tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'accident, comment ont évolué tous les persos et à la fin du chapitre, James et Lily se reparlent et il y a un espoir de JPLE. C'est une fin ouverte.

_Explication du titre_ : "Hier" se réfère à l'ancienne relation de Sirius/_elle_ qui revient à la vie, une relation qui appartient à "hier". "Aujourd'hui" se réfère à Remus et Ange, qui sont ensemble et heureux. "Demain" est pour James et Lily, pour qui il y a l'espoir d'un futur couple.

(Le début de ce chapitre-là a été écrit)

Que FF me pardonne ce post mais je crois qu'il était nécessaire, pour éviter que certains ne nourrissent encore l'espoir de voir un jour la suite arriver.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu à travers les années, tous ceux qui m'ont lue, reviewée et aidée.

Sorn


End file.
